


A Canção de Morgana

by LyAnneBlack



Series: Black Destiny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fate & Destiny, Prophecy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 130,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyAnneBlack/pseuds/LyAnneBlack
Summary: [Realidade Alternativa de HP e o Enigma do Príncipe]É verão antes do sexto ano quando Sirius retorna do véu, trazendo consigo um estranho objeto destinado às mãos de Harry, algo que parece tão antigo quanto o tempo.Com a segunda guerra bruxa à beira da eclosão, o Escolhido precisa lidar com desafios muito maiores do que a sua educação mágica: descobrir o que a profecia que liga o seu nome ao de Voldemort de fato significa e se ele estará pronto a aceitar a oferta do Destino, ainda que isso signifique abrir mão do que o seu coração mais anseia.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter e seus personagens são propriedade intelectual de J. K. Rowling e associados. Não tenho interesse de lucrar financeiramente com esta história. Os personagens e criações originais são da minha propriedade e não devem ser utilizados sem a minha autorização.
> 
> Essa história faz parte da série Black Destiny e pode ser lida individualmente ou como uma continuação da fanfic Indigna Rosa Negra (publicada no Nyah Fanfiction: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/581445/Indigna_Rosa_Negra/). 
> 
> Para mais informações sobre a série, material extra exclusivo e intercâmbio de ideias com outros leitores, participe do grupo no facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1374829049502862/

Remus Lupin soube que aquela era a coisa mais difícil que teria de fazer em sua vida no minuto em que olhou para os rostos das duas garotas à sua frente.  
  
Se transformar em lobisomem todos os meses. Lutar em uma guerra e acreditar que tudo estava acabado, para então ter de lutar em uma segunda. Encarar a morte de dois dos seus melhores amigos na flor da juventude. Perder o seu último grande amigo… _irmão,_ na mesma guerra que já levara tudo de bom que alguma dia tivera… por quantas vezes, especialmente nos últimos tempos, ele acreditara que não suportaria o dia seguinte? E contra todas as expectativas, ali estava, ainda de pé, ainda respirando. Se forçando a olhar para os rostos ansiosos das garotas que aprendera a amar como família e saber que ele seria o responsável por lhes causar uma enorme, enorme dor.  
  
_Pais não eram supostos a morrer enquanto seus filhos ainda precisavam deles._  
  
— Moony! — A mais nova das duas veio lhe abraçar, achando o seu caminho entre os obstáculos da sala; caldeirões de vários tamanhos, o menor deles capaz de abrigar um bebê elefante. — Eu não acreditei quando você disse que vinha, quero dizer, você não devia, não é, e a Bevy achou que você estava numa missão…  
  
Remus não lhe respondeu mesmo quando passou os braços em torno da afilhada. Ele estava olhando para a outra, a mais velha. Bervely não se movera de sua ocupação (diante de um dos caldeirões, com uma grande concha dourada na mão e uma pipeta na outra) a não ser para encará-lo, mas o jeito com que o olhava… uma pergunta no fundo de seus olhos, que eram do pai e da mãe ao mesmo tempo.   
  
Uma pergunta e um medo profundo da resposta.   
  
Como ele poderia sequer…?  
  
— Eu tenho uma notícia. — Começou, como tinha treinado em sua cabeça mil vezes durante o caminho até o Instituto Flamel. — Achei que deveria vir pessoalmente dizer a vocês.  
  
Enquanto Anne franziu o rosto, preocupada, o olhar da mais velha se agravou. A palidez de seu rosto se acentuou com o medo.  
  
— Ele foi pego? Os dementadores o pegaram? — perguntou num fio de voz.  
  
Remus negou com a cabeça. Assistiu a jovem alquimista apresentar um alívio furtivo, que ela dispensou rapidamente. Afinal, porque mais ele teria atravessado o país para vê-las? Remus não fora ao Instituto nem uma vez naqueles quase dois anos em que tinham se mudado. Algo terrível _precisava_ ter acontecido.  
  
— Ele foi preso então? Os aurores…? Se ele voltou para a prisão…  
  
— Jesus, Moony! — Anne reclamou, começando a ficar impaciente, o brilho prateado incomum dos seus olhos parecendo se intensificar — Desembucha, o que foi que aconteceu?   
  
Ele fechou seus olhos. Já dera notícias ruins antes… Em momentos como aqueles, Remus era tomado pela certeza de que qualquer sistema que regia o curso do mundo simplesmente não se baseava em noções de justiça.   
  
— Houve um confronto no Ministério da Magia há alguns dias e a Ordem esteve presente para defender Harry Potter e outros estudantes de um grupo de comensais. — ouviu sua voz narrar, abafada.  
  
— Nós vimos isso no jornal! — Anne exclamou — Eles capturaram os comensais, não foi? E o Ministro _finalmente_ reconheceu o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas então porque você teve que vir aqui…?  
  
Atrás dela, Bervely continuava em silencio, os olhos se abrindo em um desespero oceânico enquanto adivinhava a noticia no rosto do lobisomem antes que ele conseguisse despejá-la por seus lábios.  
  
— Eles não capturaram todos, Bellatrix Lestrange conseguiu escapar. Ela estava duelando com Sirius no Departamento de Mistérios, então houve um acidente, eu acho, e ele — Remus deu um suspiro pesado, insustentável — Ele caiu através do véu da morte, e… eu sinto muito, meninas. Sirius se foi. 

_(Continua...)_


	2. A Última Ajuda da Sra. Figg

> _“O labirinto é conhecido em toda a sua extensão. Temos apenas que seguir a trilha do herói. E lá, onde temíamos encontrar o inominável, encontraremos um deus. E lá, onde esperávamos matar alguém, mataremos nós mesmos. Onde imaginávamos viajar para longe, vamos ter ao encontro da nossa própria existência. E lá, onde esperávamos estar sós, estaremos em companhia de todo mundo.”_
> 
> _Joseph Campbell_

Quando, há cinco anos, Harry Potter descobriu que era um bruxo, ele acreditou que os seus verões se tornariam mais suportáveis. Afinal, antes de haver uma escola de magia onde passar o ano, tudo que ele tinha como perspectiva após o fim das férias era um novo período letivo na escola primária, em que os seus colegas lhe achavam estranho e o seu primo infernizava sua vida como forma única de prazer.

Era diferente ter que passar uns meses de verão com os Dursley, sabendo que, logo após agosto, um ano inteiro de magia, feitiços, principalmente amigos e a sensação de lar estariam lhe esperando. No começo, Harry achou que era um negócio justo. Ninguém podia ter tudo na vida, aguentar os tios e o primo um pouquinho nas férias era um preço mais que justo a se pagar por poder ir a Hogwarts todo primeiro de setembro.

Isso foi antes. Antes daquele verão, antes de Harry descobrir o que ser ele significava. Agora ele entendia porque seus anos letivos quase sempre terminavam em desastre, com um bruxo das trevas tentando tirar a sua vida e a das pessoas importantes para ele – eventualmente conseguindo. Tinha que ser assim, porque ele estava marcado. Férias eram agora uma tortura lenta, com pouco contato com seus amigos, muito tempo para pensamentos sombrios e a certeza de que, não importava o quão ruim ele estava sem saber de nada, provavelmente se sentiria ainda pior quando fosse atualizado do que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico.

_Guerra._ Começara oficialmente com a Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, no começo do mês anterior. O mesmo confronto que deixara seus amigos machucados, e ocasionara a morte do seu padrinho, também significou a volta oficial de Voldemort para o mundo bruxo. Agora que todo mundo tinha certeza que ele estava vivo, não podiam mais evitar uma tomada de providências. As pessoas deviam estar apavoradas e o ministro da magia extremamente ocupado, lidando com crises, ataques e pânico generalizado. As famílias de bruxos nascido-trouxas deviam estar se escondendo com medo de ataques dos comensais da morte, e Harry supunha que houvesse tensão entre os bruxos mestiços e os bruxos puro sangue… mas isso tudo era suposição da sua mente ociosa. Desde que pisara na Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4 para aquelas férias, não tivera qualquer notícia sobre o mundo mágico. Nenhumazinha. Dumbledore se certificara disso, Harry sabia. E sabia porque, da primeira vez que entrara em seu quarto na casa dos Dursley, há seis semanas, havia uma fênix lhe esperando em cima da cama.

Não a fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, um pássaro vermelho com dois metros de envergadura que teria chamado uma enorme atenção da vizinhança ao entrar voando pela sua janela. Ao invés disso, era um pálido reflexo de uma fênix prateada, que ele reconheceu como o patrono do diretor de Hogwarts. Rapidamente Harry fechara a porta e puxara suas cortinas, o coração palpitando nas orelhas, porque achara que algo terrível tinha acontecido, tão terrível e tão urgente que Dumbledore enviara seu patrono ao invés de uma carta via coruja, como de costume.

O feitiço-pássaro começou a falar com a voz de Dumbledore assim que obteve a atenção dele:

_“Olá, Harry. Se está ouvindo esta mensagem, significa que chegou seguro em casa, pelo que fico muito contente. Sinto, no entanto, que existam assuntos muito importantes dos quais não posso me abster a falar com você a esta altura, mesmo sabendo que eles não estão no topo dos seus pensamentos para o momento. Espero que compreenda o meu papel em garantir a sua segurança, acima de tudo.”_

Torcendo seus lábios em desagrado, Harry sentara na própria cama, largando o malão no meio do caminho. Obviamente aquela não era nenhuma mensagem urgente e sim uma forma que Dumbledore encontrara para evitar um encontro cara a cara. O garoto não o culpava – da última vez que se falaram, ele tinha explodido e quebrado metade do escritório do diretor. E depois disso, tiveram uma conversa tão mobilizadora que ele se sentia da mesma forma, preferindo não ter que encarar Dumbledore tão cedo, se pudesse escolher. Isso o faria ter que pensar em todas as implicações do que tinham discutido. O feitiço continuou a falar:

_“Como sabe, Harry, e entende muito melhor agora, estar sob o teto dos seus tios ainda é uma proteção maior do que qualquer uma que eu poderia lhe oferecer. Você demonstra muita maturidade ao aceitar voltar, pois imagino que, após os recentes acontecimentos, esse é o último lugar em que você gostaria de estar, longe das pessoas que lhe são caras e poderiam lhe oferecer consolo. A boa notícia é que será pela última vez. Eu estou trabalhando numa alternativa, para que você não precise voltar à casa dos seus tios nas próximas férias, mesmo que a sua segurança ainda seja uma questão até lá. E no próximo mês, no exato dia e hora do seu aniversário, mandarei uma equipe para lhe buscar em segurança. Os Weasley me comunicaram a sua felicidade em lhe acolher para o resto das férias, se isso lhe agradar.”_

Harry hesitou. Apesar de adorar A Toca e não conseguir imaginar onde mais gostaria de passar suas férias numa situação normal, naqueles últimos dias ele sentia que tudo que queria era um pouco de solidão. Quando ficava perto dos amigos, se via extremamente deslocado. Não entendia como as coisas podiam voltar ao normal tão rápido para os outros quando, para ele, nunca voltariam. Com Sirius morto, havia um buraco enorme em seu peito, alargando o já existente vazio da ausência de seus pais. Isso o fazia se sentir oco. Só esperava que até o seu aniversário essa sensação já estivesse menos sufocante.

" _A má notícia,_ — a fênix continuou, empoleirada em seu colchão, a voz rouca do diretor fluindo pelo seu bico prateado – _é que durante o tempo que estiver aí, para a sua segurança, reitero, será mais sensato que não tenha qualquer contato com o mundo da magia. Qualquer via de chegada até você é perigosa – correio-coruja, lareira e mesmo visitas são porta de entrada para ameaças que não podemos controlar totalmente. Peço que tenha paciência. Me certificarei de avisar a todos para não tentarem lhe contatar por nenhum meio, por isso não estranhe o silêncio. Recomendo que mantenha a sua varinha e a sua capa com você o tempo todo, absolutamente a todo momento, sem exceções. E se alguma emergência acontecer, me envie o seu patrono imediatamente. Ele é o meio mais rápido, e seguro, de me alcançar. Devo lembrá-lo, porém, que conjurar o seu patrono alertará o Departamento de Sigilo do Ministério da Magia, por isso, não o faça levianamente. A última coisa que precisamos agora é que você seja chamado para mais um julgamento.”_

Harry bufara irritadamente para a fênix. Não era como se ele fosse idiota, para conjurar o seu patrono e enviar com uma mensagem para os amigos, só porque se sentia solitário. A insistência de Dumbledore em lhe dizer isso o fazia se sentir como uma criança irresponsável.

_“Eu espero que essa primeira parte das suas férias seja tranquila. Novamente – me contate se houver uma emergência, diretamente a mim. No mais, nossos amigos estarão garantindo que o perímetro de sua casa esteja seguro, mas eles não entrarão em contato com você – por favor tenha em mente que isso é tanto para a sua segurança quanto para a deles. Até mais, Harry, e boas férias!"_

Após suas últimas palavras, a fênix se dissolvera no ar em rodopios prateados, deixando sozinho um Harry bastante insatisfeito. Ele não gostava de como a mensagem de Dumbledore era muito prática, muito amigável e tudo, mas completamente indiferente ao que ele estava sentindo. Aquela vontade de gritar, quebrar coisas e correr, que ele vinha abafando no fundo de si mesmo desde o desfecho da batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, continuava a crescer.  O garoto suspeitava que um mês e meio encerrado no número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros só pioraria seu estado.

Uma semana depois do começo das Piores Férias Desde Sempre, como Harry apelidou em sua cabeça, ele desceu para o café arrastando os pés e sentou na ponta oposta da mesa em que o resto da família estava.  Até ali os dias na Rua dos Alfeneiros tinham sido de calmaria incomum, pois Duda estivera fora para um programa de férias, mas, para a infelicidade de Harry, o primo estava de volta.

Tia Petúnia fez algum comentário negativo sobre o seu cabelo (que Harry deixou passar com desinteresse) e largou um prato com ovos e bacon na sua frente. Desde que a família Dursley soubera que Harry tinha um padrinho criminoso procurado, ele tinha sido dispensado da maioria das tarefas domésticas, e como Harry não tinha se dado ao trabalho de avisar que já _não havia_ padrinho nenhum, ao menos aquilo permanecia uma constante.

— Dudoca, você ainda não nos contou como foi a sua semana de acampamento de caça em Baltimore! — Sua tia guinchou carinhosamente para o filho, o servindo com o triplo de ovos e bacon que tinha dado a Harry. Tio Válter, que tinha a cara enfiada no jornal, baixou o caderno de finanças com um sorrisão no rosto gordo.

— É claro que foi um sucesso! — ele respondeu antes do filho — A habilidade de caça está nos genes!

Harry rolou os olhos. Enquanto a família Dursley de fato tinha alguma história de renome em caça esportiva bem estóica, sabia-se que o próprio Válter jamais segurara uma espingarda na vida. Aparentemente Duda, entediado com o começo de suas férias, decidira reavivar a tradição familiar e se inscrevera no acampamento de caça. A primeira coisa que Harry lhe perguntara era se ele não tinha sido confundido com um javali e levado um tiro sem querer. O primo lhe olhara feio, mas mantivera um arzinho superior, que normalmente significava que tinha uma carta na manga. Ele finalmente revelou a tal carta naquela hora, aproveitando a total atenção dos pais e o incentivo do prato de bacon.

— Foi ótimo, na verdade — disse cheio de si, com as bochechas inchadas de ovo mexido — Eu conheci uma garota.

Harry engasgou com seu suco de laranja e tossiu, quase se afogando. Tio Válter deu um misto de urro-risada de aprovação e tia Petúnia colocou a mão no peito. — No acampamento de caça? Uma garota?

— Ela não estava caçando, é óbvio. — Ele revirou os olhos, como se a ideia fosse absurda. — Só passando as férias com a família.

Tia Petúnia se permitiu um gritinho. — Meu Dudoca tem uma namorada!

Depois daquele momento tão improvável quanto nauseante, Harry perdeu a fome e deixou a mesa sem ser percebido. O fato de Duda, que continuava gordo como dois porcos e mantinha o cabelo loiro em formato de cuia há dezesseis anos, ter uma namorada enquanto ele mesmo era a pessoa mais azarada com garotas que conhecia – vide Cho e o festival de lágrimas –, era apenas a cereja do bolo na sua lista de autopiedade. Tentando afastar da mente a imagem de Duda e uma garota roliça, com espinhas e nariz de leitão se espremendo numa barraca de camping, Harry saiu pela porta da cozinha e deu a volta na sebe, olhando para a rua distraidamente.

— Potter!

Com o susto, ele deu um pulo para trás e enfiou a mão no bolso, onde sempre estava a varinha. Mas reconheceu que quem o chamava era a Sra. Figg, uma velhinha esperta que apenas parecia trouxa, quando na verdade era a coisa mais próxima de um bruxo que havia em Surrey, além dele próprio. Por essa razão ficou feliz em vê-la; na penúltima vez que se encontraram, há quase um ano, ela o tinha ajudado após um ataque de dementadores, e na última, se cruzaram no Ministério da Magia quando ela fora testemunha do julgamento de Harry por ter feito magia fora da escola sem permissão.

— Olá, Sra. Figg! — Harry sorriu, relaxando a mão da varinha — Como vai? Nunca tive a chance de lhe agradecer pela ajuda no Ministério ano passado! 

Ela ergueu um pouco a sobrancelha, aparentando não saber muito bem do que ele falava. O garoto se perguntou se a Sra. Figg não estava ficando meio gagá.

— Ah, bem, criança, não foi nada demais. — Fez um aceno com a mão livre. A outra segurava várias sacolas de compras. — Se não for abusar muito, pode me ajudar com essas sacolas até em casa? E eu tenho biscoitos de lata, aqueles de amêndoas que você gosta.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo, quase com pena dela. Se a Sra. Figg achava que ele gostava de seus biscoitos, ou que eles eram sequer comestíveis, estava mesmo esclerosada. Apesar disso, adoraria segui-la se isso significasse a chance de saber qualquer coisinha sobre o mundo mágico. Estava quase dando um passo à frente quando um apertão de culpa lhe lembrou que não deveria.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso sair de casa. Ordens de... — Ele pigarreou, olhando ao redor, e apesar da rua vazia, preferiu não arriscar. — Bem, a senhora sabe de quem.

— Sim, sim, é claro, querido. — Ela balançou a cabeça como quem não se importa, mas ele teve a impressão de que a chateara. — Numa próxima quem sabe. Apareça quando quiser, Potter, sempre tenho biscoitos...

_Sim, e são os mesmos há anos_ , pensou divertido, a observando partir, muito mais ereta do que costumava estar, parecendo perfeitamente capaz de carregar as suas sacolas. Talvez ela só estivesse solitária, assim como ele. Não duvidava que Dumbledore a tivesse deixado de molho em Surrey, o vigiando como no ano passado e nos outros anos antes deste. De uma forma ou de outra ela sempre estivera ali de olho em Harry, ao que ele era, no fundo, agradecido.

OoooO

Nas semanas que se seguiram, ficou claro que o que Harry menos teria era paz na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Obcecado em dar a melhor impressão para a sua _namorada_ , Duda fizera várias exigências peculiares à sua família. A primeira delas fora a renovação do seu guarda roupas. Ele dispensou as enormes camisetas esportivas e calças largas por camisas de botão com golas que se enterravam em seu pescoço e sapatos lustrosos que deixavam seus pés como patas de foca. Um dia, implicou que era ‘muito mico’ seu pai lhe levar até o cinema, onde tinha um encontro com a garota misteriosa, e no dia seguinte havia um _Prius_ novinho para Duda na garagem.

Com toda a movimentação, Harry, passado o primeiro choque de Duda namorando, começou a ficar curioso para conhecer a pobre vítima; e ele não era o único, é claro.

— Podemos fazer um almoço especial, querido — adulou Tia Petúnia, rondando o filho numa manhã de quarta feira. — O que ela come?

— Citoplasma? — Harry sugeriu com inocência, dando continuidade à sua linha de piadas na qual a namorada do primo era um fantasma e por isso ele não a apresentava à família. Duda lhe olhou com as narinas infladas.

— O que a sua namorada come, Harry? Ah, é mesmo, você _não tem_ uma.

Tio Válter deu uma risadinha pelo nariz, apesar da falta de talento para piada do filho. Tia Petúnia continuou pulando em torno de sua cria.

— Posso fazer aquele pudim de violeta maravilhoso que fiz para os Manson há três anos — E lembrando-se do fim que o doce levara, olhou feio para Harry — É claro que dessa vez você não se atreverá a explodir a sobremesa na cabeça da nossa convidada especial.

Harry forjou um sorrisinho diabólico, como se fosse exatamente o que estava pensando em fazer, mas tio Válter falou antes que ela se inflasse em ameaças para o sobrinho.

— Eu não estou gostando disso, Duda. Essa menina não quer nos conhecer? Se ela acha que não somos bons o suficiente para valer uma visita, então ela não serve para você!

Tio Válter engrossando o tom foi o empurrão que Duda precisava. Muito desgostoso, ele suspirou e assentiu.

— Tudo bem, vou falar com ela. Na verdade, Wendy está ansiosa para conhecer vocês.

O jantar épico foi marcado para o último dia de julho. Ninguém pareceu se importar que esse era o dia do aniversário de Harry, e ele menos ainda – com todos distraídos, teria tempo para arrumar suas coisas e esperar alguém da Ordem vir lhe buscar e escoltar para a Toca.

— Cadê a mamãe? Ela prometeu cortar meu cabelo hoje! — O grande bebezão choramingou numa tarde, dias antes do grande evento, parado entre tio Válter e a televisão onde ele assistia o jogo de rugby. — Se não fizer hoje, não estará bom para domingo!

— Saia da frente da televisão, Duda! — O tio resmungou, porque apesar de ser uma grande TV de plasma de 42 polegadas, Duda cobria cada parte dela com sua fartura abdominal — Vá olhar na cozinha!

— Jardim — Harry corrigiu, cruzando com ele no corredor. Recebeu um olhar feio, como se fosse culpa dele que a tia não estava dentro de casa. Mais do que acostumado com a ingratidão do primo, fez em retribuição um movimento ondulante com os braços imitando um fantasma, conseguindo irritá-lo.

— Harry POTTER! Venha aqui agora mesmo!

Ambos se encolheram com o grito de Tia Petúnia, mas Duda imediatamente abriu o típico sorriso sádico que usava quando Harry estava em apuros. Sem ideia do que seria acusado desta vez, seguiu a voz da tia com Duda em seu encalço. Por um momento de terror, imaginou que Edwiges tinha voltado e, sem conseguir entrar pela sua janela, tinha se empoleirado na caixa de correios. Após a mensagem de Dumbledore, a tinha mandado passar um tempo na Toca, pois não queria ter que deixá-la presa no quarto... Mas sua coruja era muito apegada e com certeza estaria sentindo sua falta.

Não era Edwiges, no fim das contas. Tia Petúnia apontava para o chão onde, após um minuto de confusão, ele percebeu uma espécie de marca escura e curva queimada na grama. A marca se estendia num arco perfeito até onde se podia ver, dos dois lados, aparentemente dando a volta na casa inteira. Era como se alguém tivesse queimado um círculo de fogo em torno da casa dos Dursley enquanto estavam dormindo.

— Isso é coisa _sua_ , Harry! — ela acusou com os olhos faiscando.

Harry negou imediatamente.

— Eu não fiz isso. Você sabe que eu não posso usar magia fora da escola!

— Xiuu! Não use a palavra com "m", quantas vezes...! Mas isso é coisa da _sua gente_! Como diabos veio parar aqui? Quem fez então?

Ele olhou de novo para a marca estranha, tentando adivinhar o que poderia ter acontecido. Já tinha visto feitiços que queimavam círculos no chão, como a linha de idade que fora conjurada em torno do Cálice de Fogo no torneio Tribuxo, mas não lembrava de ter deixado uma marca como aquela. Além do mais, porque alguém conjuraria uma linha de idade em torno de sua casa? Petúnia, que esperava uma explicação, ficou extremamente irritada com o dar de ombros confuso de Harry.

— Para dentro, já, os dois! Vou precisar chamar um jardineiro que dê um jeito nisso antes de domingo! Como se já não bastasse tudo que tenho que fazer; as compras, o pudim e mandar retocar a pintura do corredor…!

Harry obedeceu, sem querer saber porque diabos a pintura do corredor tinha que ser retocada para um jantar. Ia acabar sobrando para ele, porque era o tipo de coisa que sempre sobrava - no mínimo, se ninguém lhe pedisse para fazer, ele ia acabar pegando o trabalho para si, ao invés de deixar tio Válter subir na precária escada de alumínio e acabar caindo e quebrando o piso, o que renderia ainda mais trabalho para Harry.

Quando o seu aniversário chegou, Harry não se deu o trabalho de sair do quarto durante o dia. Esperava que quando alguém viesse lhe buscar ele conseguisse dar uma espiada na namorada de Duda, mas decidiu que não ia ficar terrivelmente decepcionado se não acontecesse.

Através da porta, ouviu alguns pitis do primo ao longo da tarde: primeiro porque aparentemente ele tinha uma espinha nova na testa, e depois porque sua calça preferida não estava lavada. Indiferente, Harry empacotou suas coisas com mais cuidado do que nunca. Se estava mesmo deixando a casa pela última vez, como Dumbledore dera a entender, ele queria ter certeza de que estava levando tudo que era importante. Todos os seus livros da escola, todas as fotos dos pais, todas as cartas antigas dos amigos. O saco de petiscos preferidos de Edwiges, que só eram vendidos numa loja específica de Hogsmeade, e seu kit de manutenção de vassouras. Guardou a Firebolt - o primeiro presente que Sirius tinha lhe dado - com um aperto no peito, e enrolou um por uns os seus cinco suéteres Weasley, um para cada ano que aquela incrível família tinha lhe acolhido como parte dela.

Mergulhado em nostalgia ao revistar seus pertences, percebeu que cada uma de suas boas lembranças estavam relacionadas a acontecimentos fora daquela casa - dentro de si não havia nem um pingo de ressentimento em deixá-la outra vez. Distraído, Harry deu um pequeno pulo quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta bruscamente. O livro padrão de feitiços da quinta série pulou da sua mão, que instintivamente voara para a varinha em seu bolso. Na porta estava Duda, já enfiado em calças sociais e blusa de gola e mangas compridas, parecendo pronto para o próprio casamento e não para um jantar no andar de baixo.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Ele olhou Harry de cima a baixo, parando em suas calças de moletom e na camiseta larga dos Chudley Cannons que Rony lhe dera de presente ano passado. — Ela vai chegar em uma hora e você sequer tomou banho!

Harry piscou sem entender. — Por que eu preciso tomar banho para ficar no meu quarto enquanto vocês jantam?

— Você não vai me tirar do sério, Harry, não hoje — disse o primo muito sério, sua papada se sacudindo sob o pescoço — E faça o favor de colocar roupa de gente normal, não aqueles vestidões que seu povo usa. E dê um jeito nessa droga de cabelo, está parecendo um ninho de cobra aí em cima.

— Só um minuto. — O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas — Você está dizendo que é pra eu _estar_ nesse jantar? Por qual razão absurda você ia querer…

_A não ser pelo fato de que hoje é meu aniversário_ , a voz da justiça cantou em sua cabeça. Mas era muito impossível que Duda tivesse levando isso em consideração, não depois de quinze anos propositadamente ignorando a ocasião.

— Wendy pediu. Ela pediu especificamente que todo mundo estivesse no jantar. — Aparentemente isso também não o deixava feliz, não mais do que a Harry.

— E como ela sabe que eu existo, pra começo de conversa? Espera — Ele arregalou os olhos, numa incredulidade desconfiada. — Você falou sobre _mim_ pra sua namorada?

— Eu falo com Wendy sobre um monte de coisas — retrucou ele azedo, deliberadamente olhando para um ponto qualquer atrás de Harry. — Boas e _ruins_. Agora anda, se enfia numa roupa civilizada e nada de levar essa coisa pra mesa. Sério. — Apontou com uma careta para a varinha que Harry ainda segurava. Depois deu meia volta e sumiu pelo corredor, deixando o primo abismado para trás.  

No final das contas, a curiosidade venceu e Harry decidiu que podia participar do jantar. Sem ser absurdo como Duda, apenas colocou jeans, uma camiseta limpa e achou que estava bem. Com o cabelo, no entanto, não foi capaz de grandes improvisos – continuava caótico e espetado como era de sua natureza. Uma rápida olhada no espelho do banheiro comprovou que estava apresentável, não que isso fosse importante, pois no minuto que pisou na sala, tia Petúnia avançou nele tentando achatar sua franja. Ela estava enfiada num vestido verde-eucalipto que fôra moda na década passada, mas, em compensação, não tinha um único vinco. Tio Válter usava uma estúpida gravata borboleta e a réplica do pudim de violetas de 1992 repousava indulgente sobre a geladeira. A campainha tocou. Harry cerrou os olhos, resignado.  

Não acreditava que ia viver para presenciar essa cena.

OooOo

 — Que linda casa, Sra. Dursley. O seu jardim é um encanto, o Duda já tinha me dito, é claro…

— Pode me chamar de Petúnia, querida. E esse é o Válter.

— Sr. Dursley… _Válter_ — Wendy fez um gracejo quando tio Válter negou sorrindo, indicando que ela podia ser informal com ele também. — É um prazer tão grande conhecer vocês, eu estava ansiosa! Fiquei feliz quando Duda me convidou para o jantar… e você deve ser o Harry, o primo. — Ela parou em frente a Harry e estendeu a mão — Ouvi muito sobre você.

— Ouviu? — Mas tio Válter lhe deu um beliscão na parte de trás do braço e Harry pigarreou: — Digo, sim, esse sou eu. Olá. 

Ela riu da atrapalhação de Harry, provavelmente o achando engraçadinho. Depois se voltou para os anfitriões e continuou elogiando a casa. Duda se postou ao seu lado, grudou em seu braço e a guiou para a cozinha.

Harry não os seguiu. Ele ficou plantado no mesmo lugar tentando entender o que diabos havia de errado com o mundo.

OooOOoon

— Harry, o jantar está na mesa! Não ligue para ele, querida, é meio lento às vezes. — Da cozinha, tia Petúnia tilintou sua risada artificial, colocando a travessa de purê de batatas na frente da futura provável nora. Sim, porque Harry tinha certeza que se dependesse dos seus tios aquele casamento já estava prenunciado.

Descolando os pés do carpete da sala, ele achou seu lugar na mesa e evitou olhar para o resto da família. Tinha medo de não conseguir controlar sua expressão de incredulidade se tivesse que olhar para eles.

— Então, Harry — disse a garota do lugar bem em frente ao seu, ao lado de Duda, o qual servia suas ervilhas com devoção — Porque você não foi para o acampamento com Duda? Foi tão divertido, não foi, querido? 

— Harry ainda estava em aula — disse Duda rápido, deixando claro que não queria Harry respondendo. Ele não ligou; puxou a travessa de cozido para perto, concentrado em manter sua expressão muito neutra.

—  Ah! Vocês não estudam na mesma escola?

— Harry vai para uma escola especial — tio Válter se intrometeu em auxílio do filho — Você me entende, _especial_ , onde ele pode aprender as coisas com mais calma. — O garoto desejou que o tio se engasgasse com as ervilhas e caísse duro ali mesmo. — E você, querida, onde estuda? O Duda teria se lembrado de você se fosse à Smeltings…

— Oh, não. — Ela sorriu, mas ainda olhava de esguelha para Harry. — Eu já terminei a escola. Esse ano comecei a trabalhar com minha mãe em sua escola de costura.

— Uma escola de costura! Que adorável — se derreteu tia Petúnia, se juntando ao ardor de tirar o foco da conversa de Harry. — Eu adorava costurar quando era mais moça. Reparei que o seu vestido é muito caprichado, Wendy querida, foi você mesma que o fez?

O resto da conversa se tornando zumbido para Harry, ele arriscou levantar os olhos, encontrando os olhos  da namorada de Dudley no mesmo minuto: eram azuis muito claros. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar, ao mesmo tempo em que o primo lhe chutou por debaixo da mesa. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas para ele e Duda lhe fuzilou, irritado.

OoOooo

— Qual é o seu problema, seu bocó? — Duda o pegou a sós no corredor, depois que Harry tinha dado uma desculpa e saído, na hora do cafezinho. — Dá para parar com isso?

— Com isso o quê? — ele sibilou de volta, sem saber do que estava sendo acusado, mas já perdendo a paciência.  

— Ficar olhando pra ela! Na minha cara!

— É ela quem fica olhando pra mim! — Harry rebateu, ofendido pela acusação injusta. — Como se eu tivesse alguma coisa na minha cara ou sei lá o que. 

— Eu sei o que você não tem na sua cara: vergonha! Pare de paquerar a minha namorada, Harry, vá procurar uma para você! Uma garota como ela não daria bola para você, nunca em sua vida!

Ele saiu pisando duro, sacudindo um pouco o assoalho, deixando um Harry atordoado para trás. Pelo espaço estreito a que tinha visão da cozinha, ele via o fundo da cabeça de Wendy, que ela sacudia afirmativamente para alguma coisa que tio Válter estava falando. E bem, Duda tinha um ponto. Nada de cara espinhenta ou papadas, ou voz estridente, mãos enormes ou bigode - nenhuma das previsões de Harry foram confirmadas. Wendy não era nenhuma _Fleur Delacour_ , mas, perto de Duda, ela era até bonita demais. E também era polida, educada e tinha senso de humor. Ela era até mais velha que Duda, embora ele não conseguisse determinar quanto. Uma garota assim não teria dado bola para ele, mas ter se interessado por Duda era praticamente uma ofensa pessoal. Quer dizer… _Duda_.

Decidindo que já tinha visto o suficiente, Harry resolveu retornar para o seu quarto. Ele não sabia porque a garota insistia em lhe encarar e perguntar sobre sua vida escolar. _Ela só está sendo simpática_ , argumentou consigo mesmo, justificando que isso só era um choque porque ninguém mais era amigável com ele naquela casa, o que fazia a atitude da garota se destacar.

Uma vez de volta, ele checou se não tinha deixado nada para trás, depois alinhou cuidadosamente a varinha e a capa no criado mudo, deitando-se de costas na cama para esperar. A qualquer momento o pessoal da Ordem chegaria e ele estaria livre. Não tinha avisado aos tios que estava indo hoje e pretendia fazer isso de última hora; com sorte estariam ocupados com a Grande Visita, o que evitaria qualquer situação constrangedora de despedida. Um simples tchau, e era isso. Nunca mais Rua dos Alfeneiros. Com esse pensamento animador, Harry cochilou sem se dar conta. 

Batidas frenéticas em sua porta o arrancaram do seu sono sem gentileza. Ele saltou e agarrou a varinha, pensando atordoado que tinham vindo lhe buscar.

— Harry! Harry, você precisa ajudar! Harry, por favor!  

Toda a confusão do sono foi desfeita, a voz do outro lado da porta o deixando alerta. Aquela não era a voz de ninguém da Ordem que ele conhecia.

— Harry! Por favor, é o Duda!  

Ele pulou na porta, a escancarando. A namorada-modelo de seu primo apareceu esbaforida do outro lado. Seu rosto estava tingido de rosa e ela ofegava como se tivesse subido as escadas correndo.

— Ah, graças a Deus! Você precisa vir, ele engasgou com um caramelo, está sufocando! — Quando Harry pareceu hesitar, ela o puxou ansiosamente pelo braço. — Anda!

Preocupado, Harry a seguiu correndo pelo corredor em direção as escadas. O vestido amarelo dela ondulava em seus tornozelos, no quase escuro do corredor. _Escuro_. Não havia qualquer luz vindo da escada, do andar de baixo. Por quanto tempo ele tinha dormido? Por que Wendy ainda estava ali, não tinha ido para casa? Harry estancou no começo da escada, sabendo que havia algo muito errado acontecendo.

— Duda não come caramelo.  

— Harry, anda! — ela choramingou, subindo alguns degraus para alcançá-lo de novo — Ele está sufocando, eu não sei o que fazer…

Mas Harry não ouvia nada; tosses ou engasgos. Ele olhou para Wendy novamente, com mais atenção. Ela não tinha estranhado ele sair correndo do quarto com uma vareta na mão. A maioria dos trouxas estranharia. _Duda não come caramelo_ , uma voz insistente no fundo de sua cabeça racionalizou, soando sensata como Hermione Granger; _não desde o incidente do caramelo incha língua Weasley, há dois anos._

Harry ergueu a varinha: 

— Estupef–

_Bam._ Das sombras, alguma coisa dura se chocou contra as suas costas. Perdendo o equilíbrio, Harry caiu escada abaixo, seu pulso se torcendo sob o corpo e a varinha ficando no degrau, enquanto ele caia desajeitada e dolorosamente até o térreo. Wendy se inclinara para o lado, evitando que ele se chocasse à ela quando foi empurrado. Ela sorriu em direção ao topo da escada.

— Obrigada, Deleve. Timming perfeito. — com um gracejo, se inclinou e pegou a varinha de Harry. Desceu calmamente as escadas até o garoto, que era um bolo de braços e pernas ainda tentando descobrir se conseguia se mover. Batera a cabeça com força e tudo estava piscando na frente dos seus olhos. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cabeça de Harry, que por um delirante instante pensou que ela estava checando se ele tinha se machucado. Até sentir algo frio e duro na sua nuca. Apesar de nunca ter sido ameaçado por uma dessas, Harry soube imediatamente o que era; o cano de uma arma trouxa.

— Vamos comigo, Harry. Precisamos bater um papinho.

OooOooO 

O parceiro de crime da namorada de Duda, um rapaz curvado com uma cicatriz grande atravessando seu rosto, ajudou a erguer Harry e levá-lo até a sala.  Ele não fez nada idiota como resistir, não com uma arma apontada para a sua nuca. Era estranho porque, apesar de ser um bruxo, a ameaça da arma era mais pungente do que seria estar na mira de uma varinha. Enquanto toda sorte de feitiços podiam sair de uma varinha, o cano da pistola só lhe dava uma opção, especialmente voltada para o interior de sua cabeça.

— Pronto, aqui está todo mundo — disse ela, contente, ligando a luz da sala. Com os olhos doendo, Harry identificou tio Válter e tia Petúnia amarrados em suas próprias cadeiras, os olhos muito arregalados. Duda estava igualmente amarrado, mas na poltrona, e sua expressão era de puro terror. — Titio e titia — Wendy indicou cada um deles alegremente — E meu Dudinha. Desculpe, querido, espero que sua mordaça não esteja muito apertada.

— Quem diabos é você? — Harry exigiu, apesar de sua confusão. Ele estava olhando cordas e mordaças, um revólver na mão dela e outro na mão de seu comparsa, que o segurava fortemente. Havia a sombra de outro homem parado perto da porta, e provavelmente estava armado também. Mas, como assim, eles eram _trouxas_? Quais eram as _chances_ da casa de Harry Potter ser assaltada por trouxas comuns e completamente não relacionados à Voldemort? Isso quase deixava Harry aliviado, se, é claro, ele, seus tios e Duda não estivessem na mira de armas. — Não importa — concluiu, resolvendo que manteria a calma. — Pode levar o que quiser (Tia Petúnia arregalou os olhos, claramente discordando) — Dinheiro e os eletrônicos. Jóias, posso mostrar onde minha tia as guarda (aqui os olhos de tia Petúnia por pouco não deixaram as órbitas). Nós não vamos resistir. Não vamos sequer chamar a polícia. Não há necessidade de machucar ninguém.

_Além do mais,_ ele pensou com um ardor de esperança, _em poucos minutos a Ordem vai chegar, perceber que há algo errado e ajudar todo mundo. Vocês não tem a menor chance de escapar._

Wendy, se é que esse era mesmo seu nome, deu uma risada debochada, fazendo sacudir seus amplos cachos cor de areia.

— Ah, Harry! Você entendeu errado. Eu não quero as coisas de seus tios. Só uma coisa tem valor nesta casa. Só uma realmente me interessa.

Ele olhou de relance e um pouco chocado na direção de Duda, que apesar de seu tamanho, estava encolhido na poltrona como um bicho acuado, sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente. A sua suposta namorada torceu o rosto, acompanhando onde o olhar de Harry tinha ido parar. Ela rolou os olhos.

 — Não é o Dudley, Harry. Não seja ridículo, por favor. — Suspirou — É você.

— Eu? O que eu… não há nada de especial em mim. Você deve ter se enganado sobre quem…

— Corta essa, garoto. Nós dois sabemos o quão especial você é. Você sabe quem daria tudo por sua cabeça numa bandeja. Você é muito _querido_ , por assim dizer.

Bem, aquele jogo de palavras não tinha como ser acidental, por mais improvável. Ainda assim, alguma coisa ali não estava se encaixando. E ela ainda tinha sua varinha, ele percebeu, mas mesmo assim estava usando uma arma. _E porque a Ordem que estava demorando tanto?_

— Eu quero que você me siga, Potter. Sem alarde, sem resistência. Se você tentar dar uma de herói, o meu amigo Deleve vai explodir a cabeça da sua tia. Se você tentar de novo, é a cabeça do seu tio que vai pelos ares. Sim, você tem três chances, porque três é meu número preferido. Observe que deixei Duda pro final, por pura gratidão, sem ele eu não teria chegado tão longe. — Ela olhou afetuosamente para o namorado. — Na quarta eu vou ter que te matar, porque não gosto do número quatro. — Olhando para Harry de novo, dando uma piscadela — Temos um acordo?

Harry captou um olhar horrorizado de tia Petúnia em sua direção. Ele teve a impressão, por um momento, que ela estava negando com a cabeça, lhe dizendo não vá. Mas é claro que era só uma impressão, porque ela tremia tanto. Tio Válter tinha raiva e medo em partes iguais. Duda era como um leitão na frente da fila para o matadouro. 

— Claro. — Ele suspirou, assentindo. — Nós temos um acordo.

oOooO

Harry ainda estava tentando entender como ele acabaria sendo entregue nas mãos de Voldemort por três trouxas em pleno dia do seu aniversário, sob a mira de uma _pistola_. Ele sempre se imaginara sendo escoltado por no mínimo meia dúzia de comensais - Malfoy e Bellatrix entre eles, se gabando. Ou então pelo próprio Voldemort, quando menos esperasse, quando estivesse com a guarda mais baixa. Talvez tocando uma chave de portal implantada criminosamente entre seus pertences, que o levaria diretamente para o covil dos lorde das trevas. O confronto final, em que ele veria a luz verde mais uma vez, se tornando esta a primeira e última lembrança da sua vida.

Nada em sua fantasia incluía ser empurrado na traseira do Prius de Duda, a mão da “namorada” do primo guiando seu ombro, o incentivando a se inclinar enquanto delicadamente pressionava o cano da arma atrás de sua orelha. Ele se perguntou se a proteção de sua mãe, aquele feitiço que Dumbledore dizia ser tão poderoso, seria páreo para balas de revólver. Tinha sido muito esperto da parte de Voldemort encontrar o ponto fraco do feitiço, usar a estratégia mais inesperada, sendo ele a última pessoa a se supor usar trouxas para seus propósitos…

— Se afaste de Potter. — Alguém disse de um ponto atrás deles.

Wendy congelou atrás de Harry. O próprio procurou o som da voz e identificou a silhueta da Sra. Figg parada no meio da faixa dupla da rua. Ele imediatamente percebeu o quão ruim era aquilo. 

— Sra. Figg! — chamou, tentando soar bem casual. — Está tudo ok. Essa aqui é a Wendy, a… a namorada do meu primo. Diga olá para a nossa vizinha, Wendy. — Harry sinceramente esperava que ela entrasse no jogo e deixasse a Sra. Figg ir embora em paz. Estava longe e escuro e se Wendy acreditasse que a velha não tinha visto seu rosto…

— Cale a boca, Potter. Entre no carro — a garota sibilou, pela primeira vez soando nervosa de verdade.

— Potter, não entre no carro — retrucou a Sra. Figg, só que sua voz não soava nem um pouco com a voz da vizinha quase centenária de Harry. Era clara, gelada e pesada de ameaça. — Menina, se afaste dele. Agora.

— Você, se afaste! — Wendy exclamou. — Nós estamos armados!

Foi a coisa errada a se dizer. Antes que Wendy ou seu parceiro pudesse mirar, feitiços explodiram na rua dos Alfeneiros, clareando a noite como fogos de artifício. Harry se encolheu para o banco traseiro e Wendy se abaixou muito rápido, por pouco não sendo atingida. Seu comparsa não teve tanta sorte - foi atingido pelo feitiço da Sra. Figg no peito, voou quase dois metros e caiu no chão inerte, braços abertos. A porta da casa se escancarou e dela saiu Deleve, tentando descobrir a origem do barulho. Ele mal deu outro passo e um clarão verde o atingiu, igualmente derrubando seu corpo como a peça de um boliche humano.

Nesse meio tempo, o motor roncou sob Harry e ele percebeu que Wendy chegara ao banco do motorista e tentava dar partida, as mãos tremendo.

— Potter, SAIA DO CARRO! — gritou a Sra. Figg. Mas Harry, ao invés disso, mergulhou no banco da frente, decidido a recuperar sua varinha, ainda em posse de Wendy. Eles lutaram por ela durante segundos confusos, Harry conseguindo alcançar a varinha, mas colocando seu braço machucado num ângulo estranho que o impossibilitava de se mover.

— Você está tão morto, garoto idiota! — Wendy guinchou, alcançando a arma e tentando mirar em Harry, que não parava de lutar para se libertar.

— Você! Sua bastarda imunda, como se atreve a atravessar meu caminho? _Avada Kedrava!_ — a Sra. Figg gritou, apontando a varinha através da janela do carro. O feitiço bateu no vidro fechado e ricocheteou, para a enorme surpresa de Harry. Foi a exata fração de segundo que Wendy precisou para mudar sua mira.

E atirar.

— NÃO! — ele urrou, enquanto o disparo do tiro ecoava rua acima e abaixo, dez vezes mais alto que um escapamento de carro. A bala atravessou o vidro como o feitiço da morte não pudera fazer, atingindo a Sra. Figg na barriga. Ela cambaleou e caiu. Wendy deu partida no carro e arrancou de uma vez, com um barulho agonizante de pneus queimando no asfalto.

Harry se viu livre. Ele tinha a sua varinha, mas não tinha muito em mente: qualquer feitiço que lançasse poderia levá-la perder o controle do carro e matar ambos. Por outro lado, não pretendia ir com aquela garota louca para lugar nenhum.

Sem outra opção, Harry abriu a porta e se lançou para fora do carro em movimento.

OOooOOo

Primeiro veio o impacto duro em seus ombros e quadris, enquanto, encolhido, tentava proteger a cabeça. Ele rolou dolorosamente pelo asfalto, ao som dos gritos de Wendy, até que ela estava longe demais para ser ouvida. Quanto a Harry, seu corpo foi amparado pelo canteiro da casa número nove. Sabia que sobrevivera, só porque a dor no ombro era insuportável.

_Mas outra pessoa estava morrendo._

Com o máximo de força de vontade, se levantou cambaleando, um tanto desorientado. Alguns vizinhos assustados com o barulho começaram a enfiar a cara para fora das janelas, e as luzes vindas de suas casas queimaram nos olhos de Harry. Talvez sua cabeça não estivesse tão ilesa, afinal de contas. Aturdido, procurou a Sra. Figg na escuridão, andando em direção à casa dos tios. Enfim identificou uma sombra se movendo pela sebe, mancando.

— Sra. Figg! Espera!

Mas não podia correr, luzes piscavam nas suas vistas e o mundo estava embaçado. Perdera seu óculos durante a queda, é claro. Por outro lado, a varinha estava milagrosamente segura em sua mão. Olho-Tonto Moody teria ficado orgulhoso.

— Não venha atrás de mim, Potter! — gritou ela estridente, logo mais sumindo de vista.

Ele tentou raciocinar. Ela com certeza levara um tiro, fora atingida na altura do pulmão à queima roupa. Como estava conseguindo se mover, Harry não sabia. Ouvira sobre pessoas que tinham feito coisas incríveis sob o efeito da adrenalina, mas apostava que sua vizinha velha não podia ter tanta adrenalina assim, e ela não podia se curar com magia… porque era um aborto.

A não ser pelo fato de que acabara de usar uma maldição imperdoável em duas pessoas aquela noite. Não pestanejara para lançar feitiços certeiros no peito dos dois homens, que agora estavam estendidos no jardim da frente da casa dos Dursley. No mesmo jardim em que tia Petúnia enlouquecia quando achava um cocô do cachorro dos Tommy, seu vizinho da casa número cinco.

Os Dursley! Harry teve o impulso de voltar correndo para dentro de casa, mas o mundo continuava embaçado. Acreditando que, após três maldições da morte em sua rua, um feitiço convocatório não seria grande coisa, ele recuperou os óculos com magia e o mundo entrou em foco novamente. Um minuto depois, derrapou na sala de estar e se lançou contra a tia, constatando, com alívio, que Deleve não tinha atirado nela antes de deixar a casa. Estavam todos vivos, ainda amarrados e amordaçados, completamente terrificados. Harry os desamarrou, primeiro tia Petúnia, que agarrou seu braço num aperto de aço, o olhando de perto.

— O que aconteceu com você?

— Eu me joguei do carro — ele arfou, imaginando se o seu aspecto estava tão ruim quanto ela fazia parecer, pelo jeito que lhe olhava — A Sra. Figg apareceu, ela os distraiu, ela lançou feitiços… — Harry se desvencilhou dela e correu para desamarrar o tio. 

— A Sra. Figg o quê? — Petúnia guinchou, os olhos enormes, parada no meio da sala a meio caminho de desamarrar o filho, que a essa altura já esperneava.

— Ela lançou feitiços, matou os dois homens! — ele exclamou, afobado. — Mas Wendy conseguiu fugir! Atirou nela, a Sra. Figg está ferida… 

— Você está me dizendo que a nossa vizinha, a Sra. Figg da casa 18, é uma aberração como você?!

— Sim! Não! Não sei! — vociferou, confuso. — Eu pensava que ela era um aborto, uma bruxa sem magia, mas ela fez! Ela os matou para me proteger! E agora ela precisa de ajuda, porque foi atingida…

— ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA, moleque! — Tio Válter urrou assim que se livrou da mordaça, avançando em Harry, que recuou por reflexo. — Aquela garota maluca estava atrás de você, não de nós! É sempre sobre você! Mais uma vez colocou a nossa família em perigo! QUERO VOCÊ FORA DA MINHA CASA AGORA!

— Ótimo, porque eu já estava mesmo saindo! — ele gritou de volta, seu sangue fervendo e pulsando nas orelhas — Se quer saber as minhas malas já estão prontas!

Harry teria saído naquele segundo. Afinal, o que poderia acontecer de pior do que já tinha acontecido? Só precisava achar a Ordem e comunicar o ocorrido, e também precisava ir atrás da Sra. Figg e socorrê-la, quando mais tempo demorava, menores eram as chances…

— Nós não temos tempo para isso, Válter! — disse Petúnia, no entanto, estarrecendo tanto o marido quanto o próprio sobrinho — Harry, você _não pode_ sair dessa casa e sabe disso! Faça o que precisa para chamar e avisar quem quer que seja, mas NÃO SAIA DA CASA.

Ele não podia disfarçar a surpresa, por acaso sua tia Petúnia estava colocando a segurança dele como prioridade? Realmente? Ela sabia… como ela sabia? Mas aparentemente sim, pois estava checando o relógio.

— Mais uma hora e eles devem estar aqui. Vá mandar a mensagem, Harry, o que está esperando?

— Mas a Sra. Figg…

— Vou chamar uma ambulância para ela! VÁ!

Sem mais protestos ele correu escada acima, atravessando o corredor aos tropeços, entrando em seu quarto e escancarando o malão a procura do que precisava. Rapidamente achou a figurinha colecionável de Dumbledore, não uma qualquer, mas a edição limitada, autografada pelo próprio. A segunda parte, conjurar o seu patrono, foi mais difícil, porque parecia improvável que ele conseguisse uma lembrança feliz depois que tinha acabado de sofrer uma tentativa de sequestro e saltar de um carro em movimento.

Apertou os olhos com força, desesperado. _Qualquer coisa feliz… qualquer coisa feliz…_ a imagem de Sirius no Natal, lhe explicando cheio de humor ácido a árvore genealógica da família Black, com um braço sobre seu ombro, pipocou em sua mente. Harry sabia que essa era perigosa, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de dispensá-la. Buscando se concentrar ao máximo no fato de que t _inha sido_ um momento feliz (tentando não pensar que ele jamais se repetiria) exclamou o feitiço. Viu com alívio o cervo prateado sair de sua varinha e cavalgar agitado pelo quarto. Ele estendeu a mão trêmula com a figurinha de Dumbledore e recitou sua mensagem, meio gritando, meio ofegando. O cervo partiu atravessando a parede e virando um fiapo de fumaça carregado pelo vento.

Quando Harry voltou para o andar de baixo, achou muito barulho, sirenes de polícia, luzes vermelhas e azuis girando na rua, invadindo a casa pelas brechas da cortina. Tio Válter e tia Petúnia falavam com os policiais, tentavam explicar o inexplicável - como dois homens estavam mortos em seu jardim da frente, sem qualquer sinal de terem sido atingidos por uma arma de fogo. Também havia o sangue da Sra. Figg salpicado no asfalto, mas nenhuma vítima à vista.

Harry olhou para Duda, que tremia numa poltrona e se encolheu quando Harry chegou perto.

— Sua mãe chamou a ambulância? — inquiriu, agitado e não conseguindo entender como Duda estava tão congelado no lugar.

— S-sim — ele balbuciou em resposta, o beiço gordo tremendo.

Impotente, Harry se largou na poltrona mais próxima, a cabeça entre as mãos. Não conseguia entender como aquela garota, quem quer que fosse, o tinha achado através de Duda. _Como_ ela estava relacionada com Voldemort, sendo uma trouxa. E _como_ exatamente a Sra. Figg, que era supostamente um aborto, poderia ter lançado maldições imperdoáveis sem pestanejar, como se fizesse aquilo todo dia. E porque ela correra dele… E porque, infernos, a Ordem não estava ali ainda. Dumbledore tinha jurado que viriam lhe buscar, mas e se algo tinha acontecido a eles no caminho? Harry olhou no relógio: 30 minutos para fazer 16 anos.

— W-Wendy, ela est-tá… bem?

Harry ergueu sua cabeça vagarosamente, pensando estar tendo uma alucinação auditiva.

— Como é?

Duda pigarreou, firmando a voz.

— Wendy está bem? Ela sobreviveu? Ou a Sra. Figg…

— Ela estava tentando nos matar! E você está preocupado em saber se ela está bem?

Isso pareceu despertar um tanto de fúria em Duda, avermelhando seu rosto enorme.

— Não, Harry, ela queria te matar! Agora, se você não se importa, será que pode responder, por favor, se a minha namorada foi assassinada por uma aberração?

Ele ficou olhando para Duda, anestesiado. Balançou a cabeça. O mundo estava fora dos eixos.

— Ela está bem, Duda. Escapou com seu carro. Atirou na barriga da nossa vizinha. Foi embora me xingando porque pulei pela porta traseira.

Ele assentiu, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta.

— Ela atirou por legítima defesa. — murmurou baixinho, mas audível o suficiente para Harry lhe ouvir.

ooOoOO

— Nós fomos até lá, batemos na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Infelizmente não podemos entrar sem um mandado, seria invasão de domicílio…

Harry ouvia um dos paramédicos falar com a polícia a alguns metros de distância, enquanto ele próprio estava sentado na traseira de uma ambulância, recebendo uma avaliação médica completa. A enfermeira queria levá-lo para o hospital para descartar a possibilidade de concussão e ele estava se negando a ir pela segunda vez quando entendeu que falavam da Sra. Figg.

— Hey, a nossa vizinha, ela foi atingida — ele disse a enfermeira, que agora cortava sua calça jeans para limpar o joelho arranhado no asfalto. — Eles não a encontraram?

— Não estou autorizada a lhe dar essa informação, sinto muito…

— Mas ela pode estar lá dentro desacordada e perdendo sangue!

A mulher suspirou, tentando convencê-lo a parar de mexer a perna.

— Olhe, não se preocupe, a polícia vai cuidar de tudo. 

Ele só precisava fechar os olhos para ouvir o ruído seco do tiro em sua cabeça. Fora tão perto que o seu ouvido esquerdo ainda zunia. O vidro estilhaçando, a bala entrando no corpo da velha senhora, que cambaleou para trás, pega de surpresa… tentando protegê-lo, dezesseis anos tentando protegê-lo…

— Você tem razão — disse tranquilamente, sorrindo para a enfermeira, esticando o lábio partido e cheio de sangue seco no processo. — Olhe, eu acho que preciso mesmo passar a noite no hospital, não me sinto tão bem. Se importa se eu for lá dentro pegar o meu celular? Se a minha namorada ligar e eu não atender, ela vai ficar bem preocupada…

Com um sorriso de complacência, a enfermeira liberou Harry, que saltou da ambulância com uma leve culpa pela mentira. Agora era ele quem tinha uma namorada fantasma, pensou amargo. Esgueirando-se pelas partes escuras do jardim, tentando evitar que a polícia o visse (eles ainda recolhiam depoimentos dos seus tios, que, passado o susto, estavam cada vez mais incomodados com a atenção que atraiam do bairro inteiro), entrou na casa, vestiu a capa da invisibilidade e, sorrateiramente, saiu pela porta da cozinha, desafiando as recomendações de Dumbledore.

OOooOOo

A casa da Sra. Figg ficava mais ou menos a cinco minutos da casa de seus tios. Já não havia qualquer carro da polícia lá; claramente eles não tinham levado a sério a urgência de encontrá-la e salvar sua vida. A casa estava fechada, todas as luzes apagadas, e, surpreendentemente, nenhum gato no balanço da entrada. A Sra. Figg tinha tantos gatos que Harry se acostumara a ver sempre um na varanda, à guisa de recepcionista. Segurando sua varinha em frente, ele espiou pelo vidro da porta, mas não viu nada, principalmente porque estava coberto por uma espessa camada de poeira.

— Sra. Figg? — tentou. Mas não esperava que ela respondesse, devia estar muito fraca. Talvez inconsciente. Mas não podia ser tarde demais, ela o _tinha_ salvo aquela noite… se não fosse pela mulher, ele estaria sabe Merlin onde, talvez nas mãos do próprio Voldemort, fazendo contagem regressiva para soprar as velinhas… só que nesse caso, seriam as velas do seu velório. — Alohomora — murmurou, fazendo eco aos pensamentos sombrios.

Um cheiro forte e podre nocauteou Harry assim que pisou no batente de entrada. Tossindo, os olhos se enchendo de água, ele puxou a camisa para o nariz e tateou a luz. _Talvez algum gato tenha morrido_ , pensou. Mas a julgar pelo fedor, era bem capaz de estarem todos mortos. Isso explicaria porque não estavam a vista, sendo irritantes enquanto se embolavam pelos seus tornozelos, cantando uma sinfonia aguda de miados.

Avançou pela sala, ainda coberto pela capa, procurando no chão algum sinal da Sra. Figg. Ela não podia ter ido muito longe, se é que chegara em casa. Se tivera forças para trancar sua porta, não devia estar tão mal. O tiro poderia ter pego de raspão… Ele se agarrou nesse pensamento, avançando, enquanto o cheiro piorava. A única explicação para aquilo era que ela tinha perdido completamente o olfato e não se dera conta do bichano morto há dias. Harry chegou até a cozinha sem ter certeza que podia avançar mais sem passar mal. Sua garganta estava se fechando em acessos de ânsia e ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

— Argh, isso é nojento — reclamou consigo mesmo em voz baixa, olhando ao redor. Havia bastante poeira pela casa. Ela nunca fora uma neurótica da limpeza como tia Petúnia, mas uma panela sobre o fogão, preta com uma camada de mofo que tinha criado comunidade sobre alguma comida há muito apodrecida, realmente o preocupou. — Sra. Figg? É o Harry. Você pode me ouvir? Desculpe ter entrado sem ser convidado, mas fiquei preocupado…

Um ínfimo barulho, algo como um estalo, fez Harry ficar em alerta. Com certeza vinha de algum lugar abaixo dele. O porão, concluiu, dando a volta para achar a entrada deste, que ele sabia, se localizava debaixo da escada. Harry já tinha entrado lá mais de uma vez no passado, para ajudar a velha a procurar um ou outro gato desaparecido. Às vezes os gatos pulavam lá dentro e não achavam o alçapão para voltar. E, uma vez, uma das gatas se enfiara ali para ter filhotes… Mas o que a Sra. Figg estaria fazendo ali embaixo agora, ele não podia imaginar. Ou mesmo como ela podia ter descido a escada íngreme de pendurar com um buraco de bala em sua barriga. O barulho se repetiu, e Harry chegou no espaço debaixo da escada, encontrando a portinhola aberta.

— Sra. Figg? Eu vou descer. Sei que me disse para não te seguir, mas eu vim mesmo assim…

Harry cuidadosamente escalou a escada – seu ombro machucado pelo asfalto pulsando dolorosamente no processo— e largou o corpo no último degrau. O cheiro ali era insuportável; ele tentou prender a respiração para seguir em frente. Uma luz débil pendurada no teto coloria o porão e suas bagunças, canos, caixas, móveis antigos em um amarelo velho. No centro do cômodo, bem sob a luz vacilante, estava uma cadeira, e sobre ela, a silhueta de alguém sentado. Ele suspirou em alívio. Se ela estava conseguindo ficar sentada, não era tão mal assim. Harry escorreu a capa sobre os ombros e a deixou cair ao pé da escada, para que a vizinha pudesse saber que ele estava ali.

— Sra. Figg? Você está bem? A ambulância está na rua, eles podem lhe ajudar, os paramédicos trouxas… ou eu posso chamar o Noitibus e acompanhar a senhora até o Hospital St. Mungus.

Ela não se moveu. Respirando pela boca, Harry deu mais alguns passos na direção dela. Sua visão captou alguns tufos de cabelo faltando em sua cabeça, que pendia sobre o peito. Os braços dela estavam firmemente retos para baixo, como se tivessem sido amarrados… Alarmado, Harry deu a volta para olhá-la de frente. Grande, _enorme_ erro. Mal foi capaz de segurar o vômito que ondulou no fundo se sua garganta.

— Ugh — ele engasgou, tapando a boca com a mão e recuando.

Aquela não era a Sra. Figg… era o seu _corpo_. Decompondo-se lentamente pela ação de vermes brancos, pedaços de músculos escurecidos e ossos visíveis através de rasgos em sua pele murcha e verde-amarelada. Haviam óbvias mordidas em seus tornozelos e joelhos, mas eram antigas… aparentemente os gatos, uma vez famintos, tinham provado sua carne quando ainda estava fresca. O conjunto era de tal forma nauseante que Harry se viu completamente paralisado, incapaz de mover os olhos para longe. Sua parte racional tentava entender como a mulher que acabara de salvar sua vida estava ali se decompondo, morta há vários dias, talvez semanas.

Harry foi lento. Talvez, se não tivesse passado por tanta coisa naquele dia. Se seu cérebro não estivesse amortecido e cansado. Mas quando notou a sombra, esta já tinha bloqueado a porta. E quando ergueu o rosto, uma Sra. Figg falsa o encarava em frente à escada, sorrindo amplamente, sem que o sorriso atingisse o par de olhos escuros e triunfantes. No lugar onde a bala lhe atingira havia uma crescente flor de sangue desabrochando sobre a roupa, mas isso não parecia perturbá-la.

_Ela_ olhou no relógio em seu pulso, o relógio que a Sra. Figg usava desde a década de oitenta. Quando levantou o rosto de novo, a cascata de cabelo preto rebelde foi surgindo no lugar do cabelo ralo da vizinha dos Durlsey, à medida que o efeito da poção Polissuco passava. Sua estatura aumentou, seu corpo se aprumou, a pele se esticando sobre os ossos, os dedos longos segurando a varinha apontada para o coração de Harry. Muito satisfeita consigo mesma, Bellatrix Lestrange cantarolou em falsete. 

— Olha só isso, meia noite em ponto! Feliz aniversário, Harryzinho… Surpresa!

_(Continua…)_


	3. Um Refúgio e Todas as Cartas

> _Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado. Harry viu Sirius se desviar de um raio vermelho de Bellatrix: ria dela._
> 
> _— Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor do que isso! — berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa._
> 
> _O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito._
> 
> _O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.”_
> 
> _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, J.K. Rowling_

Harry Potter sentiu que estava morto. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Parada diante dele, Bellatrix Lestrange voltara à sua aparência original, ainda dentro das roupas antiquadas da Sra. Figg. Pouco mais de um mês os separavam do seu último encontro, mas Harry não deixou de reparar como o aspecto da mulher melhorara.  Embora ainda estivesse magra e ele pudesse ver os ossos proeminentes do seu rosto, ela não era mais a fugitiva descarnada que enfrentara no Ministério. O cabelo desgrenhado ganhara brilho e desembaraço, se despejando em torno do rosto vitorioso que o encarava.  O par de olhos desvairados tinha perdido as olheiras profundas e roxas que os emolduravam antes. O fato de que a assassina de Sirius estava tendo regalias em algum covil de comensais, enquanto seu padrinho jamais tivera essa chance de se recuperar de Azkaban propriamente, só fez a raiva de Harry borbulhar até a superfície com mais rapidez.

— Você é tão imbecil, bebê Potter — Bella zombou, triunfante, um sorriso deformando os lábios finos. — O que eu disse a você? Não me siga. Mas você não se aguenta, não é, precisa bancar o herói! Ah, Potter, você merece morrer, sinceramente.

Harry estreitou os olhos. Bellatrix não fizera qualquer movimento para desarmá-lo; ela parecia tranquila. A flor de sangue em sua roupa, na altura das costelas, continuava a crescer, mas a mulher parecia indiferente ao ferimento de bala infligido por _Wendy_. Talvez fosse incapaz de sentir dor, cogitou Harry. Isso explicaria muita coisa.

— É por isso que você me atraiu até aqui? Para me matar? — Ele tinha a varinha apontada para ela, mas Bellatrix também o tinha na mira. Era o sorriso indolente dela que mais o irritava.

Bella estalou os lábios com desinteresse.

— Milord quer fazer isso pessoalmente, Potterzinho. Você _sabe_ disso. Especialmente depois do que aprontou no Ministério… você o aborreceu _de verdade_ dessa vez, sabe? Quebrando a profecia… atraindo aquele velho insuportável para a briga…

Harry engoliu, olhando de relance para o corpo da Sra. Figg. Era impossível ignorar o fedor de decomposição que tomava o aposento, tanto quanto o era ignorar o horror de ver a vizinha que sempre fora gentil com ele se desfazendo numa cadeira do seu próprio porão há sabe Deus quanto tempo.

— Você não precisava ter matado ela — disse, contrariado. — Se queria tomar seu lugar e me vigiar, poderia ter deixado ela viva em algum lugar longe daqui.

Bella olhou para o cadáver com desinteresse.

— Eu a _queria_ viva, Potter. Precisava dela para a poção Polissuco, sabe como é difícil fazer com que a transformação funcione usando material de gente morta? Mas a velha sabia disso também. Ela fez greve de fome, esgotou com a minha paciência.

Harry se sentia dormente. Pela primeira vez, ao longo de todos aqueles anos em que se defrontara com o perigo mortal, seu primeiro impulso não era escapar. Aquela parte dele — selvagem, irritadiça e destrutiva, que vinha crescendo e crescendo ao longo do verão no silêncio solitário, rugia inconsequente pelo ato final. A percepção lhe deu um estranho frio no estômago, um receio oco de si mesmo que ele não quis levar adiante.

— Ótimo, então. O que você está esperando? — perguntou com rebeldia, querendo fugir daquela sensação. Bellatrix sorriu maliciosa, interpretando seu desafio como um blefe.

— Apressado, bebê Potter? Da última vez que nos encontramos, você parecia ter algumas contas para acertar comigo também… aquelas tentativas patéticas de usar uma maldição imperdoável, que só fizeram cócegas, se lembra? — gargalhou, deslizando na linha tênue da própria loucura — A sua raivinha passou?

A mão da varinha de Harry tremeu, sua visão se tornando vermelha. No Ministério, após Bellatrix lançar Sirius através do véu da morte, ele experimentara um ódio mais amargo e pulsante do que qualquer um que já tivera antes. Ele queria estraçalhar e despedaçar a comensal pelo que ela lhe tirara. Aquele sentimento ainda estava lá — Harry não achava que algum dia iria embora. Ele gostaria de poder transformá-lo num Cruciatus poderoso, ele certamente _queria_ infligir dor…

— Talvez você não o amasse tanto assim — ela cantarolou, entremeando a provocação com um risinho maníaco e irritante. — É compreensível, um cão pulguento e desprezível como Black…

— NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR MAIS UMA PALAVRA SOBRE SIRIUS! — Harry explodiu, sentindo finalmente que o ódio se espalhava em seus nervos, vindo à tona como um banho de lava incandescente. — NÃO SE ATREVA… CRUCCIO!

Bellatrix não se defendeu do feitiço, que a atingiu no peito. Ela arfou e se desequilibrou, mas não chegou a cair. Se aprumou numa gargalhada aguda, zombando. Os olhos da comensal estavam injetados.

— Aí está, bebê Potter! Esse é o espírito que queremos evocar! Quem sabe assim você não mata o Lord de tédio quando ele estiver acabando com a sua raça infeliz! Vamos lá, mais uma vez! Lembre-se: você precisa querer _causar_ sofrimento…

Harry hesitou. Havia algo muito errado.  

— O que é que você está querendo? — Ele a interrompeu, sua respiração pesada. Havia algo _mais_ perturbador sobre Bellatrix do que o normal, se é que fosse possível, como se ela tivesse descido mais um nível no poço da loucura desde que a encontrara pela última vez… Mal tinha se dado conta disso quando a sua cicatriz ardeu e toda a reflexão foi varrida de seu cérebro para dar lugar à dor excruciante. Harry gritou, pressionando a testa.

O rosto da comensal se abriu em genuína alegria.

— Ah, finalmente! — Com um aceno inesperado de sua varinha, Bella o desarmou. Uma vez tendo-o indefeso, ela apertou a ponta da própria varinha contra a Marca Negra em seu braço e cantarolou alegremente — Eu o tenho, Milord! Eu tenho o garoto! Ninguém veio buscá-lo, o plano teve sucesso!

Harry ouviu a voz de Voldemort sussurrar qualquer coisa dentro da sua cabeça, distante como um eco. Ele não entendeu o que dizia, porque estava ocupando com a própria e insuportável dor quase partindo a sua cabeça em duas.

— Mas eu o desarmei, Milord! — Bellatrix protestou, ligeiramente impaciente.

“ _Me obedeça, Bella!”_

Harry viu entre os olhos lacrimejantes a comensal avançar na sua direção. Não teve chance de se esquivar; ela o enfeitiçou de forma que foi incapaz de mover um músculo de seus braços ou pernas.

— Milord pensa que você está trazendo outra carta na manga — sussurrou, astuta, passando a varinha ao longo do corpo de Harry e produzindo ondas de energia que atravessavam suas roupas. — Será que Potterzinho está sendo um menino travesso? Tsc, tsc, tsc…

O feitiço de detecção não encontrou nada, mas agora Bellatrix estava apenas a centímetros dele e a ponta de sua varinha, voltada para o tórax de Harry. Ela cheirava a sangue fresco, ambarina e alguma coisa amarga que caiu do pé antes do tempo. Seus olhos eram loucos e o sorriso afiado quando sussurrou no ouvido dele:

— Você não tem nada, não é, bebezinho? Só essa impetuosidade suicida que seu tipo chama de coragem. Hoje você vai morrer… preparado para encontrar seu padrinho?

— _Eu te disse para_ PARAR _de falar de Sirius!_

Bella sorriu amplamente e soprou com suavidade em seu ouvido.  

—— _Cruccio._

Harry se dobrou e gritou, a maldição imperdoável contorcendo seus nervos, espalhando a conhecida dor através de suas entranhas. Ele ainda estava no chão, tremendo, quando a cicatriz voltou a arder, lhe cegando e, curiosamente, tomando o lugar da maldição imperdoável. Quando ergueu o rosto, notou que a comensal tinha suspendido o feitiço e aparentava contrariedade.

— Mas eu o tenho nas minhas mãos, Milord! — Ouviu-a protestar, soando como uma criança a quem era arrancado o brinquedo favorito. — Eu fiz tudo como mandou! Ele não…

_“Deixe-o, Bella.”_

Ela abriu a boca e fechou, mas ninguém estava mais surpreso do que Harry. Era impressão sua, ou Voldemort acabara de…

“ _Deixe o garoto imediatamente. Não toque nele. NÃO o mate. Retorne agora. Se me contestar novamente, vai lidar com as consequências.”_

Era a primeira vez que Harry via Bellatrix sem ação. Ela olhou com raiva para Harry, como se fosse culpa dele aquele giro improvável dos eventos.

— _Potter…_

 _—_ Você ouviu seu mestre. — Harry rebateu, sem acreditar na sua sorte, mas tampouco querendo perder a chance preciosa de zombar da mulher. — Deixe ‘o garoto’. Volte para a casinha. Obedeça seu dono, Lestrange.

Os olhos dela cresceram em ultraje. Harry se perguntou se havia um limite que, uma vez ultrapassado, a faria desafiar uma ordem direta de Voldemort e lançar nele o quarto Avada Kedavra da noite. Ao que parecia, estava perto de descobrir, porque Bella ergueu a varinha de novo em sua direção, um cintilar cruel nos olhos fundos, repleto das promessas mais nefastas de sofrimento.

O barulho de alguma coisa desabando no andar de cima os interrompeu. Imaginando que não eram reforços para ela — não depois da ordem que Bellatrix acabara de receber — Harry encheu os pulmões o máximo que pode no ar viciado e podre do porão.

— AQUI EMBAIXO! AQUI EMBAIXO, EU ESTOU AQUI, BELLATRIX ESTÁ AQUI!

Um raio fluiu da varinha de Bellatrix na direção dele; Harry rolou para o lado a tempo e o feitiço atingiu o corpo inerte da Sra. Figg, com um resultado nauseante de encontro ao chão. Harry usou o cano largo do aquecimento central como barreira, se arrastando para trás dele.

— NO PORÃO! — gritou de novo, com toda potência de sua garganta. Em seguida, foi acometido por um acesso de tosse; um segundo feitiço de Bellatrix fizera um buraco no cano, agora o gás escapava e rapidamente preenchia o aposento.

— Harry! — a resposta abafada lá de cima chegou até eles através do chiado do cano partido. Ele reconheceu a voz feminina e teve um calafrio. Era Tonks, e a última coisa que Harry queria era ver mais um confronto entre a comensal e outro membro da família Black.

Talvez se ele pudesse recuperar sua varinha…

Harry tentou se mover para longe de onde tinha visto a comensal pela última vez; o gás irritava seus olhos. Precisava garantir que Tonks soubesse que ele não estava sozinho ali embaixo… meio zonzo, Harry deu um passo à frente, tentando ter uma boa visão da escada.

Houve um estalo de aparatação, depois tudo escureceu.

— BD —

Algo estava lhe sendo forçado garganta abaixo. O gosto era desprezível.

— Está tudo bem, Harry. — Uma voz tranquilizadora soou em algum ponto à sua esquerda. — É poção desintoxicante para limpar seus pulmões, você respirou muito gás trouxa. Ah, e… feliz aniversário.

O garoto piscou para uma luz clara e amarelada e reconheceu o rosto de Nimphadora pairando em seu campo de visão, o cabelo azul meia-noite emoldurando o rosto em formato de coração. Mais adiante, Remus Lupin lhe olhava num misto de preocupação e expectativa. Ele deu um sorriso ligeiramente culpado quando percebeu que Harry o encontrara.

— Harry, eu sinto muito. Esperávamos comemorar a data de um jeito diferente, havia um bolo esperando você na Toca e tudo.  

Harry se sentou de uma vez no que estivera deitado; um sofá amaciado por muito uso, com uma série de remendos. Ele sentiu a tontura repentina que adveio da falta de oxigenação ao cérebro, mas se forçou a ignorá-la.

— A Sra. Figg! A namorada de Duda… Bellatrix!

— A namorada do seu primo se chama Bellatrix? — Tonks franziu o cenho. Remus se aproximou com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

— Bellatrix estava na casa da Sra. Figg? Foi ela quem tentou levar você da casa dos seus tios hoje à noite?

— Sim! Não… — ele esfregou a testa que ainda formigava, um fantasma latejante da dor que sentira há pouco. — Havia uma garota, disfarçada como namorada do meu primo…

— Harry, você não está fazendo o menor sentido, respire. — Tonks recomendou, dando batidinhas nas costas dele. — Anda, termine a sua poção.

Harry obedeceu, lutando contra o gosto de beterraba estragada. Aproveitou a pausa para olhar ao redor; estava numa cabana de caça que também poderia ser o refúgio de uma tia solteirona. A quantidade de livros encaixados em todos os espaços das paredes, no entanto, e um aquário de vidro perto da porta onde flutuava um Grindylow, lhe deram a dica de a quem o lugar pertencia.

— Muito bem. — Remus puxou uma cadeira para perto do sofá, um senso de urgência em suas palavras. — Nos conte o que aconteceu, Harry. Tudo que sabemos é que quando chegamos para lhe buscar na casa dos seus tios, um pouco depois da hora combinada, havia polícia trouxa e a sua tia estava contando uma história de tentativa frustrada de sequestro, mas ninguém sabia dizer onde você estava.

— É. Por que vocês demoraram tanto, aliás? — ele perguntou, sem conseguir reprimir uma nota de aborrecimento. Se alguém da Ordem tivesse aparecido na hora combinada, eles teriam “Wendy” nas mãos agora, seja lá quem ela realmente fosse. — Eu mandei um recado para Dumbledore pelo meu patrono, como ele pediu!

— Dumbledore teve um contratempo e me pediu pessoalmente para substituí-lo na tarefa de buscar você em segurança — ele explicou com pressa. — Eu recebi seu patrono, mas também me atrasei. Agora, você disse que Bellatrix Lestrange…

— Que contratempo? — Harry o interrompeu. Remus estreitou mais as suas sobrancelhas, como se Harry estivesse sendo teimoso de propósito.

— Algo com os Weasley. — E ao ver o olhar de Harry se agravando, acrescentou: — Não se preocupe, estão todos bem. Só não vão poder lhe receber mais essa noite como estava combinado, por questões de segurança. Agora, se você puder por favor explicar como Bellatrix Lestrange conseguiu contornar o feitiço de proteção em torno da casa dos seus tios e chegar até você, Harry, _isso_ é de suma importância.

— Ela não conseguiu. — Ele suspirou, se sentindo cansado só de ter que repensar toda a história. Parecia que fazia um século desde que acordara naquela manhã, com Duda reclamando da sua estúpida espinha. — Mas eu acho que ela tentou, ou _alguém_ tentou. Havia um círculo queimado na grama em torno da casa essa manhã, eu não me liguei à princípio…

Harry explicou tudo sobre a marca estranha no chão, depois sobre a namorada de Duda. Depois, como Bellatrix interrompera sua tentativa de sequestro e o atraíra para uma armadilha na casa da Sra. Figg, bem longe da proteção da rua dos Alfeneiros 4. Se sentiu um pouco idiota ao admitir que deixara a casa apesar das recomendações de Dumbledore, mas o que mais ele poderia ter feito? Felizmente, nem Remus nem Nimphadora apontaram o fato; continuaram ouvindo atentamente, com expressões cada vez mais graves, quando Harry chegou à parte de Bellatrix.

— Ela estava disfarçada como a sua vizinha trouxa? — Tonks pontuou, incrédula, sua voz se esganiçando.

— Não trouxa, a Sra. Figg é… _era_ um aborto. Ela me vigiava a pedido de Dumbledore, há muitos anos, eu penso. Foi ela quem me ajudou quando os dementadores atacaram a mim e ao Duda no ano passado.

— Minha nossa, Bellatrix Lestrange na pele de um aborto. Ela deve ter _amado_ isso — Tonks zombou, reprimindo um sorriso. Remus lhe lançou um olhar severo pelo canto dos olhos. A metamorfomaga então se voltou para Harry, pensativa. — Me pergunto há quanto tempo ela esteve disfarçada…

— Acho que desde o começo das férias. — Ele engoliu em seco, o enjoo retornando ao se lembrar do corpo da Sra. Figg em decomposição. — Ela mencionou que a Sra. Figg fez greve de fome e já tinha pelo menos algumas semanas que estava morta…

— É óbvio que Bellatrix estava esperando uma oportunidade para chegar até você e teve isso quando a garota trouxa lhe tirou da casa — Remus observou, pensativo. — Como você disse que a garota se chamava mesmo, Harry?

— Wendy. Mas não acho que era o nome dela de verdade. Quero dizer, se todo o resto era falso…

Remus trocou um olhar estranho com Tonks.

— Como você disse que ela se parecia?

Harry repetiu a descrição de Wendy. Uma típica jovem inglesa, sem nenhum atributo especial a não ser os olhos muito azuis. Remus o pressionou para se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa, mas Harry não sabia exatamente o que o seu ex-professor queria saber, e para Harry haviam perguntas mais urgentes do que como a garota se parecia:

— Por que uma trouxa ia querer me entregar para Voldemort? Como uma trouxa sequer _saberia_ quem Voldemort é e que está atrás de mim?

— Eu não acho que era uma trouxa, Harry. — Remus balançou a cabeça, parcimonioso. — Você disse que ela não estranhou a sua varinha, muito pelo contrário, lhe desarmou na primeira chance.

— Mas ela tinha uma arma trouxa! — argumentou. A hipótese de uma bruxa atacá-lo com um revólver parecia absurda, beirando o ridículo.

— Remus está certo. — Tonks interpelou — Quem quer que ela seja, foi mais esperta do que Bellatrix para chegar até você, porque descobriu uma brecha na proteção mágica que Dumbledore colocou em torno da casa. Agora sabemos que não funciona para armas trouxas… imagino que uma vez que ela entrou sem nenhum objeto mágico na casa dos seus tios, o feitiço não a reconheceu como uma ameaça.

Harry esfregou seu rosto com uma espécie de agonia impaciente. Agora que o sangue estava esfriando, os machucados obtidos quando se jogara do carro começaram a latejar, especialmente os de seu joelho e ombro. Ele se sentia cansado e irritado; aquela constante tendência do mundo mágico em lhe perseguir sem trégua até mesmo no dia do seu aniversário estava cobrando o seu preço.

— Eu acho que Bellatrix a conhecia. — disse de repente, lembrando-se de como a comensal reagira ao confrontar a namorada de Duda. — Ela xingou Wendy antes de tentar lhe lançar um Avada Kedavra. Talvez seja outra comensal da morte, agindo à revelia de Voldemort?

Houve outro olhar alarmado entre Remus e Tonks. Harry começava a achar que eles não estavam lhe dizendo alguma coisa, o que não ajudou a melhorar seu humor.

— O que ela disse exatamente, Harry? Isso é importante. Você lembra das palavras exatas?

Harry olhou com impaciência para Remus.

— Não, eu não me lembro as exatas palavras. É impressão minha, ou vocês tem um palpite de quem poderia ser e não estão m—

— Deixe ele descansar, Remus. — Tonks disse bruscamente, dando uma batidinha apaziguadora no ombro de Harry. — O garoto teve que se jogar de um carro em movimento, pelo amor de Merlin. Harry, acho que tenho um pouco de ditamno na minha bolsa, vai ser bom para esse corte em seu joelho e na sua testa, eu sempre carrego, sabe como é, nunca perco uma boa chance de levar um tombo.  

Tonks levantou e, sem se contradizer, deu uma topada na mesa de centro rústica, emitindo um lamento de dor. Remus apertou os olhos como se tivesse sentido a pancada em sua própria canela.

— Dora?

— Estou bem, ai, estou bem!

Remus fechou os olhos por um momento, sacudindo a cabeça, depois os abriu de novo para Harry. Como se a visão do garoto o lembrasse de algo, ele tateou o bolso e lhe estendeu a sua varinha.

— Aqui, estava caída ao seu lado quando chegamos.

— Obrigado. — Harry guardou a varinha no bolso, surpreso que Bellatrix tivesse feito a gentileza de deixá-la ao desaparatar. À sua frente, Remus parecia numa luta interna para se conter, para o que Harry rolou os olhos. — Pergunte de uma vez, Remus.

— Muito bem. Depois que Bellatrix encontrou você no porão, o que aconteceu? Quando chegamos o encontramos desmaiado, sozinho.

— Ela ia me levar para Voldemort, acho que estava aguardando alguma ordem dele. — Harry omitiu o restante da conversa, não queria admitir que Sirius fora mencionado. Também não queria falar sobre a troca de maldições imperdoáveis entre ele e a comensal — Só que quando Voldemort falou com ela, disse que devia me deixar lá e partir em retirada.

— Como é? Voldemort mandou Bellatrix deixar você para trás?

Harry deu de ombros. A boca do seu ex-professor se tornou uma linha dura. Que ele se importasse com isso então, porque no momento Harry não dava a mínima. E daí que Voldemort tinha desistido dele _daquela vez_? Haveria outra chance. Não é como se Harry tivesse escapatória, afinal, havia uma _profecia…_

_Um não podia viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse._

Era só uma questão de tempo.

— BD —

Quando os olhos de Harry se abriram, ele descobriu que já era dia claro. Demorou para compreender porque estava olhando para um teto de vigas, até que a dor emaciada em seu ombro lhe trouxesse sem qualquer sutileza aos acontecimentos da noite passada.

 _Feliz aniversário atrasado, Harry Potter,_ pensou com sarcasmo. Uma parte dele alimentara a fantasia de chegar na Toca e, para variar, conseguir cantar parabéns e assoprar velas junto com as pessoas de que gostava.

Distraído com toda sorte de pensamento autodepreciativo que se seguia a mais um aniversário passado em branco (não que ele ainda se importasse tanto, a essa altura), demorou a perceber que havia um peso sobre o seu estômago. Inclinando a cabeça só um pouco (seu ombro pinicou em retaliação), identificou uma bola de pêlos prateados que repousava em cima de sua barriga, e cujo par de orelhas pontudas estavam espetadas para cima. Um par de olhos cor de opala lhe observavam atentamente. Harry não se lembrava de Remus ter um gato.

— Hey. — Estendeu a mão para afagar o felino que esmagava sua bexiga cheia. — De quem você é?

Antes que pudesse tocá-lo, o gato saltou para o encosto do sofá e de lá para o chão, sumindo de vista sem fazer nenhum barulho. Rolando os olhos, mas não particularmente ofendido, Harry ensaiou se levantar. Foi a vez do seu joelho machucado lhe lembrar a que veio. Tonks não tinha mencionado algo sobre ditamno na noite passada? Ele sequer se lembrava do momento em que tinha ido se deitar. Após sua conversa com Remus, as memórias eram nubladas; provavelmente tinha desabado no sofá sem perceber, de tão exausto. Uma tentativa de sequestro e alguns cruciatus tinham um efeito engraçado nas pessoas.

Ouvindo vozes vindo de uma porta à esquerda, Harry terminou de levantar, ignorando os repuxões do corpo dolorido. Já tinha sofrido injúrias piores, é claro, mas uma coisa era se machucar dentro da jurisdição de Madame Pomfrey e outra bem diferente era se acabar no período de férias.

_Nota mental, evitar se jogar de carros em movimento quando não estiver em Hogwarts._

Arrastando o joelho ruim, Harry teve a oportunidade de olhar melhor a cabana. Não era grande — cabia dentro do primeiro andar da casa dos seus tios com folga; mas era bem mais aconchegante que a casa dos Dursley. As cortinas sobre as janelas tinham estampas de madressilvas bem desbotadas, havia uma lareira espaçosa no canto oposto, que devia esquentar o lugar inteiro no inverno sem dificuldades, e todos os livros nas prateleiras deviam ter sido lidos pelo menos uma vez. Harry reconheceu títulos familiares de defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas o seu estômago vazio não deixou que ele se demorasse muito em contemplação acadêmica. Do mesmo lugar que as vozes vinham, também provinha o cheiro de pão com manteiga e café recém coado.

A conversa morreu quando Harry apareceu no portal do novo cômodo, que se confirmou como uma aconchegante cozinha, como previra.  Remus estava colocando para torrar magicamente uma pilha de pães de forma. Tonks, usando um uniforme oficial do ministério em tons de roxo, bebia chá sentada à mesa.

— Dia, Harry. — Remus acenou para que ele se aproximasse, indicando uma cadeira — Dumbledore passou na lareira mais cedo para checar você, mas achou melhor não te acordar. Ele deixou a sua correspondência. — Apontou para uma pilha de cartas sobre a mesinha de três pernas. — Eu vou ter que sair para resolver algo, mas volto o mais rápido que eu puder, espero que não se importe.

— O que Dumbledore queria? Você conversou com ele sobre a garota trouxa? Ele tem um palpite? Ele sabe porque Voldemort me deixou ir ontem à noite?

Remus adotou um silêncio reticente, os cantos da boca ligeiramente franzidos. Harry percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Vocês não vão me dizer nada, não é? Porque Voldemort ainda pode estar acessando a minha mente.

— Harry… — Tonks tentou remediar, as pontas do seu cabelo se tingindo de cor de rosa. — Há coisas que nós não podemos arriscar…  

— Não, tudo bem. — Ele bufou, se levantando da cadeira. — Vocês estão certos, é melhor não me dizer nada. Aliás, acho que foi um erro me trazer até aqui. E se Voldemort descobre onde a sua casa fica e decide vir atrás de mim, Remus? Isso é muito arriscado, é melhor me mandarem de volta para a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Acho que nem Hogwarts está segura, melhor se eu ficar _para sempre_ na Rua dos Alfeneiros!

— Ok, já chega. — O ex-maroto sentenciou, muito sério, algo cintilando por trás do âmbar de seus olhos. — Isso não é justo, Harry. Estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos para a sua segurança. Olha, coma as suas torradas, vão ficar frias.

— Eu perdi a fome. — disse bruscamente, se levantando e dando a volta na mesa e para fora da cozinha. Tonks pulou atrás dele.

— Harry!

Ela fez menção de ir atrás do garoto, mas Remus tocou seu ombro.

— Deixa ele ir.

A garota ia protestar, mas viu que Remus esfregava a ponte do nariz. Isso nunca era um bom sinal, porque Remus era a pessoa mais paciente que ela conhecia. Gestos como aquele, no entanto, eram cada vez mais frequentes, desde… bem, desde _Sirius_.

— Ele não está no seu normal, não é? — ela suspirou, voltando a se sentar.

— Nenhum de nós está. Escuta, Dora, é melhor você terminar seu chá ou vai se atrasar para o trabalho.

— Eu posso ficar e dar uma olhada nele enquanto você sai. — se ofereceu. — Não sei se é uma boa ideia deixar Harry aqui sozinho nesse estado de espírito.

Remus negou prontamente.

— Não, nada de faltar o trabalho, não agora que você conseguiu uma posição tão estratégica no DELM. Eu tenho tudo sob controle aqui, vá e não se meta em encrencas.

Ela fez uma careta, colocando a ponta da língua pra fora.

— Mas se meter em encrencas _é_ o meu trabalho.

Em outros tempos, ele teria dado a ela o benefício de um sorriso condescendente, mas hoje isso não aconteceu. Tonks sentiu a familiar apreensão na boca do estômago, a sensação de que estava permitindo que ele escapasse entre os seus dedos de novo. Como se ela _pudesse_ deixar escapar algo que nunca tivera, para começo de conversa.

— Ah, por favor diga à Anne que deixei um abraço.— suspirou, desanimada. — Eu volto de noite para checar vocês.

— Você não precisa…

— Eu _quero._ — ela resmungou. Depois sua expressão ficou mais séria. — E Remus, me avise se tiver alguma notícia… digo, se acha mesmo que foi _ela_ na Rua dos Alfeneiros _…_

Ambos esperavam ardentemente estarem enganados.

— Eu te aviso.

Ela lhe deu um aceno desanimado e saiu pela porta da cozinha. Quando desaparatou, o cabelo regredira a um tom tedioso de castanho.

— BD —

Por tudo que Harry pode perceber, a cabana de Remus era entranhada no meio de uma floresta de abetos; para qualquer lado que ele olhasse só havia árvores e nenhum sinal de civilização. O lugar perfeito para esconder um lobisomem, pensou. Seria ali que Remus passava as luas cheias, desde que deixara Hogwarts e perdera o acesso à casa dos Gritos? Será que ele tinha voltado para esse lugar porque já não tinha a Poção Mata-Cão, agora que não estava mais ensinando em Hogwarts?

Harry queria _parar_ de ficar irritado, mas era difícil. Passara o ano anterior inteiro sendo privado de informações importantes, porque fora incapaz de aprender Oclumência (embora culpasse mais Snape do que a si mesmo nesse ponto). Por outro lado, nenhuma vez durante as férias até o momento ele tivera pesadelos, visões ou dores inesperadas em sua cicatriz; com exceção da noite anterior, no momento em que Voldemort se comunicara com Bellatrix através da Marca Negra. Era como se Voldemort estivesse evitando a conexão entre eles de propósito. Mas como ia usar esse argumento com Remus ou qualquer outra pessoa? “Voldemort não está usando a nossa conexão _agora,_ mas ele pode aparecer quando quiser e não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.” Estavam certos em não lhe dizer nada. Mas era tão injusto!

Harry se afastou uma distância considerável da cabana, seguindo algo que lembrava de forma vaga uma trilha entre as árvores; foi quando ouviu galopes se aproximando. Seu primeiro palpite foi _centauros,_ o que lhe causou um frio no estômago. Se haviam centauros naquela floresta e ele acabara de invadir seu território, podia estar com problemas. Duvidava que os centauros ali fossem lhe poupar só porque ele era um “filhote”, como os da Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts tinham feito uma vez.

Ergueu a varinha, tentando localizar a fonte dos galopes que chegavam mais perto. Pareciam vir de sua direita, mas antes que conseguisse ver qualquer coisa, ele ouviu um grito agudo e um tombo.

Harry correu na direção do barulho, reparando tardiamente que acabara de agir com a impetuosidade suicida a qual Bellatrix lhe acusara de possuir. Podia ser uma armadilha, e ele estaria caindo como um bom pato… mas para a sua surpresa, se tratava de um hipogrifo. Reconheceu a pelagem branca-acizentada e os grandes e espaçados olhos amarelos. Não _qualquer_ hipogrifo, mas um que ele até montara um par de vezes no passado.

— Bicuço! — exclamou, surpreso. O animal se virou em sua direção, a grande cabeça quase esbarrando em Harry, que deu vários passos para trás se lembrando da etiqueta com hipogrifos.

Ele rapidamente fez uma reverência. Percebeu que havia alguma coisa se movendo entre as patas do animal, será que estivera caçando?

Bicudo correspondeu o seu cumprimento, agitado. Suas patas traseiras golpeavam o chão com impaciência e ele remexia a presa no chão com o bico.  

— Eu estou bem, Bicuço, sai fora, sai _fora._

Então a coisa _falava_. Harry se aproximou, reticente, a varinha preparada para um feitiço estuporante. Como a coisa sabia o nome de Bicuço?

A coisa era uma garota. Pelo menos essa foi a primeira impressão de Harry. Então ele ficou em dúvida, porque ela lembrava muito a foto de uma ninfa da floresta que ele vira uma vez, num livro de criaturas mágicas. Fosse o que fosse, se levantou meio bamba; esfregava os olhos com força nas palmas das mãos.

— Você deve saber que eu estou armado. — Ele avisou. Ela — garota ou ninfa, Harry ainda não tinha um veredito — Deu outro grito de surpresa e tropeçou numa raiz. Parecia inofensiva, o que fez Harry se achar bem estúpido em sua escolha de palavras. — Isso é, se você pretende me atacar.

Ela não respondeu. Ele deu a volta em Bicuço — que ainda rodeava a “presa” com impaciência, farfalhando as asas — e obteve uma visão melhor dela. Longo e lustroso cabelo preto, o rosto estreito, um nariz bem reto e olhos que no momento estavam muito arregalados. A boca dela se entreabriu, a respiração interrompida por um misto de susto e assombro. Harry detectou uma nuance de prateado nos olhos negros, que aumentou sua suspeita de que não era humana. Aparentava ter mais ou menos a sua idade e vestia jeans. Que tipo de ninfa da floresta vestia jeans?

Uma coisa estava certa, não havia nada de ameaçador sobre ela.

— Você quer ajuda para se levantar? — estendendo a mão, sendo completamente ignorado. Ela tinha voltado a pressionar os olhos como se estivessem pegando fogo. — Você se machucou?

— Merda. Eu acho… meus óculos…

Harry franziu o cenho. Assistiu-a tatetar nervosamente entre as raízes, achar e encaixar no rosto um antiquado óculos de sol de aros redondos. Depois ela ficou de pé, tateou até achar a lateral da asa de Bicuço e montou com incipiente facilidade. Deu um tapinha nele, e com um impulso, o par sumiu entre as árvores. Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar, se perguntando o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer ali.

— BD —

— Harry, eu quero me desculpar pela minha reação hoje mais cedo. Eu entendo que esteja chateado, com… bem, com tudo que aconteceu. E é claro que você quer saber o que está acontecendo no mundo mágico agora que Voldemort anunciou seu retorno. Acredite, tudo que eu queria era lhe tirar do escuro, mas Dumbledore quer ter certeza que é seguro antes… não dá pra saber o que Voldemort pode usar contra nós nesse momento. Eu sinto _muito._ Olhe, vamos fazer o seguinte. Uma das minhas tarefas para a Ordem tem sido catalogar todas as notícias que têm saído na mídia e que podem estar relacionadas ao retorno de Voldemort. Elas são de domínio público, então não deve ter problema em lhe deixar ver, eu tenho uma pasta grande na sala, fica dentro de um baú… Harry, você está me ouvindo?

Ele piscou. Estivera olhando através da janela da cozinha, para a orla da floresta do outro lado da cabana. Só ouvia as desculpas de Remus com meia atenção; como parte do seu humor volúvel nos últimos tempos, ele não estava mais zangado com o seu ex-professor, mas outra coisa ocupava a sua mente no momento.

— Remus, você está ciente de que Bicuço está vagando solto por essa floresta?

A expressão do ex-professor se abrandou para um meio sorriso.

— Então você topou com ele? Eu o trouxe para cá depois que tivemos que desocupar o Largo Grimmauld. Eu não cheguei a mencionar, não é? Não podemos mais usar a casa agora que…

— E você sabe que tem uma ninfa cavalgando Bicuço por aí? — Ele interrompeu, antes que Remus chegasse em algum assunto perigoso de se discutir.

— Quê… o _quê?_

— Uma ninfa da floresta. Usando jeans. Olhos prateados, muito boca suja.

A expressão de confusão de Remus se transformou divertido sorriso de compreensão.  

— Uma ninfa boca suja, você diz? — repetiu com um ar de riso. Harry começou a ficar impaciente de novo, detectando uma nota de zombaria. Uma coisa era precisar aguentar segredos e mistérios porque sua mente não era segura, outra completamente diferente era ser alvo de chacota do antigo Maroto.

— Qual a graça? —— retorquiu, fechando a cara.

— Nada demais. Porque você não vai se arrumar para o almoço? Eu peguei o seu malão na casa dos seus tios ontem depois que você dormiu, deixei no pé do sofá. O meu único quarto de hóspedes já está ocupado, desculpe por isso… Ah, e eu pedi macarrão e frango por entrega-coruja, deve estar chegando a qualquer momento. Não é nenhuma comida nível Molly Weasley, mas acho que vamos ficar bem.

Harry obedeceu a sugestão sem lutar. Depois de toda a movimentação no dia anterior, ele ainda tinha sangue seco e sujeira de asfalto em suas roupas. Aproveitou para passar nos machucados o ditamno que achou em uma frasquinho no banheiro; eles começaram a cicatrizar quase instantaneamente. Em sua longa jornada de traumas de quadribol e confrontos com Voldemort, Harry tinha uma vasta experiência com pomada cicatrizante, o bastante para saber que aquela era uma das boas. Mas não conseguiu saber quem era o fabricante, não havia rótulo. Talvez fosse uma receita do próprio Remus?

Quando voltou para a sala, esfregando seu cabelo molhado na toalha que Remus lhe fornecera e desprendendo um cheiro de alfazema dos sabonetes afrescalhados que encontrara no banheiro, ouviu de novo um burburinho vindo da cozinha. Então Tonks estava sempre ali, até para as refeições? Ou seria ela ocupando o quarto de visitas de Remus? Quando pisou na cozinha e a conversa morreu mais uma vez.

Só que não era Tonks quem estava sentada à mesa, beliscando de uma travessa de batata assada em cubinhos. Era a garota-ninfa da floresta. Harry congelou de chofre sob o portal, pego de surpresa.

— Harry, ai está você. Essa é minha afilhada, Anne. Acho que vocês se conheceram mais cedo? — E lá estava o sorriso divertido pregado na boca de Lupin, que obviamente estava saboreando o momento.

A única pessoa mais sem graça que Harry, parecia ser a garota, cuja cabeça estava abaixada na direção do prato, o cabelo comprido cobrindo a maior parte do rosto. Ela ainda usava os óculos esquisitos; a mesma calça jeans de mais cedo estava suja de terra.

— Olá. — disse Harry, olhando feio para Remus, que mal continha o divertimento. — Sou Harry. Potter.

— Não me diga. — ela retrucou com má vontade.

— _Anne_. — Remus ralhou, se virando em seguida para Harry, um sorriso de desculpas. — A comida já chegou, só estávamos esperando você.

Harry ocupou a cadeira ao lado de Remus, pensando em como o frango cheirava bem. Ele se concentrou no tamanho da própria fome, afinal, não comia nada desde o jantar com os Dursley e “Wendy” na noite anterior. Só percebeu que havia algo errado quando a garota escorregou da cadeira e ficou de pé.

— Acho que perdi a fome. — anunciou ela, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para Harry. — Com licença.

Ela saiu da sala com as mãos estendidas na frente do corpo, tão rápido como se estivesse evitando compartilhar a mesa com o próprio Voldemort. Harry procurou o olhar de Lupin, intrigado.

— Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Harry. Parece que perder a fome está se tornando uma moda por aqui ultimamente.

— BD —   
  
_"E eu nem me importo_  
_Com a melancolia das mudanças_  
_E a gente nem sabe_  
_Onde os nossos ossos_  
_Virarão pó, eu suponho_  
_Esquecidos e absorvidos  
__Pela terra aos nossos pés¹"_

 _Smashing Pumpkins_ explodia em seus ouvidos num volume muito maior do que o recomendado pelo fabricante dos seus fones trouxas. Era de propósito, porque música alta abafava a confusão de seus pensamentos.

“E a gente nem sabe”, Billy Corgan continuou cantando o refrão, esquentando suas orelhas, “Onde os nossos ossos…”

Anne sentiu que havia mais alguém no quarto. Era como uma mudança no ar. Um zumbido que não era captado pelos seus ouvidos, mas por algum ponto atrás da sua nuca. Mesmo sem querer, ela conseguiu captar a voz do padrinho tentando sobrepor o som dos fones, e deixou escapar um suspiro resignado.

— Anne!

De má vontade, arrancou os fones e se virou para a direção onde ele sabia que ele estava parado, perto da porta de entrada do quarto. Não precisava de sua visão para ter uma imagem mental dele com aquela expressão desagradada, embora contida, porque Remus era paciente demais para ficar zangado de verdade.

— O _quê_?

— Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu lá embaixo?

Ela torceu seu lábio por um momento. Já conseguira fazer o coração parar de bater descompassado, já tinha controlado os outros sinais de nervosismo. Com algum esforço, Remus não perceberia que havia algo fora do comum acontecendo, especialmente porque estava longe da próxima lua cheia e ele não estava com sua audição apurada de lobo funcionando ao máximo.

— Eu belisquei muita batata enquanto esperávamos por Potter e acabei perdendo a fome.

— _Johanne,_ não há necessidade de mentir pra mim, sabe. Você tem um problema com Harry ficar aqui por um tempo?

— Por que eu teria um problema com Harry Potter? — ela respondeu quase rápido demais, e precisava admitir, de forma pouquíssimo convincente, se queria soar despreocupada.

— Não me diga que você compartilha da mesma opinião que a sua irmã sobre o que aconteceu no Ministério. — Remus pediu, com uma nota de cansaço acometendo sua voz. Ele estaria pinçando a ponte do nariz, ela sabia. Ela sentiu só um pouco de remorso pela sua recepção fria à Harry e além do mais, a menção da irmã trouxe aquele gelo conhecido ao topo do seu estômago.

— Anne, Harry é praticamente família. — reassegurou seu padrinho, num tom professoral e ao mesmo tempo afetuoso. — O que aconteceu no Ministério foi uma armadilha de Voldemort, Harry não tinha como saber. E quanto ao Sirius… ele teria ido de qualquer maneira. Por ele, e por qualquer uma de vocês, se precisasse.

O gelo em sua barriga se transformou numa dor vazia e devoradora. _Não,_ não queria falar sobre isso, então continuou calada, mastigando o lábio inferior. Com sorte, Remus entenderia que ela não queria conversar sobre Sirius e partiria em retirada; já tinha acontecido outras vezes. Anne não esperava pelas palavras seguintes.  

— Eu acho que tenho um indício de onde Bervely pode estar.

As palavras tiveram efeito imediato. A garota levantou o rosto tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou.

— Onde? Com quem? _Como_?

— É só uma pista. Harry foi atacado ontem na rua dos Alfeneiros, e pela descrição eu achei que poderia… que poderia ser um dos disfarces dela.

Anne jogou os fones de ouvido para o lado, agitada.

— _Atacado_? Não! Porque ela iria atrás dele? Ela queria, ela estava procurando…

— Bellatrix. — ele completou, num tom baixo e resignado. — Que por acaso também estava lá, perto da casa dos tios de Harry, quando tudo aconteceu. Soa muito estranho para ser coincidência, eu vou tentar descobrir mais hoje à tarde, mas se realmente foi ela…

— Então ela achou Bellatrix? — Anne pulou da cama, seu corpo todo tremendo de expectativa e medo. — Moony, o que aconteceu? Ela está bem? O que ela _fez_?

O padrinho colocou uma mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-la. Mas através do toque dele ela conseguia sentir a vibração de apreensão de Remus também, e isso não era em nada apaziguador.

— Como eu disse, foi só uma pista, posso estar enganado. Prometo lhe contar assim que souber de qualquer coisa. — ele abrandou a voz, percebendo o quanto a deixara agitada. Era fácil esquecer que ela só tinha quatorze anos, e ao mesmo tempo em que já passara por muito nos últimos tempos, esse devia ser o momento mais difícil da sua vida. Não só acabara de perder o pai que recuperara há tão pouco tempo, como a irmã mais velha, a pessoa em que ela mais confiava no mundo, estava desaparecida há mais de um mês. — Fique tranquila, ok? Vamos achá-la. Vou achar aquela pequena cobra escorregadia nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Anne acompanhou o som dos passos do padrinho deixando o quarto, se jogando de costas na cama. Remus dizia aquilo há semanas e ela estava começando a descobrir que ele era mais um dos muitos adultos com péssimas habilidades em cumprir as suas promessas.

Tentou se acalmar de novo; tinha problemas ainda mais urgentes do que o sumiço da irmã, ou pelo menos julgara que tinha, mas do mesmo jeito que vieram… Anne tirou os óculos do rosto e após um momento de coragem, abriu os olhos em direção ao teto.

 _Escuro._ O seu bom e velho amigo escuro.

Tateando acima da cabeça, alcançou os fones de ouvido e os colocou ao redor da cabeça de novo. Os dedos treinados encontraram o botão de voltar a música; num segundo, Billy Corgan estava rouqueando para ela novamente:  
  
“ _Você e eu esbarramos por aí_  
_As aleluias saltam como bolinhas de gude_  
_Com os faróis apontados pra alvorada  
__Tínhamos certeza que tudo aquilo nunca acabaria…”_

**— BD —**

Era o que Harry teria esperado — mas pior. Agora haviam nomes, haviam rostos; crianças órfãs e famílias desfeitas. Crueldade e conspiração em cada linha dos muitos recortes de jornais espalhados pela mesa, aqueles selecionados por Remus durante todo o mês de julho. Harry os encontrara, como descrito, numa pasta dentro de um baú, numa das prateleiras de livro da sala. Estavam organizados por ordem de tempo e dentro desta categoria, por ordem de relevância. Alguns traziam notas na caligrafia do seu ex-professor, tomando as bordas e espaços disponíveis entre as linhas.

Num dos mais antigos, do começo do mês, era anunciada a deposição de Fudge como Ministro da Magia e sua substituição por um bruxo chamado Rufus Scrimgeour. O novo Ministro da Magia tinha a cara emaciada e felina, e uma juba de cabelos cor de ferrugem emoldurando o rosto comprido. Discursando no seu evento de posse, ele parecia um bocado enérgico, ao deixar claro que acreditava no retorno de Voldemort e que não pouparia esforços para proteger a comunidade bruxa dos Comensais da Morte. Num outro recorte, esse um tantinho mais recente, anunciava problemas na contenção dos dementadores, que estavam largando os seus postos em Azkaban e obedecendo a “forças diversas, fora do controle do Ministério”. Havia notas de desaparecimento e mortes declaradas; em 12 de julho, Amélia Bones, Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, fora encontrada morta em sua casa, vítima de uma maldição da morte, a Marca Negra pairando sobre a sua casa.

Havia também uma série de cartilhas com instruções para a comunidade bruxa se proteger dos comensais da morte. Elas ensinavam coisas como reconhecer sinais de que alguém estava amaldiçoado pela maldição Imperius, ou como garantir que seu parceiro não era um comensal da morte disfarçado com Poção Polissuco. Harry só precisou passar algumas páginas daquilo para saber que nenhuma das instruções conseguiriam deter um comensal da morte experiente, se estivesse realmente tentando chegar em um alvo. Eram pura besteira.

Na semana anterior, dizia outra reportagem, uma ponte fora explodida em Brookdale. Dezesseis trouxas e dois bruxos mestiços mortos, mais três gravemente feridos, internados no hospital St. Mungus.

E haviam as outras coisas. Boatos de que Voldemort estava usando inferis, recrutando gigantes e controlando ou chantageando funcionários dentro do Ministério da Magia para a sua causa. Dois ataques ao Beco Diagonal na última semana, um deles contra a sorveteria bruxa preferida de Harry, a Florean Fortescue.

Quando terminou de passar seus olhos por todas as notícias, Harry se sentia nauseado e sua cabeça latejava. Ele levantou para pegar um copo d’água e percebeu, olhando através da janela da cozinha, que já anoitecia. Havia ficado horas sentado sem perceber, e nada na casa se movera enquanto isso; Remus não retornara do que quer que tivesse ido fazer na rua, a afilhada dele não saíra do seu quarto do andar de cima. Harry tinha a sensação de que o segundo fato se devia a sua presença, mas ele estava tentando não se incomodar. Ela não seria nem a primeira, nem a última pessoa a ter um problema com “o Eleito”; era como os jornais lhe chamavam agora, não era? A única pessoa que podia deter Voldemort, segundo seus palpites sobre o que acontecera na Sala da Profecia naquela noite. Harry imaginou que tipo de coisa Rita Skeeter estaria escrevendo sobre ele, se realmente tivesse posto as mãos na profecia e soubesse de sua mensagem por inteiro.

Harry virou a cabeça para a porta; o gato prateado da manhã o encarava, sentado no portal para a sala. Vendo seus olhos brilharem na penumbra antes de divisar o resto de seu corpo, Harry deu um pequeno salto de susto, se sentindo bobo logo em seguida. Estreitou os olhos para o bichano, que não se moveu nenhum milímetro.

— Gato esquisito. — falou em voz alta. Devia ser sua imaginação, mas achou que o gato lhe olhou indignado em resposta.

Entediado, Harry puxou a pilha de cartas que, segundo Remus, Dumbledore deixara para ele mais cedo. A primeira era de Hagrid, lhe desejando feliz aniversário e dizendo que Group lhe mandava lembranças e que os três deviam se encontrar para um chá assim que as aulas começassem (Harry não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso com a ideia do irmão gigante de Hagrid segurando uma xicrinha de chá com o dedo mindinho erguido). A outra era de Luna, acompanhada de um desenho feito por ela mesma e uma edição especial do Pasquim (“Segredos e Fascínios dos Bufadores de Chifre-Enrugado), e então havia uma de Rony, sua caligrafia desleixada inconfundível, reclamando sobre o tédio das suas férias porque agora ele era o único em casa; os irmãos estavam ocupados com seus respectivos trabalhos ou missões para a Ordem da Fênix, e aparentemente sua mãe estava ficando obsessiva com a segurança, descontando nele tudo que não podia descontar nos outros. O penúltimo envelope era, para sua surpresa, de Gina. Trazia um selo que Harry nunca tinha visto antes: um engrave de um dragão de asas abertas em torno de duas letras do alfabeto cirílico.

  _Olá Harry,_

_Mamãe falou que ninguém deve te escrever para o endereço dos trouxas, então estou mandando essa carta para casa e ela prometeu que vai repassar para você quando der. Imagino que isso seja antes de nos vermos de novo, de qualquer maneira. Se você receber até o seu aniversário, feliz aniversário! Se não, feliz aniversário atrasado mesmo assim._

_Não pudemos nos falar muito após toda a coisa do Departamento de Mistérios mês passado, e eu quis te dizer, mas não houve chance antes, que eu sinto muito por Sirius. Ele era um cara e tanto. Ele não ia querer que você ficasse para baixo, eu tenho certeza. Então não fique, certo? Você pode conversar conosco quando precisar. Rony e Hermione vão sempre estar por perto, eu sei, mas se ainda assim você quiser falar com alguém que não seja um cabeça dura completo ou uma sabe tudo em tempo integral, você sabe que pode me procurar._

_A outra coisa que eu quero que você saiba é: eu estou dentro. Mamãe acha que me mandando para longe pode me deixar fora da ação, mas eu não preciso estar perto para ser útil. Não diga a ela que eu disse isso ou ela vai pirar: o Rony falou que ela já está pirando porque agora o relógio só mostra nossos  ponteiros em “perigo mortal”, mas aquele relógio sempre foi meio dramático._

_Abraço e boas férias,_

_Gina_

Harry não fazia ideia do que Gina queria dizer com “estar longe”, onde ela estaria passando as férias, senão na Toca? Ele releu a carta tentando ter uma pista, e embora não tivesse chegado a uma conclusão, se sentiu melhor quando terminou, um pouco menos nauseado com todas as coisas ruins que lera no jornal. O peso em seu estômago abrandado, Harry puxou a última carta.

Com aparência oficial, fora escrita num pergaminho acetinado de qualidade superior. O selo trazia o emblema do Ministério da Magia; dois Ms entrelaçados com uma balança e uma varinha. Ele se surpreendeu ao perceber que fora escrita do próprio punho e quando olhou a assinatura, ela dizia “Excelentíssimo Sr. Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour”.

— Alô! — alguém chamou da sala, distraindo Harry da tentativa de descobrir porque o novo Ministro da Magia estava lhe mandando correspondência. — Alguém habita essa cabana fantasma? Ah, oi, Harry!

Era Tonks, acabara de enfiar a cabeça pela entrada da cozinha. Ela fez um aceno para acender as luzes; ele nem se dera conta de como estava escuro ali. A auror ainda usava o uniforme de trabalho com o qual saíra de manhã ao entrar na cozinha, dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

— E aí, você está sozinho? Por onde anda o Remus?

— Ainda não voltou. — ele deu de ombros. — Saiu pouco depois do almoço.

— Hum. — ela depositou uma caixa enorme e achatada em cima da mesa, sobre todos os recortes de jornal que Harry tinha espalhado. — Você está com fome? Eu trouxe pizza.

A barriga de Harry respondeu por ele, fazendo Tonks dar risada.

— Pode se servir, vou chamar Anne… você a conheceu, certo? Ou ela ficou enfiada naquele quarto o dia inteiro?

— Nos cruzamos por aí. — resumiu, sem vontade de explicar toda a coisa da queda do hipogrifo e a retirada da garota na hora do almoço.

— Ah, vejo que você esteve se atualizando das notícias. — ela pontuou, dando uma olhada nos recortes espalhados sobre a mesa. — Não deixe gordura cair em cima disso, Remus vai comer seu fígado. Ele pode parecer um amor e inofensivo, mas isso é até você derrubar comida no trabalho dele. Acredite, experiência própria.

Ela lhe deu uma piscadela e deixou a cozinha. Harry já tinha recolhido os papeis e enfiado dentro da pasta de novo quando Tonks voltou, já vestindo outra roupa; uma camiseta larga e desbotada com os dizeres “Malfeito Feito Vai Pegar Você de Jeito”, numa caligrafia meio torta; o cabelo dela estava todo espetado num cinza grafite brilhante, combinando com olhos cinza-grafite. Atrás dela entrou Anne. Harry não deixou de notar que a garota tinha os movimentos calculados, como se andasse por uma mina.

— Será que devíamos mandar uma mensagem pra ele? Só pra saber se está tudo bem? — Tonks sugeriu, puxando uma cadeira para Anne sentar e depois a ajudando a encosta-la na mesa.

— Angry Bevy está fora, fazendo entrega. Acho que poderíamos convencer Grumpy Lupin, mas ele estava de mau humor hoje, desde que Jinx tentou brincar de achatar o topete dele.

— Grumpy Lupin de mau humor, que novidade. — Tonks rolou os olhos, abrindo a caixa da pizza. O cheiro de queijo derretido e calabresa se espalhou pela cozinha, aquecendo o coração de Harry. — Deixa que eu sirvo pra você, o que você quer, calabresa ou mussarela?

— Calabresa. — a garota respondeu. Tonks a serviu, depositando o prato em sua frente. Só então suas mãos se afastaram do colo e ela tateou até encontrar o jeito certo de pegar a fatia e levar à boca para a primeira mordida. — Ouch, está quente!

Só então Harry percebeu o óbvio, ou o que devia ter sido óbvio. O motivo dos óculos escuros dentro de casa, dos movimentos deliberados e cuidadosos, da estranheza em torno dela; a falsa-ninfa era _cega_.

A não ser pelo fato de que ele tinha certeza de que seus olhos tinham se encontrado por um segundo, na clareira da floresta.

— Harry, o que você está esperando? — Tonks lhe chamou atenção, empurrando a caixa de pizza na direção dele. — Come logo antes que esse monstro rugindo dentro do seu estômago devore a gente!

Ele riu sem graça, puxando uma fatia de mussarela para o próprio prato.

— BD —

Harry se ofereceu para lavar os pratos depois que eles terminaram, e é claro que o fez ao modo trouxa, algo com que estava mais do que acostumado. Podia ouvir as vozes de Tonks e Anne vindo da sala, embora não pudesse entender o que diziam; aparentemente, a menina era muito mais eloquente quando ele não estava no cômodo. Dizendo a si mesmo que não fazia diferença, Harry enxugou as mãos e pegou a última carta, que não pudera ler com a chegada de Tonks.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram mais e mais ao longo da mensagem.  

_Ilustre Sr. Harry Potter,_

_Por meio desta, o convido a comparecer à Vigésima Terceira Cerimônia de Nomeação de Aurores, a ser realizada neste sábado, 3 de Agosto, no Hall de Cerimonias Philgrim, Sede do Ministério da Magia, Whitehall, subsolo nível_ _8_ _._  

_Sua presença é de extrema importância para nós. Compreendendo que questões de segurança podem emergir, estará a sua disposição uma comitiva de aurores pronta para acompanhá-lo em seu percurso para o local e de volta à sua residência através do meio de transporte mágico da sua preferência._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Excelentíssimo Sr. Ministro da Magia_

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

Harry queria perguntar a Remus sobre o que se tratava aquele convite, mas o seu ex-professor ainda não chegara, apesar de já passar das nove da noite. Quando Harry cansou de fingir que estava ocupado na cozinha, ele foi até a sala e se deparou com uma cena que o fez se sentir estranhamente intruso.

Tonks estava deitada no sofá, muito à vontade, lendo _Magia e Contra-Magia na Era Moderna,_ uma edição de capa vermelha caindo aos pedaços. No oposto da sala, a afilhada de Remus se sentara sobre o parapeito da janela, as pernas esticadas, o gato prateado sobre os joelhos. Ela conversava baixinho com ele, mas virou o rosto na direção de Harry no momento que ele entrou. Como se tivesse sido pega em flagra, Anne virou a cabeça rápido para o lado de fora. Harry suspirou, resignado.

— Ah, Harry, foi mal, estou ocupando sua cama, não é? Você já quer dormir? Podemos ir lá pra cima. — Tonks se atrapalhou e deixou cair o livro, que se abriu em dois com o impacto no chão. — Ops.

— Não, você pode ficar. — ele aceitou o espaço que ela lhe abriu ao seu lado ao sentar-se. — Escuta, Tonks, você sabe algo sobre isso?

Harry estendeu a carta do Ministro para a auror, que bateu o olho e reconheceu imediatamente do que se tratava.

— Então você também recebeu uma, estávamos achando que viria. É exatamente o que parece: o ministro está convidado todo mundo para um super evento de gala no Ministério da Magia no próximo sábado, e por todo mundo eu digo todas as figuras influentes do mundo bruxo. Muita gente da Ordem recebeu o mesmo convite, e quase todas as famílias de bruxo que eu conheço, especialmente as de puro-sangue. A sua foi assinada pelo Ministro em pessoa, não foi? Dumbledore previu isso. Scrimgeour realmente quer você lá. Dumbledore acha que o Ministro vai contar com a sua presença como uma das peças chaves do evento.

— Mas isso é insano! — o garoto protestou — Colocar toda a comunidade mágica em um lugar só, anunciar isso a torto e a direito, _dentro_ do Ministério, em tempos como esses? A única coisa pior seria enviar um convite para o próprio Voldemort!

— É, você percebe o problema. — ela deu um sorriso desanimado. — É uma manobra política ousada. Scrimgeour quer passar a mensagem de que não vai se curvar à intimidação de Voldemort, na nossa opinião.

— Ele está entregando todo mundo de bandeja… Voldemort invadiu o Ministério há pouco mais de um mês, o que o faz pensar que ele não invadirá de novo?

— Acredite, eu concordo com você. Estamos discutindo isso na Ordem há semanas. Você não precisa ir se não quiser, é claro; designaríamos uma equipe para ficar com você enquanto o evento acontecesse, só por garantia–

— Então a Ordem _vai? —_ ele pescou, escandalizando-se.

— Sim. Eu teria de ir de qualquer jeito, trabalho para o Ministério não é, seria como declarar que estou em desacordo com as medidas do novo Ministro se eu não fosse, e eu acabei de ser promovida para uma posição no DELM, não seria uma boa. É um novo governo, antagonizar com ele tão cedo e tão abertamente é dar um tiro em nosso pé. O restante de nós concorda que indo, podemos garantir uma maior segurança aos outros caso _algo_ aconteça…

— Nesse caso, acho que eu preciso ir também, não é? — ele concluiu, nada satisfeito.

—Eu acho que sim. Precisamos conversar com Dumbledore sobre como reforçar a sua segurança, mas de toda maneira, não vejo outro jeito…

A porta se abriu naquele momento, interrompendo Nimphadora. Remus entrou, portando sua capa de viagem rota e uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Harry sabia que ele estivera fora fazendo algo importante, algo que estava causando muita ansiedade em Tonks e Johanne por toda a tarde, mas é claro que ele não tinha a menor pista do que era, o que não o impediu de olhar para o ex-professor com curiosidade.

Anne pulou da janela, deixando o gato cair com um miado insatisfeito. Tonks ficou de pé, esquecendo que estava conversando com Harry há um segundo.

— E então? — as duas perguntaram quase em uníssono. Remus respirou fundo, depois soltou o ar longamente e assentiu, muito sério.

— Eu a encontrei. Mas vocês duas não vão gostar disso.

_(Continua…)_

Participe do [grupo da série Black Destiny](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1374829049502862/?ref=bookmarks) no facebook!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Anne está ouvindo 1979, de Smashing Pumpkins - uma das músicas trouxas de maior sucesso em 1996.


	4. O Gato Tem Uma Pergunta

 

 

> _“– BLACK! – ela gritou, sem acreditar no que os seus olhos estavam vendo. – BLACK!_
> 
> _"Por favor, por favor, faça com que esteja vivo, faça com que…"_
> 
> _Caiu de joelhos na areia ao lado dele, com medo de acreditar. Da última vez que encontrara alguém estirado no chão fora Hector, com seus olhos abertos e apagados, exangue, o coração congelado. E ela sabia que se isso acontecesse uma segunda vez em sua vida, e com Sirius… ela não suportaria.”_
> 
> _([Indigna Rosa Negra](https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/581445/Indigna_Rosa_Negra/), Ly Anne Black)  
>  _  

_~_

Na escuridão completa da sala, em algum ponto da madrugada, Harry se deu conta de que  não estava mais sozinho.

Podia sentir, embora não soubesse bem como, que outra presença espreitava no escuro, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Será que estava ali há muito tempo? O que estava esperando para atacar? Não sabia, porque há alguns minutos ele estivera dormindo, até sentir aquele arrepio em sua nuca e se achar completamente desperto.

Muito sutilmente, Harry tateou debaixo do seu travesseiro, atrás da sua varinha. Talvez se ele se movesse _muito_ devagar e depois atacasse muito rápido, renderia quem quer que estivesse ali parado no escuro antes que essa pessoa decidisse fazer as honras.

E se fosse Bellatrix novamente? Ela teria passado no andar de cima primeiro. Os outros moradores da casa estariam mortos à essa altura. Seu peito doeu ao pensar em Remus estirado em sua cama, gelado, sem saber o que o tinha atingido. Talvez Tonks também não tivesse sido poupada; Harry tinha a vaga impressão de que ela não tinha se despedido em nenhum momento após o retorno de Remus.

Ele teve um vislumbre da Marca Negra pairando sobre a casa, e como essa foto apareceria na primeira página do Profeta Diário, acompanhada de letras enormes: “O Eleito é encontrado morto numa cabana no meio da floresta”.  “O Grande Triunfo Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-”

— Você está acordado?

Harry interrompeu o movimento de sua mão, reconhecendo a voz. Ele soltou todo o ar que tinha segurado em seus pulmões, com bastante exasperação:

— Bem, _agora_ eu estou.

— Desculpe. Só vim pegar um copo d’água, não era a minha intenção acordar você.

Harry alcançou os óculos e os encaixou no rosto, sentando-se no sofá, o coração ainda meio desgovernado pelo alarme falso. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram, ele conseguiu divisar a silhueta da garota contra a janela, sentada no parapeito, como estivera mais cedo. O gato prateado ao seu lado, refletindo a iluminação fraca que vinha da lua crescente do lado de fora. Não parecia que estava indo atrás de água nenhuma.

— Eu aposto que você está curioso para saber de quem Remus estava falando hoje mais cedo. — ela comentou num tom de conversa fiada.

Harry não conseguia ver os traços de seu rosto porque ela estava contra a luz, mas ainda podia perceber um risco prateado dos seus olhos, que refletiam do mesmo jeito que os do gato. E a garota tinha razão, Harry _estava_ curioso para saber sobre quem Remus falava, quem ele tinha _achado._ Só que logo após anunciar isso para as garotas, ele pareceu se lembrar que Harry estava ali e, pedindo desculpas, as chamou para continuarem a conversa na cozinha. “Eu me sinto horrível em fazer isso, Harry, realmente, mas na atual circunstância…”

Ele assentira, reprimindo uma careta. Era estranho quando as coisas não eram sobre ele - uma sensação muito inquietante de ser deixado de lado com a qual não estava acostumado.

A afilhada de Remus, no entanto, ainda esperava que Harry pescasse o seu gancho. Ele decidiu que não ia facilitar para o lado dela, por mais que estivesse curioso.

— Não, não estou. — mentiu — E se você não se importa, eu gostaria de voltar a dormir, o que fica mais difícil com você aí vigiando meu sono.

— Tem certeza? Porque eu posso contar à você.

Harry se deteve em seu movimento para voltar a deitar, franzindo suas sobrancelhas.

— Você não devia me contar. Não sabe se pode confiar em mim.

A garota-ninfa deu de ombros, movimento que ele pescou pelo contorno de sua silhueta contra o vidro.

— Eu vou arriscar minhas chances, se não se importa.

Harry cruzou os braços, desconfiado. O que ela ganhava compartilhando aquela informação com ele, quando até então tinha demonstrado que claramente não gostava da sua presença ali? Johanne continuava afagando o gato mecanicamente, e o par de olhos amarelos também estava cravado nele, esperando sua reação.

— Ok, vá em frente. Quem é que estava desaparecido e Remus foi procurar hoje à tarde?

Ela demorou quase meio minuto para responder. Se estava apreciando o suspense que causava ou escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras, Harry não saberia dizer, já que não tinha acesso às expressões em seu rosto.

— É a minha irmã. Ela estava sumida há várias semanas e estávamos preocupados que alguma coisa horrível tivesse acontecido. Mas então Remus conseguiu uma pista… você trouxe a pista, na verdade. Com a sua _Wendy._

— Remus acha que foi a sua irmã quem tentou me sequestrar? Por quê, o que ela tem contra mim? Eu não acho que sequer a conheço!  

Johanne negou, balançando a cabeça. Seu cabelo capturou o luar frágil e reluziu como prata por um segundo.

— Bem, ela te conhece e tenho a impressão de que está bem zangada com você nesse momento.

— Mas o que é que eu _fiz_ pra sua irmã? — ele quis saber, tentando repassar todas as pessoas que ele pudesse ter indiretamente ofendido num tempo recente. Tendo os jornais o denominado como “Escolhido”, a lista podia ser longa. Mas alguém que estivesse irritado com ele à ponto de entregá-lo para Voldemort…?

— Ela acha que Sirius morreu por sua culpa.

Tudo dentro dele gelou, dos seus joelhos até seu raciocínio. Era esse o efeito que a menção desavisada do padrinho tinha agora. Tentando não demonstrar nem o vazio súbito em seu peito nem o gosto muito amargo no fundo de sua garganta ( _Sim, você é culpado, outras pessoas sabem disso_ ), lutou para que sua voz saísse normal:

— De onde a sua irmã conhecia Sirius?

— Isso é uma longa história.

Ela não deu mostras de que pretendia contá-la. Sua mão passeava no mesmo ritmo lento para cima e para baixo do pêlo do gato, que por sua vez, olhava Harry com perfurante fixação. Os olhos amarelos _dele_ , Harry podia ver perfeitamente no escuro.

— _Você_ conhecia Sirius? — indagou, com um fio estranho de esperança. Julgando que ela era afilhada de Remus, isso era possível, mas então porque nunca cruzara com aquela garota na Ordem da Fênix, ou mesmo em Hogwarts? Não, não Hogwarts… ele se lembraria dela se estudasse na escola.

— Sim. — a ouviu hesitar. Agora tinha certeza de que ela estava escolhendo as palavras. — Um pouco.

— Como? _Quando?_

Anne suspirou.

— Não posso te dizer.

 _— Ótimo. —_ Harry retrucou com azedume. É claro que Remus teria a advertido que a mente dele era uma peneira furada para Voldemort. Harry pensou em argumentar que essas informações não tinham como ser  perigosas, afinal não havia mais muito como Voldemort usá-las para prejudicá-lo, Sirius já estava…

— O gato tem uma pergunta. — Anne anunciou abruptamente, interrompendo seu raciocínio.

— O _gato_ …?

— Sim, o gato.

Harry olhou do gato para a silhueta da falsa ninfa com resignação. Ela não era normal, isso era fato. Ele suspirou com condescendência:

— O que “o gato” quer saber?

— Quando Sirius caiu no véu, você estava lá, não estava?

— Sim. — anuiu quase em desafio, parte dele se perguntando por que ela entraria _nesse_ assunto, dentre todos. — E daí?

— Você viu com que feitiço ele foi atingido? Era um… era… verde?

A cena do duelo e morte do padrinho era assombrosamente clara na mente de Harry. Curiosamente, ninguém lhe fizera essa pergunta até então. É claro, não importava com que feitiço Sirius tinha sido atingido; ele atravessara o _véu da morte_. Poderia ter sido um estúpido _tarantallegra_ e não faria a menor diferença. Ainda assim, a expectativa da resposta estalava no ar entre eles.

— Não.

— Você tem certeza? — A voz dela vibrou numa nota esperançosa que para Harry não fazia o menor sentido.

— Tenho. Foi vermelho. Era um feitiço estuporante, ou algo assim. Mas por que é que _o gato_ quer saber disso?

Não houve resposta. Harry piscou em confusão ao perceber que estava falando sozinho; não havia mais ninguém sentado no parapeito da janela. Será que ele tinha acabado de sonhar com aquela conversa estranha, ou tinha realmente acontecido?  

— BD —

— Molly me escreveu essa manhã, Harry. Ela quer saber se você se interessa em uma ida rápida ao Beco Diagonal para comprar o seu material escolar e as vestes de gala para o evento do Ministério. — Remus falava, enquanto servia para ele um típico café da manhã inglês completo que cheirava maravilhosamente. O garoto, que precisava se segurar para não rir do avental florido que o maroto usava com muito desprendimento, assentiu.

— Sim! Mas pensei que isso não fosse acontecer, com todas as questões de segurança.

— Uma equipe de aurores vai acompanhar vocês.  — ele explicou, colocando bacon extra no prato de Harry — Não é como se nenhum de nós fosse deixar você sair à luz do dia desprotegido, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu no seu aniversário. Mas achamos que você ia apreciar um passeio, deve ter sido muito aborrecido esse tempo preso na casa dos seus tios.

“Muito aborrecido” nem começava a descrever, mas Harry não quis choramingar. Remus não precisava saber a frequência com que Harry queria bater sua cabeça na parede até perder a consciência, sempre que as horas se arrastavam na rua dos Alfeneiros.

— Você vem conosco?

— Não, não. Tenho outras coisas para fazer pela manhã.

— Coisas da Ordem? — Harry sondou. Remus detectou a isca e não mordeu.

— Mais ou menos.

Um estrondo se fez ouvir na sala, seguido de um miado revoltado. Eles ouviram um “Ops, desculpe, Jinx!” e em seguida Tonks apareceu na cozinha, corada, esfregando o antebraço.

—`Dia, meninos! Uau, que belo café, _chef_ Lupin.

— Dora. — Remus relanceou para ela e se voltou uma segunda vez, seus olhos se arregalando. — Nimphadora! _Harry_ está aqui!

— O quê? — ela checou a si mesma e virou para ele, girando os olhos. — Harry já viu pernas antes, tenho certeza que não é nenhuma novidade visto que é parte recorrente da anatomia humana.

Harry baixou o olhar para seu feijão doce, rindo. A auror usava a mesma blusa comprida do dia anterior (que agora dizia: Malfeito Feito Já Te Pegou de Jeito!), mas não havia sinal de suas calças. O que não fazia tanta diferença – a peça de roupa nela era comprida como um vestido.

— Quer fazer o favor de ir colocar uma roupa decente? — ele resmungou entre os dentes, tentando evitar que Harry o ouvisse.

— Mas eu estou decente. — retrucou Tonks, indignada. — Harry, minha roupa está  constrangendo você de alguma maneira?

— Não. — ele disse rápido, tentando ficar sério.

— Viu só? Você é o único puritano nessa cozinha, Lupin. Agora será que eu posso ganhar umas torradas, ou eu vou precisar pegar por mim mesma? A última vez que eu tentei, você reclamou comigo por horas.

— Você sujou o teto de geleia. O _teto_.

Quando ela terminou de comer e saiu, anunciando que ia chamar Anne para “irem”, Harry terminou de engolir seu chá, que já estava meio frio.  

— Então vocês e Tonks estão…?

Era raro ver um homem adulto corar daquela maneira. O pote de manteiga que Remus estava tampando  escapou das suas mãos e teria caído no chão, não fosse seu rápido feitiço flutuante.

— Ah, nós não… realmente, quero dizer, ela é bem nova, e eu…

— Eu acho legal. — Harry se adiantou,  poupando-o do sofrimento, apesar de Remus nem estar merecendo. — Acho que Sirius iria gostar, sabe.

A expressão no rosto do seu ex-professor se transformou, como se ele tivesse recebido uma agulhada inesperada debaixo das costelas. Harry teve a impressão de que os olhos claros de Remus ficaram mais brilhantes por um momento, mas quando ele voltou a falar, a voz estava firme e calorosa.

— Harry, eu imagino que seja difícil falar sobre isso. Mas se você quiser conversar a respeito de Sirius, eu quero que saiba que eu estou aqui. Seu pai e Sirius eram como meus irmãos e você é como… — ele tomou um profundo suspiro — James e Sirius jamais iam me perdoar se eu deixasse qualquer coisa lhe acontecer e é para isso que eu estou aqui agora.

Harry engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não se sentia pronto para aquela conversa; não parecia que algum dia estaria.

— De fato… — Remus enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha mínima, que fez retornar ao tamanho original com o auxílio da varinha. — Esse é o seu presente de aniversário. Eu pretendia lhe entregar na festa que estávamos planejando para você na Toca, mas com toda a comoção acabei me esquecendo. Era de James, algo especial para ele, achei que você gostaria de guardar consigo.

Harry recebeu e abriu o presente com curiosidade. Se surpreendeu ao reconhecer o que havia dentro: um pomo de ouro muito arranhado que batia as asas de forma bem preguiçosa. Todo pomo de ouro era diferente de alguma maneira, e Harry sabia ter visto aquele na memória de Snape.

— Foi o pomo que nos rendeu a primeira vitória na Copa de Quadribol, no quinto ano. James não largava isso, gostava de ficar lembrando à todo mundo que fomos campeões naquele ano.

— Hum… obrigado. — A bolinha de ouro pesou em sua mão, fria, e Harry sentiu os olhos embaçarem atrás dos óculos. Ele pigarreou. — Eu pensei que meu pai fosse artilheiro.

— Oh, ele era, mas só porque essa era a posição que o rendia mais destaque nas partidas. A verdade é que ele era bom em quase todas as posições, menos goleiro. Definitivamente não goleiro. — Remus deu uma risada breve, fruto de alguma memória divertida que Harry teria dado um braço para saber também — Então, ele jogou como apanhador na última partida daquele ano, porque nosso apanhador, Dorian Kirk, sofreu uma contusão e estava na ala-hospitalar.

Harry ficou olhando por um longo tempo o pomo preguiçoso em sua mão, até Remus lhe dar uns tapinhas nas costas.

— Eu preciso ir, Harry. Arthur vem lhe buscar através da lareira em mais ou menos uma hora, esteja pronto. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, entre em contato comigo através do seu patrono, ainda é o jeito mais seguro.

Harry assentiu, querendo ser capaz de dizer mais do que obrigado para aquele presente que significava tanto. Se sentia culpado por ter gritado com o maroto no dia anterior, mas a esse ponto a culpa nada mais do que uma presença recorrente no seu rol de sentimentos.  

— BD —

_Hospital St. Mungus, uma hora mais tarde._

Andrômeda Tonks revolvia suas mãos frias sem parar, esperando em frente à lareira principal da recepção do Hospital St. Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Pacientes com as mais diversas afecções - bicos de pato no lugar da boca ou braços brotando de lugares improváveis - passavam por ela, e ela costumava ser sensível a esse tipo de situação num dia normal, tentado ajudá-los a encontrar a ala certa para serem atendidos, mas não hoje. Hoje, tudo que ela podia pensar era se não estava cometendo um erro ao chamá-los ali, ao trair a confiança de Bervely.

As chamas da lareira ficaram esmeraldas; um segundo depois, saiam por ela sua filha, em seu uniforme de auror bem amassado, acompanhada de Remus Lupin e a pequena Johanne Loren. Não, Johanne _Black_. Todo aquele tempo e Andrômeda ainda não aplicava o sobrenome correto. Não ter visto a garota por dois anos inteiros não ajudava.

— Mãe — Dora veio lhe cumprimentar com um abraço rápido, seguida por Remus Lupin, que apertou sua mão educadamente.

— Andrômeda. — O antigo amigo do seu primo parecia ainda mais cansado e grisalho do que a última vez que tinha lhe visto, ainda mês passado, numa reunião da Ordem da Fênix. A guerra certamente cobrava seu preço para todos eles.

— Olá, Remus. Ah, olá, Anne, é bom ver você, meu bem. O que andou tomando naquele Instituto, poção para esticar?

A menina riu e seguiu o som da sua voz, a alcançando para um abraço que Andrômeda retribuiu com intensidade. Sentira saudade dela. Dela e de Bervely, constantemente, enquanto tinham permanecido no Instituto Flamel.  Gostaria que o reencontro tivesse um gosto menos agridoce, mas era impossível não olhar para aquela jovem garota e não se lembrar de Sirius imediatamente.

— É bom te encontrar de novo, tia Andie. — Ela ecoou os pensamentos de Andrômeda, ajeitando os óculos ao se afastar. Ainda eram os mesmos que a bruxa desencravar do seu sótão uma vez, querendo substituir os lenços que Anne insistia em usar para cobrir os olhos, nos meses após o seu acidente. — Eu senti a sua falta.

— Mãe — Nimphadora a chamou, apreensiva demais para esperar o desenrolar natural do reencontro. — Onde ela está? O quão ruim é?  

— Aqui não. — advertiu, olhando ao redor. Em tempos como aquele, era sempre melhor evitar ter aquele tipo de conversa em lugares cheios de gente, nunca podia saber que ouvidos errados estavam escutando. — Vamos para a minha sala.

Ela os encaminhou até a sua sala no quinto andar, a ala de Danos por Magia, de onde se tornara chefe interina no último ano. Com um aceno da varinha, triplicou magicamente a cadeira de visitantes, dando lugar para os três.

— Obrigado por nos receber, Andrômeda. — Remus disse, ajudando Anne a encontrar a cadeira, depois se sentando ao lado dela. Havia um tipo de preocupação muito característica em seu rosto; aquela que emergia quando você se tornava responsável pela vida de outro ser humano. Não esperava nada diferente de Remus Lupin, seu senso de obrigação sempre fora maior do que o dos outros marotos juntos. — Nós procuramos Bervely em toda parte nessas últimas semanas, é um alívio finalmente saber onde ela está. Eu estou supondo que não aconteceu nada grave…?

— Mãe, quando podemos vê-la? Por que você está fazendo tanto suspense? — Tonks interrompeu, inquieta como era desde que estava em seu útero.  

— Há coisas que vocês precisam saber antes. Remus, eu entendo que foi Snape o responsável por informar que Bervely estava aqui no hospital?

— Sim. — Remus confirmou, sua expressão se tornando aborrecida. — Eu fui até ele ontem insistir sobre o assunto pela quinta ou sexta vez. Nunca duvidei que se houvesse alguém que ela ia procurar, essa pessoa seria Snape. Eles compartilham dessa familiaridade estranha, desde que Bervely esteve em Hogwarts.

— Ele é o padrinho dela. — Andrômeda lhe lembrou, contundente.  

— A questão é que ele continuou se recusando a me dizer o que sabia, até eu mencionar que Bervely poderia muito em breve se tornar suspeita da tentativa de sequestro de Harry Potter, o que o fez mudar de ideia, como você pode imaginar.

— Mas isso é impossível, Remus. — A medibruxa meneou a cabeça.

— Eu _sei_ que soa um tanto extremo, mas você não a viu quando ela saiu do Instituto, após saber sobre Sirius. Ela estava fora de si. Por um tempo, achamos que ela queria achar Bellarix para se vingar, o que era o que mais me preocupava, é claro. Mas os jornais começaram a explorar a participação que o Harry teve naquela noite no Ministério, e mais de uma vez foi mencionado que a única razão para estarmos todos lá é porque ele tinha caído em uma armadilha de Voldemort e precisou ser resgatado. É fácil pular para a conclusão de que Harry teria alguma _culpa_ no que aconteceu com Sirius, o que é claro, não faz sentido, a não ser para alguém em busca desesperada por um culpado que possa ser alcançado. Além disso, Harry me descreveu a aparência que a seqüestradora usou na ocasião, e me soou bastante como a que Bervely usou para tirar Sirius de Azkaban, pelo que ele me disse certa vez. E o nome, Wendy… você está familiarizada com o conto de fadas que fez parte do surto de Bervely da primeira vez, certo?

— Ela surtou de novo, tia Andie? — Anne quis saber, agoniada.

— Quando eu digo que é impossível que tenha sido Bervely – Andrômeda recomeçou, resistindo ao impulso de dar um suspiro resignado — É porque ela já estava _aqui_ na data do ocorrido. Bervely estava internada no dia do aniversário de Potter e por várias semanas antes disso.

— Internada? Por que, o que é que ela tem, afinal? — Tonks insistiu, tendo sido consumida sua curta paciência.

— Bervely me procurou no começo de julho e pediu para ser admitida na ala de Danos em caráter temporário. Ela me apresentou bons motivos e, dado seu histórico médico, eu concordei em deixá-la sob observação, bem como em manter sua permanência em segredo por questões de segurança.

— Mas porque ratazanas Bervely ia querer se internar? Ela ficou maluca, por acaso? Digo, não maluca para se internar, mas maluca por querer… você me entendeu — Tonks fez um gesto amplo com a mão, cujas unhas estavam da cor da traseira de um vaga-lume, e por pouco não derrubou o tinteiro em cima da mesa de Andrômeda.  

— Os motivos de Bervely são dela apenas, filha. Eu estaria quebrando a confidencialidade entre médico e paciente se os dividisse com você. A única razão pela qual aceitei esclarecer tudo foi porque Snape deu com sua língua nos dentes e eu senti que Remus aqui estava à um passo de denunciar minha sobrinha às autoridades como suspeita na tentativa de sequestro de Potter.

— Andrômeda, eu _jamais…_

Mas a medibruxa chefe da Ala de Danos por Magia lhe lançou um olhar cortante e ele se calou, recostando-se de volta no espaldar da cadeira.

— Podemos vê-la então? Por favor? — Anne pediu, sentindo que a energia dentro da sala estava se condensando para o estado de uma discussão desnecessária entre os adultos.

— Bervely havia me pedido explicitamente para não receber visitas. Hoje de manhã eu voltei a conversar com ela e informar que vocês estavam vindo, ao que ela aceitou ver apenas você, Anne. Então, sim, se quiser me acompanhar, vou te levar até onde ela está. Vocês dois podem aguardar aqui se desejarem.

A menina levantou, assentindo. Andie passou um braço pelo seu ombro a fim de guiá-la para fora da sala. Tonks também se ergueu, o cabelo da cor de laranja madura, espetado para todos os lados.

— Mãe, isso é um absurdo! Nós também estamos preocupados com ela! Nos deixe entrar. Quando ela nos ver vai querer falar com a gente, e mesmo se ela não quiser ela _vai ter que falar,_ ela tem que entender que quase nos matou de preocupação, não pode sumir desse jeito!

— O fato de você querer vê-la mesmo contra a sua vontade é justamente a razão pela qual não vai, Nimphadora. Honestamente, eu não lhe ensinei nada sobre respeitar o espaço dos outros?

Andrômeda saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando um sentimento constrangido de culpa para Tonks digerir. Ela odiava quando a mãe chamava atenção dela na frente de outras pessoas daquele jeito, como se ela ainda tivesse dez anos de idade. Na frente de _Remus_ , ainda por cima. Ela evitou olhar na direção dele antes que conseguisse controlar o rubor em seu rosto.

— Ao menos nós sabemos que ela está bem. — Remus disse baixo, no tom veludoso que costumava fazer mingau dos seus joelhos.

— Mas, será que sabemos mesmo? Se ela estivesse bem, não teria vindo aqui, para começo de conversa. Bervely odeia esse lugar! Ela odiou quando ficou internada e depois mais ainda, quando Anne teve o acidente! Por que ela voltaria?

— As pessoas lidam com a perda dos jeitos mais estranhos, Dora.

Tonks andou de um lado para o outro da sala pequena, inquieta demais para ficar parada. Percebeu que algo que sua mãe tinha dito há pouco lhe incomodava.

— É verdade então? Você teria denunciado Bervely para as autoridades se nós não a encontrássemos?

— É claro que não. — Ele garantiu, sua testa se franzindo para a insinuação da jovem.

— Mas você achou que ela tinha feito, não achou? Você não confia nela.

Remus levantou também, pinçando a ponte do nariz, os olhos cerrados. Era bem mais alto que ela, só que a circunstância o diminuía aos seus olhos — não o via se preparando para negar, como queria que acontecesse.

— Dora, tente entender, o luto e a guerra mexem com as pessoas de jeitos imprevisíveis. E Bervely tem um histórico de tomar decisões precipitadas e moralmente questionáveis…

— Oh, não. Não se atreva. — Nimphadora tinha consciência de que seu cabelo, seu rosto, seus olhos, tudo estava ficando vermelho, mas não se incomodou em controlar a metamorfomagia naquele momento.

— Eu quero dizer, — ele insistiu, — As coisas que ela _fez_ para chegar até Sirius! As intenções foram as melhores possíveis, mas os meios…

— Só falta você dizer que não se surpreenderia se ela passasse para o outro lado, sendo filha de quem é! — exclamou, sua voz se esganiçando. Remus se aprumou.

— Bem, eu não posso negar que tive receio do que poderia acontecer se ela viesse a encontrar Bellatrix…

 _—_ Eu não acredito em você! Você está fazendo tudo de novo, o que aconteceu com Sirius não te ensinou nada?

— O que Sirius tem a ver com qualquer coisa? — Ele se espantou, ofendido.

— Você desconfiou dele quando os Potter foram traídos, mesmo ele sendo o seu melhor amigo. Eu sei da história, Remus. E agora você está fazendo de novo com Bervely. Sinceramente, eu pensei que você era melhor do que isso.  

Remus deixou o queixo cair. Nimphadora deu a volta em torno dele e saiu, batendo a porta com o estrondo, deixando-o sozinho. Ela tinha esse poder, ele percebeu, de fazê-lo se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo quando ele merecia. Um poder que ninguém demonstrava há muito, muito tempo.

— BD –

— Sis?

— Hey, passarinho.

Anne deu um passo para dentro do quarto com a sua mão apoiada no portal. Esse era o tipo de momento em que a perda da sua visão a irritava mais; ela precisava de informações sobre o que tinha à sua frente e os outros sentidos não lhe eram suficientes.

— Pode entrar, não tem nada no caminho. — Bervely instruiu. Enquanto avançava cuidadosa, a porta se fechou atrás dela e Anne tentou adivinhar qualquer coisa na voz da irmã mais velha que indicasse a sua situação, mas não percebeu nada óbvio. Nenhuma calorosidade e nenhuma fragilidade; Bervely era uma das melhores pessoas que Anne conhecia em termos de controle cuidadoso de seu tom de voz, o que podia ser irritante.

Ao se aproximar mais de onde a irmã estava, sentiu um cheiro distinto de sonsona-dourada, um dos ingredientes que ela aprendera a identificar em sua estadia no Instituto naqueles últimos anos, e que sabia fazer parte da poção do sono sem sonhos. Uma corrente de ar lhe informou que a janela à esquerda estava aberta, mas encantada, pois não deixava entrar o ruído da rua.

— Bevy, você está–

— Muito brava com você por ter deixado o Instituto sem a minha autorização.

A severidade na voz da mais velha não a intimidou; uma vez perto o bastante, Anne jogou os braços em torno dela e a abraçou, transmitindo todo o alívio que sentia. Houvera um momento naquelas últimas semanas que ela chegou a pensar que algo terrível tinha acontecido e nunca mais estaria com a irmã novamente.

— Eu estou bem, garota. — disse Bervely, esperando três segundos antes de afastá-la e abaixar os seus braços.

— Como você acha que eu ia ficar no Instituto enquanto você estava desaparecida?

— Não seja dramática, você já pode se virar sozinha.

— Você nos assustou! — reclamou, sabendo que soava exatamente como Bervely não aprovava; sentimental e queixosa. — Sem dar nenhuma notícia por semanas, e então Remus pensou–

— …que eu tentei entregar Potter para Voldemort, eu ouvi dizer. Não me leve a mal, eu queria. Aquele pirralho intrometido merece ter a parcela de sofrimento dele pelo que fez.

Anne mordeu o lábio, recuando. Nem se lembrava da ultima vez que tinha ouvido aquela quantidade de rancor na voz da irmã, nem conseguia adivinhar se ela estava falando sério ou sendo cruel de brincadeira, como fazia de vez em quando, só para perturbá-la.

— Você não acha mesmo isso, acha? Não foi culpa dele, ele não ia querer que S—

— Não. — Bervely prensou um dedo contra a sua boca. — Nós não vamos falar sobre isso.

— Certo. — ela arfou. Podia sentir seu coração batendo com mais rapidez no peito, a ansiedade aumentando. — Por que… por que você está aqui? Por que você não respondeu nenhuma das cartas que eu te enviei por Angry Bevy?

— É complicado, Anne.

Ela esperou pela explicação do que exatamente era complicado, mas só houve silêncio. Anne percebeu que Bervely estava fazendo aquilo de novo; se fechando para o mundo quando as coisas ficavam ruins. Nunca as tinha ajudado antes, mas ela continuava se afastando, e daquela vez a reação a afetou mais do que as outras, a ponto de evocar um suspiro de exasperação através de seus lábios apertados.

— Você não é a única que está sofrendo, sabe? — Anne não foi capaz de reprimir o tom de acusação — Nós também amávamos Sirius, mas você age como se fosse a única afetada! Você não acha que isso é um tanto egoísta?

Bervely soltou uma risada irônica.

— E essas palavras são suas, ou são de Lupin?

— Remus concorda…

— Ele concorda, não é! Eu devo lembrá-la que o lobisomem estava lá e não fez nada, Anne?

— Por que não tinha nada que eles poderiam ter feito! — Ela guinchou, revoltada. Será que a irmã não entendia?

— Eu teria feito alguma coisa! Matado ou morrido, o que fosse preciso.

— Bevy! — ela protestou, se afastando um passo para trás. — Pare com isso, você está me assustando!

O silêncio pesou sobre elas, Anne ofegando, tentando conter umas lágrimas estúpidas que tentavam transbordar de seus olhos. A próxima coisa que Bervely falou a machucou ainda mais.

— Vá embora, Anne. Você nem devia ter vindo aqui.

Ela se recusou a acreditar que a irmã estivesse falando sério.

— Bevy, volte para casa. Por favor, vamos comigo. Eu, você, Jinx… ele sente sua falta.

— Voltar para onde? Nós nem temos uma casa, temos?

— Temos sim, no Instituto Flamel!

— O Instituto era temporário, você sabe disso. E desde que eles não fizeram nada pela sua visão nos últimos anos, porque diabos eu voltaria pra lá?

— Então… vamos para a cabana. Tem sido bom lá, com tio Remus e Tonks. Ela está sempre por perto, eu acho que eles estão até…

— A cabana não é nossa casa, nunca foi. É a casa do lobisomem.

— Você não pode ficar contra Remus, se ele pudesse ter feito qualquer coisa, você sabe que ele teria!

Bervely negou com a cabeça, apesar de a irmã não poder ver esse gesto. Anne também não viu os olhos de Bervely correrem pesados para longe dela, evitando olhar para a expressão magoada da caçula.

— Anne, escute…

— Não! Eu não vou te escutar se você vai me dizer que é pra eu ir embora e te deixar sozinha aqui! Você é minha irmã e eu quero você comigo!

A mais velha deu um suspiro irritadadiço.

— Eu não posso ir com você, ok?!

— Então me dê um bom motivo! – Cruzou os braços, fincando um pé no chão. Ela também podia ser teimosa, se era isso que Bervely queria.

— Não, eu não preciso me justificar pra você–

— Precisa sim! Porque sem motivos eu não vou pra lugar nenhum–

— Eu estou quebrada, Anne.  

Anne engoliu o resto de seus protestos. Percebeu que toda a dor que Bervely viera tentando ocultar no desenrolar daquela conversa, ela deixara transparecer naquela seca afirmação.  

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou baixo, com medo da resposta.

— O que você ouviu. Eu estou quebrada, há algo errado com a minha magia. Eu não posso sair do hospital, eu preciso… ficar aqui por um tempo.

— Mas eu sinto sua falta. — choramingou, sabendo que soava como uma criancinha. Não se importou. Estava com medo do que havia nas entrelinhas daquela confissão, do que Bervely não estava lhe contando para lhe poupar.

— Anne, por favor, saia daqui. Eu não vou pedir de novo. — A voz de Bervely tremeu ligeiramente, apesar dos seus esforços para mantê-la estável.

A caçula abriu sua boca e tomou um gole grande de ar, fazendo sua última tentativa.

— Mas eu ainda tenho algo pra te contar. Aconteceu uma coisa estranha, _muito_ estranha quando eu conheci Harry Potter.

— Eu juro por Merlin, eu quero que Potter e qualquer coisa vagamente relacionada àquele pirralho inconsequente se dane no fogo incandescente do inferno.

Era o Tom Irredutível; Anne o conhecia muito bem, sabendo que nada do que falasse poderia convencer Bervely do contrário. Ela recuou em direção à porta.

— Posso te visitar de novo amanhã?

— Não.

Remus estava aguardando do lado de fora quando a porta se abriu e sua afilhada saiu por ela. Foi uma coisa boa que ele estivesse com os braços prontos para ampará-la, porque ao que parecia, a conversa correra tão mal quanto ele previra.

— BD –

Harry se juntou aos Weasley mais tarde naquele dia para sua ida ao Beco Diagonal, percebendo que havia um certo alívio envolvido em deixar a cabana. Eram apenas quatro – A Sra. Weasley, o Sr. Weasley, Rony e Harry, mas ainda assim contavam com a escolta de quatro aurores do Ministério, fardados e sérios que agiam como sombras. Nenhum deles era conhecido e Harry notou que eles não eram percebidos pelas pessoas que andavam na rua.

— Feitiços de distração nas fardas — o Sr. Weasley explicou, enquanto olhava para todos os lados suspeitosamente, parecendo esperar que os comensais surgissem do meio do trânsito trouxa londrino para atacá-los — Eles não serão notados por quem não sabe que estão lá, é bem efetivo, você vai ver.

Ainda assim era estranho andar pelas ruas com os aurores em seus calcanhares. Foram instruídos a não se dispersarem, evitarem paradas desnecessárias e até conversas com conhecidos. Como se não bastasse, o clima do Beco Diagonal estava tenso; Harry culpava os cartazes com as fotos dos comensais da morte ainda soltos e os folhetos de instruções de segurança do Ministério sendo enfiado em suas mãos em cada esquina que dobravam. Ele sentiu saudade do seu terceiro ano, quando teve a chance de andar despreocupado, admirando as vitrines e tomando sorvete Florean Fostercue por uma considerável parte das férias.

Só quando eles chegaram à Floreios e Borrões e foram orientados a procurar seus respectivos livros, cada um com sua lista para o sexto ano, Harry achou tempo para conversar a sós com Rony.

— Remus falou que vocês tiveram um problema na quinta feira à noite?

— Oh, sim — Rony fez uma careta — Mas não foi nada grave, só aquele vampiro estúpido que morava no sótão. Ele fugiu e me atacou durante o jantar — Rony puxou a gola de sua camisa para baixo, mostrando uma mancha inflamada em seu pescoço —Papai o espantou com vassouradas, então ele ficou tão ofendido que fugiu de casa. Não o achamos mais.

— Credo, ele tentou morder você?

— Sim, o que teria sido um desastre se ele ainda tivesse dentes. Mas mesmo ele sendo um vampiro velho e inútil, Moody instruiu papai a esperar uns dias para ver se ele não voltava, antes de deixar você vir.

— E onde é que está todo mundo, porque é que você está ficando sozinho em casa? — indagou, lembrando-se da carta do amigo.

— Ah, então você recebeu! — Rony vibrou, puxando dois exemplares de Feitiços – Sexta Edição da prateleira e entregando um para Harry — Acontece que Fred e Jorge estão morando sobre a sua nova loja de logros aqui no Beco, para o terror completo de mamãe. Percy, bem, ele continua com sua cabeça enfiada na bunda e não fala com nenhum de nós desde o Natal. Gui está ocupado viajando pelo Banco, fizeram dele Agente de Transações Domiciliares, e a Gina está com Carlinhos.

Harry achou o Manual de Transfiguração Avançada para Bruxos Supostamente Capazes e entregou um para Rony, colocando outro em sua cesta.

— Com Carlinhos, você diz? Pensei que ele ainda estava com os dragões na Romênia.   

— E ele está. Mamãe achou uma boa ideia mandar Gina passar um tempo com ele, disse que ela estava muito cheia de ideias depois do que aconteceu em junho no Ministério. O grande erro dela foi deixar mamãe ouvi-la quando pediu a Remus para entrar na Ordem, logo no início das férias. — Rony meneou a cabeça, desapontado. — Foi quando ela ganhou uma vaga para o acampamento juvenil de dragões lá na reserva.

— Isso é ao menos seguro? — Harry franziu o cenho. Sua experiência com dragões no passado não combinava com “acampamento juvenil” mesmo com esforço de sua imaginação. Rony deu de ombros.

— Mais seguro que a guerra, eu acho. Gina não ficou feliz no começo, mas acabou indo em paz. Mamãe pode ser bem persuasiva quando está tomada pelo instinto de preservação da prole Weasley. A única razão pela qual eu também não fui para o bendito acampamento foi você. Eu disse, o que seria de você, sozinho as férias inteiras, se ela mandasse o seu único amigo para os dragões? Isso amoleceu seu coração.

— Boa jogada — Harry elogiou. Depois disso a Sra. Weasley chamou sua atenção porque eles ainda não tinham todos os seus livros e a conversa precisou acabar.

Após idas apressadas ao Boticário, à Madame Malkin (onde Harry achou umas vestes de gala relativamente dignas e Rony foi autorizado a comprar um conjunto que não parecia ter saído do guarda roupa de sua tia Muriel), eles foram conhecer a loja de logros dos Weasley. Harry gostaria de ter ficado mais nesta última, era realmente impressionante, mas eles tinham estourado seu tempo com os aurores e precisaram ser escoltados de volta para casa.

— Você pode voltar e almoçar conosco, querido. — Ofereceu Molly, enquanto Harry a ajudava a carregar todas as compras no carro oferecido pelo Ministério para transportá-los — Eu fiz torta de caramelo para a sobremesa.

Harry nem pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar a oferta. Ele passou uma agradável tarde com Rony, a não ser pela parte que precisou contar os eventos desastrosos do seu aniversário. Relatou ao amigo o quão estranho tinha sido Voldemort mandar Bellatrix deixá-lo quando ela já o tinha nas mãos, mas para a sua surpresa, o amigo se apegou mais à outra parte da narrativa:

— Seu primo tinha uma namorada e ela era _bonita_? Cara, isso é muito suspeito. Você devia ter desconfiado desde de o início.

Harry descreveu para Rony as suspeitas de Remus, de que fora a irmã da garota-ninfa a responsável pelo ataque. Rony não pareceu tão impressionado com o fato de que Sirius pudesse conhecer pessoas sobre as quais Harry não sabia nada a respeito.

— Talvez a irmã dessa garota fosse alguma namorada de Sirius? E se ela ouviu algum boato de que a coisa toda do Ministério foi por sua causa? Os jornais têm dito todo o tipo de idiotice.

Harry fez uma careta para a teoria. Sirius teria mencionado se tivesse alguém, não teria? Além do mais, como o padrinho teria arranjado tempo para relacionamentos, se estava fugindo ou se escondendo por todo o tempo desde que fugira de Azkaban?

A Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto com as vestes de galas novas de Harry e Rony bem passadas em um braço, seus sapatos lustrados na outra mão, lhes lembrando de se arrumar para a Cerimônia no Ministério dali a algumas horas. A sensação de mal pressentimento voltou a se enrolar na boca do estômago de Harry, varrendo para longe qualquer preocupação que ele pudesse ter com os mistérios da vida amorosa de Sirius Black.

— BD –

— Eu sinto muito pelo jeito que as coisas foram com Bervely hoje, Anne. Tenho certeza que com um pouco de insistência a gente consegue convencê-la a voltar para casa, você vai ver.

Anne não moveu a cabeça na direção de Nymphadora ou fez qualquer menção de ter ouvido o que ela dissera; no lugar disso, continuou alimentando Grumpy Lupin com seu petisco preferido – ovas de sapo – que ele bicava direto da palma de sua mão, gorgolejando satisfeito. A cacatua era uma das poucas criaturas naquela casa que não parecia constantemente com pena dela, razão pela qual Anne gostava de passar tempo com ele, ainda que seu humor fosse meio instável.

_"Nós nem temos uma casa, temos?"_

_—_ Sabe, tudo bem se você não quiser ir nesse evento do Ministério hoje. — A metamorfomaga continuou, ainda tentando estabelecer um diálogo. Sua normalmente falante prima estava silenciosa naqueles últimos tempos e isso a preocupava. — Se você conversar com seu padrinho, deve conseguir convencê-lo a te deixar ficar em casa. Eu ficaria com você, mas sabe como é, o dever chama.

Anne captou um tom ligeiramente azedo em “seu padrinho”; ela sabia que Remus e Tonks tinham discutido no hospital, embora não estivesse certa do motivo. Moony também andara mal humorado pelo resto do dia, e tinha a impressão de que as duas coisas estavam relacionadas.

Balançou a cabeça numa negação para a proposta de Tonks.

— Eu preciso ir, na verdade.

— Por que _precisa?_ — A auror estranhou. — Vai ser chato. Coisa de adultos. Eu mesma nem iria, mas sabe como é, aquele lugar fica uma bagunça quando eu não apareço para colocar ordem nas coisas.

— O Ministério da Magia fica uma bagunça sem você? — repetiu, segurando o riso.

— Sim. Ficam todos desorientados, coitados.

A garota soltou um riso pelo nariz. Só Tonks para fazê-la rir quando ela tinha aquela coisa estranha e gelada pressionando seu peito.

A prima mais velha se aproximou, sentando no banco de madeira ao seu lado. Estavam na varanda da cabana, onde o dia vagarosamente terminava em tons opacos de róseo e violeta, filtrados através das árvores. O clima estava terrível aquele verão, não só ali, mas pela maior parte da Europa. O sol nunca parecia esquentar o bastante, e as noites eram abafadas sem ser quentes.

— Você está bem, Anne? Há algo sobre o queira conversar? Sei que você contava com Bervely para essas coisas, mas eu posso ser tão ranzinza e sarcástica quanto ela, se você estiver precisando.

Angry Lupin capturou a última ova de sapo da sua mão e lhe deu uma bicadinha gratuita, batendo as asas para seu passeio noturno. E ela pensou que havia milhares de coisas sobre as quais queria conversar, coisas que não a deixavam dormir a noite e coisas que a assombravam mesmo quando estava acordada. Coisas que não entendia, e que a assustavam. Mas ela também sabia que não era a hora de falar sobre nenhuma delas, e que por mais prestativa de Nimphadora fosse, não era a pessoa destinada a ouví-las.

— Eu estou bem, Dora. Só um pouco cansada; acho que não tenho dormido muito bem.

— Oh, eu também não, definitivamente. — Ela hesitou um momento. — Eu sei que você e Sirius não conviveram tanto assim, logo depois que se reencontraram você foi para o Instituto com a Bervely, não é, mas vocês não se correspondiam um bocado?

— Sim. Ele escrevia quando tinha a chance. — suspirou.

— Você às vezes… sonha com ele? Como se ele ainda estivesse aqui?

Anne fechou os olhos por trás dos seus óculos escuros quando eles arderam. _Todas as noites._ Não o via, mas ouvia a voz de Sirius chamando sem parar. No sonho, ela sempre estava longe demais para ajudá-lo.

— BD –

Olho Tonto Moody apareceu na Toca por volta das sete e meia da noite com a chave de portal que os transportaria até o Salão de Eventos do Ministério às oito em ponto. Alguns minutos antes da hora marcada, o grupo se acumulou em torno do pequeno objeto que lhes serviria de transporte: uma xícara lascada de oito asas, uma para cada um deles: Fred e Jorge, que apareceram com fraques verde-pavão idênticos e chapéus de aba, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley muito elegantes em trajes formais combinando, o próprio Harry e Rony em suas vestes novas e ainda Gui, o primogênito Weasley, que surgira de última hora todo estiloso com coturnos e brinco de dente de dragão, acompanhado da namorada Fleur, ela resplandecendo em um longo verde água de tirar o fôlego.

— Você falou com a Hermione? Eu imaginei que ela fosse querer ir conosco. — Harry questionou, mas quanto à isso Rony lhe deu um olhar aborrecido.

— Ela deve ter visto no jornal, ela tem a assinatura, mas não é como se ela respondesse as minhas cartas, então eu não saberia, saberia?

— E por que isso? — Harry estranhou.

— Ela pode ter ficado um pouco irritada comigo quando nos despedimos em junho. — O ruivo olhou sobre o ombro do amigo para dizer isso, mas foi o corar de suas orelhas deixou Harry desconfiado.

— Vocês brigaram ou algo assim?

— Algo assim. — assentiu, sendo vago de propósito.

— Ela também não me mandou nenhuma carta de aniversário… me lembre de lhe escrever quando voltarmos.

No mesmo momento o relógio da parede anunciou as oito horas. Cada um deles sentiu um puxão no estômago e rapidamente eles giraram e giraram em suas vestes de gala, sem saber muito bem o que lhes esperava no Ministério aquela noite.   

— BD —

Rufus Scrimgeour gostava de pensar em si mesmo como o maestro de uma grande sinfonia. Quando ele olhou para o Salão de Cerimônias Philgrim naquela noite de sábado, seu sorriso felino se alastrou no rosto largo, enquanto ele comprovava que a orquestra estava tocando a contento. E não estava sequer pensando na banda contratada para a noite — o Quarteto das Fadas Afinadas, que por sinal fazia seu trabalho com perfeição, embalando um salão com uma suave melodia sílfide — ele se referia a como tudo ia de acordo com o que planejara.

Harry Potter comparecera, um de seus assessores tinha lhe informado há poucos minutos. A presença de Potter era a cereja no bolo do sucesso daquela noite. O Ministro de Relações Trouxas e todas as suas sete filhas estavam numa das mesas da ala VIP em perfeita integridade, e o seu ''novo" Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia tinha tudo sob controle no que se tratava da segurança do evento; nem uma única atividade suspeita fora relatada até então. Nenhum dos seus convidados fora morto, sequestrado, torturado ou interceptado em seu caminho. E havia cidadãos comuns — não tanto quanto ele esperara, dado a extensão de seus convites no Profeta Diário ao longo da semana – mas não ia reclamar. Não devia abusar da sorte. Ele sempre podia contar com a impressa.

No dia seguinte, todo o mundo bruxo saberia que Você-Sabe-Quem não _se atrevera._ Exatamente como Rufus previra, o homem que se denominava Lord das Trevas se intimidara diante do impecável esquema de segurança montado para a Vigésima Terceira Cerimônia de Nomeação de Aurores. Uma vez que a população compreendesse que por mais ameaças que fizessem, o séquito de Voldemort não ousava contra o novo Ministro da Magia, a sensação de segurança seria restabelecida. E com a segurança viria a confiança em seu governo. Essa era a sua prioridade no momento, tendo acabado de assumir o Ministério no mais caótico dos momentos.

“Homens assustados são homens vencidos”, o pai de Rufus costumava dizer. Apesar de o pai de Rufus ter sido um comerciante de vassouras que nunca precisa ser especialmente corajoso em seus negócios, só bom de papo, o Ministro confiava bastante na velha lição.

— O nosso último convidado VIP chegou, senhor. — o subsecretário de assessoria ministerial, um jovem ruivo e sardento cujo nome Rufus ainda não podia se lembrar, veio lhe informar.

— E esse seria?

— O prof. Alvo Dumbledore, senhor. — disse o rapaz. O Ministro teve a distinta sensação de que a última peça do quebra cabeça se encaixara em seu lugar.

— Ótimo. Dê minha ordem para selar as entradas. Ninguém entra ou sai sem o meu conhecimento a partir de agora. Eu devo começar o meu discurso quando todos estiverem acomodados em seus lugares. Avise à minha guarda.

— Sim, senhor. Com sua licença, senhor.

— BD –

Harry não parava de olhar ao redor, um tanto preocupado. O salão continuava a se encher de bruxos e bruxas que conversavam e se cumprimentavam e para todos os efeitos, pareciam confiantes sobre aquela noite. Apesar do numeroso contingente de aurores presentes — uma guarda austera disposta em torno do salão, imóveis como estátuas de guarda, o próprio Harry mantinha sua mão no bolso, pronto para puxar a varinha se precisasse. Ele saltava toda vez que alguém vinha lhe cumprimentar.

— Harry Potter — um bruxo alto, elegante e familiar veio apertar sua mão. Harry teve um choque desconfortável de reconhecimento, era Amos Diggory — Eu tenho lido sobre você nos jornais ultimamente, meu jovem. Que jornada, uh? Seus pais estariam muito orgulhosos. 

Ele tinha topado com outros conhecidos — Ludo Bagman entre eles. Harry reparou que ele tinha perdido muito peso e parecia um balão murcho, as bochechas antes cheias caindo como bolsas vazias de cada lado do rosto, puxando o canto de seus olhos para baixo. Ludo acenou para ele para o senhor Weasley, mas não quis ficar para conversar.

Foi quando Harry se virou e viu Dumbledore, suas vestes prateadas com luas e estrelas e uma estola bordada. O diretor lhe fez uma saudação educada com a cabeça. Com ele estavam uma bruxa que Harry precisou olhar uma segunda vez para perceber que conhecia; a professora McGonagall tinha seu cabelo solto e modelado numa onda cinza-escura elegante, um chapéu classudo em sua cabeça.

— Potter — ela chamou, dando batidinhas no seu ombro. — Você está elegante. E inteiro, o que é mais importante.

— Eu tento o meu melhor, professora. — Harry deu seu melhor sorriso inocente. — A senhora também está…

Mas o que McGonagall estava Harry não chegou a dizer, porque acabara de ver uma terceira pessoa, coberta em preto, se aproximar por detrás dela. Ele sentiu um choque de repulsa ao reconhecer Snape e não tentou disfarçar com quanto de ódio olhava para ele. O professor o ignorou completamente, como se Harry não passasse de uma mosca, indo cumprimentar a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley. 

Uma movimentação e um burburinho chamou sua a atenção mais a frente; todos se viraram para um palanque montado no centro de um salão, onde anteriormente estivera tocando uma orquestra de fadas, mas agora era ocupada por seis aurores com fardas reluzentes e muito eretos. Um funcionário do ministério apareceu entre eles, e apontou para sua garganta dizendo “Sonorus”.

— Minha nossa, aquele não é o Percy? — Rony xingou ao seu lado. Ele tinha razão,  era Percy, tão estufado de orgulho que parecia prestes a quicar.

— Senhoras e senhores aqui presentes nessa adorável noite — a voz pomposa do irmão de Rony preencheu o salão agora silencioso. — o Excelentíssimo Senhor Ministro da Magia gostaria de falar-lhes neste momento.

Rufus Scrimgeour veio trotando por detrás das cortinas, ladeado por mais dois aurores, ele próprio vestindo um uniforme roxo que, embora muito mais ornamentado e elegante que a farda da guarda oficial de aurores, era uma evidente inspiração. Harry lembrou o que lera e ouvira sobre ele; tinha sido auror durante a segunda guerra e então fora promovido como Chefe do Esquadrão de Aurores em 1982. Sua recente nomeação como Ministro da Magia através de votação interna dera lugar para Moody assumir o cargo, retornado de sua aposentadoria, por convite do próprio Rufus; era conhecido por ser intrépido e um perseguidor incansável em sua época de Academia. A Harry, pareceu que estava olhando para um leão velhaco e esperto, seu cabelo cobre escuro como uma juba em torno do rosto anguloso. Rufus olhou para seus convidados atentamente e embora houvesse um ar de satisfação em seu rosto, ele não estava sorrindo.

— Aos bruxos e bruxas que foram suficientemente destemidos para deixar seu lar e vir prestigiar os nossos novos aurores, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. — Scrimgeour rouqueou. Não tinha enfeitiçado sua voz, mas era audível através do salão. e tinha a sua atenção absoluta. Dumbledore, que sentara na mesa onde já estavam Harry, os Weasleys, Fleur, Remus e sua afilhada, se inclinou em direção ao Ministro com uma expressão educadamente intrigada. Harry se perguntou qual era o grau de simpatia do diretor em relação ao bruxo; que não obstante, continuou o seu discurso. 

"São tempos de incerteza, é preciso admitir, mas não devem se tornar tempos de fraqueza. O inimigo se regozija quando abaixamos a cabeça. Representando cada bruxo e bruxa da nossa comunidade, eu os chamei aqui hoje para reforçar o que venho dizendo nas minhas últimas declarações públicas: Nós Não Estamos Indefesos." Rufus pausou e enfatizou palavra por palavra da última frase. Seus olhos, que eram rasgados e amarelados, reluziam um brilho perigoso "O inimigo deve saber que nós não vamos nos curvar e nos amedrontar como aconteceu no passado. A comunidade bruxa tem meios para enfrentar esta ameaça, já a venceu no passado, e vencerá novamente." 

Murmúrios baixos começaram a rastrear pelo o salão, soando aprovadores, mas na mesa de Harry todos estavam em silêncio. Dumbledore continuava observando Rufus com seu sereno olhar de “vejo-perfeitamente-dentro-da-sua-cabeça”. McGonnagal tinha uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Snape estava de costas, Harry não podia ver sua expressão.

"Eu acredito fervorosamente que cada bruxo e bruxa que compareceu aqui hoje o fez com a mesma clareza de espírito, pois o mal que nos espreita não os amedrontou a ficar em suas casas esta noite. Este mesmo mal não nos fará deixar nossos empregos, renegar nossas raízes ou discriminar nossos irmãos de magia, seja qual forem suas origens. Como representante desta comunidade, eu lhes garanto que todas as precauções estão sendo tomadas. Azkaban está guardada e mais impenetrável do que jamais foi. Da mesma forma, eu clamo sua colaboração. Dar boas vindas aos nossos novos aurores é um primeiro passo, mas o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia deseja a plena participação da comunidade bruxa para que as medidas de segurança disseminadas pelos meios oficiais sejam seguidas à risca. Lembrem-se: juntos, Nós Não Estamos Indefesos. Obrigado pela sua atenção e sua presença aqui hoje."

Uma onda de palmas seguiu as palavras do Ministro, que continuou olhando ferozmente para a sua multidão. Harry viu quando os olhos felinos acharam exatamente o ponto onde ele estava sentado e se estreitaram, e soube que o Ministro queria saber se O Eleito estava batendo palmas também; ele firmemente manteve suas mãos nos bolsos e o encarou de volta.

— Atrevido  — McGonagall sibilou ao lado de Harry, para ninguém especial. Seus lábios estavam crispados, ela parecia estar prestes a dar uma detenção em alguém.

— Sem dúvida. — Dumbledore concordou, aparentando mais relaxado agora que o discurso chegara ao fim. Harry conhecia o diretor o suficiente para detectar um brilho de inquietação em seus olhinhos azuis.

— Babaca. — Rony resmungou ao seu lado. Harry achou que ele estava falando do Ministro, mas esse já tinha deixado o palco e Percy retornara, anunciando o desfile de apresentação dos novos aurores. Todos foram convidados a se levantar, e um pouco de confusão e barulho de arrastar de cadeiras se seguiu. Os convidados foram se movendo para a frente, próximos ao palco e Rony esbarrou em alguém.

— Ops, desculpe, você está bem? 

— Sim, eu estou… sim. — Johanne Loren fez um aceno vago e se afastou para o outro lado. Harry olhou para trás a tempo de vê-la sumir de vista em meio às pessoas.

— Isso só acontece de três em três anos, essa cerimonia de nomeação — Gui se aproximou deles, Fleur agarrada ao seu braço. — Bem, essa foi adiantada, é claro… há dois anos atrás eu quis vir para a de Tonks, mas não era aberta ao público e você tem que ser um figuração para ganhar um convite. Cada auror só pode chamar dois membros de sua família, o resto é escolhido a dedo pelo Ministério.

— É ben estranho eles terrem aberto este parra o publique, non é — disse Fleur ao seu lado, jogando a cabeleira sedosa de um ombro para o outro sem nenhum motivo aparente.

— É compreensível. Eles querem, bem, o _Ministro_ quer mostrar para todo mundo que tem tudo sob controle. É uma estratégia para amedrontar "o inimigo".

— Parrece que ele está indo ben — a meio-veela comentou — Nade errado até agora.

— Não vamos ficar confiantes sobre isso — Gui rebateu e Harry notou, ele também estava com a mão casualmente dentro do bolso da varinha.

Uma sinfonia começou a tocar e vários jovens fardados entraram dos dois lados do palco, alinhados e marchando para o centro. Eles vestiam versões mais claras dos uniformes roxos dos aurores e usavam chapéus hexagonais engraçados. Estavam muito sérios solenes, mas Harry os achou jovens demais. Muitos deles poderiam ser seus colegas de sala em Hogwarts. Ele pensou reconhecer uma ou duas caras da escola, de anos anteriores.

Moody apareceu no palco e puxou um pergaminho comprido. Sem qualquer introdução além de um 'boa noite" áspero, ele começou a chamar o nome dos aurores em ordem alfabética. Era um processo lento — cada um deles deveria ir até a frente, proferir o seu juramento de auror, receber o seu brasão e tirar a foto oficial do Registro de Aurores. A partir do sexto nome chamado a atenção de Harry começou a flutuar e ele passou a olhar ao redor, para os convidados.

Não havia nada suspeito acontecendo, e se houvesse, certamente a guarda de aurores que rodeava o salão perceberia antes dele. Um dos aurores no canto oposto, ele viu, estava curvado e falando com alguém. Harry reconheceu o vestido branco e as ondas de cabelo preto; era a afilhada de Remus, ela tinha se afastado do grupo após esbarrar com Rony e parecia que ninguém dera conta de sua ausência. O auror concordou com a cabeça, lhe dando passagem através da porta que guardava. Isso deixou Harry intrigado, para onde aquela garota estava indo sorrateiramente quando todo mundo estava distraído?

Harry murmurou a Rony que precisava ir no banheiro e rapidamente se afastou da multidão, achando um canto fora de vista para se cobrir com a capa da invisibilidade, logo em seguida tomando a direção que a tinha visto sumir. Passar pelo auror com o qual ela falara foi fácil, Harry só precisou se esquivar entre ele e uma pilastra decorativa, e abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para escapar do salão de eventos sem ser visto. Entrou para uma saleta contígua que se parecia com um deposito. Havia  uma única parede que não estava repleta de materiais e caixas lacradas, e numa súbita inspiração foi andando em direção a ela; a atravessou como se fosse feita de manteiga e surgiu em um corredor longo, vazio a não ser pela sombra branca de Johanne dezenas de metros à frente, parada de costas.

Ele a alcançou o mais silencioso que pôde, a varinha firmemente em punho. Era estranho, ele pensou enquanto mantinha uma distância segura, como de repente Remus tinha uma afilhada da qual nunca ouvira falar. Havia algo suspeito, familiar nela, que ele não conseguia entender, mas agora que ele pensava nisso… fosse quem fosse, havia alguma coisa que o seu ex-professor não estava lhe contando, e Harry achava que estava perto de conseguir uma pista.

Johanne apertou o botão do elevador no fim do corredor e ficou esperando. Ele parou perto o suficiente para ter tempo de entrar quando a porta se abrisse, mas longe o bastante para que sua respiração não fosse audível. Ela não levava a varinha em punho e parecia saber muito bem onde estava indo.

O elevador chegou, rangendo alto. Johanne entrou e girou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele. Harry quase tropeçou na capa quando viu os olhos dela: havia um sólido brilho prateado tomando sua retina, que o fez pensar imediatamente na maldição Imperius. Mas não _parecia_ com Imperius - seus olhos não estavam desfocados e, longe de uma expressão vazia, ela aparentava certo nervosismo. Se voltou para o painel com o número dos andares apertando os olhos, algo que Harry costumava fazer quando estava sem os seus óculos, e por fim escolheu o número nove. As entranhas de Harry deram uma reviravolta intransigente. O elevador se sacudiu, rangeu e começou a descer. Se não fosse tão barulhento, Harry tinha certeza que ela escutaria sua respiração; só havia uns dez centímetros de distância entre os dois.

O elevador parou. Harry se apressou em sair rápido antes que Johanne se chocasse contra ele, mas ela esperou e saiu calmamente, respirou fundo, olhando ao redor. Harry fez o mesmo — era o salão circular onde estivera meses atrás, acompanhado de seus amigos, a ante-sala que levava aos locais onde ele lutara contra os comensais, quebrara a profecia, _perdera Sirius_ …

Harry lamentou sua impulsividade. A Ordem da Fênix toda estava lá em cima e ele mais uma vez saíra sem avisar à ninguém. Se Johanne estivesse sob um feitiço e fosse uma armadilha, ele caíra tao facilmente! As palavras de Bellatrix soaram claras e agourentas no plano de fundo “você é tão idiota, Potter. Você merece morrer…” 

Johanne estava parada no meio da sala circular olhando todas aquelas portas iguais, parecendo perdida… Assustada? Aqueles estranhos olhos dela eram como poços sem fundo de prata.

— Eu não sei qual delas — ela murmurou consigo mesma. — Eu ouço… mas eu não sei qual.

Se calou, como se esperasse uma resposta, Harry prendeu a respiração, pensando, planejando… talvez ela estivesse recebendo instruções dentro de sua cabeça? Ela não parecia saber que ele estava ali, mas soava como alguém que estava sendo obrigada a fazer alguma coisa. Suas mãos pequenas e brancas tremiam, e passou pela cabeça dele que ela devia estar com frio naquele vestido de alças, o Departamento de Mistérios era frio… enquanto divagava, a garota deu uma volta completa e olhou diretamente para ele, soltando um suspiro longo e impaciente.

— Você pode tirar a capa. — disse. Harry não se moveu um centímetro. Aquilo era… como era possível? — Sim, Potter, eu sei que me seguiu. Por favor, tire a capa.

Amortecido, Harry deslizou a capa de sobre o corpo. Ele manteve a varinha apontada para ela, no entanto, enquanto todos os seus sentidos estavam acesos para qualquer movimento ao redor deles, até mesmo  preparado para se a sua cicatriz começasse a queimar de repente.

— Eu sabia que você não era cega coisa nenhuma! Você tem mentido para todo mundo sobre isso! 

— Olha, isso não é importante no momento. — Ela olhava para um lado e outro, como se algo estivesse para acontecer, ou alguém estivesse para chegar, e eles tivessem pouco tempo.  

— _Quem_ é você e o que você está fazendo aqui? — Harry perguntou ferozmente. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas apertou os olhos como se estivesse sentindo dor e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Harry deu um passo para a frente. — O que há de errado com seus olhos?

— Eu não posso responder tudo agora. — disse com urgência. — Preciso da sua ajuda.

— Por que você veio até aqui? — ele insistiu, irritado. — O que é você está ouvindo? Instruções? _Voldemort_? 

— Não! Não, Potter. Eu preciso… ohh, droga, droga — novamente ela franziu o rosto em dor, olhando ao redor para todas as portas iguais. Voltou-se para Harry, agoniada. Seu olhar de prata era desconcertante. — Você já esteve aqui antes. Você sabe.

— QUEM é você? — Harry exigiu. — Responda ou eu vou ter que te azarar!

Johanne balançou sua cabeça, como se ela tivesse feito uma pergunta e ele tivesse dado a resposta errada.

— Não importa, Potter, não quem eu sou, só se… você consegue ouvir? Consegue ouvir ele chamando? 

Mas tudo estava no mais amortecido silencio com excessão da respiração acelerada dos dois. Harry deu mais um passo à frente. Sua varinha estava quase tocando o peito dela.

— _QUEM_ está chamando você? 

Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento e Harry sentiu uma formigação engraçada, como uma corrente de ar passando por dentro de sua cabeça. Ele viu memórias claras que ele não tinha escolhido lembrar: a sua voz  perguntando “O que você acha que era aquele arco?” e a voz de Hermione respondendo “Não sei, mas o que quer que fosse era perigoso!”, e esticando a varinha, marcando um x na porta…

Johanne cortou o contato visual e se virou para uma porta que era igual à todas as outras. Harry sentiu uma leve náusea, que sumiu tao rápido quanto veio, e apesar de saber o que ela tinha acabado de fazer, como ela poderia adivinhar que a porta era aquela? Era igual as outras, e aquela sala girava, era impossível adivinhar…

— É essa. — ela apontou com convicção. — Como é que você não consegue ouví-lo? — deliberadamente andou até a porta escolhida, sem qualquer receio da ameaça de Harry ou de sua varinha estendida. Harry a seguiu, seu coração estava palpitando pesado e rápido. Ele sabia o que havia atrás da porta, não precisava ouvir, ele não queria voltar ali, não queria lembrar, não podia… mesmo assim a garota abriu a porta e entrou, o vestido branco ondulando em torno dos seus joelhos. Harry se achou indo atrás, apesar do seu horror. 

A sala era a mesma que se lembrava: grande, retangular, afundada, uma arena feita de degraus de pedra, ampla no topo e se estreitando até o fundo. O véu permanecia ondulando sobre a plataforma lá embaixo, vivo sem nenhuma brisa, tão velho quanto o tempo. Ela foi descendo pelos degraus como se deslizasse, atraída pelo véu, da mesma forma que ele tinha feito da primeira vez em que estivera ali.

Harry assistiu-a descer tomado por uma estranha sensação de irrealidade. Talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo? Ele tinha tido um milhão de pesadelos iguais durante o primeiro mês de férias, onde assistia Sirius cair através do véu, mas eram só eles dois na sala e Harry não podia se mexer para alcançá-lo, ele estava congelado e era lento, então ele via Sirius morrer de novo e de novo.

Por _sua_ culpa. O peso esmagador que roubava o ar voltara com toda a sua força. De repente importava muito pouco se aquilo era uma armadilha, se a garota-ninfa era louca, se ele ia ou não se encontrar com Voldemort no fim daquela noite. Sirius estava morto, tinha morrido bem _ali_ , seu padrinho nunca ia voltar e era tudo culpa dele, não importava o que dissessem. O véu se movia, chamando seu nome, os sussurros eram seu nome, ele sabia agora.

Era ele quem devia ter atravessado no lugar de Sirius. O pensamento o pegou de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo fez todo o sentido do mundo. 

— Potter! — A garota gritou de lá de baixo. Piscando de um profundo aturdimento, Harry se deu conta de que ela estava sobre a plataforma, a centímetros do véu, e sua expresso era apavorada. Mas o que diabos…? Johanne tinha enfiado seu braço através do véu e alguma coisa a puxava para dentro dele.

Harry saltou os bancos de pedra de dois em dois, esquecendo-se de que talvez ela fosse uma armadilha. Ele não veria, não enquanto respirasse, alguém mais atravessar aquele maldito véu, não quando podia se mover, e esse não era um pensamento lógico, era uma ideia obstinada. Em segundos estava ao lado dela, cravando as mãos em seus ombros para puxá-la. Foi quando ele ouviu a voz, não um sussurro, mas um chamado rouco vindo lá de dentro:

_"Harry."  
_

Seu coração pulou uma batida com o reconhecimento imediato. Anne gritou “Me ajude a puxá-lo” e Harry largou os ombros dela, ao invés disso enfiando o braço através do véu. Ele tinha certeza que estava sonhando, porque era loucura, era absoluta loucura, mas ainda assim… _ainda assim…_ sua mão se fechou sobre algo quente. Escorregadio e magro, mas definitivamente era vivo. Ao seu lado, Johanne parecia assustada mas ela também o tinha seguro. Harry largou sua varinha de lado, não podia ver nada, mas conseguira _ouví-lo_ e não estava louco…

Harry juntou suas forças e firmou seus pés no chão, cravando suas unhas no que ele segurava para que não lhe escapasse. A impressão era de tentar alçar um corpo solto no vazio, mas não soltou, ele jamais se perdoaria… não uma segunda vez.

E então surgiu. Primeiro uma massa emaranhada de cabelos pretos e depois corpo. No final ele foi como que expulso do véu, o impacto lançando os três no chão. Johanne foi a primeira a conseguir levantar, se arrastando para onde ele tinha caído em um amontoado de farrapos. Harry olhou para os dois, para ela e para a outra pessoa que lhe olhava de volta, olhos fundos, escuros, assombrados, mas vivos, vivos, _vivos_.

Acabara de puxar Sirius Black para fora do véu e não estava sonhando.

 _(Continua…)_  
  
  
  
  
[Grupo de Black Destiny](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1374829049502862/) no face,   
entre e converse com outros leitores!


	5. A Rasteira da Serpente

__  
we only said goodbye with words  
_I died a hundred times_  
_you go back to her_  
_and I go back to_  
_I go back to Black¹_  
  
_(Back to Black - Amy Winehouse)_

Tonks mal acreditava que aquela noite estava terminando. Estivera tão tensa em seu lugar na guarda do evento que cada músculo do pescoço e das costas repuxavam. Os dedos se encontravam travados por ter empunhado a varinha a noite toda, mas finalmente o último novo auror recebia o distintivo e o buquê de rosas brancas, para em seguida ter a sua foto tirada na borda do palco. Não poderia demorar muito para irem para casa sãos e salvos agora. 

Talvez Scrimgeour estivesse certo. Talvez não fosse loucura acreditar que Você-Sabe-Quem se intimidara em frente ao esquema de segurança armado pelo DELM para aquele evento. Era bom demais para ser verdade, mas se fosse…

— Hum hum — alguém pigarreou no palco e Tonks parou de divagar. Ela viu que uma das aurores recém nomeadas se adiantara para a frente dos colegas com um pergaminho em sua mão e um sorriso amplo em seu rosto. Ela enfeitiçou a própria garganta com um feitiço _Sonorus_ e olhou para a multidão de bruxos, seus olhos embaçados de orgulho por conta do distintivo que acabara de ganhar. Tonks teve um vislumbre da sua própria sensação ao ser condecorada, no ano anterior; era meio como pisar em nuvens, só que as nuvens eram feitas de pura felicidade e doce de leite.

— Eu tenho uma mensagem para vocês — disse a auror, a voz fluindo clara até o fundo do salão onde Tonks estava — Em nome não só da minha turma, mas de todos os aurores que vieram antes e dos que ainda virão depois de nós. Eu tinha um discurso pronto, mas então… houve essa mudança de planos. — a jovem dispensou seu pergaminho, amassando-o com o movimento de suas mãos firmes. Tonks notou que na verdade seu sorriso amplo era meio fixo. — _Ele_ quer que todos saibam, então _Ele_ achou que deveria mandar uma mensagem.

Houve um murmúrio de confusão na plateia. Tonks franziu para alguns de seus colegas, que tinham olhares igualmente perdidos. “Ele…”?

— O Lord Negro agradece a presença de todos e se desculpa por não poder estar presente. Ele teria vindo, mas não foi apropriadamente convidado. Sem ressentimentos. — A auror pigarreou para o silêncio sepulcral do salão. Tonks olhou de relance para os seus colegas de guarda; ninguém se atrevia a fazer o primeiro movimento. — O Lord gostaria de nos lembrar, no entanto, do que não pode se perder em meio à discursos motivadores, porém vazios em significado. — a voz dela se aprumou, como se em seu discurso ensaiado aquele fosse o momento de conquistar a audiência — Não há incerteza. Não há razão para medo, para abaixar a cabeça ou para se defender. Há urgência de identificar, no entanto, a verdadeira ameaça e resistir a sua dominação. Vocês sabem — a jovem auror sorriu, seus olhos ainda embaçados, estranhamente embaçados, agora que Tonks parava para reparar. — de quem eu estou falando. Os ladrões da _nossa_ magia.

— Mas o que diabos…? — Howle praguejou ao lado de Tonks, dando um passo à frente.

No palco, um dos novos aurores gritou quando seu colega despencou ao lado dele com um baque surdo. Na ponta oposta da fileira, mais alguém caiu. De onde estava, Tonks não conseguia ver o que os estava derrubando, mas ela e os outros aurores da guarda rapidamente entraram em formação e começaram a se aproximar da multidão de espectadores. Alguns bruxos mais próximos do palco também começaram a gritar. Ainda era possível ouvir a voz da jovem oradora da turma, enfeitiçada para soar mais alta que o levante de alarme da plateia.

— O Lorde quer lembrá-los de que há uma escolha a se fazer e aqueles que escolherem o lado certo não precisam temer coisa alguma! Mas a desonra de ter sangue-ruins representando essa tradicional instituição que é o Esquadrão de Aurores NÃO SERÁ TOLERADA!

A confusão aumentava entre os convidados; os aurores não conseguiam se aproximar do palco. Enquanto isso, a guarda do Ministro corria para acudir os formandos que gritavam. Ninguém os estava atacando e ainda assim eles continuavam caindo, um após o outro, suas caras viradas para o chão como se fossem bonecos cujo feitiços de mobilidade houvesse se esgotado.

— ELE QUER LEMBRÁ-LOS DE QUE HOUVE UM TEMPO EM QUE OS AURORES ERAM ESCOLHIDOS ENTRE OS BRUXOS HONRADOS E PUROS E QUE À ESTE TEMPO DEVEMOS RETORNAR! — continuou ela, alterando sua voz para um grito histérico que sobrepujasse a multidão. “Alguém tire ela dali!”, Tonks reconheceu a voz do Ministro, embora não pudesse vê-lo de onde estava. — NOVAMENTE O LORD AGRADECE A PRESENÇA DE TODOS E SUGERE QUE REPENSEM QUEM DE FATO É O INIMIGO!

Olho-Tonto acabara de chegar até a oradora e tinha sua varinha apontada para ela, mas antes que ele lançasse qualquer feitiço, o pescoço da auror se torceu com um estalo aterrador e ela também desabou no chão com os olhos abertos.

Tonks finalmente conseguiu atravessar a multidão de bruxos, acotovelando e lançando feitiços para abrir caminho; o palco, ela percebeu com horror, era um festival de corpos. Muitos dos aurores que tinham recém recebido seus distintivos estavam caídos com congeladas expressões de surpresa em seus rostos. Os que ainda estavam de pé se alternavam entre tentar acudir os colegas ou fugir… Não que precisassem se preocupar, ela percebeu, pois havia um padrão, um padrão claramente distinguível…

— Eles estão mortos! — gritou Tracie Pihill, ajoelhada em torno dos colegas caídos, paralisada pelo horror — Todos os nascidos-trouxa, mortos!

Se a multidão precisava de algum incentivo para o desespero, este serviu. Em um segundo havia confusão, caos e gritos, todos tentando alcançar o hall principal onde ficavam as lareiras e os pontos de aparatação. Tonks sabia que deveria acalmá-los e que o procedimento de evacuação precisava ser ordenado de alguma maneira, mas ela ignorou as instruções que recebia pelo seu Acionador por um momento, olhando ao redor do salão. Não conseguia ver nenhum membro da Ordem por perto, não conseguia ver Remus, e em nome de Merlin, onde infernos estava Harry Potter?

— BD –

Harry se arrastou até onde Sirius e Anne estavam, sentindo que reabrira o corte em seu joelho ao cair.

Alguma coisa parecia errada com Sirius. Ele usava as mesmas roupas com que caíra, mas estava tão magro quanto estivera ao escapar da prisão de Azkaban há três anos. E apesar de os seus olhos estarem abertos, respirar parecia lhe exigir um grande esforço.

— Ele está tentando dizer alguma coisa — Johanne ofegou, inclinando o ouvido para o homem. Sirius parecia puxar fôlego para falar, incapaz de encontrar a própria voz. Harry chegou até o padrinho e segurou sua mão ossuda.

— Está tudo bem, Sirius, está bem, nós vamos te levar para o hospital… — disse afobado, mas era mais fácil prometer do que fazer. A mente de Harry começou a trabalhar desesperadamente numa forma de tirar Sirius do Ministério sem ser percebido por praticamente todo o contingente de aurores nove andares acima. 

— Harrr — Sirius murmurou numa voz horrivelmente arranhada — Pegue… seu…

— Não se esforce, não se preocupe. — ele olhou ao redor. Ainda tinha sua capa e a essa altura não estava mais tão certo de que Johanne era uma ameaça. Ela certamente lhe devia muita explicação, mas não parecia perigosa. Pelo jeito que ela olhava para Sirius, devia sentir uma preocupação muito próxima à que ele mesmo sentia. — Como você sabia?

Anne levantou o rosto, um olhar confuso. Seus olhos não estavam mais prateados, eram escuros e transbordavam lágrimas que cortavam suas bochechas.

— Como você sabia que o encontraria aqui? — Harry repetiu, sem ter certeza se ela lhe entendera da primeira vez.

Ela negou veemente, seu cabelo se sacudindo fluido em torno dos ombros.

— Eu não sabia, eu o ouvi. Ouça, ele precisa de ajuda, está machucado…

Anne ergueu a mão coberta de sangue vermelho escuro. Vinha de uma poça que se formava debaixo da cabeça de Sirius e se espalhava pelo chão de pedra em velocidade alarmante. Harry supôs que ele batera a cabeça com o impacto.

— Se nós pudéssemos aparatar — ele cogitou, ficando um pouco mais desesperado com o crescimento da poça de sangue, a sensação exultante de ter o padrinho de volta substituída pelo terror de perdê-lo pela segunda vez. — E colocar a capa sobre ele, eu tenho certeza que no hospital…

— Harry — Sirius chamou de novo, ansiedade em sua voz destruída, reunindo todo o fôlego que lhe restava. — Você deve… pe… pegar. Seu. Esconda.

Harry não entendeu o que ele queria dizer até alguma coisa gelada tocar seu pulso. Só então percebeu que Sirius segurava na outra mão alguma coisa, ele trouxera alguma coisa lá de dentro. Harry o pegou, era uma espécie de punhal simples com o cabo de pedra. Talvez fosse algo que Sirius estivesse carregando consigo quando caíra, mas então… a mão do seu padrinho estava em carne viva onde o cabo lhe tocara a pele.

— Você deve… esconder… ninguém… — Sirius começou a tossir e sua boca se encheu de sangue escuro. Johanne choramingou, inclinando o rosto dele para o lado cuidadosamente para que não se engasgasse. Ela olhou desesperada para Harry.

— Precisamos conseguir ajuda, ele está morrendo.

— Certo. Certo. — Harry ficou de pé e escondeu o punhal no bolso interno de suas vestes. Ele não ia deixar seu padrinho morrer novamente, nem se sua própria vida dependesse disso.

— BD —

Tonks tentava chegar até onde Moody estava gritando ordens de evacuação a fim de lhe alertar que Harry Potter estava desaparecido, mas teve o seu movimento impedido por um puxão em suas vestes. Virou-se, pronta para azarar, mas era Johanne. Seu vestido branco estava ensopado de sangue e ela parecia alheia ao caos ao seu redor.

— Você foi atacada? — Tonks gritou para ser ouvida, ao mesmo tempo que tentava puxá-la para fora do caminho de três aurores da guarda especial que tentavam chegar à mesa do sub-secretário de execução das leis mágicas. — Você está machucada?

— Não! Eu.. O que está acontecendo? Os comensais invadiram?

— Não, eu penso que não _ainda…_ Anne, onde é que você estava? De quem é todo esse sangue?

Mais atrás dela, Harry surgiu de onde antes não havia nada. Ele também tinha sangue manchando as mãos, mas a expressão em seu rosto não aparentava dor, só a resignação sombria que Tonks já vira outras vezes. Ela vira aquela expressão no rosto do garoto ali mesmo no Ministério há alguns meses.

— Tonks, nós precisamos de ajuda!

— Mas é óbvio que precis…

— Direto para o hospital — Harry a cortou com brusquidão. — Ele está ferido!

— Quem está fer… — Harry ergueu um pouco a capa e ela viu o relance de um enorme e magro cão negro tremendo no chão, seu pêlo empapado. — Oh, puta que pariu, esse não é… Mas como diabos…?

— Sim! — Harry e Anne ofegaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele está morrendo, Dora! — a menina completou num fio de voz.

Tonks se adiantou até onde o cão estava, tomando a ponta da capa da mão de Harry.

— Vou levá-lo, mas vocês precisam sair daqui também! Agora, Harry, entendeu? Você já sabe aparatar?

— Não, para onde vai levar ele? Eu vou com você!

— Eu posso aparatar. — Anne ofegou atrás dela. — Mas não tenho permissão.

— Resolvemos isso depois, aparate com Harry, você sabe para onde, o lugar de emergência.

— Não! — Harry protestou de novo, irritado por estar sendo ignorado — Eu vou com você! 

— Não seja estúpido, Harry, não é seguro! Vá com Anne, o resto de nós encontrará com vocês assim que eu puder! Anne, tem certeza que pode fazer isso?

— Sim. — ela assentiu, ansiosa mas confiante, os olhos escuros afiados.  

Tonks entrou debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e sumiu. Um segundo depois, eles ouviram o estalo indicando que ela não estava mais lá. Harry se voltou para Johanne, que tinha retirado a sua varinha com uma mão e fechado os dedos da outra em torno do pulso dele.

— Pronto, Potter? — havia um risco de sangue na bochecha dela que parecia uma garra. O mundo explodia ao redor deles, mas para Harry toda a confusão acontecia numa realidade paralela que não podia alcançá-los.

— Sim. — ele assentiu, pensando no que Hermione diria quando soubesse que sua primeira aparatação conjunta seria feita por uma ninfa ensanguentada de quinze anos. Então o mundo estalou, rodou e Harry sentiu que sua existência inteira era espremida através do gargalo estreito de uma garrafa.

— BD —

Eles surgiram com um estalo seco numa sala vazia que Harry achou familiar, mas não reconheceu num primeiro momento. Aparatar era _horrível,_ como os bruxos faziam aquilo o tempo inteiro? Havia um zumbido em sua cabeça indicando que algum dano irreparável fora feito, além de precisar lutar vários segundos contra a vontade de colocar para fora tudo que tinha comido durante o dia.

— A primeira vez é sempre difícil. — Johanne lhe informou, ela própria com a voz embargada — Depois vai ficando mais suportável. Veja se nenhuma parte sua ficou para trás.

— O quê? — ele checou a si mesmo, alarmando-se. — Como assim uma parte?

— Eu ainda sou meio nova nisso. — ela justificou. — Mas você parece inteiro.

Ele não se sentia inteiro. Ele sentia como se uma parte grande dele estivesse pendurada em cima de sua cabeça por ganchos sob um ninho de crocodilos, mas tinha consciência que isso nada tinha a ver com a aparatação, mas com todo o sangue que ele vira saindo da cabeça de Sirius.

_Não pense no sangue. Ele vai sobreviver._

Harry olhou ao redor, tentando se distrair dos piores pensamentos. Não demorou a entender porque a sala era familiar; o piano, o sofá mostarda com estofado vazando de grandes rasgos, as marcas de garras profundamente incutidas no papel de parede… alguém dera uma espanada no lugar, mas ainda parecia que tinha abrigado uma manada de lobos selvagens num passado distante. Ou um único lobo _e_ uma manada de adolescentes que também ocorriam de ser animagos.

 — Essa é a casa dos gritos! — constatou. — Por que você aparatou aqui?

— Tem sido a sede provisória da Ordem da Fênix nos últimos meses. — Johanne explicou sob a respiração, andando até a janela fechada com tábuas e se inclinando para ver pelas frestas — A qualquer momento eles devem estar chegando.

— Eles…?

— A Ordem, Potter. Eles fazem reuniões para discutir o tipo de coisa que aconteceu hoje no Ministério.

Harry tentou lembrar o que ele tinha visto ao entrar no salão de eventos Philgrim arrastando Almofadinhas debaixo da capa, mas não fora muito. Gente em pânico, aurores tentando manter o controle, e… comensais? Não, ele teria notado se houvessem comensais, definitivamente.

— O que você acha que aconteceu? — perguntou, ansioso. — Um ataque?

— Com certeza um ataque. — ela murmurou, se voltando para ele com o cenho franzido. — Espero que todo mundo da Ordem esteja bem, que nenhum daqueles corpos seja de um deles.

— Corpos? — Harry ofegou. — Que corpos?

— Você não viu? Em cima do palco…

Harry deu um salto e começou a andar na direção da saída.

— Para onde você vai?

— Eu preciso voltar lá! Todo mundo está lá, eu não devia ter saído!

Anne correu atrás dele, tentando se interpor em seu caminho.

— Não! Tonks falou pra a gente esperar aqui!

— Você pode ficar esperando aqui! Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto todo mundo está lá em perigo! —

Ele a afastou com um braço quando ela tentou impedi-lo, embora não fizesse ideia de como ia voltar ao Ministério. Já tinha entrado lá uma vez, certo? Podia dar um jeito de entrar a segunda, usaria uma lareira, ou a entrada de visitantes…

— Sirius não ia querer que você fizesse algo estúpido e se colocasse em perigo, ia?

Ele parou de chofre, se voltando para ela. No meio de toda agitação, sua paciência estava se esgotando para os mistérios em torno daquela garota. Harry estreitou os olhos para ela.

— O que você sabe sobre Sirius, afinal? Como você o conhece e _por quê_ você se importa?

Anne virou o rosto, e ele viu que seus olhos estavam embaçados com lágrimas. Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu não posso dizer… é segredo.

— OH, FAÇA-ME O FAVOR. — Harry exclamou, sua voz preenchendo a sala vazia e reboando na madeira velha das paredes. — Então você quer que eu apenas engula tudo de estranho que aconteceu hoje naquela maldita sala, o fato de você saber exatamente onde ele estava, de poder enxergar apesar de todo mundo acreditar que é cega, de TER LIDO MINHA MENTE! E eu sei que você leu, não tente negar isso! Eu senti!

— Eu sei! Eu sinto muito, Harry, eu sinto. Há coisas que eu posso explicar…

— Comece — ele disse friamente. — Agora é uma boa hora como qualquer outra.

Ela engoliu em seco, parecendo miserável e acuada, o vestido mais vermelho do que branco, os olhos assustados. O peito subia e descia em uma respiração instável, mas Harry não teve nenhum resquício de pena por colocá-la contra a parede. Ele queria respostas e ela as tinha, que se danasse o resto; se ele não podia lutar, pelo menos podia arrancar dela uma explicação para o que tinha acabado de acontecer no Departamento de Mistérios.

— Eu… eu _era_ cega. Eu _sou_ cega há dois anos, desde que eu tive um… acidente. — ela engoliu em seco, seus olhos se desviando para um ponto atrás dele ao vislumbrar alguma lembrança desagradável de seu passado. — Nós tentamos de tudo, mas nada conseguiu curar meus olhos. Nem os medi-bruxos do St. Mungus, nem os melhores alquimistas da Europa. Então aconteceu… — Anne pigarreou, olhando para ele corajosamente. — Você.  

— Como é? — Harry franziu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Você chegou — Anne disse, aprumando a voz, ligeiramente constrangida. — E de repente eu voltei a ver. Eu não sei por que — acrescentou rápido, como se sentisse a necessidade de se defender — Só sei que do nada a minha visão voltou.

— Por causa de _mim_? — ele repetiu com incredulidade pesada na voz.

— Não sei! Não sei se foi só uma coincidência, só sei que desde aquele dia em que eu caí do Bicuço na floresta, eu consigo ver. Mas só se você está por perto. Eu sei, é estúpido.

Harry não achava estúpido. Ele achava muitas coisas – perturbador e incômodo, estranho e suspeito, mas definitivamente não estúpido.

— E por que você não contou pra ninguém? — ele quis saber, desconfiado. Ela encolheu os ombros, visivelmente sem graça.

— Porque eu não sei o que significa e eu tenho medo que seja temporário. Além do mais… Você vai para Hogwarts em um mês e eu…

Ela deixou a voz morrer; não estava mais olhando para ele e sim para o tapete puído e cheio de buracos. Uma coisa se espremeu no peito de Harry. De repente ele não tinha mais a necessidade de gritar com ela. Não estava mais irritado. Quando falou de novo, sua voz saiu bem mais calma:

— Como você conseguiu ler minha mente para saber qual das portas levava à Sala do Véu?

— Eu não sei — admitiu Anne, rouca. — Às vezes eu consigo saber o que as pessoas estão pensando ou sentindo, é muito mais como uma intuição, uma onda que chega até mim… eu nunca tinha feito de propósito antes. Acho que eu estava desesperada.

Harry percebeu que ainda estava segurando sua varinha. Calmamente a colocou no bolso, aproveitando aquele tempo para tentar controlar o coração que se debatia no peito. Ele olhou de novo para ela, com mais atenção, e achou que o olhar angustiado naqueles olhos negros enormes seria bem parecido com o que encontraria nos seus próprios, se ele tivesse acesso a um espelho.

— Como você sabia que Sirius estava… — chamando? Pedindo ajuda? Ele nem mesmo sabia, mas ela o compreendeu mesmo assim.

— Eu o ouvi chamar. — respondeu baixo. Ele a viu passar os braços em torno de si mesma, como se um frio repentino a acometesse. 

— Você o ouviu chamar a uma distância de nove andares, através do barulho de uma multidão de centenas de pessoas — ele repetiu, levemente descrente. Não que, àquela altura, devesse duvidar do que a magia era capaz de fazer.

Anne assentiu. Isso os levava à última pergunta, é claro.

— De onde você conhece o meu padrinho?

Ela negou, uma expressão de desculpas no rosto manchado de sangue e lágrimas.

— Isso é o que eu não posso contar.

Harry bufou, frustrado.

— Eu sei que você deve ter ouvido que a minha mente não é segura e que há coisa que você não deve me dizer…

— Não, não é isso. — Anne negou rápido. — Não é nada com a sua mente. É só que é _mesmo_ um segredo. Um segredo mágico. Eu não _posso_ contar. Não _consigo_.

— Oh. _Oh_. — Harry compreendeu. Um segredo _mágico._ — E quem seria o… fiel desse segredo?

Ela deu um sorriso triste.

— Sirius.

Ele piscou, surpreso. Como seu padrinho poderia ser o fiel de um segredo que envolvia Johanne? O que eles poderiam ter em comum, que Sirius se importasse o bastante em esconder _pessoalmente_ com um feitiço _Fidelius?_ Do outro lado da sala, a garota o olhava com tanta expectativa que parecia querer que _ele_ lesse sua mente e arrancasse de lá a resposta. Ela mordia o lábio com força, os olhos negros perfuravam os verde dele com intensidade. Os olhos negros, e ele lembrou de como ela lhe parecera familiar quando a vira melhor na cozinha da cabana de Remus…

Uma série de estalos secos os sobressaltaram; um por um, uma coleção de cabeças ruivas foram surgindo pela sala: Arthur Weasley, Gui Weasley, Fred e Jorge, todos bastante desalinhados e agitados, mas parecendo inteiros.

— Harry, graças à Merlin! Não achávamos você de jeito nenhum! — Arthur exclamou, aliviado. — Quem trouxe vocês até aqui?

— Tonks — Harry disse, após trocar um olhar rápido com Johanne. — Ela nos aparatou e voltou para o Ministério, acho. Sr. Weasley, o que foi que aconteceu lá?

— Oh, não sabemos, Harry, não sabemos! Ao que tudo indica foi um envenenamento, os aurores verificaram duas vezes e nenhum comensal estava na cena, achamos que o veneno foi plantado antes da cerimônia…

— Um veneno? Mas quem…?

Com outro estalo, Remus Lupin surgiu perto da lareira. Ele verificou que Harry estava ali e pareceu aliviado, até enxergar o sangue no vestido da afilhada e seus olhos se alargarem.

— ANNE, MAS O QUE FOI QUE…

— Eu estou bem! — ela o tranquilizou — O sangue não é meu!

— Mas quem foi envenenado? — Harry repetiu para os Weasley, que pareciam surpresos por Harry não saber. — Alguém morreu?

— Sim, Harry, onde é que você estava? Eles caíram bem na nossa frente depois daquele discurso macabro da garota! — Jorge exclamou, um raro olhar de assombro em seu rosto magro. 

— Só os nascidos-trouxa. — Jorge esclareceu, espelhando o mesmo olhar do seu gêmeo — O veneno só atingiu os nascidos de pais trouxas. Não sei como _ele_ fez isso.

Harry olhou para Remus em busca de confirmação, mas o bruxo ainda tentava se certificar de que a afilhada estava inteira.

— Eu já disse que estou bem, não é meu! — ela insistia, impaciente.

— Então de quem é? Com quem vocês… Tonks! Foi ela, ela se feriu? — ele exigiu saber, a expressão em seu rosto se agravando. — Por que ela não esperou aqui com vocês? Ela devia ter esperado!

— Ela teve que acompanhar alguém ao hospital. — Harry disse rápido.

— Quem? _Quem,_ Harry?

Os quatro pares de olhos estavam presos nele, e Harry sentia que não podia segurar aquela notícia por mais um segundo que fosse:

— Sirius. Ela estava levando Sirius para o hospital.

— BD –

 — BLACK O QUÊ?

— Voltou. — disse Tonks com uma satisfação feliz, especialmente dada a cara que Snape fazia naquele momento. — Dos mortos. Do véu.

— Mas isso é impossível! — O mestre de poções protestou, como se a notícia o ofendesse pessoalmente.

Tonks quis usar os próprios punhos para dividir o grande nariz de Snape em dois, mas se comportou porque estava no escritório de Dumbledore. O diretor os observava com seriedade.

— Lestrange matou Black. Black caiu no véu. Todo mundo estava lá, todo mundo viu. — Snape prosseguiu, como quem repete as regras de funcionamento do mundo para uma criança imaginativa de três anos.

— Ainda assim, eu mesma o levei para o St. Mungus há pouco. E eu mesma chequei seu pulso, então eu sei do que eu estou falando.

— Isso é ridículo. — O mestre de poções cruzou seus braços, inconformado. Dumbledore, que não parecia nem tão surpreso com o misterioso retorno de Sirius nem tão perturbado com a discussão entre a auror e o professor de poções, realinhou os óculos com a ponta do dedo, com um ar pensativo.

— Seria interessante manter o retorno de Sirius em segredo até termos a declaração final do Ministério sobre a sua inocência, que deve estar saindo em qualquer tempo do próximo mês, isso se a lamentável tragédia que ocorreu no Ministério hoje não atrasar todo o sistema burocrático. Eu assumo que a sua mãe está à frente da internação dele no St. Mungus, minha cara Tonks?

— Sim, eu o levei diretamente até ela.  — Tonks garantiu, ainda olhando feio para Snape. — Agora se me der licença, professor, quero checar como Harry e Johanne estão. Eu os direcionei até a nova sede no meio da confusão, mas eles pareciam bem agitados.

— A filha de Black — Snape repetiu com ceticismo — e Potter. Eles são amigos agora? Era só o que faltava.

— Já está bom, Severo, entendemos o seu ponto de vista. — Dumbledore o interrompeu friamente, ao que Tonks ficou agradecida. — Agora, se você pudesse convocar uma reunião para a próxima hora, minha cara,  e passar essa mensagem para os membros, eu ficaria grato. Precisamos entender _como_ aconteceu o que vimos no Ministério esta noite.

— Sim, senhor. Com sua licença. — Tonks assentiu e se virou para deixar o escritório, esquecendo-se propositadamente de se despedir de Snape. Assim que ela se foi, o mestre de Poções também se ergueu da cadeira onde estivera sentado, sacudindo a capa.

— Posso perguntar aonde vai, Severo? Sua presença será importante na reunião hoje mais tarde. 

— Eu estarei presente, mas antes vou ao St. Mungus. Preciso ver essa insanidade com os meus próprios olhos para acreditar.

— BD –

Em algum ponto da noite, o Sr. Weasley perguntou a Harry se ele não queria retornar à Toca e fazer companhia à Rony e a Sra. Weasley, que tinham retornado para casa em segurança assim que confusão começara no Ministério. Mesmo à menção de chocolate quente e bolo de cenoura que o esperava, Harry negou. Ficava aliviado que o amigo e Molly estivessem bem, mas não se via saindo da casa dos gritos, para onde ele sabia que as respostas viriam primeiro.

Harry implorou para Remus lhe levar com ele, quando o ex-professor terminou de ouvir sua breve narrativa sobre o retorno de Sirius e anunciou que estava indo ao St. Mungus, mas o bruxo se recusou a levá-lo. O hospital estaria repleto com os parentes das vítimas daquela noite, e não seria seguro para Harry, ele dissera. E lhe prometeu que traria notícias de Sirius assim que as tivesse. _Lhes_ prometera; Anne estava alguns passos atrás, enrolada em uma poltrona puída da sala, ouvindo em silêncio. Remus abraçou Harry, deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da afilhada e desaparatou.

Por um momento tudo ficou silencioso na sala da casa dos gritos. Até mesmo os gêmeos, que tentavam fazer a lareira funcionar, pareciam sem qualquer vontade de fazer piadas. Gui ajudava o pai a renovar uma série de feitiços de proteção em torno da casa. Harry ficou ouvindo os murmúrios deles por um momento, sua cabeça à toda, mas sem fazer nenhum sentido.

Algum tempo depois, com um novo estalo, Nimphadora aparatou atrás do sofá. Tanto Harry quanto Anne deram um pulo quando a viram - quase tão ensanguentada quanto eles, embora o sangue seco sobressaísse menos em seu uniforme de auror.

— Como ele está? — Harry pediu, agoniado.

— Não sei, parece ruim — ela disse baixo, só para eles dois ouvirem. — Mas minha mãe está com ele. Ela vai fazer tudo que for possível, tenha certeza disso.

— Ele não pode morrer, Dora — Anne murmurou, ecoando os pensamentos de Harry. O lábio inferior dela tremia. Harry reparou que ela voltara a usar os óculos escuros para disfarçar o fato de que podia enxergar.

— Você está viva. — Gui os interrompeu, bagunçando os cabelos já bem desalinhados de Tonks, no momento roxo escuros. — Achei que tinha feito algo estúpido e corajoso.

— Não, eu deixo isso para os grifinórios bobalhões. — Ela fez uma careta sorridente.

Os dois se abraçaram como velhos amigos; Harry ficou surpreso, era um abraço bem apertado.

Se afastaram, Tonks retomando sua postura de auror séria:

— Dumbledore está solicitando uma reunião da Ordem para discutir o que aconteceu no Ministério, ele me pediu para avisar e preparar a sede. — os olhos dela pousaram em Harry e Anne — Eu acho que vocês deveriam ir para outro lugar enquanto isso, Harry para a Toca e Anne, você pode…

— Eu não posso voltar para a cabana, não tem ninguém lá para ficar comigo — a menina disse rápido.

— Anne pode ir para a Toca também, sem problemas — Gui ofereceu. — Tenho certeza que mamãe não vai se importar e Harry pode apresentar todo mundo à ela.

— Não, eu vou ficar aqui. — Harry avisou, decidido. — Quero participar da reunião.

— Harry... — Tonks piscou, condescendente, apertando os lábios. — Você ainda é menor, não pode participar das reuniões, lhe explicamos isso verão passado. Eu sinceramente não me importaria, mas são as condições para todo mundo.

— Eu não sou todo mundo — ele teimou — Além do mais, eu que estava lá quando Sirius voltou, eu e… Johanne. — olhou brevemente para a garota, sabendo que ela queria tanto quanto ele permanecer na casa dos gritos no momento. — Nós somos as pessoas qualificadas a contar o que aconteceu lá, mais ninguém, e aposto que Dumbledore vai querer detalhes.

Tonks trocou um olhar com Gui, que parecia estar segurando um sorriso, e suspirou frustrada.

— Ok, você venceu, garoto. Honestamente, alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa sobre esse par de olhos verdes, é errado usar isso para o mal.

— Obrigada por argumentar pela nossa permanência aqui, mas eu realmente prefiro não ter que falar com Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu no Ministério, se você não se importar. — Anne murmurou, depois que Tonks e Gui se afastaram na direção do Sr. Weasley.

— Disponha. — Ele virou na direção dela, que voltara a se encarrapitar na poltrona velha, as pernas encolhidas debaixo do corpo, os braços cruzados, sangue seco de Sirius por todo o vestido. Sentiu uma inexplicável simpatia pela garota que o ajudara a trazer seu padrinho de volta e arriscou um sorriso. — Você pode me chamar de Harry, sabe. 

Ela deu um sorriso cansado, sem querer dizer pra ele que já se referia a ele pelo primeiro nome há anos, desde que soubera que ele era parte da família.

— BD —

— Bervely.

— Severo.

— Vejo que você mais uma vez está ignorando o seu jantar.

Ela deu um suspiro desinteressado.

— Esse frango tem gosto de pergaminho velho. Você trouxe?

— Sim. — Snape tirou do bolso de suas vestes a garrafinha contrabandeada e a expandiu ao seu tamanho original, entregando-a para a afilhada. Bervely recebeu a poção com diligência, arrancando a rolha com um pop e virando um gole mecanicamente pelos lábios ressecados.

— Você deveria se alimentar antes de tomar drogas. Vai acabar lesionando o fígado desse jeito.

— Estou no hospital, eles podem consertar meu fígado. Não era esse o ponto? — ela disse com zombaria. — Aqui eles podem consertar _tudo._

Snape sentiu e segurou o impulso de argumentar; com ela, era nada mais do que desperdício de saliva. Não era sábio confrontar a sua afilhada, ainda mais naquele estado de humor que já durava mais do que o recomendável.

Aquele era o quarto doze da ala de Danos por Magia do hospital St. Mungus. Fora uma das exigências de Bervely para dar entrada no hospital, ter _aquele_ quarto especificamente. Ela também exigira a retirada da janela e do espelho. A quarta exigência, acesso ilimitado à poção dos Sono Sem Sonhos, não pudera ser cumprida pelo hospital e coubera à Snape lhe trazer doses escondidas sob sua capa quase diariamente. Ele tinha consciência de que estava alimentando um vício perigoso, mas dada as circunstâncias em que ela chegara até ele há seis semanas, sabia que aquele era a solução menos danosa.

E como a mesma dissera, _estava_ num hospital. Seria assistida caso algo lhe acontecesse - caso ela, por exemplo, tivesse outra parada cardíaca como na época de escola, ou se começasse a ver pessoas que já tinham morrido e achasse uma boa ideia se jogar de um lugar alto para acompanhá-las. Curandeiros estavam assistindo-a vinte quatro horas por dia, embora Bervely não soubesse disso. Enquanto estivesse segura ali e não solta pelo mundo, procurando problemas ou _vingança,_ o resto era administrável.

Todo esse raciocínio estava justificado até aquele dia, até o momento em que recebera as notícias trazidas por Nimphadora Tonks. Snape não decidira ainda o que fazer a respeito _daquilo._

— Eu odeio quando você fica aí parado com esse olhar do fundo do poço, como se eu fosse a coisa mais deprimente que você já viu. Eu _não_ sou, na dúvida, consulte um maldito espelho.

— Se você ainda fosse minha aluna, pagaria essa insolência com uma detenção tão ruim que não lhe sobrariam dedos no final, você sabe.

Um sorriso torto cresceu no rosto dela, ressaltando-lhe as maçãs do rosto pronunciadas.

— Você quase me fez sentir saudades da época de escola.

Snape arrastou uma cadeira e sentou, cruzando os braços. Não sabia como ela aguentava ficar tanto tempo isolada naquele quarto; as paredes eram nuas, a cama e aquela cadeira sendo os únicos móveis, a única distração disponível numa série de livros de Alquimia em um nicho na parede.

— Então — Bervely, sentada na cama com um livro aberto nos joelhos e as notas que estivera fazendo ainda flutuando ao seu lado, inclinou a cabeça para ele. — Como foi o evento no Ministério? Alguém colocou uma dose de veneno na bebida daquele Ministro exibido, ou… O quê? — ela percebeu um olhar peculiar perpassar o rosto do professor e ergueu as sobrancelhas, interessada. — Eles colocaram? _Envenenaram_ o Ministro da Magia?

— Não, não o Ministro. — Snape usava seu olhar grave, que prenunciava acontecimentos ruins. Bervely sabia reconhecê-lo porque ao longo daquele mês ele o fizera outras vezes, sempre que os desdobramentos da guerra do lado de fora, no mundo real, eram indigestas. Era sempre ele a lhe trazer informações, já que ela não fazia questão de receber jornal no St. Mungus. —  Treze dos aurores recém nomeados foram mortos durante a cerimônia, no entanto. Apenas os nascidos-trouxa..

— Merda. — Bervely afastou o livro das pernas, fechando os olhos por um momento. Ao falar de novo, quase soou indiferente. — Alguém conhecido?

— Ensinei a maioria deles em Hogwarts. Da sua época, vejamos… Elisa Turton? O meio-irmão dela era do seu ano, Kevin Turton. E aquele rapaz da Corvinal que gostava de fazer eventos ilícitos na escola… Greyson, Brunn Greyson, lembra-se?

— Vagamente. — Bervely voltou a se recostar na cama. Não importava, ela disse a si mesma. Aquelas coisas não tinham nada a ver com ela e não deveriam afetá-la. — Mas, então eles foram envenenados? Isso é coisa dos Comensais?

— Certamente. O Lord das Trevas transmitiu uma mensagem através de um deles, sobre reconhecer as verdadeiras ameaças e não aceitar que pessoas de sangue impuro assumam posições de prestígio como o Esquadrão de Aurores. Naturalmente ele fez com que a mensageira torcesse o próprio pescoço ao final, para dar um toque especial ao discurso. Ela também era nascida-trouxa.

— Hum. Você saberia dizer se Nimphadora Tonks estava em serviço?

— Ela está intacta. — Snape torceu a boca ao se lembrar do encontro com a auror há alguns minutos, no escritório de Dumbledore. — Não foi atingida pelo que quer que tenha provocado a reação fatal.

Bervely relaxou sua postura, puxando seu livro de volta e passando uma folha a esmo.

— Já sabem que veneno eles usaram?

— Não ainda. Desde que você esteve se especializando em venenos em seus estudos no Instituto, achei que pudesse ter um palpite?

Ela ergueu o rosto, um tanto surpresa que Severo Snape estivesse pedindo a _sua_ opinião sobre uma questão de poções não para testar seus conhecimentos, mas para comparar… como uma igual. Infelizmente seu ego não pode desfrutar plenamente do momento, já que não tinha nada de útil para lhe devolver.

— Teria de ser uma substância que aja em relação ao coeficiente de pureza do sangue, certo? Se foi capaz de agir seletivamente. Nunca ouvi falar de nada assim, mas posso pesquisar.

— Me deixe saber se descobrir qualquer coisa. — Ele se levantou, ciente de que seu tempo ali era limitado, pois ainda precisava comparecer à reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Antes de ir, fez a pergunta para a qual já imaginava a resposta — Alguma novidade quanto à sua metamorfomagia?

— Nada. — ela disse impassível, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Snape se achou impaciente com o nível de descaso dela.

— Você ao menos está _tentando_?  

Bervely lhe fitou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Não é como se eu tivesse perdido de propósito, sabe. Isso seria bem estúpido da minha parte.

— Seria. — ele estreitou os olhos, mas resolveu deixar para lá. — Se precisar entrar em contato, sabe onde me encontrar. Boa noite, Bervely.

Ela já tinha retornado ao livro, que ele sabia ser um compêndio descritivo de solubilidade mineral bem enfadonho até mesmo para quem se interessava no assunto; o autor não era muito didático, provavelmente por ser um fantasma. Não foi até que ele estivesse atravessando o portal quando ouviu a voz dela novamente:

— Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

Ele se voltou com uma expressão cuidadosamente neutra.

— Fora o assassinato de treze crianças debaixo do nariz do Ministro da Magia, de uma parcela representativa da comunidade mágica e do Esquadrão de Aurores? Não, tudo tranquilo.

Bervely rolou os olhos, condenando o humor negro que vinha a ele tão facilmente como respirar.

— É só que você parece estranho. — ela deu de ombros. — Mais do que o absolutamente necessário para manter a reputação, quero dizer.

Snape considerou um segundo, alcançando a mesma conclusão a que chegara antes de adentrar o quarto.

— Não. Isso foi tudo.

— Certo. — Ela baixou os olhos para o livro. O cabelo preto e embaraçado ocultou o rosto ossudo,  os dedos magros passaram mais uma página. — Nesse caso boa noite, Severo. 

_(Continua…)_


	6. O Coração do Cão

__  
I love you much  
_it's not enough_   
  
_and life is like a pipe_   
_and I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

_(Eu te amo tanto  
_ _Não é o suficiente_  
  
E a vida é como um cachimbo  
E e sou como uma pequena moeda subindo pelas paredes de dentro)

_Back to Black, Amy Winehouse_

 

A reunião da Ordem da Fênix naquela noite foi ainda mais deprimente do que Harry imaginara.

Arthur, Gui e Fred arrumaram o segundo andar para que se tornasse uma sala de reunião, transfigurando a velha cama partida em uma mesa comprida de treze lugares com cadeiras desparelhadas. As janelas foram enfeitiçadas com cuidado para não deixarem passar luz e denunciarem aos moradores da vila que a casa estava sendo usada; depois, o enorme candelabro do teto foi aceso, cada um dos seus cristais emitindo uma luz amarela fantasmagórica que transformou a sala em algo parecido com uma fornalha fria. Jorge desaparatou e sumiu por um tempo; quando voltou, trazia garrafas de bebida quente e sanduíches que distribuiu entre eles, ainda mais quieto do que Harry jamais o vira.

Aos poucos, os outros membros da Ordem foram chegando. Hestia Jones, parecendo agitada; a prof. McGonagall ainda usando as vestes da festa, mas sem o seu bonito chapéu; Estúrgio Podmore, muito mais abatido do que Harry se lembrava; Kingsley, esse com um grande corte negligenciado em seu pescoço; Fleur, que trocara o vestido longo por um jeans e camiseta, mas não conseguia parecer nada menos que deslumbrante neles,  e Remus, para o qual Harry imediatamente tomou a direção, tentando ler a expressão em seu rosto e tirar uma pista de que notícias de Sirius ele teria. Mas no mesmo momento Dumbledore aparatou na sala e as conversas paralelas entre eles cessaram de imediato.

— Professor — Tonks se aproximou de Dumbledore, audível para Harry que estava parado perto da porta. — Harry gostaria de participar da reunião e eu sei que normalmente não consideramos a presença de menores, mas creio que nas circunstâncias, quero dizer, se o senhor achar que é uma boa ideia…

Dumbledore olhou diretamente para Harry, que o encarou de frente, preparado para teimar se preciso.

— Você está bem, Harry?

— Sim, professor. — ele disse sem titubear. Dumbledore o olhou longamente, como se considerasse a extensão de verdade da sua resposta.

— Muito bem, pegue uma cadeira, meu garoto. Mas saiba que pode mudar de ideia ao longo da reunião e ninguém irá julgá-lo.

Ele assentiu e puxou uma cadeira. Sentia os olhares de alguns membros da Ordem em sua direção, mas evitou fazer contato visual com eles. Remus sentou ao seu lado, pousando uma mão no seu ombro.

— Obrigada por ficar com Anne enquanto fui lá — ele sussurrou, fazendo Harry se sentir culpado, porque isso nem passara pela sua cabeça. Na verdade, desde que subira para a sala de reunião improvisada, ele nem se lembrava de ter visto a garota de novo. — Eu o vi, ele está…

— Minhas desculpas pelo atraso, Prof. Dumbledore. — Snape irrompeu sala adentro, como sempre esvoaçando as vestes atrás de si como um grande morcegão, distraindo Remus.

— Acho que todos os que deveriam estar aqui estão agora — Dumbledore pigarreou — Podemos dar início ao que deve ser uma reunião breve. Sei que estamos todos cansados de uma noite longa e terrível e só queremos alcançar nossas camas. Héstia – o diretor se voltou para a bruxa de faces coradas à sua esquerda. — Você tem um resumo do que aconteceu no evento do Ministério há três horas, para garantir que todos estão na mesma página?

— Sim, Alvo — ela pegou um bloco de anotações, mas não o usou ao narrar os fatos. — Hoje durante a cerimônia de nomeação dos aurores no Ministério da Magia, onze dos trinta e um aurores recém nomeados faleceram ao fim da cerimônia, após um deles, a Sra. Meghan Trusthworth, transmitir o que pareceu ser uma mensagem atribuída pelo próprio Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Foi comprovado que a Srta. Trusthworth estava sob a maldição Imperius e ela é uma das suspeitas pela morte dos colegas. Infelizmente ela também foi morta, seu pescoço foi… voluntariamente torcido — disse a auror, sua voz ficando fraca. Ela pigarreou. — Eu tenho aqui a lista das outras vítimas…

Hestia começou a ler a lista; foi a pior parte. Harry reconheceu nomes familiares; Sarah Abbot, que ele estava certo de ser a irmã mais velha de Anna Abbot, uma garota do seu ano de Hogwarts, e Gabriel Truman, ex-monitor da Lufa-Lufa quando Harry era um primeiranista, e cuja menção deixou os rosto dos gêmeos num tom estranho de amarelo. Para cada um, ela mencionava suas origens trouxas e os membros da Ordem discutiam brevemente se eles tinham ou não um histórico na última guerra.

— A causa da morte desses jovens ainda não foi comprovada, mas suspeita-se de um envenenamento coletivo — Héstia disse por fim, fechando a sua lista. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. Harry achou que ela devia conhecer a maioria daquelas pessoas, já que ouvira dizer que a bruxa era professora na Academia de Aurores.

— Um envenenamento seletivo e minuciosamente calculado — a voz potente de Snape soou do outro lado da mesa — Alguma substância desconhecida que só tem ação sob bruxos de sangue mestiço. Se a existência de tal componente for comprovado e essa for uma nova arma usadas pelos comensais, pode significar execução em massa, eu receio.

— Estou certa de que a Subdivisão de Alquimia do DELM conduzirá suas próprias investigações, mas eu me sentiria mais seguro se conduzíssemos também as nossas. Severo? — Dumbledore o sinalizou — Você pode estar à frente disso? Entre em contato com Moody para ver se ele pode disponibilizar acesso ao relatório inicial e trabalhe a partir daí.  

— Certamente. — o mestre de poções assentiu. Harry girou sua cabeça para ele, estreitando os olhos. Não duvidava nada que Snape soubesse mais do que estava revelando sobre o que quer que fosse a coisa que matara os aurores, afinal eram os amiguinhos dele que estavam usando aquilo contra os nascido-trouxa.

— E quanto à possibilidade de essa ação no Ministério ter sido na verdade uma distração, Dumbledore? — Kim sugeriu, astúcia em seus olhos rasgados — Afinal eles conseguiram a atenção de praticamente toda a força do Esquadrão com o ataque em massa, mas me parece que é muito esforço para apenas provar um ponto, não é bem o modo como Voldemort costuma trabalhar.

— Provar um ponto, você diz? — o Sr. Weasley se alterou —   Eles mataram treze crianças!

— Exato. — Kim confirmou sem se abalar. — Algo profundamente mobilizador para nós, mas de pouca significância para ele. Que interesse particular tem Voldemort em treze jovens mestiços? Nenhuma daquelas crianças eram seus inimigos diretos e até onde eu sei, não eram filhos de nenhum dos seus desafetos particulares. É possível que haja uma intenção por trás do ato, uma tentativa de desviar a nossa atenção.

O olhar de Kim correu para Harry, outros o alcançaram também.

— Não era a mim que ele queria — o garoto disse rápido. — Ele nem tentou dessa vez.

— Ele pode ter calculado mal, achando que você ia ficar vulnerável ou que nem estivesse no evento, para começo de conversa. Eu mesmo não o vi no momento que os ataques começaram, Potter. — Hestia Jones olhou pensativa para ele — Onde é que você estava?

— Eu também não vi você — o garoto disse, desafiador. — Onde é que _você_ estava?

— Héstia estava disfarçada, Harry — apaziguou Dumbledore, uma expressão séria —  E há uma explicação perfeitamente plausível para onde Harry estava, Héstia, tenho certeza. Agora, eu acho que Kim tem um ponto a ser considerado. A ação de Voldemort esta noite _pode_ servir para desviar a atenção, precisamos ficar atentos para todos os possíveis pontos de interesse. Srta. Delancour e Sr. Weasley — ele olhou para Gui e Fleur, que se aprumaram — Revejam a segurança dos seus postos amanhã sem falta e peçam reforço se algo parecer estranho. Kim, você também, o mesmo para Severo. E Estúrgio… acha que pode fazer uma visita à Azkaban amanhã?

O rosto quadrado do auror ficou opaco, mas ele assentiu.

— Com certeza, diretor.

— Ótimo, isso cobre a maioria. Os demais, se não há nada mais para ser discutido, estão dispensados para um merecido descanso. Como de costume, me enviem seus patronos se ocorrer uma emergência. Harry e Severo, vocês podem ficar.

Os membros da Ordem se despediram e saíram um por um, indo desaparatar no andar de baixo. Remus apertou o ombro de Harry levemente.

— Eu também gostaria de ficar, diretor, se não se importa.

Dumbledore assentiu.  Harry se sentiu grato por Remus ficar, ao menos não estava sozinho “contra” Snape, seja lá para onde aquela conversa se direcionasse.

Quanto a sala estava vazia a não ser pelos quatro, Dumbledore fez um aceno amplo com a sua varinha, forrando as paredes com mais uma camada de feitiço de imperturbabilidade. Ele olhou para Harry com bondade.

— Antes de começarmos, meu garoto, você se importa de garantirmos que essa conversa não está sendo… transmitida à mais alguém?

Harry não entendeu por um segundo… e então ele compreendeu, ligeiramente constrangido.

— Não… eu… claro.

Dumbledore o encarou serenamente, os olhos azuis brilhantes cravando seu caminho para dentro, ao que Harry sentiu a mesma sensação de sopro em sua cabeça que experimentara mais cedo quando Johanne buscara em sua mente a porta certa. Mas foi muito mais sutil dessa vez, como se o diretor estivesse só circulando e não procurando qualquer coisa. Ainda era desconfortável, mas ao menos ele sabia que o bruxo não ia cavar nada lá dentro sem a sua permissão.

— Bom. — Ele interrompeu a legimência, parecendo satisfeito. — Desculpe por isso, mas é bom garantir, você entende.

— Harry deveria retomar suas lições de Oclumência o mais rápido possível. — Remus comentou, para o horror de Harry. — Talvez com um professor mais constante dessa vez. — A nota de acusação dirigida para Snape não passou despercebida.

— Eu já tenho um plano a esse respeito assim que as aulas começarem. — Dumbledore garantiu olhando de relance para Severo, que tinha a cara fechada de sempre, nada mais, nada menos. Harry nem sabia porque ele estava ali para começo de conversa. — Agora, Harry, eu entendo que você presenciou o retorno de Sirius através do véu essa noite?

— Sim. — confirmou, seu fôlego fugindo por um momento. — Eu e… Johanne Loren, a afilhada de Remus. Foi ela quem o ouviu, eu só a segui. Honestamente, professor, eu não sei o que aconteceu lá. Foi tudo muito repentino, uma hora estávamos encarando o véu e na outra, segurando a mão dele e o puxando para fora.

— É bem óbvio o que aconteceu. — Snape bufou — Black é um sujeitinho tão desagradável que nem o além conseguiu suportá-lo.

O que se sucedeu foi tão rápido que Harry não pode registrar. Em um minuto Remus estava sentado, no outro estava em cima de Snape, os dedos enganchados em seu colarinho negro. O garoto nunca tinha visto o professor assim; seus dentes estavam arreganhados e os olhos brilhando amarelos e perigosos.

— Você diz uma palavra desagradável sobre Sirius de novo, seu desgraçado, e eu quebro esse seu nariz odioso em tantas partes que no final ninguém vai saber a que espécie de animal você pertence.

Snape deu um sorriso desgrenhando, sem se abalar grande coisa.

— Lua cheia se aproximando, _aluado?_ Sua verdadeira natureza está colocando as garrinhas de fora?

— Sr. Lupin, se essa foi a razão pela qual pediu pra ficar, vou pedir que saia. — Dumbledore avisou. Remus voltou a se sentar na cadeira, respirando através dos dentes travados. — E Severo, nós não fazemos comentários desagradáveis sobre a condição lunar dos colegas de trabalho, lembra-se?

— Perdão — Snape disse, ironia cintilando nos olhos de besouro — Vou tentar me conter.

— Muito bem. — Dumbledore suspirou, olhando para Harry de novo. — Você e a Srta. Loren foram até o Departamento de Mistérios essa noite porque ela o ouviu chamar e vocês puxaram Sirius do véu. — Harry assentiu, inquieto. Ele sabia que soava absurdo, ainda mais dito em voz alta, mas como sempre Dumbledore não estava grandemente impressionado, só intrigado. — E então, o que aconteceu depois?

— Ele parecia… mal… doente — Harry engoliu em seco. Sentiu a mão de Remus apertar seu ombro, lhe dando suporte. — Ele vestia o mesmo que usava quando caiu, mas parecia muito mais magro, como se não tivesse comido por todo esse tempo, ou…

— Um mês sem comer? — Snape perguntou criticamente — Ele certamente não teria sobrevivido.

— Mas sobreviveu, Snape. Engula isso. — Harry rosnou. Dessa vez nem Dumbledore o impediu, ao que ele prosseguiu, encorajado. — Ele também estava sangrando, mas acho que foi porque se machucou na queda. Quando nós o puxamos, chegou um momento em que o véu meio que… o empurrou com bastante força, então fomos lançados contra as pedras. Ah, e a mão dele estava queimada…

— Queimada, você diz? — Dumbledore se interessou, inclinando a cabeça — Que tipo de queimadura? Era recente ou…

— Eu não sei, recente, acho. Ou então uma que nunca teve a chance de curar. Ele estava segurando algo, ele me entregou…

Harry relutou. Uma das coisas que Sirius tinha dito com toda a dificuldade ao de lhe entregar o punhal foi para que o escondesse, o que ele tinha feito até ali. E não se importava em contar para Remus ou Dumbledore, nos quais confiava, mas Snape era outra história.

— Você pode falar, Harry. — lhe lembrou o diretor, como se lesse sua mente. — Pode confiar na discrição do professor Snape, você tem minha palavra. O que Sirius entregou a você?

Com uma careta de relutância, Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o punhal, o estendendo para Dumbledore ver. Ainda parecia uma arma comum de metal, sem nenhum atributo especial a não ser o metal esbranquiçado que compunha a lâmina.

— Hum. Interessante. E você acha que foi isso que queimou a mão de Sirius?

— Sim, eu tenho certeza, era o mesmo formato do cabo.

— Mas não queimou você quando o recebeu? — o diretor averiguou, olhando curioso para a peça.

— Não.

Dumbledore acenou sua varinha para o punhal, lançando encantamentos silenciosos que primeiro fizeram a peça vibrar nas mãos do garoto, depois emitir uma forte luz branco-azulada, gelando a palma da sua mão.

— Hum. — foi tudo que o diretor disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Professor, porque o senhor acha que Sirius me daria isso?

— Eu não sei, Harry. Vamos torcer para que o próprio Sirius tenha uma resposta e que nos possa esclarecer o quanto antes. — o otimismo do diretor contagiou Harry, que sentiu uma bolha de esperança crescer em seu peito — Por enquanto, acho sábio que o guarde com você, afinal, me parece que está protegido contra o toque de outras pessoas e não queremos que ninguém saia machucado.

Harry assentiu e voltou a guardar o punhal no bolso interno, sentindo o seu peso assentar na altura das costelas. Ainda achava que Dumbledore sabia mais do que estava falando, mas talvez fossem coisas que ele não queria dizer na frente dos outros adultos. Harry fez uma anotação mental para perguntar ao diretor da próxima vez que se encontrassem sozinhos.

— Agora, suponho que ambos, Severo e Remus, estiveram no hospital St. Mungus hoje à noite? O que podem me dizer sobre o estado de Sirius?

Tanto Harry como Remus olharam com espanto para Snape, se perguntando porque raios ele teria ido até o hospital ver Sirius, mas o bruxo negou com a cabeça.

— Fui impedido de acessar informações sobre Black pela chefe do departamento de Danos em Magia, professor. Ela na verdade me informou desconhecer qualquer entrada de um vira-latas de cabeça quebrada em seu departamento.

Remus pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, apesar da tentativa de ofensa de Snape.

— A chefe de departamento é Andrômeda Tonks, ela não diria a _você_ qualquer coisa sobre Sirius. — Só que ao dizer “você”, Remus usou a entonação “alguém insignificante como você”, o que deixou Harry bem feliz. — Mas eu conversei com ela, Andrômeda me disse que estão fazendo o possível para estabilizá-lo. Sirius deu entrada com severo estado de desnutrição e desidratação e a lesão na cabeça não ajuda. Como ele não estava responsivo aos estímulos, o colocaram em coma induzido…

— Colocaram ele em coma? — Harry interrompeu, alarmando-se.

— Só para que o estresse em seu corpo seja o mínimo possível e as chances de recuperação sejam maiores, Harry.

— Então Black _ainda_ pode morrer? — o mestre de poções soou esperançoso.

— Eu _juro por Morgana,_ Snape, mais uma palavra… — Remus rosnou perigosamente, seus olhos cerrados. Daquela vez até os pelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiaram, ele apostava que os cabelos oleosos de Snape também tinham sentido o perigo.

— Me mantenha informado, Remus. — Dumbledore pediu, sobrepujando a rinha dos dois inimigos de escola como se ainda estivesse lidando com os dois em em seu escritório em Hogwarts. — Harry… acho que você pode manter esse artefato só entre nós, por enquanto. Conversaremos melhor em Hogwarts. E Severo… apenas dê um descanso.

Harry ouviu o ofegar injustiçado de Snape. Antes que novas farpas pudessem ser trocadas, Remus se levantou e encaminhou Harry para fora da sala firmemente. Eles pararam ao pé da escada, na entrada para a sala que agora estava vazia. Harry percebeu que os olhos do professor estavam embaçados e ele parecia muito, muito cansado.

— Harry, eu preciso dizer, de todo o meu coração… obrigado. Obrigado por trazê-lo de volta. Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas eu nunca serei grato o suficiente.

O maroto o abraçou, o que foi bom, porque deu a chance para Harry esconder o fato de seus olhos estarem ficando marejados de novo. A ficha estava caindo devagar, _tinha trazido Sirius de volta da morte._ De algum jeito, ele e Anne tinham.

— Eu não fiz sozinho. Se não fosse pela sua afilhada nós nunca teríamos voltado lá — ele disse rouco.

— Vou me certificar de agradecer a ela também. — Remus o soltou sorrindo, os olhos de âmbar brilhando.

— Mas Remus, e se ele…? Quero dizer, e se ele não resistir? Se as coisas estão tão ruins…

— Não vamos deixar isso acontecer. Não podemos pensar desse jeito.

Harry achou que Remus estava sendo otimista _demais,_ mas então, ele não tinha visto como Sirius saíra do véu e provavelmente queria se agarrar à todo resquício de esperança; Harry não ousaria tirar isso dele. Sentindo que não ia aguentar mais um momento daquele assunto sem chorar feito Winky depois de umas doses de cerveja amanteigada, Harry pigarreou, mudando de assunto.

— Eu ouvi certo lá em cima, o que Dumbledore disse? Você e Snape são colegas de trabalho de novo, isso significa que você vai voltar para Hogwarts?

— Ah, veja bem — ele deu um pesado suspiro — Dumbledore me convidou e tem sido bastante insistente à respeito, mas eu não acho… eu estou pensando. — acrescentou ao ver um protesto crescendo na expressão de Harry — Há outras coisas nas quais eu posso ser útil para a Ordem sem causar todo esse tumulto. Você pode imaginar o que os pais vão dizer, será uma enorme dor de cabeça…

— Eu acho que se Dumbledore acha que dá certo, é porque dá.  — Harry interpelou, esperançoso. — Mal posso esperar para contar ao Rony e à Hermione, eles vão parar nas nuvens. Você é o melhor professor que a gente já teve, você sabe disso, certo?

Harry viu um sorriso crescer no rosto do Maroto, ainda que entrecortado pela angústia da noite, bem como viu seus olhos se tornarem excessivamente brilhantes.

— Ouvir isso significa muito para mim, Harry, acredite. — Ele olhou ao redor. Harry teve a impressão que o bruxo procurava um assunto no qual pudesse se engajar antes que a conversa ficasse ainda mais emotiva. — Eu vou para casa agora… Não estou vendo Anne por aqui, imagino que ela tenha ido com Tonks. Você quer que eu te deixe na Toca? Sei que se sente mais confortável lá com o Rony.

— Não! Eu… se você não se importar, eu posso dormir mais uma noite com vocês, na cabana?

— Tem certeza? — ele pareceu surpreso, e lá no fundo, agradado. — Tudo bem então. Aqui, segure meu braço.

Harry obedeceu, reprimindo um suspiro de desânimo. A segunda aparatação acompanhada da sua vida e ele não achava que ia ser muito melhor que a primeira.

— BD –

Harry acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte. Sentiu que tinha dormido só um segundo, mas não se sentia cansado. Pelo contrário; estava enérgico e agitado como não ficava há muito tempo. O andar térreo da cabana estava silencioso quando se levantou; através da janela, tudo que ele viu foi uma névoa espessa contornando as árvores. Aproveitando do silêncio, o garoto fez sua higiene matinal, achou um velho suéter no seu malão e foi para a cozinha beliscar alguma coisa da cesta de frutas que ficava em cima da mesa.

Ele estava distraindo mordiscando um pêssego quando um movimento quase lhe provocou um ataque cardíaco: o gato prateado acabara de pular no tampo da mesa e virar seus olhos amarelo-marmóreos para ele.

— Criatura sorrateira — Harry sibilou, estendendo a mão para coçar a cabeça peluda, mas o bichano se desviou. Não era dengoso como Bichento, era mais como um daqueles dos filmes de terror trouxa, que no final pertenciam ao assassino.

Pensar em Bichento lhe lembrou que ele precisava escrever à Hermione sobre Sirius. Ele deu um sorriso involuntário ao imaginar a resposta da amiga; talvez ela ficasse tão feliz que viesse passar o resto das férias com ele; Hermione, entre todas as pessoas, sabia como Sirius era importante para ele e o que significava tê-lo de volta. Harry percebeu que fora de alguma forma contagiado pelo otimismo de Remus durante a noite. Tudo ia ficar bem, Sirius ia se recuperar. Não havia outra explicação, porque seria apenas muito cruel e sem sentido que ele voltasse do véu só para morrer em seus braços.

Harry voltou para a sala, atrás de papel e pergaminho para escrever à amiga, mas um vislumbre de cor lá fora o fez parar e olhar com mais atenção. A janela da sala dava para o quintal; parte dele coberto pela continuação do telhado na cabana, a outra parte descoberta, uma pequena horta onde cresciam nabos do tamanho de pedregulhos. Essas duas partes eram divididas por um murinho baixo e largo onde uma pessoa podia sentar com certo conforto; de fato, havia alguém sentado lá, de costas.

O cabelo dela caia indomável pelas costas até a linha da cintura, parecendo uma coisa viva, um mar de seda negro. Usava um blusão largo e grosso de lã, todo colorido, algo que devia ter saído do guarda-roupas, ou pelo menos do gosto de Nimphadora Tonks. As listras largas do blusão tinham todas as cores do arco íris e mais algumas. Como se a cena já não fosse bem prosaica — uma garota  de blusão colorido e cabelo de ninfa sentada contra uma paisagem de nabos gigantes — ela ainda conversava com um pássaro enorme e espalhafatoso. Ele estava empoleirado em seu braço, sobre uma pulseira larga de couro que devia servir para as garras afiadas do animal não machucá-la. O alimentava com pequenas sementes vermelhas e afagava o topete arrepiado. A ave era completamente negra, a não ser por diversas pintinhas brancas em sua pelagem que pareciam estrelas num céu noturno. O bico era redondo e afiado, algo que Harry não ia querer perto dos seus dedos. Ele lembrou de uma ave parecida que lhe entregara uma carta de Sirius uma vez, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, há dois anos. Não podia ser uma coincidência.

Harry saiu pela porta da frente e deu a volta na casa, chegando aos fundos onde a garota estava. Ele foi surpreendido pelo frio incomum que fazia aquela manhã e pela quantidade de névoa; talvez fosse ainda mais cedo do que pensara a princípio. Anne virou o rosto para ele assim que chegou, a expressão tranquila.

— Bom dia, Harry. Angry, seja boazinha, dê bom dia ao Harry.

A ave crocitou na direção dele. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, ele diria que o animal estava irritado por ter seu momento com a garota interrompido.

— Pode se aproximar, ela só ladra, mas não bica. Mentira, ela bica, mas só se você criticar o topete dela.

Por precaução Harry ficou no outro oposto da amurada, recostando-se à pilastra, os braços cruzados para aliviar o frio.

— Essa é Angry Bevy, acho que vocês ainda não tinham sido apresentados.

— Há uma outra, não é? Uma colorida? — ele arriscou, puxando da memória.

— Aquele é Grumpy Lupin. Ele é dorminhoco, deve estar enfiado em algum lugar quentinho uma hora dessas.

Ela não parecia sentir frio, provavelmente porque seu casaco era bem mais grosso que o que Harry usava. Mesmo assim, a ponta do nariz de Johanne e as bochechas estavam coradas. Ela dispensara os óculos; seus olhos eram a parte mais impressionante do seu rosto. Harry não entendia como olhos podiam ser tão escuros, e ele ainda achava que havia um reflexo prateado neles, mas toda vez que tentava encontrar isso, desaparecia. Ele piscou, percebendo o quanto se distraíra.  

— Você quem os treinou? Para entregar cartas, digo.

—– Não é bem um treinamento — ela passou a ave de um braço para o outro, sorrindo quando ela tentou dar uma bicadinha em seu nariz. — É mais como uma troca de favores. Eles são meus amigos, não animais de estimação.

— Eu tenho uma coruja — Harry disse de supetão. Então acrescentou, na tentativa de dar senso ao seu comentário — Eu gosto de pensar que ela também é minha amiga.

Johanne sorriu amplamente.

— Eu adoraria conhecê-la.

O silêncio que se seguiu deixou Harry inquieto; ele já não era o melhor com conversas com garotas, quiçá aquelas com quem não tinha nenhuma intimidade,  mas ainda assim dividira com ela um dos momentos mais estranhos da sua vida. Não tinha ideia do tipo de comentário que poderia fazer, ou que ela estaria pensando a respeito dele, ou se ele estava sendo inconveniente ao chegar de repente e interromper um momento entre ela e seu pássaro…

— Como foi a reunião ontem? — Anne perguntou, o poupando da agonia de não saber onde enfiar suas mãos.

— Estranha. Um pouco triste. E depois estranha de novo.

— Você contou a eles o que aconteceu na sala do véu? — ela perguntou com suavidade, mas Harry percebeu que a resposta lhe importava.

— Só para o professor Dumbledore, Remus e Snape. Você conhece o professor Dumbledore, certo, e Snape…

— Oh, sim, eu conheço o professor Snape. — Ela girou os olhos. — Ele disse alguma coisa sobre Sirius?

— Ele não ficou nada feliz.

— Babaca — Anne disse gratuitamente. Harry sorriu sem sentir.

— De onde você o conhece?

Anne se virou para olhá-lo melhor, inclinando a cabeça, um sorriso meio travesso em seu rosto.

— Eu estudei em Hogwarts por dois anos — explicou, achando graça da incredulidade no rosto dele ao dizer isso. — Eu era da Corvinal. Snape foi meu professor, Remus também.

Harry balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

— Eu me lembraria de você.

— Não lembraria não, eu não chamava atenção. Nós até nos falamos uma vez… você me apontou o caminho para as masmorras.

— Eu apontei? — Harry franziu — Eu não me lembro. Desculpe.

— Tudo bem. — Anne achou graça. — Mas você deve se lembrar da minha irmã, ela chamava muito mais atenção, era monitora da Sonserina e depois se tornou monitora chefe.

— Sério, a sua irmã que me odeia? — Harry tentou lembrar, mas nada lhe vinha à mente, ele não prestava muita (nenhuma) atenção a quem eram os monitores da Sonserina sem uma boa razão. — Qual o nome dela?

— Berv…

— Vocês dois! — Remus abrira a janela de supetão, enfiando sua cara por ela, o cabelo todo amassado. — Como assim acordaram mais cedo e nem se dignaram a preparar o café da manhã?

Anne olhou para o outro lado, escondendo o rosto desprotegido do padrinho. Harry deu um sorriso amarelo para o maroto.

— Falha minha, Remus. Eu posso…

— Eu estou brincando, garoto. Eu vou providenciar o café e vocês vão se arrumar, quanto mais cedo chegarmos ao hospital,menos atenção levantamos. Isso assumindo que vocês querem fazer uma visita ao Sirius, é claro.

— BD –

Anne olhou para a sala de Cuidados Intensivos e seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Tudo que ela viu foi um vislumbre do cabelo negro e embaraçado, antes de um time de cinco curandeiros tamparem a sua visão. Ela resistiu ao impulso de virar o rosto; teoricamente não estava vendo nada contra as suas lentes escuras.

— Aparentemente ele piorou durante a noite — Remus murmurou numa voz do além túmulo — Quatro paradas cardíacas… estão fazendo o que podem, mas se houver uma quinta… bem, há um limite para o que um coração pode aguentar.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Remus. — Harry murmurou ao lado, se agarrando no fio de esperança que o maroto estava deixando escapar — Sirius é forte.

— Tudo que eu quero dizer é que precisamos nos preparar para o pior.

Anne fechou os olhos atrás dos óculos, desejando que o padrinho não tivesse falado aquilo em voz alta. As palavras queimaram como ácido em seus ouvidos.  

— Moony, precisamos falar com a Bevy…

— Remus!

Os três se viraram para o fim do corredor, de onde uma Tonks vinha correndo em sua direção. Ela se encaixou tão rápido e naturalmente nos braços do maroto que era como se eles tivessem feito aquilo a vida toda. Depois se afastaram, ligeiramente constrangidos, Tonks ofegando pela corrida, Remus dando um passo para trás e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Eu só… eu não vi você ontem depois da reunião, não tive a chance… — Ela sacudiu a cabeça, no que pareceu se dar conta da presença de Anne e Harry. — Oi, vocês! Todo mundo bem? Todo mundo inteiro?

— Não ele. — Remus indicou com a cabeça através do vidro para o quarto que Sirius ocupava. — Quatro paradas cardíacas durante a noite.

— Mamãe me contou — ela disse, pálida. — Ela passou a noite aqui com ele, eu a vi hoje no café da manhã. Ela colocou a melhor equipe com ele, vai ficar tudo bem. Você sabe o que dizem sobre os vira-latas — Ela arriscou uma piscadela — São osso duro de roer.  

Remus lhe respondeu com um sorriso desbotado. A equipe dos curandeiros estava saindo do quarto agora e pelas suas expressões, não parecia que algo terrível tinha acontecido… por pouco.

— Vocês são a família do Sr. Boardman? — uma delas perguntou, com uma prancheta na mão. Ela tinha o cabelo cor de rosa longo amarrado com um laço e um ar eficiente.

— Sim — Tonks se adiantou, mal reparando em sua “colega” de moda capilar. — Podemos entrar?

— Dois de cada vez, por favor, para não sobrecarregar o paciente. E vocês devem saber que ele ainda está inconsciente. — seu olhar se tornou especulativo —  Você é a senhora Boardman?

— Não. — Tonks franziu, curiosa. — Por quê?

A curandeira mordeu o lábio, parecendo ligeiramente constrangida.

— Nada não. Podem ter certeza de que o Sr. Boardman será muito bem cuidado… er… eu sou a maior fã dele, sabe? Eu que o reconheci quando ele deu entrada! Nunca na vida que Toquinho vai passar dessa pra melhor, não no meu turno!

— _Toquinho_? – Harry perguntou quando a curandeira estava longe. Tonks ainda tinha uma sombra de riso em seu rosto.

— Ontem à noite quando ele deu entrada mamãe pretendia registrá-lo como desconhecido, mas então essa enfermeira “o reconheceu” — ela fez aspas no ar, rolando os olhos — Ela jurou que ele é o Toquinho Boardman, sabe, o vocalista dos Duendeiros. Então mamãe achou que esse era um disfarce melhor do que “desconhecido”, que pode causar perguntas indesejadas.

— E o que acontece se o verdadeiro Toquinho aparecer reclamando sua identidade de volta? — Remus cochichou, achando a coisa toda meio absurda. Tonks deu de ombros.

— Acho que ele vai ter um mau tempo para provar que não é um impostor, né? Não seria a primeira vez. — Ela deu um risinho. Harry se lembrava que no ano anterior O Pasquim havia publicado uma matéria acusando Sirius de ser Toquinho disfarçado.

— Então, como vamos fazer isso? Eu e Anne entramos primeiro, ou…

— Na verdade, se vocês não se importarem, eu gostaria de entrar com Harry — Anne declarou, para a surpresa dos outros três. Harry viu Remus e Tonks trocarem um olhar intrigado.

— Ah… tudo bem. Esperamos aqui, então? — ela encolheu os ombros. Remus assentiu, tentando pescar o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Harry, você se importa? — Anne ergueu a mão no ar. Harry se adiantou, meio sem jeito, e ofereceu o antebraço para que ela segurasse, para que pudesse “guiá-la” para dentro da sala, da mesma forma como Remus a guiara da entrada do hospital até ali.

Os dois entraram no quarto, parando à porta para receber os feitiços de esterilização de um curandeiro. Remus ainda acompanhava curioso o par através da porta de vidro andando em direção à cama que Sirius ocupava.

— Eles estão se dando bem, não é? — Tonks comentou, acompanhando o foco do olhar do bruxo. — Harry por acaso já sabe…?

— Eu não acho que saiba. Anne não pode contar, nenhum de nós na verdade, Sirius ainda é o fiel do segredo. Bem, há sempre a possibilidade de ele ter adivinhado.

— Harry? Eu acho que não. Quero dizer, eu adoro ele e tudo mais, mas o garoto não é o rei das deduções mais óbvias, né?

Remus deixou surgir um sorriso afetuoso.

— Exatamente como o pai. James era o epítome da distração, o número de vezes que precisamos lhe apontar a pena atrás de sua própria orelha… figurativa _e_ literalmente. — a reflexão se seguiu um suspiro pesaroso. Remus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu um giro sobre os calcanhares, virando de costas para o vidro do quarto. Tonks podia ver a tensão em seus ombros; ela apostava que essa nova situação com Sirius estava lhe trazendo um monte de reflexões do passado sobre a perda de seus melhores amigos. Como se não bastasse, ela tinha lhe esfregado a culpa do seu passado na cara na última vez que tinham se visto e isso a remoera a noite noite.  

— Desculpe por ontem. Eu odeio quando eu falo atrocidades e depois fico achando que você vai morrer e que serão últimas coisas que eu te disse, e não alguma piada tosca sobre seu gosto musical de tataravó.

— Você nunca fez nenhuma piada sobre o meu gosto musical. — ele franziu, entre divertido e consternado.

— Ah, eu não fiz? Sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa.

A expressão no rosto de Remus evoluiu para a tão conhecida condescendência professoral que ela amava ou odiava, a depender do assunto.

— Você nunca precisa pedir desculpas para mim, Nimphadora. — O tom de voz morno que ele usou quase lhe levou a perdoar o uso do seu primeiro nome. — Você é jovem, a impulsividade é a mãe da juventude.

— Não seja condescendente comigo, Remus Lupin.

— E você achou que eu ia morrer? — Ele se permitiu um sorriso. Ela fechou a cara.

— Um monte de gente estava morrendo.

— Aurores nascidos trouxa, Dora. Não lobisomens velhos.

— Irrelevante. — Ela rolou os olhos. Remus deu um sorriso breve, sacudido a cabeça.

Então ela soube que eles estavam bem e se sentiu muito mais leve.

— BD –

Harry queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria ver Sirius deitado naquela cama asséptica, vestido com um camisolão verde e cheio de tubos enfiados pelos braços. No que se referia ao básico dos hospitais, os bruxos e os trouxas não se diferiam muito; as luzes brancas, o cheiro ácido de éter (embora ele soubesse que não era éter, era só algum ingrediente que se parecia muito), o silêncio recortado pelos bipes que indicavam vida ou morte. Nesse caso os bipes vinham dos feitiços e os tubos nas veias de Sirius colocavam poções em sua corrente sanguínea, mas o seu padrinho ainda parecia frágil e quebradiço ali deitado.

Alguém o tinha limpado da maioria da sujeira e sangue, a não ser a que grudava no cabelo emaranhado. As pálpebras dele estavam roxas, as bochechas fundas, a boca relaxada, os lábios partidos e ressecados. O sinal da desnutrição que Remus mencionara era claro também nos ossos saltados das sua clavícula, onde as tatuagens se destacavam contra a pele branca. Alguém tinha enfaixado a mão dele, o que fez Harry pensar que aquela não era uma queimadura comum – bruxos curavam queimaduras comuns num instante.

— Ele não parece muito bem, não é? — Harry quebrou o silêncio, olhando para Anne.

Anne não disse nada por um momento. Ela se aproximou da cama de um jeito que Harry ficasse bem em sua frente para quem olhava do lado de fora, e quando estava fora do campo de visão de Remus e Tonks (embora eles estivessem conversando, e não prestando atenção neles lá dentro), ela tirou os óculos. Piscou para afastar as lágrimas.  

— Obrigada por entrar comigo, Harry. — ela disse baixo, a voz falhando. — Essa é a primeira vez que vejo o rosto dele. Tecnicamente a segunda, mas não é como se eu tivesse tempo para reparar em qualquer coisa na Sala do Véu. — Ela sorriu com tristeza. — Minha irmã estava certa, ele é bonito.

Harry olhou do padrinho deitado para a garota que traçava o contorno do maxilar dele com a ponta dos dedos; ele tentava encaixar as peças.

— Eu não entendo. — Ele suspirou com frustração. — Sirius nunca mencionou… bem, nada disso.

— Não fique zangado com Sirius pelas coisas que ele não contou a você. Ele teria contado, e ele vai explicar tudo quando acordar.

— Por que só ele pode explicar, não é? — Harry disse astutamente, essa parte ele já tinha entendido. Ela assentiu, sem tirar os olhos de Sirius nem por um minuto.

Harry o observou em silêncio também. Ele percebeu que um dos sons emitidos pelos feitiços sonoros eram a batida do coração do padrinho; um som débil e lento que lhe causava aflição. Ele pensou em todas as coisas que queria contar ao padrinho; sobre o que dizia a profecia, sobre a sua sobrevivência estar ligada à morte de Voldemort e vice-versa. Sirius riria e diria que aquilo era ridículo, tinha certeza. E mesmo que Harry não acreditasse, se sentiria mais leve por um momento e faria toda a diferença…

Ele ergueu o rosto; Anne agora o encarava por trás dos óculos. Ele virou o rosto, sem graça por causa dos olhos ligeiramente úmidos.

— É melhor sairmos para deixar Remus e Dora entrarem. — disse Anne suavemente — Eles devem estar ansiosos.

Harry assentiu, esperando que Anne colocasse os óculos de novo, servindo de escudo entre ela e a janela de vidro. Depois ele ofereceu o braço para “guiá-la” para fora da sala. Uma vez tendo trocado os lugares, os dois sentaram nas cadeiras do corredor para esperar por Remus e Tonks.

— Obrigada por não contar a ninguém sobre a minha visão — ela disse, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Harry deu de ombros.

— Obrigado por não falar com ninguém sobre o que Sirius me entregou na sala do véu.

— Parece ser um assunto entre você e ele.

Harry assentiu. Coisas estranhas acontecendo em sua vida não era nenhuma novidade e ele tinha certeza que uma vez que pudesse contar tudo à Hermione e Rony, eles lhe ajudariam a descobrir o que tudo significava: Voldemort mudando de ideia sobre capturá-lo, Sirius voltando do véu e lhe entregando um punhal, até mesmo a profecia de Sibila. Seus amigos sempre lhe ajudavam a dar sentido às coisas, daquela vez não seria diferente.

— Eu preciso enviar uma carta — ele decidiu, se levantando. — Será que eles tem um corujal aqui? Não quero esperar até de noite.

— Eu acho que eles tem um no sétimo andar, para os pacientes. — Anne disse pensativa. — Mas você pode passar na recepção e perguntar se visitantes podem pedir uma também.

— Ok. Você se importa de avisar ao Remus onde eu fui? Eu encontro vocês na recepção em alguns minutos.

— Tudo bem.

Ele tomou o corredor na direção dos elevadores, se sentindo ligeiramente culpado por não querer esperar para enviar a carta por Edwiges, sabia que a coruja ia ficar ofendida se descobrisse. Mas sempre que ele ia escrever à Hermione algo o interrompia. No fundo, precisava admitir que o silêncio da amiga também estava lhe inquietando.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Harry teve que sair do caminho para deixar uns cinco curandeiros apressados passarem flutuando a maca de uma garota na direção da qual ele viera. O medi-bruxo que os acompanhava dava ordens e lançava feitiços complicados; tudo que Harry viu da garota foi o cabelo ruivo espalhado pelo travesseiro, sua mão pálida pendendo para fora da maca e muito, muito sangue empapando suas roupas. Ele sentiu uma sensação ruim porque ela lhe lembrou Gina, mas sacudiu a cabeça, entrando no corredor. Gina estava bem longe dali, na Romênia com Carlinhos, perfeitamente a salvo.

Quando Harry pisou na recepção, ele se deparou com um acúmulo de cabeças ruivas em torno da lareira e mais deles chegando; Fred tropeçou para fora, em seguida Jorge, depois a Sra. Weasley, sacudindo a roupa. Com um pop, Gui aparatou do lado dela, ambos muito pálidos. Rony, que estava mais perto de Harry, o avistou e veio correndo até ele com afobação.  

— Harry! Como você soube?

— Eu estava lá! Como _você_ soube? — ele perguntou, muito confuso. — Ah, o seu pai não é, ele me ouviu falar na casa dos gritos!

— Do que é que você está falando, Harry? Você não está fazendo sentindo. Papai não sabia da Gina até alguns minutos, acabamos de avisá-lo! Ele está vindo do Ministério!

— Gina? — Harry se espantou — Eu pensei que vocês estavam aqui por causa do Sirius!

— Sirius? _Sirius_ está aqui?   

— Está! Mas o que é que aconteceu com Gina? — Harry perguntou, segurando o amigo pelos ombros, achando que ele parecia meio instável. O último Weasley aparatou no saguão, Carlinhos. A quantidade de sangue nas roupas dele fez Harry se lembrar da garota ruiva na maca pela qual ele acabara de passar no quarto andar. _Gina_. — Rony, _o que foi que aconteceu?_

_—_ Ela foi atacada por um dragão. — disse o ruivo num fiapo de voz. — Foi feio, foi bem… Você pode imaginar. Um _dragão_ …

Ele se calou, definitivamente esverdeado. Artur Weasley chegou pela lareira; no momento em que Molly viu o marido, ela deu um grito e desabou nos braços dele, murmurando “Ah, Artur! Nossa garotinha!”

_(Continua…)_


	7. A Rosa sob a Lua

_  
but if I lay here  
_ _If I just lay here  
_ _would you lay with me  
_ _and just forget the world?  
  
_ _(mas se eu deitasse aqui  
_ _se eu só deitasse aqui  
_ _você deitara comigo  
_ _e esqueceria do mundo?)  
  
_ _Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_

— Bervely, eu não sei mais o que fazer! Você está fora de controle!

Soprando seu descaso, Bervely inclinou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto do escritório de Andrômeda. Como o resto da sala, tinha um tom de bege desinteressante delineado por um reboco irregular que parecia um caso feio de verruguite. Como um céu com nuvens, se ela usasse um pouco de imaginação conseguiria achar imagens entre os contornos irregulares; uma pipeta de medição, um fecho de araramboia secas, um gato adormecido…

— Bervely! Eu estou falando com você!

— Pare de fazer um escândalo. Não foi nada demais — disse ela, voltando a cabeça para a tia.

Andrômeda, que estava em pé atrás da sua mesa, tinha uma expressão severa e contrariada no rosto. Como raramente acontecia, o cabelo longo e cacheado dela caia em desordem por cima do jaleco verde impecável onde estava bordado “Dra. Andrômeda Tonks, Chefe da Ala de Danos por Magia, Hospital St. Mungus” em letras pequenas sobre o bolso.

— Você foi pega por um membro da segurança do hospital tentando arrombar a dispensa de poções medicinais do meu andar! Como isso não é nada demais?

— Eu não consegui, consegui? — Arqueou suas sobrancelhas, contrariada. — Algum idiota usou um feitiço específico de selamento que não responde ao _Alohomora_.

— É mesmo? Eu me pergunto porque será que _algum idiota_ fez isso — ironizou a medibruxa, sentando-se intempestiva em sua cadeira.

— Não sei porque tanta tempestade no caldeirão. Aposto que pacientes tentam roubar poções o tempo todo aqui. Vocês são muito mesquinhos com suas prescrições para dor, pelo que ouvi dizer. E eu não vou nem começar a falar das poções de sono.

— Isso não é sobre o que os demais pacientes fazem, Bervely. — Andrômeda forçou sua voz a retornar para um tom razoável, esperando que assim fosse mais efetiva em atingir o escorregadio bom senso da garota a sua frente. — Isso é sobre o que você, _minha sobrinha_ , faz sob a minha assistência, no meu andar. Meus superiores já estão começando a questionar a duração da sua internação aqui…

— Eu pensei que você e Snape estavam de acordo sobre a minha internação ter razões médicas válidas — disse cortante. — Se eu bem me lembro, vocês estavam ansiosos para me manter sob a vigilância de vocês tanto quanto pudessem, para que eu “não fizesse nenhuma besteira” — completou com quotes irônicos no ar.

— Nós estávamos de acordo porque pensamos que isso lhe faria bem, mas você não está cooperando! — se exasperou de novo — Faz mais de um mês que está aqui e você continua desinteressada em seguir as diretrizes do tratamento que eu delineei para você!

— Se você estiver falando da estúpida terapia em grupo — Ela torceu a boca, enojada. — Nem sob o meu cadáver eu vou ficar falando da minha vida para aquela aspirante à Moranguinho que você chama de Curandeira Chefe e para aquele séquito de legumes internados na ala Janus Thickey.

— Scarlert é uma ótima curandeira e poderia lhe ajudar muito se você a _deixasse. —_ argumentou, mas tudo que teve em troca foi o olhar inflexível de Bervely. — Certo, esqueça a terapia em grupo, e quanto aos exercícios de mágica auto-reflexiva que eu recomendei?

— Eles não vai funcionar e você sabe disso. Nada vai funcionar — replicou, cruzando os braços. Seus olhos foram parar no pé da mesa do escritório; nunca tinha reparado que tinham o formato de patas de cachorro. Seu estômago deu uma reviravolta, como acontecia quando ela via qualquer coisa por mais vaga que fosse que lhe lembrasse _dele_.

Quando a tia voltou a falar, sua voz estava mais amaciada:

— Não vai funcionar mesmo, não com essa atitude. Nos deixe ajudar você, querida. É para isso que estamos aqui, é para isso que _eu_ estou aqui.

— Eu não preciso de ajuda. Só de… tempo — falou para o chão, sentindo os olhos arderem, uma agitação de agonia em suas entranhas lhe precavendo de que talvez nem todo tempo do mundo fosse suficiente, não dessa vez. Bervely pigarreou. — Você nem me perguntou o que eu queria pegar lá dentro.

— Acha mesmo que eu não sei? — A medibruxa ergueu também uma sobrancelha castanho escura, numa imitação do gesto da sobrinha. — Acha que eu não estou ciente do que Severo tem trazido para você a cada vez que lhe visita? Não que eu esteja de _acordo…_

 _—_ Então se você _sabe,_ porque não me dá a maldita poção de uma vez? Ele não aparece há dois dias. Eu não tenho nada para essa noite — pediu, esquecendo-se de sua dignidade. Andrômeda meneou a cabeça, penalizada mas ainda assim inflexível.

— Não vai acontecer, Bervely. Você é plenamente capaz de lidar com seus sonhos, está na hora de parar de fugir deles.

Ela encarou a tia duramente, seus maxilares travados. Andromeda não _entendia._

— O problema não são os sonhos, é acordar deles!  

— Eu sei. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Ainda assim, você vai precisar encarar isso dessa vez, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Contrariada, mas reconhecendo uma batalha perdida, Bervely se levantou e lançou à tia seu último olhar de profundo descontentamento. Estava prestes a sair da sala quando se lembrou de algo que queria perguntá-la antes, ao que virou-se já à porta:

— Andrômeda, sobre o que aconteceu no Ministério há dois dias… fora a morte dos treze aurores, houve mais alguma coisa?

A bruxa demorou alguns segundos para lhe olhar novamente.  

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu tive a impressão que Snape não me contou a história completa.

Alguém bateu na porta ao lado de Bervely e enfiou a cabeça antes de obter permissão; era um dos curandeiros da equipe de Andrômeda, um rapaz que lembrava à Bervely um dos tronquilhos que ela estudara em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em seu terceiro ano de escola.   

—Dra. Tonks? Há uma pessoa aqui que gostaria de falar com você, Arthur Weasley. Parece que ele está acompanhando um membro da família que acabou de dar entrada na emergência, ele diz que vocês são amigos de longa data.  

— Sim! Arthur, sim, é claro — Andrômeda confirmou, alarmada. — Diga que vou atendê-lo agora, pode encaminhá-lo pra cá, Perriot.

O curandeiro assentiu e fechou a porta. Andrômeda tinha se levantando da mesa e caminhava na direção da sobrinha, de volta ao seu modo eficaz de medibruxa chefe.

— Querida, você pode voltar ao seu quarto agora? Preciso cuidar disso, mas prometo que conversaremos pela manhã.

Bervely abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. Ela se virou e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si antes que precisasse ouvir um pedido de desculpas esfarrapado sair da boca da tia por estar lhe dispensando em prol de _Weasleys_ , entre todas as coisas.  

Não voltou para seu quarto, no entanto. Não estava disposta a repetir a experiência da noite passada, a qual também tivera que passar sem poção do Sono sem Sonhos, então ao invés disso seguiu para o quinto andar, onde ficava a sala de chá para visitantes. Visto que já passava do horário de visitas, estava relativamente vazia; havia apenas um casal adormecido em um sofá, apoiados um no outro e roncando em uníssono. Ela atravessou a coleção dispare de poltronas disposta em grupos até o lado oposto da sala, onde ficava uma pequena fonte encantada da qual um líquido escuro de aroma característico vertia livremente. Tinha uma série de propriedades  mágicas, mas Bervely só estava interessada em uma delas no momento: a capacidade de lhe manter acordada noite adentro.

Ela interrompeu o fluxo da bebida para dentro de uma das canecas que achara precariamente empilhadas ao lado da fonte. Não era uma fã do gosto do café até descobrir suas propriedades, no Instituto Flamel. Os Alquimistas eram grandes consumidores de café; os ajudava a ficarem atentos nas longas vigílias de caldeirão sem que precisassem sofrer os desagradáveis e inevitáveis efeitos dos elixires para despertar.

Sentou numa mesinha de dois lugares no canto mais afastado da porta, pousando a caneca fumegante à sua frente e tentando fazer com que o aroma do café acalmasse sua taquicardia. Ataques de ansiedade precediam a abstinência da poção e não havia nada que o café pudesse fazer a respeito disso. Ela fechou as mãos em punho, as impedindo de tremer. Pensando na longa noite que tinha pela frente, abaixou a cabeça entre os braços e, testa encostada no tampo da mesa, começou a respirar fundo.

Uma, duas, três vezes, profundamente. Talvez devesse usar uma das estúpidas técnicas de relaxamento de Scarlet…

Não, não ia funcionar. Melhor arranjar uma lareira e acordar Severo para vir lhe trazer a droga da poção. Ou então, talvez ela pudesse arranjar um laboratório equipado e fazer ela mesma? Não lhe dariam acesso ao do hospital, é claro. Onde é que seria o segundo mais próximo? Diabos, se precisasse atravessar o país inteiro e ir até o seu _próprio_ laboratório no Instituto, estava começando a considerar seriamente a possibilidade…

— Bervely? Bervely Black?

Bervely ficou rígida, odiando ser pega desprevenida numa posição vulnerável. Decidida a não demonstrar que se sobressaltara, ela levantou a cabeça devagar, pronta para descobrir quem era a pessoa que se atrevia a incomodá-la naquele momento tão íntimo com sua xícara de café, no seu canto escuro, em seu lento processo de pirar.

Seus olhos navegaram por um jeans grosso e desgastado de lavagem escura, seguido de jaqueta de couro e um par de mãos cheias de anéis de prata. O dono da vestimenta, da voz e dos anéis era alto, de forma que ela teve um longo caminho a percorrer até seu rosto magro, cabelo ruivo longo, brinco de garra, spikes, olhos cor de caramelo, um nariz reto e em perfeita harmonia com o resto do rosto masculino muito bem talhado.

Ah, sim, _Weasleys_. Ela devia saber que eles vinham em bando. Ainda assim, muito pouco explicava porque aquele em especial, que ela não via há muitos anos, estava ali em sua frente fazendo o favor de lhe reconhecer.

— É você, certo? Mas você está diferente, achei que estava ficando louco.

Ele puxou a cadeira em frente à ela e se sentou sem qualquer necessidade de permissão. Gui Weasley continuava sendo exatamente o que fora antes, um dos rapazes de aparência mais impressionante com que já cruzara, bem como um pedaço quase esquecido da sua adolescência. Ela não sabia bem o que fazer com tudo isso naquele momento.

Gui estreitou os olhos pra ela, interpretando errado seu silêncio.

— Você sabe quem eu sou, certo? Porque se você não se lembrar, o golpe em meu ego será profundo e eu talvez nunca me recupere.

— Nesse caso, eu não faço ideia de quem você é, Weasley.

— E aí está ela, senhoras e senhores. — Ele tentou um sorriso torto, fazendo um aceno em direção à Bervely como se a apresentasse para uma plateia imaginária. — Isso é café?

Bervely assentiu, apontando a fonte para ele. O Weasley levantou para se servir na fonte encantada, momento no qual ela se pegou dolorosamente consciente da sua aparência desmazelada. Não tinha exatamente se _arrumado_ para arrombar o estoque de poções no meio da noite; apenas uma calça grossa de moletom e uma camiseta preta que Anne lhe dera no Natal passado, com uma fada mordente desenhada, e nem tinha se dado ao luxo de colocar roupa de baixo. Seu cabelo, embolado no fundo da cabeça com um elástico, devia parecer um ninho de cobras.

Guilherme voltou, trazendo sua própria caneca de café e voltando a ocupar a cadeira em sua frente. Bervely ficou olhando a boca grande e bem desenhada encontrar a porcelana e sorver o café quente, os olhos dele se fechando por alguns segundos em apreciação silenciosa. Ele pousou a caneca e olhou para ela, intrigado.

— Está aqui visitando alguém?

— Sim — mentiu, bebendo da sua própria caneca para evitar o escrutínio dele. — Você?

— Minha irmã sofreu um acidente. — Gui soou verdadeiramente arrasado ao contar — Parece que um dragão a mordeu ou, sei lá… não deu pra entender direito ainda, eu só sei que é bem ruim. Minha família inteira está lá embaixo, eu apenas… precisava respirar um pouco.

— A Weasley caçula? Gina, não é isso?

Gui assentiu, surpreso.

— Não achei que você se lembraria.

— Ela e a minha irmã eram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts. Além do mais, no meu último ano a sua irmã foi levada para a câmara secreta de Slytherin e salva por Harry Potter. Não é algo que se esquece facilmente.

— Não. — Os ombros dele caíram, seu olhos vagaram perdidos pela sala de visitantes, sem se deter em nada em especial. — Ela já passou por toda essa merda e agora isso. Não é justo.

Bervely deu um sorriso amargo.

— Raramente é.

Ficou observando como ele se movia ao tomar seu café em silêncio. Naquelas últimas semanas, desde A Notícia, ela estivera ocupada demais em sua própria descida espiral da autopiedade para reparar em outro ser humano; era uma surpresa como eles ainda estavam por aí, respirando e vivendo suas próprias dores e dramas. Neste em especial, ela podia ler facilmente o desespero mudo de seus movimentos e o peso em seu olhar, no padrão da respiração. Se perguntou, com vago interesse, o quão ruim seria a situação da caçula Weasley – provavelmente pior do que ele estava lhe contando. Se ela fora atacada por um dragão não deveria ter sobrado muito para contar história. Era uma surpresa que tivessem tempo de trazê-la ao hospital, para começo de conversa.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã — ele disse de repente. Tentando preencher com conversa fiada os seus próprios pensamentos, ela notou, na vã tentativa de fugir da dor que eles lhe traziam. Um erro de principiante no qual ela não caia mais fazia tempo.

— Eu mesma não soube até pouco tempo. Foi uma aquisição tardia, se é que posso dizer assim. O conhecimento da existência dela, quero dizer.

Gui assentiu, vago.  Dava para dizer que ele não estava em seu funcionamento máximo.

— É por isso que você está aqui, por causa dela?

— Não. Minha irmã está bem.

Ou assim esperava. Não tinha notícias de Anne desde que dissera à garota para não mais lhe visitar ou enviar cartas. Esperava que ela fosse mais teimosa, no entanto, onde estavam os genes Black numa hora daquelas?

— Faz o que, três anos desde a última vez que nos vimos? — ele calculou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Nossa, você era uma garotinha. Me lembro de ter ido ao seu aniversário no chalé dos seus tios e tudo mais.

Bervely deu um suspiro frustrado, se mexendo na cadeira para ajustar a postura.

— Olha, Guilherme, isso aqui — Fez um gesto de vai e vem entre eles — Não vai funcionar. Eu não estou a fim de papo e eu sinto muito pela sua irmã, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para que você se sinta melhor, então vamos parar por aqui.  

As sobrancelhas dele subiram para perto da raiz de seu cabelo. Por um momento pareceu que ia retrucar, mas ao invés disso assentiu. Seus dedos longos alçaram a caneca já vazia e ele a arrastou pela mesa de um lado para o outro, pensando em enchê-la novamente, mas acabou decidindo por se levantar.

— Você sabe algum lugar por aqui onde eu possa fumar sem precisar sair do prédio? — Tirara uma carteira de cigarros do bolso, o que a indignou um pouco. Era bem a cara do Weasley mais velho, ovelha negra da família, carregar cigarros trouxas por aí como se fosse a coisa mais descolada do mundo. O fato de que isso a lembrava de outra ovelha negra ruiva não melhorou em nada o seu humor.

— Você pode ir para o terraço. Há chances de cair lá de cima, mas eu não me preocuparia.

— Me acompanha? — perguntou com inocência, ao que ela bufou.

— O que eu acabei de dizer sobre não querer essa festa da socialização, você é surdo?

— Merlin, quanta grosseria. Não precisa falar se não quiser. Só quero a droga da companhia.

Ela fechou os olhos, meneando a cabeça e soprando a respiração. Diabos, seu café ainda estava pela metade e já frio. O que ela estava fazendo, se levantando? Uma garota devia poder confiar em suas pernas!

O fantasma de um sorriso passou pelos lábios dele quando a viu atravessar a sala de visitas e fazer um aceno impaciente com a cabeça para que ele a acompanhasse.

— BD –

Não havia nada especial sobre o terraço do St. Mungus. Tecnicamente nem era um lugar onde deveriam ir, afinal ninguém jamais se preocupara em colocar feitiços de contenção nas beiradas ou mesmo grades, então tudo que havia ali era o telhado plano do prédio – vasto e quadrado – e depois dele, queda livre por uns trinta metros até a calçada da Londres trouxa.

Bervely descobrira o lugar por acaso há algumas semanas, quando se sentira claustrofóbica em seu quarto sem janelas e precisara de algum ar. Só fora ali naquela vez; para ser sincera, a altura ainda a apavorava um pouco.  Nada no mundo a faria se aproximar daquelas beiradas por vontade própria. O acesso se dava por meio de uma escada oculta dentro de uma pilastra no quinto andar, ao lado da loja de presentes. Era preciso subir dez degraus e atravessar uma portinhola, além da qual se descortinava o céu.

Naquela noite em especial o céu era dominado pela lua crescente, quase cheia. Era um círculo imperfeito no céu, muito brilhante.

Sem compartilhar da sua acrofobia, Weasley avançou alguns passos na direção da borda, absorvendo a paisagem. As luzes de Londres se confundiam com as luzes da noite, estrelas na terra e no céu borradas pela névoa que pairava sobre a cidade. Ignorando-o, ela sentou na elevação de cimento bem no centro do terraço, que parecia um túmulo (mas era na verdade a estrutura sobre um tanque de água, reminiscência da época em que o prédio era ocupado por trouxas). Encheu os pulmões do ar quente do verão e fechou os olhos, fingindo que estava em outro lugar. Se tentasse com bastante afinco, podia sentir o cheiro do mar do norte, de grama fresca, cachorro molhado e _scotch_. Todas as coisas perdidas e arrancadas que ardiam.

— Quer um trago? — Ele tinha voltado e esticava para ela um cigarro aceso. A ponta brilhava cor de laranja, soltando uma fina espiral de fumaça que girava para cima.

— Prefiro a morte lenta. — Torceu o rosto numa careta de desprezo.

— Pode segurar para mim só um segundo então? — Ainda apontava a coisa na direção dela. Com relutância, Bervely pegou o cigarro dos dedos dele usando seu polegar e indicador e o assistiu tirar um elástico preto do pulso, com o qual prendeu o cabelo num coque atrás da cabeça. Depois disso, Gui sentou ao lado dela e pegou seu cigarro de volta, puxando um trago profundo e após um segundo, soltando a espiral branca para cima através dos lábios rosados. Uma brisa trouxe a mistura de nicotina, algo como casca de árvore, couro e colônia até o seu nariz; parecia vir direto de dentro das roupas dele, de sua pele, do cabelo, da curva quente do seu pescoço. Ela se sentiu ligeiramente tonta.

— Quatro anos — disse ela, achando que o silêncio não era mais seguro. Guilherme se virou com uma expressão divertida.

— Estamos fazendo isso, então? — Fez o mesmo gesto que ela fizera na cafeteria, de um para o outro. — Festa da socialização?

A garota rolou os olhos. — Você já arruinou isso de qualquer jeito quando ofereceu o cigarro.

— Só estava sendo educado — disse dando de ombros. — O que tem quatro anos?

— Quatro anos desde a última vez que nos vimos, não três. Você apareceu na casa dos meus tios _depois_ que a festa tinha terminado, com Tara à tiracolo e com a desculpa esfarrapada de que tinha acabado de chegar do Egito.

— Oh, certo. — Ele riu, se lembrando. — E se eu não me engano, você jogou o meu presente fora sem abrir… muito rude, Srta. Black. Mas essa não foi a última vez, nós nos vimos na véspera de Natal, se lembra? Você foi em minha casa e me deixou comer seu pudim. E depois saiu correndo feito uma louca pela neve sem o seu casaco. Minha nossa, você era uma coisinha difícil.

Ah, _sim_. Aquela fora a época em que ela descobrira a verdade sobre Hector, tudo sobre aquele inverno era um grande borrão em sua memória.

— Eu ainda sou difícil. — Achou por bem informá-lo, só por garantia. Isso o fez rir de novo, dessa vez a risada quase atingiu os olhos. Era uma coisa bonita de se ver, o sorriso de Guilherme Weasley.

— Cogumelos venenosos não mudam a sua natureza. — Ele deu uma piscadela para ela, jogando o toco de seu cigarro no chão e pisou com a ponta da bota de combate. Num gesto muito automático, pegou a lata de cigarros em seu bolso, puxou outro e acendeu com a ponta da varinha, o colocando entre os lábios, puxando e soprando a fumaça. Ela conseguia imaginar como aquilo podia acalmar; meio que se acalmava só em assistir a fumaça branca e densa deslizar suavemente para fora de sua boca e desenhar padrões no vazio. — Você tem notícias de Tess?

Demorou uns segundos para Bervely se lembrar de que aquele era o apelido pelo qual ele se referia à Tara Romansek, sua ex-namorada, ex- parceira mágica de Bervely e ex diversas coisas que ela não estava disposta a enumerar naquele momento.

— Não — negou, decidida a não demonstrar que a pergunta a afetava mais do que deveria. — Ela anda sumida desde Hogwarts.

— Não é? Ela ficou um tempo sem falar comigo desde que terminamos, mas depois… — Guilherme fez uma pausa, provavelmente considerando se deveria mesmo dizer aquilo em voz alta. — Ela me procurou no Egito há uns dois anos.

— Ela procurou? — Pega de surpresa, Bervely virou o pescoço na direção dele tão rápido que sentiu um estalo. — Quando, exatamente? Como ela estava? O que ela queria?

Gui deu de ombros, soprando fumaça. Havia um sentimento de culpa rondando sua confissão quando prosseguiu.

— Em junho ou julho, acho? Eu não sei o que ela queria, ela parecia… transtornada? Depois eu soube que o pai dela tinha morrido num incêndio na casa dele alguns meses antes disso, mas na ocasião eu não sabia. — Pelas mandíbulas apertadas, dava para ver que ele se arrependia da decisão.

— Então ela te procurou e você a mandou embora porque estava com medo do pai dela, é isso? Porque ele pagou você para ficar longe dela e você achou que ele poderia pegar o dinheiro de volta se você quebrasse a promessa?

Ele olhou para Bervely como se ela tivesse ganhado duas antenas de explosivim no topo da cabeça.

— Como _você_ sabe disso? — sibilou, transtornado — Nem Tara sabia!

— Ela sabia, eu disse pra ela no fim daquele ano — contou, amarga. — E não importa como eu descobri. Eu nem mesmo acredito que ela procurou você depois de tudo, você não merecia o perdão dela depois de se vender para Romansek.

— Eu não me vendi, ok! — ele protestou, realmente irritado agora. — Aquele filho da mãe ameaçou tirar a mesma quantia da minha família se eu não me afastasse dela, e ele podia arruinar meu emprego, diabos, minha vida, se eu não fizesse o que ele queria. Não foi uma decisão fácil, mas foi a certa, se quer mesmo saber. Tara e eu não teríamos ficado juntos de qualquer maneira, só terminou mais cedo do que deveria.

— Acho que ela não pensava assim, se foi atrás de você depois de tudo — retrucou com azedume. Estava com raiva, mas sabia que não tinha nada a ver com Weasley e sim com o fato de que Tara fora embora e lhe deixara no escuro, mas procurara justo _ele_ e o idiota não tinha lhe acolhido quando ela mais precisava. As palavras escaparam dos seus lábios sem rédeas: — Covarde.

O silêncio pesou entre eles, denso como ar daquele noite de verão. Guilherme jogou a segunda bituca de cigarro no chão quase raivosamente, indo acender a terceira. Ela esperou, sem olhar para ele e com a respiração acelerada, o peito subindo e descendo. Não era saudável cutucar aquelas feridas antigas — Tara, _Gavril Romansek_ queimando, tudo que aquilo envolvia, inclusive seu escape da casa em chamas com Sirius. _Sirius…_

— Black, qual é o problema?

A voz dele estava bem distante e abafada, como se a ouvisse através de vidro grosso. Bervely sentiu uma pressão em sua cabeça e a aguda pontada nos pulmões que indicava a falta de oxigênio. Com desespero ela sugou ar pela boca, fazendo um horrível barulho de sucção, mas não veio nada.

 _Abaixe a cabeça. Esvazie a mente. Respire._  

Não conseguia. As pontadas ficavam mais agudas, o seu corpo entrando em modo de alerta por conta da asfixia. Manchas pretas dançaram na frente dos seus olhos onde antes havia Gui Weasley, as estrelas atrás dele viraram riscos, a superfície dura e plana sob seu corpo se dissolveu, ela estava caindo…

Uma mão firme empurrou suas costas para frente, inclinando seu corpo adiante e depois sua cabeça para baixo. A posição relaxou seu diafragma, mas ela precisou ainda de tempo até conseguir puxar  o primeiro gole de ar para dentro. Bem vagamente, tinha a consciência de Gui lhe dizendo que ficaria tudo bem. As pontadas foram diminuindo até sumir, deixando apenas sua respiração desigual no lugar.

— Melhor? — ele perguntou com gentileza ao seu lado. Ela percebeu que a mão dele, grande e quente, ainda espalmava suas costas. A sensação de constrangimento a inundou, trazendo o sangue todo para seu rosto.

— Eu estou bem — murmurou sob a respiração, sentando-se ereta e afastando a mão dele. O olhar preocupado dele estava pregado nela, nem um pouco convencido.

— Não, não está. Eu sei reconhecer um ataque de pânico quando vejo um.

Bervely olhou para o outro lado, mortificada. Não havia uma situação em sua vida em que ela pudesse ser normal e não se ridicularizar em frente das pessoas?

— Percy tinha ataques de pânico quando era pequeno. Houve uma época em que ele tinha medo de desaparecer enquanto dormia, tinha pesadelos com isso, passei um verão inteiro dividindo o quarto com ele só para acalmá-lo quando acontecia. Muitas vezes ele também não conseguia respirar.

— Tanto faz — murmurou, uma súbita vontade de se jogar dali de cima lhe dominando, já que estava tão perto de qualquer maneira.

— Aqui. — Ele lhe ofereceu pela segunda vez o cigarro que segurava. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade. — Sério, vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

— Era assim que você acalmava seu irmão também? Bem terapêutico — debochou, pegando o cigarro da mão dele e encostando-o relutante em seus lábios.

— Não, minha mãe me mataria. Você só precisa sugar e depois respirar fundo, tente fazer a fumaça chegar aos seus pulmões. Não puxe muito de uma vez…  

Ela tentou seguir a recomendação, mas no minuto que a fumaça alcançou o fundo de sua garganta, sentiu uma irresistível vontade de tossir, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Engasgou sem nenhuma elegância, provocando outro sorriso nele, este misto de piedade e diversão.

— Não está ajudando. Essa coisa é horrível e fede.

— Você se acostuma. — Gui deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa, recebendo o cigarro de volta. — Tem um feitiço legal para tirar o cheiro depois, posso te ensinar se quiser. Além do mais você tem que concordar que é bastante sexy.

Para comprovar seu argumento, ele fez um biquinho e soprou fumaça em vários anéis para cima, num trejeito exagerado. Ela balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar que alguém como ele existia. Mas o momento de graça passou e Bervely, apesar de ter recuperado o ritmo correto de sua respiração (e agora estar com o gosto amargo da fumaça em sua boca) ainda estava inquieta.

— Para onde Tara foi depois que procurou você? Ela disse alguma coisa?

— Eu não faço ideia. — Suspirando, Gui esticou as pernas longas para frente e inclinou o corpo para trás, deixando o pescoço pender para trás, se espreguiçando. Bervely afastou o olho da musculatura de sua garganta e do pomo de adão proeminente, sua coluna se arrepiando. — Quando eu descobri que o pai dela tinha morrido eu tentei escrever, mas ela não me respondeu mais. Por que, vocês também perderam contato?

— Sim. Tivemos um desentendimento.

— Ali está uma garota que sabe guardar rancor. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Acho que o que resta para nós dois é esperar o dia que ela queira entrar em contato novamente. _Se_ esse dia chegar, o que eu duvido muito.

Ele terminou seu terceiro cigarro e após se livrar do filtro, deitou na plataforma em que estavam, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e fitando o céu com uma expressão pensativa. Ela não se cansava de se impressionar com pessoas como ele, que se sentiam à vontade em qualquer circunstância, que não planejavam cada um de seus movimentos. Era tão curioso, como uma espécie diferente que ela nunca fora capaz de compreender por completo.

— Então — ele interrompeu suas elucubrações, um cintilar malicioso no fundo dos olhos. — Você ainda tem uma queda por mim?

Pega de surpresa, Bervely sentiu-se esquentar. Grifinórios endiabrados, sempre a mesma coisa, devia estar acostumada.

— O que te faz pensar que eu já tive uma, para começo de conversa? — devolveu com ceticismo. — Fora esse ego gigante e equivocado que você arrasta atrás de você como uma terceira perna, quero dizer.

— Ah, corta essa, eu tenho um faro especial para coisas assim. Além disso, era recíproco, você sabia?

A confissão direta fez uma coisa se apertar na parte baixa de sua barriga. Ela estreitou os lábios, decidida a não deixar Weasley jogar com ela.

— Se era recíproco, porque você nunca fez nada à respeito?

— Como assim eu não fiz? Eu peguei uma chave de portal do Egito até a Inglaterra pra te dar um presente de aniversário!

— Sim, acompanhado da sua namorada se eu bem lembro. E ela nem tinha sido convidada — completou, seus olhos apertados. Ele sorriu, se divertindo com a memória.

— Ah, é. Minha nossa, como ela ficou puta. Tess morria de ciúmes de você. Mas sabe, você era tão nova e eu estava com ela há um tempo considerável…

— Nós tínhamos a mesma idade!

— …e Tess sempre me pareceu mais madura, você estava lidando com seus próprios dramas, era meio inalcançável. Na metade do tempo eu tinha impressão de que você não me suportava.. apesar da óbvia queda por mim, digo.

Bervely balançou a cabeça, contrariada e sem palavras. Ouvir que Tara era mais madura do que ela era um grande golpe em seu ego, quase demais para suportar. De seu ponto mais baixo, Weasley ainda lhe fitava com  expectativa e divertimento, o céu refletido nos olhos escuros.

— Você ainda é consideravelmente insuportável — ela o informou, muito seriamente, através da garganta seca.

— Estou ciente. Você por outro lado, já não é mais uma garotinha.

Os resquícios de divertimento tinham fugido do rosto dele, dando lugar à uma expressão intensa e magnética que ela sentiu nos seus ossos, nos seus nervos, no chamado pulsando na base de sua coluna e no meio das suas pernas. Não soube bem quem se inclinou primeiro, eles se encontraram no meio do caminho; ela apoiada sobre os joelhos, ele com o corpo erguido sustentando por uma mão, a outra vindo parar atrás do seu pescoço, os dedos longos e magros encontrando espaço pelo meio do seu cabelo. No segundo seguinte Guilherme Weasley estava devorando a sua boca como se o mundo estivesse acabando e aquela fosse a sua última chance.

Ela se derreteu e queimou dentro daquela boca. Nem conseguia calcular há quanto tempo não era tomada com aquela necessidade, nem há quanto tempo não respondia com a mesma urgência. O resquício do café em sua língua se misturou com o de cigarro na língua dele, uma combinação que funcionou, culpa da sua excitação ou do jeito que ele usava a língua e os dentes para raspar seus lábios, ou as mãos para puxá-la para perto. Ela passou uma perna em torno do corpo dele, montando em seu colo, as duas mãos se enfiando nos fios ruivos e afrouxando o coque para que pudesse ter aquela maciez em suas palmas.

E, Merlin, ele era duro nos lugares certos, especialmente na parte de sua anatomia que pressionava entre as pernas dela. O cheiro de colônia e couro dominava seus sentidos, lhe deixando tonta e faminta. Quando ele passou um braço pela sua cintura e girou seus corpos, a deitando sobre a plataforma e pressionando-se contra ela, Bervely deixou escapar um misto de suspiro e gemido que tinha tudo a ver com o peso dele, sua dominação, seu agarro firme em seu quadril, a coxa musculosa entre as suas. Ela não conseguia respirar de novo, mas por uma razão totalmente diferente e muito mais válida.

Achou que estavam perto da hora em que ele arrancaria suas roupas, e Merlin a ajudasse, ela não ia protestar, mas ao invés disso ele se afastou dela como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Apoiando-se nos braços, um em cada lado dos ombros dela, ele ofegava, perturbação em seu rosto.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, é loucura.  

Bervely, que mal conseguia articular seus neurônios em duas conexões lógicas, olhou para ele sem entender. Gui sacudiu a cabeça, o cabelo agora solto, caindo como uma cortina em torno deles.

— Sinto muito.

Ele se afastou de vez, sentando-se. O fantasma dos lugares onde ele a tocara ainda queimando, Bervely ergueu-se também, a respiração e o coração fora de compasso.

— Péssima hora para ter um surto de consciência, Weasley.

— Você não entende — Os lábios estavam inchados onde ela acabara de morder e sugar sem nenhuma piedade. — Eu tenho… eu tenho alguém.

É claro que ele tinha. Bervely rolou os olhos, transtornada, lembrando-se das palavras de Tonks na primeira vez que ela tinha conhecido (e se fascinado) por Guilherme.

— Sempre há uma garota, não é?

Gui lhe encarou com um misto de fome, desejo e arrependimento. Sua luta interna era visível. Ela o viu sacudir a cabeça vigorosamente, como quem tenta convencer a si mesmo de não cometer um erro muito tentador. Por fim, Guilherme esfregou o rosto em visível frustração.

— Não é que eu não queira, acredite, eu _quero._ É só que as coisas estão finalmente começando a dar certo com ela e eu não quero estragar tudo.

— Muito nobre — disse com uma pontada de ressentimento. Bem, isso e a frustração que queimava em sua calcinha.

— Eu provavelmente deveria ir checar minha irmã agora — ele anunciou, se erguendo meio sem jeito e arrumando o cabelo que ela desalinhara.

Bervely meneou a cabeça, soltando ar com exasperação.

— Covarde — disse pela segunda vez na noite.

— O que você disse? — ele não a ouvira. Já estava de pé, seu corpo longo fazendo sombra sobre ela, sua silhueta ocultando a lua atrás dele.

— Eu disse que mudei de ideia, acho que vou aceitar aquele cigarro se a proposta ainda estiver de pé.

— BD –

Ao invés de ir checar a irmã como disse que iria, Guilherme ficou e fez seu melhor em ensiná-la a “técnica” de fumar um cigarro. Ela continuava odiando o cheiro e o gosto e decidiu que jamais buscaria aquela coisa por espontânea vontade, mas era verdade que agora ela se sentia mais calma. Era como se nicotina jogasse um véu sobre os seus problemas, inquietações e agora frustração sexual. Ainda estava tudo lá, mas encoberto e quase inacessível pelo menos enquanto a droga continuasse circulando em seu sistema. Não era tão diferente do embotamento que a poção lhe proporcionava, nem iria impedi-la de sonhar com Sirius durante a noite, mas era quase tão bom quanto.

Enquanto lhe instruía, Weasley conseguiu – sentado a uma distância segura dela dessa vez – superar seu surto de consciência e engatar um assunto neutro. Ela podia dizer que a vontade de prosseguir do ponto onde tinham parado ainda estava ali, rondando o espaço entre eles como um gás que só precisava de uma faísca para explodir tudo. Às vezes seus olhares se cruzavam numa intensidade que não estava relacionada com o assunto e um dos dois precisava quebrar o contato e superar a urgência, mas à medida que as horas avançavam foi ficando mais fácil.

Eles conversaram sobre os rumos de suas vidas naqueles últimos anos. Ele lhe contou sobre suas atividades como quebrador de feitiços para Gringotes no Egito, que no fim das contas era mais interessante do que Bervely imaginara, envolvendo excursão a pirâmides e caça a tesouros há muito tempo perdidos e até duelos contra um exército de múmias ou um enxame de escaravelhos amaldiçoados.

Bervely lhe fez um resumo da sua vida pós Hogwarts, falou sobre o Instituto Flamel e os primeiros dois anos de sua formação em Alquimia, pelo que ele ficou bastante impressionado. Ela lhe contou sobre Anne e as tentativas de curar a sua visão, que não tinham obtido sucesso por todo aquele tempo. Falar do Instituto lhe trazia um gosto agridoce à garganta, já que não sabia quando seria capaz de retornar ou mesmo se um dia retornaria.

— Hey, espera aí. Eu conheci sua irmã! — ele exclamou, recordando-se — Ela estava na sed… digo, eu a vi com Remus um dia desses.

— Ela estava na Sede da Ordem da Fênix, você quer dizer? Eu sei sobre a Ordem. Quando foi isso?

— Logo após o ataque ao Ministério. — disse ele, aliviado de que ela já soubesse. — Você ouviu sobre isso, certo? Foi há dois dias, vários nascidos trouxas morreram envenenados por algo que Você-Sabe-Quem plantou na cerimônia, ainda não sabem exatamente o quê ele usou. A sua irmã estava no Ministério, depois ela voltou para a sede com Potter.

— Com _Potter_? Ela estava bem?

— Sim, ela estava. Eu acho que estava. —A hesitação dele que a inquietou.

— O quê? Desembucha Weasley, o que aconteceu com minha irmã nessa festa que ninguém está me contando? Eu SABIA que Snape estava me escondendo alguma coisa!

— Quê? Não aconteceu nada com sua irmã! Não pira, Bervely. A garota está bem, eu juro.

Como ele pareceu muito certo disso e sustentou seu olhar, ela deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado e desistiu de pressioná-lo, ao invés disso esfregando o rosto com as mãos num gesto de frustração. Deixara Jinx para ficar de olho em Anne, mas o gato voluntarioso só lhe transmitia notícias quando queria e não era como se ela soubesse como alcançá-lo por si mesma. Quando se deu conta, uma mão de Guilherme estava em seu ombro, afagando sua pele em círculos. Não fazia ideia de porque ele achava que aquilo era seguro, afinal a qualquer momento seu corpo poderia reagir de novo, queimando e pedindo loucamente pelo dele como fizera antes.

— Qual é o problema, Black? Você pode me contar. Eu sei que a festa da socialização não é a _sua_ festa, mas é bom desabafar de vez em quando. Você pode me usar pra isso, eu deixo. Considere como um favor que eu lhe devo por não ter terminado o que começamos naquela hora.

Ela riu da lógica distorcida, mas foi uma risada sem emoção. A verdade é que estava cansada, sonolenta e anestesiada pela nicotina, mas ainda tinha medo de voltar para o quarto e dormir.

— Eu menti, hoje mais cedo — confessou, suas palavras se adiantando à sua vontade, depois de todos aqueles meses se recusando a se abrir com sua tia, seu padrinho ou sua irmã sobre o assunto. — Não estou aqui como acompanhante e sim como paciente.

— É, essa parte eu meio que deduzi sozinho. — Ele deu uma risadinha, ao mesmo tempo que a mão descia por suas costas e pelo seu braço, alcançando sua mão, que ele envolveu com a dele. O toque ainda deixava seus nervos em alerta, mas também era inesperadamente reconfortante e encorajador. Duas sensações que ela jamais esperara que fossem provocadas justamente por Guilherme Weasley, entre todas as pessoas. — Por que você está aqui, o que está errado?

— Eu perdi parte da minha habilidade mágica — se ouviu admitir. A confissão em voz alta trazia ao mesmo tempo uma pontada de dor e outra de alívio. — Minha tia diz que é resultado de um trauma. Como da última vez, só que muito pior agora.

As últimas palavras saíram entrecortadas de seus lábios. Gui a apertou mais forte sua mão em torno da dela, espremendo as verdades para fora.

— Eu não consigo dormir sem tomar poções que me impedem de sonhar.

— Você tem pesadelos? Me conte sobre eles. — a voz dele era suave, o mesmo tom que usara durante seu ataque de pânico. Ela imaginou que ele treinara aquela voz com todos os seus irmãos menores através de diversas crises grandes e pequenas ao longo dos anos.

— Não são pesadelos. São sonhos bons. São incríveis, os melhores possíveis. Mas aí eu acordo e é quando descubro que eles não são reais. Não podem ser. Porque ele está morto. — ela estremeceu, seu coração começando a pulsar de forma dolorosa de novo.

— Eu entendo — murmurou. — Deve ser terrível. Quem você perdeu?

— Meu pai — disse ela num fio de voz.

— Será que eu cheguei a conhecê-lo?

— Acho que sim. Provavelmente sim, ele estava na Ordem da Fênix, e se não de lá, você provavelmente o viu em todos os jornais e nas paredes de todos os estabelecimentos bruxos três anos atrás — comentou, a voz rouca e vazia.

A reação de Gui foi estranha; ele a soltou e se afastou. Bervely levantou o rosto para olhá-lo e percebeu que ele parecia confuso.

— _Sirius_ _Black_ é seu pai? Eu pensava que seu pai era… outro Black. Não _Black._

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para frente antes que ele a visse chorar.

— Mas Black está vivo, certo? Eu ouvi dizer que ele estava resistindo apesar de tudo.

— O quê? Não — negou, achando que ele estava confundindo Sirius com outra pessoa. — Ele se foi na Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, em junho. Caiu em um véu da morte estúpido ou algo assim.

— Isso. — Gui assentiu, seus olhos apertados, tentando encaixar as peças. — Mas então ele _voltou,_ certo? No mesmo dia em que os aurores morreram. A coisa toda é meio confusa, mas não foram a sua irmã e Potter que trouxeram ele de volta? Isso é tecnicamente segredo da Ordem e eu não estava certo se podia comentar antes, mas desde que ele é seu _pai…_

Bervely estava de pé. Havia uma batida surda em seus ouvidos, uma pulsação no ponto atrás dos seus olhos.

— Minha irmã e Potter _o quê? O que é que você está dizendo?_

Ele também se levantou, alarmado.

— Eu só… eu não sei a história toda, mas eu estava lá na Ordem quando Potter contou isso para Remus Lupin. Eles puxaram Black de volta do véu e ele estava muito mal, mas vivo e o trouxeram aqui para o St. Mungus…

Ela não estava mais ouvindo. Um segundo depois ela não estava mais lá, tinha tomado o caminho de volta ao interior do hospital antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de seguí-la.

_(Continua…)_

[grupo da série no Face! ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1374829049502862/) Participe!

 


	8. O Caminho da Herança

_  
You took my hand, you showed me how_ _  
_ _(você pegou minha mão, você me mostrou como)_ _  
_ _You promised me you'd be around_ _  
_ _(você prometeu que ficaria por perto)_ _  
_ _Uh huh, that's right_ _  
_ _(anham, tá certo)  
  
_ _I took your words, and I believed_ _  
_ _(eu peguei as suas palavras e acreditei)_ _  
_ _In everything you said to me_ _  
_ _(em tudo que você me disse)_ _  
_ _Yeah, huh, that's right_ _  
_ _(é, aham, tá certo)_

_If someone said three years from now_ _  
_ _(se alguém dissesse que daqui a três anos_ _  
_ _You'd be long gone_ _  
_ _(você já teria partido)_ _  
_ _I'd stand up and punch them out_ _  
_ _(eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles)_

_Cause they're all wrong_ _  
_ _(porque eles estão todos enganados)_ _  
_ _I know better 'cause you said forever, and ever_ _  
_ _(eu sei melhor que eles porque você disse “para sempre”_ _  
_ _Who knew?_ _  
_ _(quem diria_ _?)  
  
_ _(Pink - Who Knew)_

 

A porta do escritório de Andrômeda se escancarou com violência, a maçaneta afundando na parede num estrondo surdo. Tanto a medibruxa quanto a Sra. Weasley, à quem ela viera tentando acalmar na última meia hora, saltaram das cadeiras com expressões de alarme. Bervely apareceu no portal, lívida e furiosa.

— ONDE ELE ESTÁ? ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

Andrômeda sentiu seu sangue gelar, entendendo de imediato o que devia ter acabado de acontecer. A Sra. Weasley pressionava o peito como se quisesse impedir o coração de saltar fora.  

— Pelas barbas de Merlin!

— Bervely, é melhor você se…

— NÃO! ME DIGA ONDE ELE ESTÁ! EU QUERO VÊ-LO!

Ela fechou os olhos, resignada. Prevenira Snape de que aquilo aconteceria e é claro que não era ele quem estava ali para lidar com as consequências agora.

— Quem contou a você? — perguntou com a voz calma, tentando impor um contraponto à explosão da garota.

— O QUE IMPORTA QUEM CONTOU? — Bervely tinha o rosto branco, os olhos injetados e furiosos. — COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ESCONDER ALGO ASSIM DE MIM? COMO…?

Engasgou com sua próxima indignação, o que deu a Andrômeda a chance de pedir licença à Sra. Weasley, para quem lançou um olhar de desculpas ao mesmo tempo que a indicava até a porta. Bervely bloqueou a passagem, suas narinas infladas, uma veia de seu pescoço tremendo.

— Então é verdade? É verdade, ele está…? Onde ele está? Andrômeda!

— Ele está na ala de recuperação intensiva, Bervely. Se você esperar só um minuto para que eu possa explicar…

— PRO INFERNO COM VOCÊ E SUAS EXPLICAÇÕES! — exclamou ela, enojada. — EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TEVE A CORAGEM–

Balançou a cabeça, palavras não eram o bastante para transmitir o quanto estava transtornada. Andrômeda deu um passo à frente tentando segurá-la, mas Bervely se desvencilhou dela, girando os calcanhares em direção ao corredor.

— Bervely, espere!

A garota esbarrou com Gui que estava vindo daquela direção, mas ele não pode fazer muito para segurá-la também. O rapaz se deparou com a mãe e com Andrômeda, a expressão da segunda como a de quem presenciava um descarrilhamento de trem se desenrolar.

— Eu sinto muito — ele ofegou, arrependido. — Eu não sabia que era um segredo. Quer dizer, é o pai dela…

Andrômeda franziu os lábios, se preparando para a tempestade. Era o pai dela sim, e era muito, muito mais do que isso, mas dificilmente alguém de fora entenderia.

— BD –

— Você não pode entrar aqui sem permissão! — A curandeira da noite, uma mulher que Bervely lembrava vagamente de tê-la prendido à cama da primeira vez que ela se internara no hospital St. Mungus, tentou impedir a sua entrada na ala de cuidados intensivos. A bruxa arregalou seus olhos quando a viu puxar a varinha, um olhar maníaco em seu rosto.

— Se afaste ou eu vou virar você do avesso — ela rosnou. A bruxa sabiamente abriu caminho, obedecendo ao seu instinto de sobrevivência.

Bervely tentou pensar. Estava difícil, porque seu cérebro latejava e um medo monstruoso mastigava suas entranhas. No fundo da sua mente, ela sabia que estava delirando em algum canto do hospital, finalmente engolida pelo sono e tendo mais um dos malditos sonhos. Quando acordasse não seria real e ela ia de novo precisar aceitar que ele estava morto. Mas enquanto estava sonhando, ela precisava chegar nele de qualquer maneira, não havia uma segunda opção.

Quatro leitos na ala de cuidados intensivos, só um deles tinha a cortina puxada em torno da cama, os outros três estavam vazios. Ela avançou na direção do que devia haver um paciente. Quando puxasse as cortinas, ela saberia… ela o veria. No momento que os dedos tocaram o pano pôde ouvir o retumbar constante do coração do paciente, audível pelo feitiço que ela mesma usara no passado. Sim, era ele. Sentiu as juntas amolecerem como se fossem desmanchar, alívio e esperança misturados ao medo.

Arrastou as cortinas para o lado, tão agoniada que por um segundo nem conseguiu enxergá-lo de fato, só uma confusão de aparatos mágicos, tubos, feitiços girando ao seu redor, monitorando cada aspecto de seu metabolismo. Só então achou o rosto pálido e sério, o cabelo preto embaraçado contra o travesseiro, uma faixa pequena de seu torso onde sobressaiam os contornos das runas negras que Azkaban lhe deixara sobre a pele.

Não acorde. Não acorde, não acorde, não acorde, não acorde, repetiu em sua cabeça como um mantra. Às vezes ela acordava antes de conseguir tocá-lo e comprovar que era real. Eram os piores, mais frustrantes sonhos, quando sua cabeça lhe negava o breve e enganoso alívio de sentir a pele de Sirius, quente e viva, contra a dela.

_Não. Acorde. Agora._

Bervely cobriu os três passos que a separavam da cama, estranhando a quietude. Nos sonhos Sirius sempre estava sorrindo para ela e não raro fazendo uma piada sobre o quão mal acabada ela se parecia. Mas não, ele estava dormindo dessa vez; seu peito subia e descia devagar, no ritmo de uma respiração arrastada. Ele estava pálido, os ossos do rosto saltados, os lábios branco-acinzentados. O ritmo do seu coração era lento, mais lento do que deveria ser.

— Pai?

Arfando, assustada (porque ele não abria os olhos logo?), Bervely deixou a varinha de lado e colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, achando a pele fria.

— Black, acorda, isso não tem graça nenhuma — pediu, ouvindo a própria voz tremer. Aquele era um novo tipo de sonho, ele não podia morrer nos seus sonhos também, não fazia sentido, era cruel, era completamente…

— Ele está em coma induzido, Bervely. Era o que eu estava tentando lhe dizer. A razão pela qual não lhe contamos é  que achamos que era mais sensato esperar até que a situação se estabilizasse.

— Se afaste de mim — sibilou para Andrômeda que acabara de entrar no quarto, lhe lançando um olhar tão cortante que a bruxa recuou. Atrás da tia, Bervely percebeu com vago interesse, havia dois bruxos da segurança do hospital aguardando instruções.

Ela se voltou para Sirius. Por mais doentio que fosse e por mais que fosse doer quando acordasse, precisava ver o sorriso dele antes, mais uma vez, os olhos dele acesos e brilhando, qualquer coisa.

— Pai, acorda por favor. Por favor — O segundo por favor soou mais como um sussurro de desespero.

— Ele não vai acordar, está dopado. Os danos do véu foram muito extensos… Olhe, vamos conversar lá fora, está bem? Vou lhe explicar tudo. Eu tenho certeza de que você quer saber como ele voltou e depois que eu terminar você pode me odiar o quanto quiser, eu vou entender.

Bervely fechou seus dedos em torno da grade da cama e com a outra mão recuperou sua varinha, apontando-a pra a medibruxa. Andrômeda fez uma careta de desagrado.

— Tire as drogas dele e o faça acordar.

— Isso não é uma boa ideia. Não sabemos como ele vai reagir e provavelmente vai haver dor…

— EU NÃO LIGO, ACORDE ELE!

— Não! — recusou-se em tom de ultimato. — Já chega, a vida do seu pai está por um fio e você está agindo como uma criança! Acordá-lo agora só gastará energia da qual ele não pode dispor!

Bervely apertou seu maxilar, irredutível. Ela deu a volta na cama, puxou a única cadeira para perto de Sirius com um gesto deliberado e se sentou rígida, um olhar duro em seu rosto.

— Eu não vou levantar daqui até ouvir a voz dele. Eu não me importo com o quanto isso vai demorar. Eu tenho a vida inteira.

Procurou os dedos inertes dele sob o lençol e entrelaçou com os seus. O outro braço passado sobre o peito de Sirius, a varinha apontada para Andrômeda e quem mais ousasse se aproximar, o olhar feroz em seu rosto a prova de não estava brincando.

— Nós devemos retirá-la, doutora? — perguntou um dos seguranças, incerto. Andrômeda sacudiu a cabeça com desânimo.

— Não, deixe-a. – Andrômeda observou a cena à sua frente de modo pensativo, por fim tomando uma decisão arriscada. — Odélia?

Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado a curandeira veio até Andrômeda, ainda com medo de Bervely cumprir a sua promessa de virá-la do avesso.

— Doutora?

— Diminua os sedativos dele devagar ao longo da noite e veja como reage. Hipócrates permita que eu não me arrependa disso mais tarde.   

— BD –

Bervely dormiu por doze horas sem sonhar nenhuma vez. O som rítmico do que pareciam batidas de tambor embalavam seu sono como uma canção de ninar e apesar da posição terrível em que estava sentada, ninguém tentou movê-la dali. Quando acordou, ainda estava segurando a mão de Sirius com a sua mão direita, o outro braço atravessado sobre o peito de Sirius; tinha deixado cair a varinha, que rolara para debaixo da cama.

Teria dormido mais. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo havia essa impressão pairando em torno do seu sono, como se tudo fosse ficar bem quando acordasse, a sensação de não precisaria enfrentar nenhuma realização terrível e esmagadora ao abrir os olhos. Só abriu os olhos por conta do toque suave sobre sua testa, afastando a franja de cima dos seus olhos,  ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz rouca vibrou debaixo de seu ouvido.

— Hey, garota.  

Bervely sentiu o coração doer, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio corria pela sua coluna. A voz era inconfundível – rouca e danificada, mas única no mundo. Ela fechou os olhos, os apertou na verdade, desejando com todas as suas forças que fosse real.

— Não que eu não aprecie ser feito de travesseiro, mas acho que você está esmagando meu diafragma — ele murmurou, bagunçando o resto do seu cabelo ao invés de arrumá-lo.

— Desculpe. — Bervely ajeitou-se, sentando-se. Todos os músculos de seu corpo, do pescoço até a base da coluna, se esticaram e protestaram. Ela deu um gemido de protesto que logo evoluiu para um sorriso quando viu os olhos abertos de Sirius lhe fitando com diversão. O fundo de seus olhos arderam, o peito queimou com um alívio em brasas. — Você está acordado.

— Isso é um grande feito? — Sirius olhou ao redor, tanto quanto ele podia apenas movendo a sua cabeça. — O que aconteceu, isso é um hospital? Droga, eu fui atingido no Ministério?

Bervely sentiu vindo e até tentou controlar, mas era tão inútil quanto conter uma inundação. Seu corpo tremeu, sua garganta fechou como um torno e ela cobriu a boca com a mão, impedindo um soluço que misturava alívio e o terror daquelas últimas semanas. Não conseguia conter o que logo se tornou um estranho choro entrecortado. Os olhos de Sirius se alargaram com preocupação e ele tentou se sentar, querendo alcançá-la.

— Bervely, o que foi? Você está está me assustando. Alguém mais se machucou? Alguém morreu?

Ela assentiu, incapaz de falar. Conseguia ouvir o coração dele se acelerando com a ansiedade, o feitiço se tornando mais alto e martelando em seus ouvidos.

— Quem? — Sirius exigiu, ao mesmo tempo que tentava chegar alcançá-la, sendo impedido pelo tubo conectado ao seu braço. — Quem?

Ela balançou a cabeça; não importava, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. A sua parte racional sabia que estava ali, mas a emocional, aquela que fora moída e transformada em pó, tinha dificuldades de se recuperar tão rápido.

— Bervely, me responda! Quem morreu no Ministério?

— V-Você – ela conseguiu balbuciar, buscando ar. Sirius piscou sem entender.

— Eu estou bem aqui.

— Eu sei. Eu sei.

Ele finalmente conseguiu puxá-la contra si, o movimento lhe exigindo toda a sua energia. Sirius passou um braço em torno do ombro dela, a apertando com força contra seu peito, sentindo o corpo de Bervely tremer inteiro. Nunca a vira tão assustada, nem quando a salvara de um psicopata com doze corpos. Nem quando ela acreditou que ele seria beijado por um dementador.

— Eu estou aqui, Bervely — assegurou, sem saber o que mais podia dizer para acalmá-la.

Foi quando uma tontura forte fez surgir pontos escuros em suas vistas e uma dor aguda brotou em seu peito, bem debaixo das costelas. Uma série de dispositivos mágicos do lado esquerdo começaram a apitar como loucos; no segundo seguinte, três pessoas em jalecos verdes estavam entrando na baia. Uma delas tentou arrancá-la de perto dele às pressas. Assustada, Bervely não ofereceu resistência.

Os bipes se tornaram mais alarmantes; ela assistiu horrorizada os olhos dele girarem nas órbitas e seu corpo cair para trás com um tranco.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou horrorizada para o medibruxo que tentava tirá-la da baia. — Eu não fiz nada, eu não…  

O bipe agora era longo e contínuo como o grito de um agoureiro. Enquanto os dois curandeiros estavam em cima de Sirius aplicando-lhe feitiços de ressuscitação, ela se deixou levar para fora da sala, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos com toda a força, mas incapaz de abafar o som que anunciava algo de terrivelmente errado com ele.

— BD –

— Você sabe o que dizem, a quinta vez é pra dar sorte.

Bervely segurou o impulso vívido de socá-lo. Era o fim da tarde daquele dia interminável e ela enfim conseguira permissão para voltar à baia de Sirius, que se encontrava estável após sua quinta parada cardíaca. Ele tinha recomendações expressas para ficar em repouso absoluto, mas aparentemente isso não incluía deixar de lado as piadinhas infames.

Bervely estava de volta à sua cadeira. Ela não pretendia sair dali enquanto ele estivesse naquela cama, então era melhor mesmo que a chamasse de sua.

— Você quase me matou de susto, garota. O seu próprio pai, indefeso numa cama de hospital. Eu nunca pensei… que decepção — ele fungou, dramático. Bervely sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Ela sentia o sangue fugindo do rosto toda vez que se lembrava dos olhos dele ficando brancos e do corpo perdendo o tônus.

— Não tem graça nenhuma.

Com dificuldade Sirius moveu o braço livre, cuja mão estava enrolada em ataduras, e cobriu a dela, que ainda tremia levemente.  

— Acho que essa é a hora que peço desculpas.

— Não se desculpe pelas piadas de mau gosto que você não pretende parar de fazer —  retrucou com azedume.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu me refiro à ter morrido. Não foi legal da minha parte.  

Bervely rolou os olhos, desviando o rosto para um ponto além dele, pegando um relance de movimento da cortina.

— Não seja ridículo, aquilo foi… eu só estava… — Assustada. Com medo. Completamente sem chão.

Não precisava explicar nada disso, é claro. Sirius sabia.

— Essa foi mais uma promessa que eu fiz e quebrei — disse ele, um olhar de tristeza em seu rosto que ela não suportava ver. Bervely balançou a cabeça, forçando um sorriso para fora.

— É só nunca mais fazer isso de novo e estamos bem.

— Nunca mais morrer? Combinado. Acho que é o tipo de coisa que a gente só faz uma vez na vida, de qualquer maneira.

Ela riu, surpresa de que ainda fosse capaz. Parecia que o peso inteiro do mundo tinha sido arrancado de seu peito; respirar era possível de novo, algo que Bervely não conseguia fazer desde que recebera a notícia por Remus em junho.

Era como se alguém tivesse aumentado o volume do mundo e ajustado o seu contraste. Sirius nunca conseguiria entender o tamanho da importância dele e sua vida e o buraco que deixara ao ir embora, um buraco maior do que ela poderia cobrir por si mesma. Só percebeu que estava olhando para ele muito intensamente sem dizer nada há uns bons dois minutos quando Sirius ergueu suas sobrancelhas, um sorriso surgindo em sua boca partida.

— Vai em frente, diga o que está pensando.

Ela suspirou, exasperação e a boa e velha resistência completando a mistura de seu estado emocional.

— Você sabe. E se você não sabe, você é um idiota.

— Ainda assim…

As cortinas em torno da cama se abriram, deixando passar Andrômeda Tonks. Bervely virou o rosto imediatamente; continuava furiosa com a tia e não achava que esse sentimento ia mudar num futuro próximo.  Sirius por sua vez abriu outro de seus sorrisos, que ele vinha distribuindo à torto e à direito, provavelmente efeito dos medicamentos para dor, que deixavam qualquer um meio bobo.

— Prima Andie! Estão dizendo por aí que eu… — Sua frase foi interrompida por um acesso de tosse. Andrômeda fechou a cortina de novo e lançou um feitiço de privacidade em torno deles.

— Não se esforce, Sirius, seus pulmões ainda não estão em capacidade plena. Parece que o seu tempo do outro lado do véu acabou os atrofiando. Mas não se preocupe, estamos trabalhando nisso. — Seus olhos treinados correram pelos feitiços e aparelhos atrás dele, fazendo uma leitura rápida de sua situação médica. — Como se sente?

— Como se eu tivesse morrido por um mês e meio.

— Ah, engraçado — ela rolou os olhos, reprimindo um sorriso. — Nós também queremos evitar a sexta parada cardíaca, então se quer mesmo que o mantenhamos consciente, por favor sem emoções fortes nos próximos dias — Aqui lançou um olhar significativo para Bervely, que a ignorou. — Não sabemos ainda o que há de errado com o seu coração e é isso o que mais me preocupa no momento. Já conseguimos reverter em grande parte a desnutrição e por completo a desidratação. Ah, e não sabemos o que causou a queimadura em sua mão. Você se lembra de alguma coisa? Qualquer lembrança sobre o que aconteceu do outro lado do véu pode ajudar no tratamento.

Sirius negou, parecendo desanimado.

— Eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha… caído no véu ou sei lá como se diz. Não faço ideia do que aconteceu nesse meio tempo. Mas dizem que o inferno é bem quente, talvez eu tenha colocado a mão onde não devia.

— Inferno? Não estou tão certa. Para piorar, o ministério tem sido ridiculamente resistente em me passar informações sobre aquele véu. Eu quis ir pessoalmente investigar o lugar e ver se eu descobria a que condições você poderia ter sido exposto lá dentro, mas eles se recusam a até mesmo a falar no assunto!

— Soa bastante como algo que o Ministério faria. Andie, não esquenta com isso. Essa coisa toda de véu pode ficar para trás agora, além do mais se você mostrar muito interesse no véu eles podem desconfiar e começarem a fuçar também.

Andrômeda concordou, embora Bervely pudesse dizer que a tia não estava totalmente convencida.

— Tem razão, o melhor a fazer é focar na sua recuperação agora. Eu preciso ir, mas quero que saiba que estou muito feliz em vê-lo acordado.

— Eu estou feliz em estar acordado, agora só falta me deixarem ficar na vertical para a alegria ficar completa.

— Não senhor, repouso absoluto até consertarmos seu coração — a medibruxa chefe repetiu a recomendação com seriedade. — Passo para lhe ver mais tarde. Bervely, a ala de cuidado intensivo não permite acompanhantes fora do horário de visitas…

— Eu quero ver você tentar me tirar daqui. — ela desafiou, olhando feio para a tia.

— … mas eu vou abrir uma exceção já que Sirius é o único paciente. — completou Andrômeda num tom diligente, logo em seguida se voltando para o primo — Eu sinalizei Remus Lupin, ele deve estar chegando muito em breve com Anne para ver você, Sirius. Mas não force a barra ou vamos ter que colocá-lo em sedativos novamente, você não está cem por cento ainda. Nem mesmo cinquenta.

Bervely esperou a tia deixar a ala para soltar um bufo de irritação.  

— Ela nem queria deixar você acordar!

— Bervely…

— Ela não me contou que você tinha voltado! Ninguém me contou, nem o seu amigo lobisomem, nem Snape, ninguém — Sua voz tremeu. Odiava o seu atual estado de nervos, mas estava lá e pouco podia fazer a respeito. Devia ser um efeito colateral de perder, recuperar e quase perder de novo seu pai em um espaço de menos de dois meses.

— Isso é terrível, mas acho que eles não queriam te fazer sofrer tudo de novo se eu não sobrevivesse.

Bervely balançou a cabeça, seus olhar cortado pela dor que ainda estava lá e não ia embora facilmente.

— Qual o sentido disso? Eu já estava sofrendo tudo de novo toda maldita vez que eu abria os olhos e descobria que você não estava aqui.

— BD —

— Seu pulguento de uma figa, essa foi de longe a pior peça que você nos pregou na vida!

Sirius sorriu, observando o último melhor amigo entrar no quarto e se aproximar da sua cama. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam e uma delas era Remus Lupin. As mesmas roupas que já tinham visto dias melhores, com remendos e partes tão gastas que tinham perdido a cor, o cabelo castanho alourado entremeado com mais fios grisalhos do que ele se lembrava, aspecto cansado, e ainda assim, Sirius podia detectar aquela energia pré-lua cheia que ele emanava, como um estalo elétrico ao seu redor.

— Foi muita boa, não foi? — se vangloriou, estufando o peito coberto pela veste de hospital ridícula em que tinham lhe enfiado —  Voltar dos mortos e ainda mais bonito do que nunca, acho que aquele título de Maroto Rei é meu esse ano.

— Então você está vivo? — Remus comentou, como quem constata uma informação proveniente de fontes pouco creditáveis.

— Muito vivo. — assentiu Sirius, pesando os olhos com presunção.

— Sem chance de mudar de ideia?

— Vivo até o fim dos meus dias, não é assim que dizem?

Remus Lupin abriu um sorriso que poucas vezes aparecia em seu rosto com tamanha plenitude. Seus olhos cor de âmbar estavam rasos quando ele se aproximou e abraçou o amigo do melhor jeito que dava, considerando sua posição, meio sentado, meio recostado na cama.

— Bem vindo de volta, Almofadinhas.

— Obrigado, Aluado. E obrigado por cuidar dos filhotes enquanto estive ausente.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça, emocionado, o coração parecendo a ponto de explodir agora que via com os próprios olhos. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ele acreditara que poderia ter Sirius de volta. Mesmo ao ouvir que ele retornara do véu ainda imperava o pessimismo, sabendo que talvez demorasse muito e era possível que nunca ouvisse a voz do amigo novamente. A bolha de alegria que inflava seu peito naquele momento não tinha tamanho.

— Eu falei com Andrômeda, ela disse que você teve outra parada hoje de manhã — Ele se lembrou, seu modo de funcionamento natural como sempre fazendo esforço para lembrá-lo como o estado de alegria era frágil.

— Ah, não foi nada demais. A reação da Bervely ao me ver acordado foi um pouco intensa e parece que agora eu tenho o coração de uma velha sedentária de cento e dois anos.   

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos do maroto, que franziu as sobrancelhas à menção da garota.

— Bervely não vem encarando bem a coisa toda. Bom, é claro que ninguém encarou, mas ela em especial estava reagindo de um jeito bem preocupante.

— Ela vai ficar bem agora, ela recuperou o que precisava — Sirius deu uma piscadela, mas a confiança em sua voz não dissolveu a inquietação de Remus sobre assunto. Sirius tentou virar a cabeça para ver mais atrás de Remus, mas a cortina estava puxada.

— Onde está Johanne? Eu tive a impressão de que ela estava passando as férias com você na cabana.

— Ela veio comigo, está lá fora. Ansiosa para entrar, mas a curandeira só está deixando um de cada vez.

Sirius apertou os lábios, preocupado. Aquela coisa de morrer era tão abrupta que ele não tivera tempo de pensar em todas as implicações envolvidas.

— Como ela passou por tudo isso?

— Surpreendentemente bem. Muito madura. Pouco comunicativa, no entanto. É difícil saber o que se passa naquela cabecinha agora que ela aprendeu com Bervely a guardar as coisas para si mesma, nesse tempo que as duas moraram juntas.

Sirius deu um suspiro pesaroso. Remus capturou seu olhar, sabendo exatamente o que passava pela cabeça do amigo. Sirius era fácil de ler, sempre fora, nem os anos nem a distância tinham mudado isso sobre ele, ao menos não para Remus.

— Você não as decepcionou, Sirius — ele disse com severidade. — Ninguém tem culpa de morrer, você não fez de propósito.

— É diferente quando você tem filhos. Quando eles se machucam, não importa se existiu ou não a intenção, a culpa estará sempre lá — Sirius parou e riu de si mesmo. — Olhe para mim, filosofando sobre paternidade, acho que esse véu me arrancou uns parafusos. Aluado, é um êxtase e uma honra olhar para a sua cara amassada depois de voltar da morte, mas será que eu posso ver meu passarinho agora?

— Claro — uma expressão idiota de alegria não conseguia largar o rosto de Remus, por mais que ele tentasse se conter — Harry também está aqui para lhe ver.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram.

— Oh, merda. Harry. Eu achei que ele estaria com os tios ainda! Droga, se eu bem o conheço, ele deve ter arranjado algum jeito de se sentir culpado pelo meu passeio do outro lado do véu.

— Mais do que isso, eu acho que ele está bastante confuso com essas novas… hum, presenças das quais ele nunca ouviu falar antes.

— Como assim, então ele não sabe… Vocês não contaram…?

— Não, você é o fiel do segredo, esqueceu? E você está vivo, o que significa que o encanto ainda está ativo e só você pode contar.

— Oh, dupla merda — Sirius escorregou a cabeça para um lado, derrotado. — Ele vai me odiar. Eu não o culpo, eu também me odiaria por esconder algo assim por todo esse tempo.

— Boa sorte! — Remus lhe dedicou um sorriso de empatia e deu um apertãozinho em seu ombro. — Bom ter você de volta, Almofadas.

— Você já disse, Aluado. Mais uma vez e vou achar que está apaixonado por mim.

Remus tentou estreitar os olhos, fazer cara feia ou dar qualquer outra demonstração de desaprovação, mas não foi capaz; estava feliz demais para fingir que sentia qualquer coisa diferente.

— BD –

— Você viu a mamãe?

Essa foi a segunda pergunta de Anne; a primeira tinha sido se ele estava sentindo dor, para a qual Sirius mentiu, assegurando-lhe que as poções que os curandeiros estavam lhe administrando eram fortes o bastante.

Ela não era de papo furado, sua pequena caçula. Era um traço que ele particularmente gostava; naqueles últimos dois anos, nas chances de contato que tinham por carta e lareira, Anne sempre ia direto ao assunto e nunca falhava em diverti-lo ou impressioná-lo, a depender de qual era o assunto da vez.

Então tinha voltado da morte, a pergunta não devia tê-lo surpreendido tanto assim, mas Sirius não respondeu imediatamente. Ele tomou um tempo para observá-la com atenção; não via Anne pessoalmente desde que ela tinha doze anos. Não era mais uma garotinha, os traços da infância iam deixando seu rosto enquanto que os da adolescência tomavam o lugar. Sirius sentiu o peito se apertar com aquele sentimento familiar e desagradável de que, mais uma vez, estava perdendo tempo precioso com uma de suas filhas.

— Pai?

— Sim? — Sirius respondeu, sabendo que ela não tinha como saber se ele estava prestando atenção de outra forma. Nenhum dos tratamentos oferecidos pelo Instituto Flamel para curar a sua visão tinham surtido efeito, afinal.

— Então, você a viu?

Sirius suspirou pesadamente, obrigando-se a responder através do aperto em sua garganta.

— Sim. Eu a vi.

A boca de Anne se abriu de surpresa, ela puxou ar lentamente pela boca.

— Ela está… bem?

Como Anne estava bem perto da cama, ele conseguiu alcançar o rosto dela, onde colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela para trás da sua orelha, passando o polegar pela bochecha macia até a ponta do queixo que ela herdara de Olívia, suavemente pontudo completando o formato oval do seu rosto estreito.

— Ela está bem.

Anne mordeu o lábio; alguma coisa a inquietava, Sirius era capaz de perceber.

— Ela estava esperando por você?

— Eu não sei… ela estava lá por mim, mas eu acho que ela seguiu em frente, seja lá o que isso signifique.

— Oh. Certo — A menina assentiu inclinando a cabeça, o que fez seu pesado cabelo negro escorrer para os lados de seu rosto e encobrí-lo. Sirius, que esperava que aquele primeiro encontro pós-morte ocorresse ligeiramente menos depressivo, arriscou lhe dar uma cutucada e perguntar com a voz mais animada:

— Finalmente você e Harry se conheceram, hein? Que tal?

Suas bochechas se tingiram de um rosado pálido, que normalmente significava que Anne estava dizendo menos do que sabia.

— Ele é ok.

— Uma boa companhia quando você precisa puxar seu pai para fora do véu, eu penso? — brincou, já tendo sido informado por Remus como exatamente acontecera seu “retorno”.

— É, eu suponho que sim.

Ok, aquela quantidade de respostas curtas estava lhe deixando agoniado. Ela não devia estar só mais um pouquinho prolixa tendo acabado de recuperar o próprio pai das garras da morte?

— Anne, o que está havendo, você quer me contar?

— Está tudo bem — disse ela rápido, como se a pergunta lhe pegasse no susto. — Eu só… é muita coisa para processar. Desculpe. Estou feliz que você está de volta.  

— É o que todo mundo continua dizendo — ele resmungou, ligeiramente frustrado. — Vamos retomar essa conversa, está bem? Você não tem que dizer agora, mas quero saber o que está havendo.

Ela assentiu sem negar que havia algo, o que o inquietou mais ainda.

— Harry está ansioso para falar com você — disse Anne de repente, apontando para trás na direção do corredor. — Acho que vocês tem uns assuntos meio urgentes para discutir, né?

O tom ligeiramente acusador estava ali, apesar de ela o mascarar com um sorriso de lábios fechados. Sirius assentiu, suspirando.

— Tem razão. Vejo você mais tarde?  

— Claro. Até mais tarde.

A garotinha que ele conhecia teria lhe abraçado, mas ela não o fez; ao invés disso, apertou ligeiramente seu antebraço e deu meia volta, deixando o quarto. Sirius acompanhou os passos seguros de Anne para fora, tão certeiros como se ela tivesse decorado o caminho da saída no escuro.

Morrer era fácil e para frente, ele pensou abatido, mas viver às vezes era ter que aceitar o recuar de vários passos.

Quando Harry entrou no quarto, Sirius conseguiu pescar a hesitação em seus olhos imediatamente. Quantas vezes ele já vira aquele mesmo olhar em James, quando o maroto acreditava que alguém não estava sendo completamente honesto com ele?

Não houve grandes cenas de abraços ou lágrimas; Harry entrou com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, tentando esconder os sentimentos contraditórios que amargavam o retorno milagroso de seu padrinho à vida. Sirius resolveu facilitar e dar o primeiro passo.

— Hey, garoto. Então eu passo por todo o trabalho de fazer uma saída triunfal e você estraga me puxando de volta? Estou profundamente chateado.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco; seus olhos correram da mão enfaixada de Sirius até os artefatos de medibruxaria apitando de forma irritante atrás dele.

— Como você se sente?

— Como uma fênix que brotou da cinzas.

— Sirius… — repreendeu o garoto, travando um pouco seus dentes.

— Eu sei, sou um péssimo padrinho e você está puto comigo. Eu não tinha nada que morrer, etc. Vou tentar melhor da próxima vez, mas em minha defesa eu só estava tentando salvar a sua bunda magrela.

— Eu não estou puto com você! — Harry exclamou, se aproximando um passo. — Estou feliz que voltou. Muito! Mas eu não entendo como…

A entrada de mais alguém na baia os interrompeu. Bervely, que tinha ido tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa depois de muita insistência de Sirius, ressurgiu em roupas limpas e cabelo lavado, praticamente uma nova pessoa, não que Harry pudesse ter qualquer noção disso. Tudo que ele viu foi o eco de uma lembrança desagradável que lhe atingiu como um soco no estômago.

Ele a reconheceu no mesmo instante. Uma mulher com cabelos espessos e brilhantes e olhos grandes e semicerrados, sentada à cadeira como se esta fosse um trono…

— Oh, é Potter. Ninguém me falou que a nobreza estava no recinto, eu teria me anunciado.

Harry recuou, buscando sua varinha na calça, tendo todos os seus alarmes disparado.

Mas não era possível, não ali, e ela se parecia, ela estava… exatamente igual à como a tinha visto na penseira em seu julgamento, ele se deu conta. Bellatrix – uma Bellatrix vinte anos mais nova, mas ainda assim, ele não se importava como ela se parecia – o fato é que estava ali, bem ali entre ele e Sirius!

Harry apontou a varinha para a garota, cuja única reação foi o franzir suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Voltou para terminar o que começou no Ministério? Ou seu mestre mudou de ideia e decidiu que ainda quer me matar depois de tudo?

— O garoto está delirando. — ela avisou de forma indulgente para Sirius, que assistia a cena se desenrolar com interesse.

— Não fale com ele! Sirius, como você não pode reconhecer quem ela é? — Harry se virou de novo para ela, furioso. –– É melhor você se afastar dele, mesmo que você nos mate, tem no mínimo oito membros da Ordem da Fênix lá fora, você nunca vai conseguir escapar daqui viva.

— Oh, sim. — ela abriu um sorriso amplo e mau. — Creio que você esteja me confundindo, Potter, vejamos se entendi corretamente…

Diante dos olhos de Harry ela transfigurou os poucos detalhes de suas feições que a separavam da verdadeira Bellatrix e envelheceu alguns anos, ao mesmo tempo em que tornava seu cabelo mais longo e selvagem. Os olhos de Harry se alargaram, suas narinas se inflaram, ele segurou a varinha mais firme e parecia prestes a pronunciar um feitiço qualquer.

Sirius por sua vez fechou os olhos, a visão da prima — a visão do que ela poderia ter sido sem Azkaban e toda a loucura, para ser mais exato — queimando em suas córneas, completamente deslocada naquele quarto do hospital em uma calça estampada e camiseta vermelho escura de mangas compridas.

— Bervely, isso foi completamente desnecessário. — repreendeu ele, franzindo os lábios em desaprovação.

— Ah, por favor, ele pediu por isso. _É melhor se afastar dele, você nunca vai escapar daqui com vida!_. — ela imitou uma voz fina de garotinha, olhando feio para Harry.

— Do que você a chamou? — Harry perguntou, aturdido, ainda bem pronto a azará-la se ela se movesse um centímetro da direção dele ou de Sirius.

— Bervely. — Sirius repetiu pacientemente. — Minha… hum, minha filha mais velha. Acredito que vocês não foram apresentados oficialmente? Já chega com a metamorfomagia, Bervely, ninguém é obrigado a ficar olhando para a cara feia dessa vadia.

Ela retrocedeu para a aparência anterior, encolhendo, esticando e diminuindo nos lugares onde precisava. Harry, que sentia o queixo cair sem que pudesse fazer grande coisa, olhou para Sirius como se ele tivesse… bem, como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que aquela garota era sua filha mais velha.

— Sempre um prazer ser confundida com minha querida mãe — ela deu uma piscadela para Harry, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça, soando ao mesmo tempo contrariada e arrogante.

— Sua mãe? Bellatrix é sua _mãe_? — Harry ecoou, choque desafinando sua voz.

Sirius bufou, agora olhando feio para a garota.

— Você não vai facilitar isso nem um pouco, não é?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Dói menos se você arranca de uma vez. Agora se os cavalheiros me dão licença, meu estrago aqui já está feito, eu vou esperar lá fora com os hipócritas que me esconderam que você estava vivo. Cabeças podem rolar, eu não prometo nada.

Quando ela saiu, Harry ainda não tinha sentido o sangue voltar a correr em suas extremidades, especialmente na cabeça.  

— Você teve uma filha com Bellatrix? — ele repetiu rouco. Um segundo depois seus olhos cresceram como pires. — Espere ai! Johanne também, ela também é sua… então ela também é…

— Não! Não, não, não, calma aí. Eu tive uma filha com Bellatrix, não _duas_. Johanne também é minha, você deduziu isso certo, mas ela tem uma mãe diferente. Tinha. Olivia morreu quando eu estava em Azkaban.

— Mas… — Harry sugou ar, tentando juntar peças de arestas desiguais. — Ela é sua prima.

— Ah, ainda estamos nisso. — Sirius lamentou.

— E ela é… Sirius, ela matou você! Tentou, quer dizer. Vocês se odeiam! Certo? Você disse que vocês nem tinham mais contato, naquele dia em que me mostrou a tapeçaria! E ela é comensal, ela… ela matou você!

— Ok, acho que estamos em _looping_ aqui. Tudo que você acabou de dizer é verdade: nós nos odiamos, nós não temos mais contato há anos, a não ser por aquele ótimo duelo no Ministério que não acabou bem como eu queria, e sim, ela é uma comensal, mas ela não foi sempre comensal, Harry. Houve um tempo… — ele se deteve. Como diabos se explicava o que ele o tipo de relação que ele e Bellatrix tiveram um dia? — Houve um tempo em que éramos bastante próximos, antes de cada um seguir seu caminho.

Harry olhou para fora, na direção pela qual Bervely tinha saído. As sobrancelhas dele ainda estavam tão franzidas que formavam quase uma só.

— Mas ela é… _adulta_ , quer dizer, quantos anos ela tem?

— Vinte. Vejo que você está fazendo os cálculos.

— Dezesseis! — Harry exclamou. — Você tinha que ter dezesseis ou dezessete anos quando ela nasceu, você ainda estava na escola! Como isso é possível?

— Garotos de dezesseis anos também fazem filhos, você sabe. — Disse ele com a sombra de um sorriso. Com certeza sua geração era bem diferente do que a de Harry no que se referia àquele ponto em específico.

— Meu pai sabia?

— Não, eu não contei a ele, nenhum deles. — Sirius achou graça de que aquela fosse a coisa que Harry ia querer saber, entre todas. — Eu estava envergonhado demais em admitir que eu tinha algo com Bellatrix. Além do que, ela escondeu de mim o fato de ter levado a gravidez adiante. Eu só soube que tinha uma filha cinco anos depois. E logo em seguida eu estava indo para Azkaban, então só retomamos contato na época em que fugi.

Harry meneou a cabeça, parecendo perdido. Sirius tinha a impressão de que ele ainda estava lá atrás, tentando encaixar duas peças de natureza diferentes, ele e Bellatrix. Desejava sorte ao afilhado – para a maioria das pessoas, esse era um quebra-cabeça sem solução possível.

— Eu queria ter contado a você sobre Bervely e Anne quando nos conhecemos, Harry, mas as coisas ainda estavam confusas. Eu tinha acabado de conhecer Bervely e não via Anne desde que ela era um bebê, eu não sabia como elas se sentiam em relação a mim.

— Tá. Certo. — disse o garoto, cruzando os braços protetoramente em frente ao corpo —  Isso foi no começo, mas e quanto aos anos seguintes? Faz três anos que você fugiu, Sirius, não passou pela sua cabeça me contar que você tinha uma família? Onde elas estavam, de qualquer jeito? Johanne diz que frequentou Hogwarts, mas eu não me lembro dela, e essa… Bervely… bem, fora o fato de que ela talvez tenha me sequestrado no verão, eu tenho bastante certeza de que não cruzei com ela nos últimos anos, eu me lembraria!

— Eu sei, eu sinto muito, mas foi pela segurança delas que eu não contei nada a você. Com toda a coisa de Voldemort rondando a sua cabeça no ano passado eu não achei seguro…  

— Oh, sim! _Isso_ — disse o garoto com rispidez — Vamos esconder tudo de Harry porque ele é uma peneira furada para Voldemort! Que interesse ele teria em suas filhas, para começo de conversa? Ele só usou você porque era importante pra mim, mas eu nem as conhecia!

— Você ficaria surpreso, mas esse não é o propósito dessa conversa. — disse Sirius com gravidade. A discussão tinha alterado seu ritmo cardíaco, o que ele podia ouvir pelo bipe irritante do aparelho bem acima de sua orelha, pelo que tentou se acalmar antes que os curandeiros aparecessem e lhes interrompesse. — Harry, eu sinto muito por não ter dito antes, mas estou contando agora. Saiba que você sempre foi parte dessa família, mesmo sem conhecê-las. No dia que eu chamei você para morar comigo, eu contei a respeito para Bervely. Johanne considera você como um irmão há muito tempo, mesmo quando ela estava longe, ela sempre perguntou a seu respeito. O plano era que quando eu provasse a minha inocência nós teríamos uma casa com quartos o suficiente para passarmos os verões juntos… se você ainda quiser isso, é claro. Eu sei que é muito para processar. Um pacote e tanto.

Harry o fitou, os olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando, uma expressão indefinida em seu rosto.

— Honestamente, eu não sei se ainda posso fazer isso.

O bruxo mais velho tentou não deixar transparecer a decepção em seu rosto, mas não achou que foi inteiramente bem sucedido.

— Quero dizer, é mesmo bastante para processar — Harry disse nervoso. — Além do mais, eu tenho a sensação de que sua mais velha não gosta muito de mim. Se não antes, certamente não agora que apontei uma varinha pra ela. Mas, huh, não é por isso que não sei se vou poder morar com você quando provar a sua inocência. Sabe aquela profecia que Voldemort estava querendo pegar no Ministério? Ela se quebrou, mas eu tive a chance de ouví-la mais tarde — ele correu seus olhos aqui e ali, tenso. Sirius escutava, um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas escuras.

— O que dizia?

— Espere — Harry fechou a cortina que a filha de Bellatrix tinha deixado aberta, depois se aproximou mais da cama de Sirius para poder falar mais baixo. — É sobre mim e Voldemort.

Harry recitou a profecia que sabia de cor, sentindo o mesmo gosto amargo que experimentara ao ouví-la pela primeira vez:

_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima._

_Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês._

_E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece._

_E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver._

Quando terminou Sirius parecia intrigado, mas não muito preocupado.

— O que Dumbledore acha disso tudo?

— Ele acha que é verdadeira e que se refere à mim. Poderia não se referir, mas Voldemort me marcou — ele apontou sua cicatriz — E agora parece que em algum ponto do caminho nós vamos nos enfrentar e a única saída vai ser um matar o outro.

— Bem, nesse caso, vamos garantir que o “um” seja você e o “outro” seja ele — disse Sirius em tom de solução óbvia.

— Sirius, isso é sério. Eu vou ter que ser o assassino ou morrer tentando. — disse, se sentindo miserável. Não tinha falado isso em voz alta até então e não soava nem um pouco melhor do que quando ecoava em sua cabeça.

—Você tem que saber, Harry, que profecias são coisas extremamente subjetivas. Às vezes a interpretação é o exato oposto do que imaginamos num primeiro momento. Sem falar que na maioria das vezes elas nem mesmo se completam, sabia disso? O Ministério está atolado de profecias que nunca aconteceram.

— Essa me parece bem clara. “Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver”, não vejo muita brecha para interpretação livre. — ele insistiu, resistindo ao que achava ser uma tentativa do padrinho de tranquilizá-lo.

— É, não nessa parte. Mas se for mesmo você, parece que eu já te dei a arma do crime, não é? — Sirius lhe deu uma piscadela.

— Então você se lembra! — Harry exclamou — A Dra. Tonks falou que você não se lembrava de nada do que aconteceu desde que caiu do véu!

— Eu menti, é claro que eu lembro. — levantou a mão queimada, ainda envolvida com ataduras. — Me deu um trabalho dos infernos trazer aquilo de volta. Você está guardando direito?

Harry assentiu, dando uma batidinha na altura do seu casaco em que ficava o bolso interno, onde pusera o punhal antes de sair de casa. O padrinho fez um aceno de aprovação.

— Como você o conseguiu, onde ele estava? Por que você tinha que entregar ele pra mim? Pra que ele serve?

— Ow, calma ai garoto, eu estou avariado, uma coisa de cada vez. Até onde eu sei, é só um punhal. E eu não sei de onde ele veio, não exatamente. Foi devolvido para mim em algum momento dentro do véu, mas quanto mais tento me lembrar do que aconteceu lá dentro, mas as memórias me fogem. O que eu sei é que precisava chegar até você; isso eu sei desde os meus dezesseis anos.

— Como você poderia saber desde os dezesseis? — perguntou Harry sem compreender.

— Esse punhal é uma herança de família, está transitando entre os nossos antepassados faz séculos. É uma dessas bobagens tradicionais das famílias puro-sangue. Essa em especial diz que o punhal deve ser passado de padrinho para afilhado, sempre que o afilhado completa dezesseis anos. Eu recebi do meu padrinho – Alphard Black, o melhor da família, é claro que foi queimado da tapeçaria e expulso também – e ele me fez prometer que eu passaria ao meu afilhado quando o momento chegasse. Não dei importância na época, mas achava o punhal bem legal. Eu conseguia abrir qualquer porta com ele, mas acho que essa é sua única propriedade mágica. Quando eu fugi de casa esqueci de levá-lo comigo. Eventualmente voltei para buscá-lo e descobri que tinha sido roubado.

— Quem o roubou?

— Eu não sei, mas desconfio da minha querida prima, ela sempre teve uma mão leve para as minhas coisas. Deve ter ficado com ele depois que fui embora, como um _souvenir_. — Sirius disse aquilo num tom irônico, com um sorriso atravessado e uma nota amarga. — De qualquer forma eu não o vi mais, não faço ideia de como foi parar dentro do véu. Imagino que se é um objeto mágico e estava destinado à chegar até você, deu um jeito de encontrar o caminho. Não sei porque ele precisava me queimar do processo, no entanto — resmungou, olhando para a mão enfaixada.  

— Não é só você, Dumbledore não quis pegá-lo também. Acho que queima qualquer um com exceção de mim.

— Interessante. Deve ter desenvolvido essa propriedade depois de ficar perdido por um tempo, rolando de mão em mão sem chegar ao destino. Objetos mágicos podem ser temperamentais, eu teria cuidado. Além do mais vindo da família Black, provavelmente é amaldiçoado.

Harry fez uma careta. Depois ele se lembrou de outra coisa:

— Hey, você me deu de presente uma vez um canivete que abria qualquer porta!

— É, eu dei. Devia estar com isso na cabeça. O que aconteceu com aquele?

— Eu o derreti no Departamento de Mistérios.

— Pena. Mas agora você tem outro — ele sorriu — Esse não vai derreter tão fácil.

— Não — Harry murmurou pensativo, sua cabeça baixa. — Sirius?

— Sim?

— Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu no Departamento de Mistérios, foi culpa minha. Eu acreditei na armadilha de Voldemort e não só caí como arrastei um monte de gente comigo. Se não fosse por isso, você não teria caído no véu.

— Não se atreva a tirar essa culpa da vaca da minha prima, Harry. Eu ainda quero a revanche desse duelo e preciso de toda a raiva que eu possa reunir até lá.

Apesar de preocupado com as possíveis consequências desse plano, Harry sorriu ao ouvir o tom febril do padrinho. Se era raiva de Bellatrix que Sirius queria reunir, era melhor ele lhe contar o que a comensal da morte tinha feito no seu aniversário…

— BD –

Os dias daquela semana se passaram devagar, com uma lenta recuperação de Sirius e nenhuma boa notícia a respeito de Gina Weasley, que continuava por um fio três andares abaixo. Com a chegada da lua cheia, Harry foi recomendando a retornar para a Toca, enquanto que Johanne e Bervely, segundo soube, foram para a casa de Andrômeda Tonks. Harry dividiu seu tempo em distrair Rony com jogos de Quadribol e de xadrez bruxo e visitar Sirius, aproveitando as várias vezes que os Weasley iam e voltavam do hospital, se revezando para não deixar Gina sozinha. O Sr. Weasley, os gêmeos e Gui precisaram voltar ao trabalho, enquanto que Charles tirou uma licença da reserva para ficar em família o resto do verão. Embora ninguém o culpasse pelo acontecido, era visível que ele se sentia responsável; não era incomum achá-lo repuxando os cabelos entre os dedos e murmurando coisas como “isso nunca devia ter acontecido”, quando achava que estava sozinho.

Lá pela quarta feira, a coruja que ele enviara para Hermione voltou, mas não trazia uma resposta dela e sim a sua própria carta, intocada. Preocupado, Harry a reenviou através de Edwiges; ele não sabia sobre as corujas do hospital, mas a sua jamais deixara de entregar uma carta, mesmo quando não sabia o endereço.

Mas na quinta feira à noite Edwiges estava de volta, exausta e trazendo a carta de Harry novamente fechada. Ela piou em tom de desculpas e foi se enfiar em sua gaiola, envergonhada por não ter sido capaz de fazer a entrega. Apesar de ser tarde, Harry foi até a cama onde Rony dormia enrolado em seu edredom dos Chudley Cannons como um rocambole de cenoura e o cutucou até que ele estivesse acordado o suficiente para dividir a sua inquietação com ele.

— Isso é bem estranho. Eu entendo ela não estar falando comigo, mas você… Você não fez nada para aborrecê-la, não é? – o ruivo sondou no meio de um bocejo longo, após ouvir Harry contar sobre o retorno das cartas.  

— Não, eu não fiz nada, mas o que foi que _você_ fez para aborrecê-la afinal de contas?

Ele assistiu Rony evoluir para um tom de vermelho que rivalizava com a gole estampada em seu edredom.

— Eu, uh, a beijei na estação quando nos despedimos, depois de você ir embora.

— Você a beijou…? — Harry repetiu, a sombra de um divertimento emergindo em seu rosto.

— É. Na boca, com… língua. Ela não ficou muito feliz, acho que a peguei meio de surpresa.

— Hum. — Harry estava se segurando para não gargalhar, principalmente do nível de constrangimento do amigo. — O que ela fez depois? Bateu em você? Enfeitiçou sua cabeça num nabo?

— Não, muito pior. Ela ficou completamente muda, foi embora sem dizer uma palavra. Silêncio, cara. A pior das maldições. Acho que ela vai me matar quando nos encontrarmos na estação, teve o verão todo para planejar o crime perfeito.

Harry rolou os olhos.

— Eu não acho que seja isso, Rony. A gente devia fazer uma visita à ela amanhã. O que você diz, pegar as vassouras e voar até lá? Não vai ser mais do que três horas de viagem.

Rony assentiu, incerto.

— É, suponho que sim. Assim ela me mata logo e acaba com essa agonia.

No entanto seus planos foram frustrados na manhã seguinte, quando a Sra. Weasley os pegou empacotando mantimentos para a viagem. Ela ameaçou deixá-los de castigo por tamanha insanidade, lembrando a Harry o que acontecera da última vez que ele tinha saído de casa desacompanhado e exclamando que Dumbledore arrancaria seu fígado se ela o deixasse fazer um voo para o outro lado do país sozinho (aparentemente Rony não contava como companhia, mas a Sra. Weasley ignorou o protesto do filho a respeito). Ela os fez confessar sua inquietação e jurou que pediria a Arthur para visitar o endereço de Hermione, só para garantir.

No dia seguinte, o próprio senhor Weasley informou a Harry que os Granger não moravam mais naquele endereço; segundo os vizinhos eles tinham se mudado no começo do mês, embora ninguém fazia a menor ideia de para onde. Harry não tinha a certeza se a informação o tranquilizava, afinal Edwiges era uma coruja excepcional, teria encontrado Hermione onde quer que fosse sua nova casa.

Por fim não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer a não ser torcer para que a amiga aparecesse sã e salva na estação, em primeiro de Setembro. O fim do mês se aproximou sem grandes mudanças na rotina; manhãs no hospital com Sirius, que melhorava lentamente, mas com o humor sempre amuado por precisar ficar na cama. Às vezes ele também estava acompanhado de Anne ou Remus quando Harry aparecia. O garoto reparou que Bervely nunca estava por perto quando ele visitava, embora parecesse que ela não largava a cabeceira de Sirius no restante do tempo. Isso não o incomodava: não achava que conseguiria agir naturalmente perto dela, a semelhança da garota com a comensal da morte que matara Sirius e tentara o mesmo contra ele no dia do seu aniversário ainda o perturbava.

Em seu tempo livre, que era muito à essa altura, Harry acompanhava as novidades em todos os jornais bruxos que chegavam até a Toca. Na última semana de agosto, o Profeta Matinal anunciou o ataque de três dementadores à uma família de bruxos nascidos trouxas em Brighton, deixando suas cascas vazias para trás e uma marca negra feita de fumaça pairando acima do telhado. Era a primeira vez que o ataque de um dementador era diretamente associado aos comensais da morte, algo que temiam que aconteceria em algum ponto.

Além dos lobisomens engrossando as fileiras de Voldemort, ao que parecia ele também estava tentando atrair outras criaturas. Notícias de vampiros de família se sublevando dos seus donos e desaparecendo na noite sem deixar vestígios eram cada vez mais frequentes nas notas pequenas do jornal. Os boatos sobre _Inferi_ continuavam a se espalhar aqui e ali, com depoimento de bruxos jurando que tinham visto um morto se arrastando perto da sua casa ou em um cemitério, embora seus objetivos nunca fossem muito claros.

Harry sentia com frequência que era impossível manter-se à par de tudo que estava acontecendo; todas as vertentes terríveis daquela guerra que estava se armando bem diante de seus olhos, sem que pudessem fazer grande coisa para impedir. Apesar de uma relativa tranquilidade na Toca nos últimos dias, Harry começou a se ver ansioso por voltar à Hogwarts, onde ele teria algo com que se ocupar que não fosse buscas obsessivas pelos jornais dos bruxos procurando por indícios de acontecimentos ainda piores a vir ou nomes de pessoas conhecidas no obituário. Haveria quadribol e aulas, e com Dumbledore lá, pelo menos uma garantia de proteção aos seus amigos. Além do mais, Harry acreditava que o diretor tinha um plano. Harry pretendia ter essa conversa assim que ele retornasse à escola, estava muito disposto a arrancar do bruxo cada migalha de informação que ele tivesse na direção de derrotar Voldemort.

No último dia de agosto, Harry pegou o Flú até o hospital para se despedir de Sirius. Ele estava no corredor do terceiro andar quando encontrou com Charles, que ultimamente passava mais tempo no St. Mungus do que em casa.

— Ah, você está ai, Harry. Bom, que bom. Estava indo ver a Gina?

— Hum…

— Ótimo. Ela está acordada, vai gostar de ver você.

— Ah, ela está? — Harry repetiu bobamente, sem saber o que mais dizer.

— Sim, está, você se importa de ficar com ela enquanto eu vou comer alguma coisa?

— Hum, tudo bem.

A verdade é que Harry estava evitando visitar Gina de novo. Ele tinha estado lá uma vez na semana anterior e a vira dormindo; ela lhe parecera tão frágil, pequena e quebrada naquela cama que ele sentira um terrível frio se enrolar em suas entranhas. A Gina que se acostumara a ver, especialmente no ano passado na AD, era forte e enérgica, pronta para enfrentar qualquer coisa  que se atrevesse a entrar em seu caminho com seu feitiço Ridikulus letal. Vê-la tão quieta era perturbador, muito mais do que ele conseguia entender.

Meio relutante, Harry entrou no quarto da ala de Danos por Criaturas. Foi recebido e magicamente desinfectado pela curandeira de plantão. Ele deu alguns passos até a última de uma série de camas, notando que aquela ala era muito maior do que a do quarto andar, onde Sirius estava. Encontrou a baia em que se lembrava de tê-la visto da última vez, a última da direita.

Gina estava sentada na cama, recostada numa pilha de travesseiros, usando um vestido amarelo. Uma bandagem enorme podia ser vista saindo do seu decote e envolvendo o ombro e o braço direito, mas fora isso ela parecia bem. Mais magra, as sardas do seu rosto destacadas pela palidez, mas bem. Abriu um amplo sorriso quando o viu.

— Harry! Você foi o único que nunca me visitou, achei que tinha esquecido da minha existência.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça, se aproximando com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Alguém trançara o cabelo dela ao lado do ombro, ele caia como uma salamandra de fogo até a barra do vestido. A luz que entrava pela janela bem ao lado da sua cama fazia seus cílios parecerem quase transparentes.

— Você tem muitos irmãos que te amam e não querem largar do seu pé, é difícil achar uma vaga.

— Não seja ridículo, você é praticamente família, poderia ter chutado a bunda deles a qualquer tempo.

Harry disse a si mesmo para relaxar, não tinha razão para ficar tenso, era fácil falar com Gina.

— Eu soube sobre Sirius! — ela vibrou — Fiquei tão feliz! Se tem um cara que merece uma segunda chance, é ele, não é?

— Tem razão. Foi inacreditável, mas ele está bem agora. E você também! Quer dizer… como se sente? Você está melhor, certo?

Gina assentiu, tentou um sorriso que convencesse, mas havia uma sombra por trás do seu olhar que o desmentia.

— Eu vou melhorar.

— Você está sentindo dor? — ele perguntou com preocupação, achando que era isso que ela estava tentando ocultar com todo o otimismo.

— Não nesse exato momento.

Ele soprou ar pela boca, impaciente.

— O que aconteceu lá, Gin? Como você foi chegar tão perto assim de um dragão a ponto de ser atacada?

Os olhos dela se acenderam, como se ele tivesse acertado a pergunta. Se ajeitou na cama, fazendo uma careta de dor no processo.

— Eu posso te dizer, mas tem que prometer que não vai contar para ninguém, nem mamãe ou papai e definitivamente nenhum dos meus irmãos.

Harry assentiu, preocupado com o que estava prestes a ouvir. Gina fez um gesto para que ele chegasse mais perto, indicando um espaço na cama para que ele se sentasse. Harry obedeceu meio sem jeito.

— Eu conheci um dragão. — ela revelou, enfatizando a palavra como se tivesse algum significado especial. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, achando que estava perdendo alguma coisa importante.

— Você conheceu…?

— Nós ficamos amigos.— ela mordeu o lábio, pensando como poderia explicar o que aquilo significava — Eu o ajudei na floresta, então nos perdemos e ele me ajudou. Cinco dias na floresta com ele, ah Harry, se você soubesse… — Ela se deteve, mas Harry podia perceber o brilho de empolgação misturada com pesar em seus olhos.

— Esse foi o dragão que machucou você?

Gina negou vigorosamente.

— Foi um acidente, ele nunca teve a intenção!

Harry não quis contrariá-la, mas alguma coisa naquela história não se encaixava. Ele conhecia dragões o suficiente para saber que não eram do tipo amigável ou que, quando quase destroçavam uma garota, o faziam “acidentalmente”. Querendo mudar de assunto para águas menos perigosas, lembrou-se da carta que recebera dela há algumas semanas.

— Eu recebi seu cartão de aniversário.

— Ah. — ela corou um bocadinho nas bochechas. — Eu ia escrever de novo, mas acabei me envolvendo com as coisas na reserva.

— Tudo bem. Pelo menos essa não tinha nenhuma poesia sobre a cor dos meus olhos — ele provocou, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. Gina girou os olhos, decidida a não deixar Harry perturbá-la com aquelas lembranças constrangedoras de quatro anos atrás.

— Eu larguei a carreira de poeta depois daquele desastre completo.

— Não foi um desastre completo, como era mesmo? Olhos verdes como sapos cozidos…

— Cala a boca, Harry.

— Você comparou meus olhos com sapos cozidos.

Ela riu, que era o que ele percebeu que estava tentando fazer desde o início. Quando ouviu o som de sua risada Harry se pegou encarando-a. Depois de um tempo a expressão dela se modificou para uma mais séria e intensa.  

— Eu só estava tentando ajudar — disse Gina baixo, seus olhos agora aferroados aos dele enquanto se justificava. — Eu fui para a floresta porque descobri que havia algo lá que poderia ajudar você a vencer Você- S…. _Voldemort_ — fechou os olhos por um momento ao dizer o nome do bruxo, como se isso também doesse. — Queria ser útil de alguma maneira.

— O que havia na floresta? — Harry perguntou sem entender.

— Algo para te dar sorte. Se você é mesmo o Escolhido como eles estão dizendo, vai precisar de muita, não é?

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito que estava se tornando muito seu conhecido; era o que ele experimentava toda vez que alguém que ele amava se colocava em risco por causa dele e acabava se machucando. Queria desesperadamente que as pessoas parassem de fazer isso, porque não suportava que ninguém mais saísse ferido por sua causa.

— Nunca mais se coloque em perigo por causa de mim. — ele disse para ela muito sério, até mesmo aborrecido. Gina fez uma expressão teimosa.

— Não cabe a você decidir. E no que depender de mim eu vou continuar fazendo o que for preciso, não ligo para riscos.

— Gina, olha só pra você! Um dragão quase te rasgou em duas! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? — retrucou Harry com exasperação.

Apesar da dor que ela sentia crescer à medida que a dose forte de poção que tomara perdia o efeito, Gina se obrigou a sorrir perante a ingenuidade dele.

— Quando você vai entender que não está sozinho nessa? Você não está sozinho, Harry! Você tem a nós, você tem a mim. Eu sei que não parece muita coisa agora, mas espera só eu descobrir como curar esse arranhãozinho de nada — Apontou para o próprio curativo, que cobria na verdade um corte profundo de trinta centímetros que nenhuma poção ou feitiço conseguia fechar. — Se tem algo que eu aprendi com você ao longo desses anos é que é preciso continuar lutando, lutar até que as coisas estejam certas de novo. E se você vai fazer isso eu também vou, fim da conversa.

Ele meneou a cabeça, irritado com a teimosia dela mas ao mesmo tempo emocionado com a determinação em sua voz. Era estranho o alívio que experimentava ao ouvir aquelas palavras, por mais perigosas que elas fossem. Deveria desencorajá-la, afinal Gina já passara por tanto desde os seus onze anos, com o diário de Tom Riddle e agora um dragão! Racionalmente sabia que devia poupá-la, mas havia a parte dele que queria dividir o fardo que carregava em suas costas desde que ouvira a profecia no Departamento de Mistérios.

— Eu sei que você é muita coisa — Harry admitiu, sincero. — Você nunca pareceu pouca coisa pra mim, Gina.

Ela sorriu, suas bochechas ganhando nova camada de rosa. Harry soube o que precisava fazer, era a coisa lógica, certa e fácil esperando para acontecer, talvez há anos, desde que um certo cotovelo atingira a manteigueira.

Sem pensar muito, Harry se inclinou e uniu seus lábios aos dela. Gina se sobressaltou, mas depois ele sentiu que ela sorria, fechava os olhos e se entregava ao momento.

Harry se entregou também. Parece que ela tinha conseguido o que fora procurar na floresta porque, pelo menos naquele dia, a sorte estava do seu lado.

_(Continua…)_


	9. A Lâmina em Sua Garganta

— Leve o gato. 

— Eu não vou levar o _seu_ gato.

— Pare de ser teimosa e leve o gato.

 Jinx miou quando foi passado dos braços de Bervely até os de Anne, aborrecido por ser tratado como um saco de batatas, não bastasse ser trazido para aquele lugar barulhento e cheio de humanos pequenos. Ele mandou uma vibração de insatisfação na direção da sua humana, mas Bervely o ignorou, ocupada em transportar magicamente o malão de Anne até o compartimento de bagagens do Expresso de Hogwarts.

— Eu sinto que o assunto poderia ter sido mais discutido — a caçula resmungou, cruzando os braços e apertando o gato no processo. Ela não podia ver, mas ouvia o burburinho agitado das famílias ao redor delas enquanto embarcavam seus filhos para mais um ano escolar; a noção de que havia tantas pessoas em torno a fazia se sentir inquieta — Não vejo como voltar para Hogwarts pode ser uma boa ideia na presente circunstância.

— Você tem alguma ideia melhor? — Bervely sibilou em retórica. Já haviam repassado os argumentos na noite anterior, numa reunião familiar no quarto do hospital com Sirius — Uma que _não_ inclua voltar para o Instituto Flamel e continuar servindo de sapo de laboratório sabe Merlin até quando, enquanto sua educação mágica desce pelo ralo?

— Minha educação mágica vai bem! Eu sou ótima autodidata, tenho passado em todos os testes semestrais que o Ministério mandou nos últimos anos com _Ótimos!_

— O que só significa que enquanto você se torna cada vez mais nerd, as suas habilidades sociais definham — Bervely disse em tom de ponto final, colocando a mão no ombro da irmã e a girando na direção do trem — Anda, embarca logo, te despachar não é a única coisa que tenho que fazer hoje.

— O que você _sabe_ sobre habilidades sociais? — Anne ainda resmungou, mas obedeceu a irmã e subiu o primeiro degrau do vagão à sua frente, usando a mão livre para se apoiar na porta. Seu coração fez um contorcionismo estranho no peito e ela se voltou incerta para Bervely, o lábio inferior sofrendo entre seus dentes antes de murmurar — Não quero ficar longe de vocês por tanto tempo.  

— Não comece a ficar toda sentimental — Bervely repreendeu, arrefecendo quando a irmã começou um bico amuado — Você vai poder visitar Hogsmeade esse ano, lembra?  

— Vocês vão me encontrar lá? — perguntou Anne esperançosa. Tinha se esquecido sobre os passeios à vila bruxa, já que ela não tinha estado em Hogwarts anos o bastante para ter permissão de fazê-los, da última vez.

— Se sobrar um tempo, vamos ver.

O trem apitou, avisando que estava prestes a partir. Anne deu um suspiro, ajeitando Jinx melhor em seus braços e se conformando em embarcar.

— Me escreva toda semana com notícias — disse para Bervely, que rolou os olhos diante  do tom mandão — Não fique achando que é só me mandar para o fim do país e eu vou esquecer de tudo que está acontecendo aqui.

— Vou mandar relatórios semanais, mestra suprema — zombou, torcendo o canto da boca — Agora anda, vai encontrar seus amigos esquisitos e sambar em cima de umas enciclopédias, ou seja lá o que vocês corvinais fazem quando estão juntos.

— Pelo menos não dançamos nus em torno da lareira e sacrificamos pequenos roedores para reverenciar Salazar Slytherin — Anne retrucou enquanto subia as escadas, tateando com a mão para se guiar.

— Isso deixa claro qual casa se diverte mais, não é? — Bervely provocou, assistindo-a sumir de vista corredor adentro, onde outros estudantes se apinhavam para cima e para baixo — Não faça nada que um lufa-lufa faria!

A última ponta de cabelo negro sumiu na volta do corredor. Sentindo um inadvertido vazio, Bervely se afastou do trem, que começava a soprar baforadas de fumaça e roncar, avisando que estava a minutos de ir embora. Ela cruzou os braços em torno de si, assistindo o Expresso de Hogwarts fechar as portas, enquanto vários pais e mães davam recomendações de última hora aos filhos. Um nó desavisado foi se inflando no topo de sua garganta, enquanto se dava conta de que os seus anos em Hogwarts jamais voltariam; ela nunca mais embarcaria no Expresso, nunca mais assistiria uma seleção e nem deitaria em sua cama no dormitório da Sonserina após um banquete farto no Salão Principal.

 _Supere o sentimentalismo desnecessário,_ ralhou consigo mesma. Não pensara muito em Hogwarts nos últimos anos, no Instituto Flamel. Não se dera a chance de sentir nostalgia, já que não via sentido na prática de um modo geral. O passado era passado, qual era a utilidade de remoer o que ela não teria de novo? Aprendera essa lição do jeito difícil nos anos anteriores, as coisas perdidas no passado continuavam perdidas, não importava o quanto as quisesse de volta.

O trem foi se movendo devagarinho, seus trinta vagões passando por ela um depois do outro até deixar o trilho vazio para trás. Os familiares na plataforma começaram a fazer seu caminho até a passagem encantada, a fim de retornar à King’s Cross e levar o dia adiante. Estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, bem no processo de girar seus calcanhares, quando uma voz familiar chamou seu nome. Bem, seu nome do _meio_.

— _Rose_?

Não era muita gente que tinha aquele hábito. Bervely podia contar numa mão as pessoas que se referiam à ela pelo seu nome do meio e até onde se lembrava, só uma tinha o poder de levantar os pêlos da sua nuca quando o fazia.

 _Você tem que estar de brincadeira,_ pensou com resignação, resistindo em se virar. Talvez ele seguisse em frente. Talvez se ela não olhasse, ele achasse que ela era outra pessoa e fosse embora.

— Uau, não pensei que reencontraria você aqui, entre todos os lugares.

Beverly girou o corpo, sem outra alternativa, ao que ele entrou no seu campo de visão. Cabelo cor de avelã, com um novo corte rente e arrepiado, os mesmos ombros largos, pele morena de sol e olhos castanhos, redondos e surpresos em sua direção. As mesmas sobrancelhas bagunçadas e arqueadas, ainda mais erguidas pela incredulidade, um insuspeito colete azul escuro com a insígnia dourada do Puddlemere United, que lhe dava um ar profissional e colegial ao mesmo tempo. Oliver Wood seria o mesmo de dois anos atrás, não fosse a barba rente e cheia cobrindo a parte inferior do rosto, lhe dando uma aparência mais viril que a dos tempos de escola. Ah, e ele parecia mais sólido, ela achou. Alguma coisa no jeito que ele estava lá parado, esperando ela dizer alguma coisa.

Toda essa leitura se deu em cerca de cinco segundos, tempo o qual ela ficou parada ali segurando a respiração sem perceber.

— Oliv– _Wood_ — se corrigiu rápido. Pareceu estranho falar o primeiro nome dele depois de tanto tempo sem nenhum contato — Acho que posso dizer o mesmo.

Oliver usava jeans escuros e tênis trouxas. Por que isso a irritava? De repente isso a irritava muito mais do que deveria. Ele não era um jogador profissional de quadribol agora? Será que não podia se vestir como um bruxo decente?

— Quem… hum, quem você veio embarcar?

O jeito com que ele enfiava fundo as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta oficial de quadribol mostrava que estava sem jeito. _Pelo menos isso,_ Bervely pensou com azedume. Porque ele não tinha passado direto? Ela teria passado direto se o tivesse visto primeiro!

— Anne — disse secamente, olhando para um lado e outro. De relance viu o topo vermelho das cabeças de Molly e Arthur Weasley se afastando na direção da saída, seguindo o fluxo, e imaginou que eles deviam ter vindo embarcar o filho, já que a caçula Weasley continuava no hospital padecendo da mordida de dragão. Ela percebeu que estava buscando desesperadamente uma desculpa para fora daquele encontro quando lhe passou pela cabeça ir atrás dos Weasley para perguntar sobre a garota.

— Anne está de volta à Hogwarts? — Wood a arrastou penosamente de volta à interação. A voz dele era uma tentativa casual, como se eles fossem o quê, velhos conhecidos se encontrando por acaso? Ela devia parecer uma estátua de mármore naquele momento, seus braços firmemente cruzados em frente às vestes bruxas verde musgo — Então ela conseguiu uma cura, está vendo de novo?

— Não — lambeu os lábios, que estavam secos — Nada que fizemos deu certo, parece que é mesmo irreversível.

— Sinto muito — E era verdade, ela sabia, já que Oliver sempre tivera uma afeição especial por Anne — Sinto falta daquela pilantrinha, que pena que não a vi antes de embarcar.

— É, você a perdeu por pouco. Eu suponho que você veio embarcar sua irmã? — Bervely puxou da memória, mas não conseguia se lembrar quantos anos a irmã caçula de Oliver teria agora.

— Não até o próximo ano, Megs está com dez — ele apertou o lábio numa linha fina. Bervely apertou os olhos, esperando que ele complementasse o pensamento, ao que ele pareceu relutante. — Eu vim embarcar uma amiga, na verdade.

— Uma amiga? — ela repetiu astutamente.

— Mais como, uh, uma namorada, na verdade — os olhos dele corriam para qualquer lugar, menos para o rosto dela. As sobrancelhas de Bervely se ergueram juntas.

— Você está namorando uma menina em idade _escolar…?_

 _—_ Ela é maior de idade — exclamou ele na defensiva, percebendo em seguida como tinha soado abrupto, o que o deixou ligeiramente constrangido. Oliver pigarreou, novamente passando os olhos pelo rosto de Bervely e os deixando desviar pela tangente — Ela é muito madura para a idade. Uma garota muito… muito… ela é ótima.

— Hum. Certo — Bervely estalou a língua, a estranheza daquela situação queimando-lhe as entranhas — Escuta, Wood, eu preciso mesmo…

— Então você está de volta? — ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava arranjar uma desculpa para ir embora, suas palavras se misturando no ar. Bervely respirou, olhando furtivamente ao redor. A plataforma estava quase vazia, só um casal tentando consolar uma criança pequena que se acabava de chorar e um funcionário da estação com um macacão vermelho parado perto da saída, esperando para selá-la. Ela apertou mais seus braços cruzados, os dentes cerrando-se em conjunto. Não conseguia parar de olhar para a barba dele, como tinha ficado tão cheia em só dois anos? Oliver escolar tinha uma péssima desculpa de barba que mau cobria o seu queixo— De volta à Londres?

Ela piscou, tentando se lembrar o que ele estava perguntando.

— Não. _Sim._ É complicado — soprou, tentando manter respostas curtas. Aquela em especial fez com que ele sorrisse ligeiramente divertido.

— Se não fosse complicado não seria você, não é mesmo?

A familiaridade do tom brincalhão foi como um beliscão desagradável no seu estômago. Nostalgia das coisas que ela não tinha mais, não era isso? Oh, ela não estava contando com esse tipo de luta naquele dia, não fora para isso que tinha saído da cama.

— Eu preciso _mesmo_ ir — disse a ele, ou na direção dele, porque no geral estava evitando encará-lo para se prevenir de mais revoluções nas entranhas — Tenho coisas a fazer… dia cheio. Nos vemos por aí, acho. Ou mais provavelmente não.

Oliver ficou lhe olhando com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, mas Bervely tinha terminado e decidiu que o próximo passo era ir embora dali (agora eram os últimos na plataforma, o funcionário os esperava sair com certa impaciência).

— Então… tchau.

— Tchau.

Os saltos de sua bota fizeram um barulho seco e alto na plataforma vazia, marcando seus passos quando se virou de costas e começou a andar para longe do rapaz, num ritmo controlado para que não parecer que estava fugindo. Demorou um século até alcançar a passagem e quando a atravessou, ela ainda sentia o olhar de Oliver Wood queimando em sua nuca.

— BD –

— Merlin santo, será que você pode ser _mais devagar? —_ Alguém reclamou às suas costas, tão perto dela que mais um passo e eles se chocariam.

Anne se virou 180 graus, o queixo erguido para o colega impaciente.

— Eu sou _cega,_ então sim, eu posso ir _ainda_ mais devagar. Algum problema com isso?

Houve um momento breve de silêncio que ela desfrutou, tentando imaginar a cara do babaca que a quem estava estava respondendo.

— Bem, sinto muito, eu não sabia — disse o estranho de má vontade — Você precisa de ajuda para achar uma cabine?

— Não, eu me viro — praguejou com mau humor. Ouviu o garoto (ela estava certa de que era um garoto) resmungar qualquer coisa e passar por ela, se apertando no espaço estreito ao seu lado. Não era o primeiro esbarrão e nem o primeiro confronto que ela tinha no corredor do vagão nos últimos quinze minutos; sua parte racional estava repetindo que devia parar de ser ridícula e entrar em qualquer cabine logo, antes que fosse atropelada. Jinx em um braço e a varinha — magicamente estendida para funcionar como uma bengala — tateando à frente, enquanto com os ouvidos atentos ela tentava distinguir alguma voz familiar ou ainda melhor, encontrar uma cabine vazia.

 _Apenas entre numa maldita cabine. Você tem setenta e cinco por cento de chances de encontrar uma sem sonserinos_. Foi no meio dessa luta interna que seus olhos queimaram com a súbita entrada de luz e cor. Soltando uma exclamação de dor quando suas pupilas foram forçadas a dilatar sem aviso, Anne deu um passo para trás e pisou no pé de alguém.

— Ops, desculpe — disse um garoto gordinho, que imediatamente assumiu que a destrambelhamento dela era culpa dele. Passando por ela sem olhar, ele alcançou a pessoa mais à frente — Oi, Harry!

— Neville! — Harry Potter se virou parecendo aliviado, seu cabelo como sempre um caos, os olhos cintilando atrás dos óculos redondos. Anne recuou ligeiramente numa reentrância do corredor do trem, tentando passar despercebida, inclinando o rosto para baixo. Foi quando ela sentiu um cheiro familiar de baunilha e pimenta, ao mesmo tempo que uma garota loira passou por ela seguindo Neville.

— Olá, Harry — cumprimentou Luna com um ar sonhador, de costas para Anne.

— Luna, oi, como vai?

— Ótima, obrigada.

— O Pasquim continua firme e forte? — Harry voltou a perguntar, olhando para a revista que Luna segurava apertada nos braços.

Anne sentiu o impulso de dar meia volta, mas se afastar dali significava parar de ver, e por mais que achasse a coisa toda de enxergar-quando-Potter-estava-por-perto um tanto perturbadora, poderia ser útil para achar uma cabine. Se ela conseguisse ficar invisível até eles entrarem em algum lugar, e depois desse uma olhada por perto…

— Ah, sim, a circulação aumentou muito — respondeu Luna com felicidade. Anne ficou ali parada, se perguntando como Luna poderia deixar passar o fato de que pessoa bem atrás dela era a primeira (e por muito tempo única) amiga que tivera em Hogwarts.

— Vamos procurar um lugar para sentar? — ouviu Harry os convidar, uma nota de desconforto em sua voz chamando a atenção de Anne. Só então ela percebeu qual era o problema; as pessoas nas cabines perto deles e até as que iam passando no corredor ficavam olhando na direção do garoto como se ele fosse uma planta exótica. Então ela os assistiu dar as costas e ir atravessando a horda de colegas em busca de uma cabine - à medida que Harry se afastava, a visão de Anne foi ficando mais e mais escura, até desvanecer por completo.

— Você vai ficar ai parada para sempre? — alguém perguntou atrás dela. Anne pensou em dar uma resposta mal criada, mas desistiu logo em seguida. Não valia a pena se indispor.

— Desculpe — disse, se achatando na parede para sair do caminho.

_Sua grande covarde._

Naquele mesmo momento, Jinx escapou de seus braços, cansado de ser carregado de um lado para o outro, e pousou macio no chão do trem.

— Não, Jinx, volta aqui!

Mas logicamente ele não lhe deu ouvidos, sendo um gato como era. Praguejando, Anne puxou a varinha e fez um feitiço útil de audição seletiva que ela tinha aprendido no ano passado, pois lhe permitia ouvir alguns sons em detrimento de outros. Ela o usou de forma que ouvisse o gato se afastando. Com tudo mais abafado, saiu tateando atrás dos passos abafados de Jinx, que iam na mesma direção em que Harry acabara de desaparecer.

Alguns metros e uma série de esbarrões adiante (ela os ignorou, já que não podia mais ouvir os colegas reclamando), sua visão retornou, com um novo e dolorido clarão. Piscou várias vezes, acostumando os olhos à luz, perdendo a pista dos passos de Jinx no processo. Ela estava agora bem à frente de um grupo de garotas que pareciam ter a sua idade; elas estavam cochichando, agitadas, se revezando para espiar para dentro da cabine.

— Vocês viram um gato prateado passar por aqui? — perguntou para uma delas, a que tinha um ar obstinado e queixo saliente, grandes olhos e cabelos negros. Anne se lembrava dela vagamente como sendo do seu ano em Hogwarts, mas da Grifinória. Não obteve resposta; a garota a ignorou completamente, ocupada em espiar dentro da cabine. Suas colegas, uma de cabelo curto e aparelho trouxa nos dentes, a outra loira com brincos de argola, discutiam:  

— Você pergunta!

— Eu não, pergunta você!

— Eu pergunto! — anunciou a garota que acabara de ignorar Anne. Ela abriu a porta da cabine e entrou, sob o olhar de expectativa das colegas. Anne viu de relance o topo do cabelo arrepiado de Harry e a ponta da revista de Luna em seu colo, sobre suas meias listradas azuis e verdes. Conseguiu ouvir com clareza - e uma certa dose de vergonha alheia também - as palavras seguintes — Oi, Harry, eu sou Romilda, Romilda Vane. Por que não vem se reunir a nós em nosso compartimento? Não precisa se sentar com _eles._

 _— Eles são meus amigos –_ Anne entreouviu a voz fria de Harry vir de dentro da cabine.

— Ah. Ah, ok — Disse a tal Vane, sua postura confiante murchando. Ela se retirou, fechando a porta ao sair.

— Uau — Anne deixou escapar quando Romilda retornou. Recebeu um olhar feio, que foi dos seus óculos escuros até os seus all-stars azuis desbotados.

— Eu conheço você? — perguntou Romilda com irritação, como se Anne tivesse vindo testemunhar sua humilhação de propósito.

— Não – Anne mentiu. Elas eram da mesma turma e de casas diferentes, o que significava que Romilda entrara em  Hogwarts no mesmo ano em que Anne o fizera da primeira vez, mas não achou que ela se lembraria.

Romilda trocou um olhar de questionamento com as suas amigas, que também deram de ombros. Anne, que se posicionou de um jeito a ficar oculta para quem olhasse de dentro da cabine de Harry, fez uma indicação na direção da porta.

— Por que você estava tentando fazer Harry Potter ir sentar com vocês?

A loira de aparelho tomou a frente, explicando o que Vane parecia constrangida demais para falar em voz alta.

—Não dá pra entender porque Potter fica sentando com essa gente estranha se pode andar com o pessoal legal, quer dizer, ele é _famoso_ … a gente só queria dar uma chance pra ele subir o nível, sabe?

— Eu suponho que vocês são “o pessoal legal”? — ela sondou, franzindo as sobrancelhas atrás dos óculos. Sempre se espantava em como as pessoas podiam ser absurdas. Será que elas não se _ouviam?_

Aparentemente o teor irônico do seu comentário foi a gota d’água para Romilda.

— O que você quer aqui afinal? Não estava procurando um gato ou algo assim?

A porta da cabine voltou a se abrir e Harry meteu a cara por ela, tão abruptamente que fez as meninas darem pulos. Parecia prestes a perguntar o que elas ainda estavam fazendo ali quando avistou Anne, o que o deixou completamente estupefato.

— Johanne?

— Ei — acenou sem graça. Não estava fazendo nada de errado, mas sentia como se tivesse sido pega espiando pela fechadura.

— Eu não sabia que você estava no trem!  

— Parece que eu estou — disse sem jeito. Harry não tinha como saber, é claro, visto que o arranjo tinha sido feito de última hora na noite passada. A única razão pela qual Anne conseguira embarcar é porque Alvo Dumbledore respondia cartas muito rápido.

O garoto olhou desconfiado para Romilda e as outras duas, que ainda estavam paradas lá feito bobas.

— Você está com elas?

— Não, eu só estava passando.

Ele deliberou um momento, depois fez um aceno com a cabeça na direção da cabine.

— Entre aqui, vou te apresentar meus amigos.

Anne sentiu o olhar de Romilda furar sua nuca quando entrou na cabine atrás de Harry, mas nem se importou. Estava muito mais inquieta com aquele reencontro do que previra; como Luna ia reagir à sua volta? Fazia um bom tempo que não trocavam nenhuma carta.

A loira levantou o rosto quando Anne entrou; ela usava Espectrocs promocionais enormes que lhe davam a aparência de uma coruja multicolorida. Neville não virou logo - tinha o traseiro apontado para cima enquanto tateava procurando alguma coisa debaixo do banco.

— Hum, pessoal, essa é Johanne. Ela é, hum, filha do meu padrinho. Esses são Luna e Neville.  

— Eu os conheço, Harry — ela disse baixo, ao mesmo tempo que Neville batia a cabeça no banco tentando se levantar rápido, enquanto que os olhos de Luna se arregalavam na direção dela.

— Você era minha vizinha em St. Sensille, não é! — Neville anunciou, surpreso e sorridente — Tem uma foto minha e sua no meu álbum de bebê, nossas mães não eram amigas? Espera, ela é filha do seu padrinho… _aquele_ padrinho?

Luna, passado o momento de choque, saltou do banco como se o estofado tivesse lhe mordido a bunda.

— Você pode ver! — exclamou para Anne em tom de acusação — O Instituto Flamel curou você!

— Hum. É. Mais ou menos — mordeu o lábio, trocando um olhar rápido com Harry, que parecia perdido sobre o fato de que ambos os seus amigos conheciam a garota melhor do que ele.

— Eu sabia que estava cheio de zonzóbulos por aqui, foi você, não foi? E eu achando que eles estavam atrás do Harry.

Anne sorriu para aquele comentário tão Luna.

— Eu senti sua falta — confessou, ignorando os olhares intrigados de Harry e Neville na periferia. Luna no entanto não parecia tão feliz com o reencontro como esperado. Ela cruzou os braços e inclinou o rosto.

— Eu pensei que você me contaria quando estivesse de volta — disse amuada.

— Os zonzóbulos não te contaram? — Anne perguntou, arriscando fazer piada em terreno perigoso.

— Eu queria ter ouvido de você, não é?

— Sinto muito, Luna. Foi tudo rápido demais. Até ontem eu nem mesmo sabia que ia voltar para Hogwarts. Você me perdoa?

Esperou com expectativa enquanto Luna pensou, engraçada em seus óculos de papel cartão. Pelo canto de olho, viu que até Harry e Neville olhavam de uma para a outra, eles próprios sem entender muita coisa. A loira repuxou um penduricalho em seu pescoço que parecia feito de tampinhas, inclinando a cabeça.

—  Você ainda sabe caçar periscopéles alados como eu te ensinei? — sondou, suspeitosa.

Anne assentiu solenemente — Fizemos isso uma centena de vezes, como eu poderia me esquecer?

Luna abriu um sorriso amplo, os óculos enormes amplificando os olhos azuis.

— Nesse caso eu digo que você está perdoada.

— BD –

Uma aglomeração incomum atravancava o corredor em frente à ala de cuidados intensivos do quarto andar quando Bervely chegou no St. Mungus quase uma hora mais tarde. Ela tentou entender por que metade do hospital estava ali, incluindo visitantes e vários pacientes de avental arrastando intravenosas flutuantes e outras parafernálias médicas. Eles faziam barulho e tentavam todos chegar à porta da ala, enquanto o curandeiro daquele turno tentavam colocar ordem na bagunça.

— Ele vai receber vocês de _um em um,_ mas vocês precisam formar uma fila! — disse o rapaz, que Bervely ainda não conhecia — Quem não entrar na fila _não_ vai falar com ele – não, Sra. Tompson, não temos um fotógrafo lá dentro, e _não Melina,_ ele não vai autografar o seu terceiro braço porque você não vai entrar, não sabemos se o que você tem é contagioso…

Bervely se aproximou do curandeiro, abrindo caminho por entre um rapaz de cabeça inchada segurando uma pena e alguém que estava _coberto_ de penas e soltava um silvo agudo e impaciente.

— Oi, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

— Ah, alguém da família, graças à Merlin! — o curandeiro exalou, pálido. Com o cabelo arrepiado e um nariz curto, ele lembrou à Bervely imediatamente um porquinho da índia — Alguém passou a informação e agora todo mundo sabe que é _ele_ quem está aí dentro!

Ela arregalou os olhos, checando ao redor. Todo mundo parecia _ansioso_ para entrar e não apavorado de estarem internando o _temível_ Sirius Black no hospital. Alguma coisa não estava fazendo sentido ali, e espera, ela tinha dito…

— Ele falou que vai _recebê-los um por um_? — ela recapturou, sua voz subindo um tom.

— Sim! Só vão entrar os que não oferecem risco, é claro! Mas ele insistiu, disse que jamais recusaria o carinho de seus fãs, é até bastante generoso na condição dele, eu acho, mas não sei se é recomendado…

— _Fãs_? — Bervely engasgou, lançando um segundo olhar para a multidão impaciente.

— Você é a nova esposa dele? — alguém a agarrou pela manga, era uma mulher de meia idade com uma criancinha completamente verde no colo — É verdade que ele deixou Doris Purkis por você depois que vocês fizeram um dueto em Podovídia?

— Você acha que Toquinho pode dar uma palhinha de A Minha Varinha Escolheu Você? Não tem nada errado com a voz dele, tem?

— Toquinho? _Toquinho_ — ela rosnou, sua ficha caindo. Tinha esquecido completamente daquele boato estúpido que Andrômeda resolvera alimentar para esconder a verdadeira identidade de Sirius.  

— Você pode colocar um pouco de senso no seu marido? — o curandeiro sussurrou, a voz tremendo ligeiramente, percebendo que a multidão aumentava. Era quase hora do almoço, de forma que os visitantes a caminho da cafeteria estavam interrompendo sua rota para ver o motivo da balbúrdia. — Ele está sendo gentil, mas não acho que seja recomendado… quero dizer, é a ala de cuidados intensivos afinal de contas…

Bervely exalou com irritação, se perguntando onde estava a chefe de cuidados mágicos ou sua _tia,_ a medibruxa-chefe daquele andar quando esse tipo de absurdo acontecia. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a garganta, enfeitiçando a voz com um _Sonorus_.

— Toquinho não vai receber mais ninguém hoje! — exclamou para a multidão, que imediatamente começou a reclamar e lançar olhares irritados. O paciente coberto de penas ao seu lado deu um pio agudo de protesto — E vocês deviam se envergonhar de sobrecarregá-lo dessa maneira, arriscar a saúde dele por um autógrafo!

— E quem raios é você para decidir? Ele disse que faz questão de nos receber! — protestou um adolescente com um caso patológico de espinhas lá no fundo.

— Eu sou a segunda esposa _e_ empresária de Toquinho Boardman, e se vocês não sumirem agora mesmo desse corredor, vou fazer questão de que nenhum de vocês seja autorizado a assistir a turnê de retorno dos Duendeiros no próximo verão!

— Os Duendeiros vão voltar? Mas que ótima notícia!— a mulher com a criancinha verde guinchou empolgada, quase derrubando sua carga — Era a minha banda preferida na adolescência!

— Bem, eles vão voltar se vocês não matarem o vocalista agora, com toda essa aglomeração de doenças na porta dele!

Para a sua surpresa, as pessoas começaram a dispersar, algumas comentando maldosamente que gostavam mais da primeira esposa. Ela ouviu o adolescente espinhento jurar que “aquele tratamento rude aos fãs seria para sempre uma mancha na carreira de Toquinho, vou mandar uma carta para Rita Skeeter pessoalmente”.

— Obrigada, Sra. Boardman — suspirou com alívio o curandeiro com cara porco-espinho. — Eu estava em pânico, o Sr. Boardman insistiu em recebê-los, a segurança está em troca de turno e eu não queria atrapalhar o almoço da Dra. Tonks…

— Você devia ter atrapalhado o almoço da Dra. Tonks — Bervely retrucou, entrando na ala intempestivamente, seguida de perto pelo rapaz — Ou melhor, você devia saber dizer não ao Sr. _Boardman!_

— …imagina meu bem, é um prazer! Eu tocaria Espelho Macabro pra você se a minha mão não estivesse machucada, quem sabe da próxima vez? Sim, até a próxima, foi um prazer autografar seu coturno…

A cortina da baía de Sirius se abriu quando Bervely  estava a meio caminho da ala e de lá saiu uma garota pálida, cuja única cor no rosto era um batom roxo escuro. Ela tinha tatuagens coloridas pelos braços que se moviam enquanto ela andava, a maioria de morcegos perseguindo ratos, e combinava o avental de paciente do hospital com pesados coturnos de cadarços.

— Ele é _tão_ legal — suspirou ela para ninguém em particular quando passou por Bervely, os olhos vidrados de emoção.

— Próximo! — Sirius chamou feliz lá de dentro. Bervely irrompeu cortina a dentro, varrendo o sorriso do rosto dele rapidamente — Ah, é você.

— Sim, Sr. Boardman, sou só eu, _desculpe_ decepcioná-lo — ironizou, olhando feio pra ele.

O curandeiro porco-espinho se aproximou nervoso, trazendo uma bandeja de poções na mão trêmula.  

— A Sra. Boardman achou melhor deixar a sessão de autógrafos para outro dia — ele explicou, beirando o tom de desculpas — Eu não sabia que ela era também a sua empresária!

— A Sra. Boardman? — Sirius achou graça, imediatamente entrando no jogo, olhando divertido para Bervely cujo tom corado no rosto só piorava — É, ela cuida bem das coisas. Tudo bem, Eliott, espero que o pessoal não tenha ficado muito desapontado.

— Eles precisam entender que a sua saúde é prioridade — disse o rapaz com um tom mais firme, encorajado pela gentileza de Sirius e o seu sorriso cheio de dentes.

— Engraçado, eu achei que essa era a _sua_ função, para começo de conversa — Bervely retrucou para o curandeiro, que murchou imediatamente.

— Agora, _meu bem_ , não precisa ser má com o Elliot, é o primeiro dia dele — Sirius ralhou com Bervely, se voltando para o curandeiro logo depois e lhe dando uma piscadela — Mais tarde eu cumpro a minha promessa, Elliott. Pode me dar um tempo a sós com a Sra. Boardman?

— Claro — ele assentiu, dividido entre seu olhar preocupado na direção de Bervely e um meio derretido na direção de Sirius. Bervely fez um dramático rolar de olhos quando ele se foi.

— Black, mas que diabos…?

— _Toquinho –_ ele a corrigiu em tom de bronca — Já falei que não uso mais esse apelido, as pessoas ficam achando que eu sou aquele bruxo horroroso que escapou da prisão há três anos!

— Você ficou maluco? Chamar o hospital todo para seu quarto? Não é melhor escrever na TESTA quem você é pra ficar mais óbvio? Acha mesmo que vai continuar convencendo como Toquinho Boardman as pessoas que _conhecem_ Toquinho Boardman?

— Tem funcionado até agora — Sirius disse tranquilo, jogando o lençol para longe e se espreguiçando. Ele aparentemente estivera recebendo _fãs_ sentado em sua cama, lhes dado autógrafo com uma grande pena de pavão albino que só Merlin sabia de onde tinha surgido — As pessoas veem o que querem ver, Bervely. Você nunca ouviu falar da expressão “se esconder em plena vista”?

Ela meneou a cabeça, resignada demais até para continuar aquela discussão. Ainda de cara feia, foi conferir a ficha médica que ficava pendurada aos pés da cama. Bervely ainda tinha uma boa noção do que os termos médicos significavam, desde que os tinha aprendido em sua época de “estágio” em Azkaban. Fez uma careta para a última linha do pergaminho.

— Você teve uma alteração significativa no ritmo cardíaco na última hora.

— O que eu posso dizer, é emocionante receber o carinho dos fãs — Sirius suspirou dramático, vindo remexer as sacolas que Bervely tinha trazido com ela — Você trouxe o que eu pedi?

— Eu vou falar com Andrômeda pessoalmente para tirar esse Elliot da sua ala. Que ideia é essa de colocar um novato para cuidar de você? E o que raios você prometeu pra ele?

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Sra. Boardman — ele zombou, achando graça do jeito que as sobrancelhas dela se arqueavam como as costas de um gato raivoso — Prometi que ia tocar para ele sua música preferida, se ele conseguisse um violão. Acontece que Elliot também é fã do Toquinho, quero dizer, meu fã. Surpreendente o número de jovens que gostam dos Duendeiros, visto que quando nos aposentamos eles ainda estavam engatinhando…

— Seu _fã_ vai ter uma grande decepção quando descobrir que você não sabe tocar violão _nem_ cantar. Será o fim de Toquinho Boardman — zombou maldosamente, tendo rolado os olhos tanto em “meu fã” quanto em “nos aposentamos”.

— Quem foi que disse que eu não sei? Bervely, você _trouxe_?

— Trouxe, não está aí — ela o afastou das sacolas que ele tinha revirado, nas quais tinha basicamente alguns ingredientes que comprara no boticário mais cedo. Ao invés disso, lhe entregou a caixa que encolhera para caber no bolso — Ainda não sei porque você precisa de algo que vende em uma loja para homens trouxas. Qualquer coisa que os trouxas façam, tenho certeza que temos uma opção dez vezes mais eficiente numa loja bruxa.

— Você está particularmente azeda hoje — Sirius comentou, recebendo sua encomenda e usando a varinha dela, que puxou do seu bolso sem pedir, para trazê-la ao tamanho original, ainda meio desajeitado com sua mão direita — Aconteceu algo na estação? Anne embarcou bem?

— Resistente. Mas no fundo ela sabe que é a melhor opção.

— Ela vai ficar bem — ele disse com aparente segurança, mas Bervely sabia que Sirius estava tentando convencer a si próprio de aquilo era verdade. Nenhum dos dois sabiam se Hogwarts era a melhor opção naquele momento, com tudo que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, mas a segunda opção, deixar Anne passar os dias desocupada enquanto Sirius se recuperava, também não parecia boa.  

Sirius pegou a caixa comprida e achatada de madeira que ela trouxera da loja trouxa chamada Murdock e a carregou para o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra. Bervely rolou os olhos; ele estava sendo misterioso a respeito da sua “encomenda”, e ela sabia que era só para irritá-la. Por que ela aguentava aquilo?

— Você não vai me dizer o que tem dentro da caixa? — resmungou alto, projetando a voz para alcançar a porta do banheiro que ele deixara aberta.

— É coisa de garotos.

— Não seja ridículo.

Mas é claro que não havia sentido em pedir, não é como se ele pudesse evitar. Dando um longo suspiro, ela foi atrás dele. O encontrou parado na frente do espelho, tirando uma série de apetrechos da caixa e os dispondo sobre a pia. Um pincel grosso, uma lâmina comprida e esquisita, com uma articulação central, um tubo de espuma, uma toalha branca e felpuda. Bervely estreitou os olhos para a combinação esquisita de apetrechos.

— O que você está aprontando, se não se importa que eu pergunte? — desconfiou. A lâmina especialmente lhe causava certo alarme.

— É um kit de barbear trouxa — Sirius explicou, espremendo espuma na mão e começando a espalhar pelo rosto, sobre a barba que fora aparada há alguns dias mas ainda estava cheia e cobrindo grande parte de seu rosto — Pedi a Remus para deixar uma encomenda ontem, depois de ele comentar que a loja ainda existia.

— Por que você simplesmente não usa um feitiço?

— Não é a mesma coisa se eu não fizer com a minha varinha, e eu certamente não sou louco de deixar outra pessoa fazer, sou? Bruxos já foram decapitados acidentalmente por menos.

— Não pode ser mais perigoso do que essa lâmina de meio metro!

— Você ficaria surpresa.

Bervely balançou a cabeça, se abstendo. A última vez que Sirius fizera a barba na presença dela, eles estavam fugindo ainda dos dementadores após o escape de Azkaban. Tinham se hospedado num hotel trouxa em Devon após muitos dias dormindo no chão das ruínas de Tantallon - ela se lembrava de nunca ter ficado tão feliz em deitar numa cama de verdade. Na ocasião, Sirius usara um barbeador trouxa descartável e sabonete, mas ele ainda preferira isso a usar a varinha dela. Talvez fosse uma daqueles hábitos esquisitos que ele trazia, coisas que lembravam a ele a vida _antes_ de Azkaban. Ela podia imaginar um jovem Sirius Black tirando os seus primeiros fios de barba ao modo trouxa para irritar a família…

Bervely recostou no portal e ficou olhando o reflexo dele enquanto Sirius preenchia o resto do rosto com a espuma branca e cheirosa, depois abria a lâmina com alguma dificuldade. Sua mão ainda estava enfaixada, a queimadura misteriosa que sofrera dentro do véu curando muito lentamente. Qualquer poção ou pomada cicatrizante que os curandeiros tentavam aplicar só deixavam a dor pior, então eles resolveram que a deixariam sarar por si mesma. Em razão disso, ele não podia segurar uma varinha na mão esquerda e, sem surpresa, não podia ter o controle daquela lâmina. Na primeira tentativa que fez, a coisa escorregou seu seus dedos e raspou no seu pomo de Adão, antes de cair dentro da pia com um estrépito.

— Merda! — Sirius praguejou, abrindo e fechando a mão cheia de ataduras como se ela latejasse.

Ele pegou a lâmina por uma segunda vez, teimoso, mas Bervely conseguia ver que não havia jeito de Sirius fechar a mão num aperto seguro o bastante sem sentir dor. A mão tremia quando ele a apertou contra a pele para uma nova tentativa.

— Você vai se cortar desse jeito — ela disse impaciente atrás dele.

— Bem, dane-se, o que é mais uma cicatriz ou duas a essa altura? — rosnou, fechando a mão e segurando um resmungo de dor quando os nervos pinicaram na palma queimada.

Ela balançou a cabeça numa negação aquela manifestação de teimosia típica. Foi até ele e tirou a lâmina de barbear do seu alcance.

— Me deixe fazer isso antes que você arranque o nariz fora.

— Nem pensar. Eu estive nessa aula de “nunca deixe uma garota louca com uma faca afiada perto da sua garganta”.

Ela o ignorou, ao mesmo tempo que o empurrava na direção do vaso sanitário.

— Senta e fica calado.

Sirius obedeceu, resignando-se a sentar sobre a tampa do vaso, cruzando os braços. Bervely encostou a porta (ela não queria ter que explicar para um bruxo porque estava raspando a cara do paciente com uma faca) parou na frente dele e empurrou a testa de Sirius para traz, fazendo com que ele inclinasse a cabeça.

— Entre todas as coisas idiotas que os trouxas fazem, essa tem que ser a pior. Pelo amor de Salazar, você é puro-sangue! — murmurou, soando mais revoltada do que estava de verdade. Sirius esperou e ela hesitou, de repente percebendo que também não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer.

— Firme e suave, movimentos retos de baixo para cima — ele explicou, segurando seu pulso e posicionando sua mão no lugar que ela deveria começar, bem abaixo da sua jugular — Vá em frente, não é grande coisa.

 _Não é grande coisa._ Se não era, porque ela estava sentindo aquele peso no fundo no seu estômago, que era ao mesmo tempo agonia e excitação? Três anos depois de ele tentar estrangulá-la em sua cela em Azkaban, acreditando que ela era o fantasma de Bellatrix o assombrando, lá estava Sirius, confiando tão completamente nela que era capaz de, com os olhos fechados, deixar que ela arrastasse uma lâmina perto da sua garganta. Eles tinham chegado tão _longe,_ e pensar que ela quase o perdera no caminho, que tudo teria sido em vão se ele nunca voltasse do maldito véu…

— Bervely, amor? Não tenho a noite toda — o que era engraçado, porque na verdade ele tinha.

— Só estou procurando a melhor posição, tenha paciência — ela resmungou, provocando um sorriso nele — Fique quieto, não sorria.

Uma vez que ela conseguiu começar, era fácil abrir caminhos de pele visível no rosto dele, o atrito da lâmina contra os pêlos ásperos provocando uma vibração engraçada em seus dedos. Sirius ficou bem quieto, lhe dando a chance de observar cada detalhe do seu rosto à medida que se revelava. Cada traço que ela de uma forma ou de outra decorara anos antes, mas que o tempo estava transformando. A curva que formava o canto da boca dele, as rugas no canto dos olhos; antes elas só apareciam quando Sirius sorria, agora seus contornos estavam lá mesmo quando ele relaxava; havia uma sugestão do par de linhas em sua testa, que era onde sua pele dobrava quando ele franzia o cenho. Não pudera acompanhar essas mudanças estando no Instituto, mas eram evidências de que não eram mais as mesmas pessoas que eram quando se conheceram. E isso na verdade era uma coisa boa…

— Você vai me contar o que aconteceu na estação? — perguntou ele de repente, quando pela centésima vez ela afastou a lâmina da pele dele para limpá-la na água (sinceramente, aquele sistema trouxa de barbear não tinha nada de prático!).  

— Nada demais — Bervely disse, concentrada na tarefa de não degolá-lo ou arrancar uma fatia do rosto dele por acidente.

— Então _teve_ alguma coisa — ele concluiu, vitorioso. — Estava quase pensando que aquilo tudo tinha sido só por causa dos meus fãs. A _Sra. Boardman_ devia saber que não pode ter ciúmes deles, é só trabalho…  

— Eu não estava com— se interrompeu, bufando. — Você sabe que foi uma ideia estúpida. Se eu chegar aqui e achar você dando autógrafos novamente, a próxima notícia do Profeta Diário vai ser que Toquinho Boardman teve sua mão arrancada por uma lâmina de barbear trouxa!

Um sorrisinho no canto da boca de Sirius dizia que ele não estava intimidado. Bervely rolou os olhos, deixando a lâmina na pia. Ela pegou a toalha e molhou no fluxo de água, usando-a para tirar a espuma restante do rosto dele tão devagar quanto pode. Sirius não parecia incomodado com a sua lentidão, apesar da posição desconfortável do pescoço.

— Então, o que aconteceu na estação?

Ele não ia deixar passar, é claro. Estava no modo teimosia extrema naquele dia.

— Encontrei alguém que não estava esperando ver de novo, só isso.

— Você vai me fazer adivinhar?

Ela rolou os olhos. Minha nossa, Sirius Black era um pé no saco.

— Oliver Wood — disse de má vontade.

— Humm. O _namorado_ , não é? Do seus tempos de escola. — disse Sirius com um sorrisinho pirracento — O que ele queria?

— _Ex_ —namorado. E quem disse que ele queria alguma coisa?

— Se ele não quisesse nada, você não estaria tão mordida. Ou é por isso que você está mordida, porque ele _não quis_ alguma coisa?

— Não seja abestalhado, eu não queria que ele quisesse nada, eu não vejo Wood há anos, nem lembrava da existência dele.

— Claramente ele é página virada — Sirius debochou, sorrindo de boca fechada com ar de sabido.

Bervely guardou um silêncio carrancudo, terminando de tirar os resquícios de espuma e observando seu trabalho. Ela escorregou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dele, da maçã do rosto até o queixo, sentindo-a tão lisa como se nunca tivesse crescido barba ali. Talvez o método trouxa _fosse_ melhor do que o feitiço de barbear… nunca tinha sentido o rosto de Oliver liso daquele jeito, e tinha certeza que ele não usava lâmina, não iam deixar um aluno entrar com uma coisa daquelas em Hogwarts. Toda vez que eles se beijavam ela sentia o toque áspero da barba dele contra sua bochecha, não que isso fosse _ruim_ , mas ela se perguntava como seria a sensação agora que ele estava deixando a barba crescer e ela parecia tão macia…

_Pare. Apenas pare._

— Ele estava embarcando a nova namorada dele — sua boca lhe traiu por fim. Sirius esperou o resto da sentença, tentando não sorrir para o tom despeitado da filha — Uma aluna de Hogwarts, isso é, uma criança! Ele não se enxerga?

— Vocês dificilmente se consideravam crianças naquela época, não é?

— Isso é diferente. Ela está na escola e ele não! — ela não conseguia ir além disso, por alguma razão. Havia uma coisa engasgada a meio caminho da sua garganta.  

— Bem, se ela for maior de idade e madura o suficiente, não vejo grande coisa — Sirius declarou tranquilamente. — Ali, pegue a loção pós-barba.

— Foi o que ele disse — resmungou ela entre os dentes, alcançando dentro da caixa o frasco de vidro com rolha e um rótulo antiquado. Ao invés de passo-la para Sirius, arrancou a rolha e deu uma olhada nas instruções na parte de trás. Pelo visto era só passar na parte do rosto barbeada, nada muito sofisticado, como era de se esperar se tratando de trouxas.

— Eu nunca entendi muito bem porque vocês terminaram — Sirius comentou de forma despretensiosa. Era bem óbvio que ele queria saber, mas ela preferia comer aquela lâmina do que ressuscitar o assunto.

— Não vamos ter essa conversa — avisou num tom perigoso, virando o líquido na palma de sua mão e depois pressionando contra o rosto dele. O aroma da loção pós-barba tomou o banheiro, uma das coisas mais cheirosas que ela já tinha sentido na vida, o que era dizer muito, dado sua longa carreira com ingredientes de poções. — Uau.

— Costumava fazer sucesso na época — ele insinuou, sabendo que ela se referia ao cheiro do produto — Acha que meus fãs vão gostar?

Bervely lhe deu um tapa sonoro no braço, ganhando a risada latida de cachorro. Sirius levantou para ir olhar o trabalho dela no espelho.

— Nada mal, filhota.

— Eu sou boa com instrumentos afiados.

— Não sei se isso me deixa feliz ou apavorado — ele deu um risada, admirando o novo rosto barbeado. O conjunto rosto limpo e sorriso como sempre o deixando uns dez anos mais novo, mas também evidenciando sua magreza, suas olheiras, a palidez do rosto pela falta de sol por um tanto tempo. Como se ele fosse um vampiro que acabara de se levantar do túmulo — de um jeito charmoso e totalmente rock and roll.

— Você não tem que ficar sozinha o tempo todo — Sirius disse para o reflexo dela, que lhe observava furtivamente ao fundo — Vá se divertir um pouco. Mesmo que seja com os antigos peguetes de escola.

Ela fez uma careta ultrajada.

— Eu não estou _sozinha_.

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer — disse sugestivo, e porque ser sugestivo não bastava, completou com um sorriso amplo — Vá ter um pouco de sexo, de preferência selvagem e sem compromisso. Isso vai com certeza te deixar menos mal humorada.

Ela se indignou e virou o rosto, sumindo do reflexo do espelho.  

— Nós _não_ vamos ter essa conversa, Sirius Black.

Sirius deu outra risada rouca de cachorro, se sentindo muito mais leve e otimista do que acontecia há vários dias.

— BD —

— EU ACHEI ELA! — Rony Weasley entrou gritando na cabine, quase matando os quatro ocupantes do coração. Ele ficou ligeiramente sem graça ao perceber que Harry não estava lá sozinho. — Ah, olá, Luna, Neville. Johanne. — Quando os três acenaram para ele em diferentes graus de choque, Rony se voltou para Harry imediatamente — Hermione! Ela estava na cabine dos monitores! Ela está bem!

— E cadê ela? — Harry quis saber, sua preocupação com a amiga se tornando aborrecimento, porque se ela estava bem, porque é que não dera notícias o verão inteiro?

— Está vindo — disse o ruivo com menos empolgação — Parou no caminho para falar com Cormac McLaggen.

— McLaggen? O que é que ela quer com…

— Oi, Harry! — Hermione irrompeu na cabine no mesmo instante, ligeiramente esbaforida. Harry deu uma breve olhada na amiga e constatou que ela estava ok, o que o deixou tão mais aliviado quanto chateado.

— Oi Harry uma ova, onde foi que você se meteu o verão inteiro que não podia responder nossas cartas?

Hermione piscou surpresa para a recepção hostil, mas logo puxou ar para se explicar.

— _Tanta_ coisa aconteceu nesse verão! Você não vai acreditar quando eu te contar, mas isso pode ser depois. Me desculpe não responder as suas cartas…

— Os seus dedos caíram? Porque esse seria um bom motivo para não responder as nossas cartas.

— Minhas exatas palavras — Rony anuiu, embora dificilmente essas teriam sido as suas palavras exatas.

— Eu precisei despistar Edwiges um par de vezes, sinto muito. Ela atrai atenção, entende? Eu vou te explicar tudo quando… oi, Luna! Neville, como vocês passaram o verão? — Se virou enérgica para os outros dois, finalmente os enxergando.

— Bastante bom, quer dizer, fora aquela coisa que teve no Ministério no início do mês…

— Sim, aquilo foi horrível, não foi? — Hermione empalideceu ligeiramente — Eu vi no jornal, fiquei tão preocupada que vocês estivessem no meio da confusão! Mas depois pensei que não seriam loucos o bastante de deixarem vocês irem àquele evento… — ela se dirigiu à Harry e Rony.

— Na verdade nós estávamos lá — Harry disse num tom desafiador, sentindo satisfação ao ver o choque tomar o rosto da amiga. — Você saberia disso se tivesse lido a minha carta.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês? — perguntou ela, preocupada.

— Sim. Um monte de coisas.

— Harry, de verdade, eu sinto muito. — Hermione pousou os olhos na quinta pessoa na cabine, que ela não conhecia. — Oh, olá. Acho que não fomos apresentadas, sou Hermione Granger.

— Johanne Black — Anne levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Hermione não deixou passar o sobrenome, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo ligeiramente.

— Black como em…

— Isso também estava na carta — Harry disse prontamente, feliz com o choque no rosto de Hermione. Isso nem mesmo era verdade, ele não tinha falado sobre Anne em suas cartas, mas Hermione não tinha mesmo como saber.

A garota olhou com novo interesse para Anne, que logo se transformou em pesar, misturado ainda com a confusão da notícia.

— Você e _Almofadinhas_ se conheciam?  

— Um pouco.

— Nesse caso, eu sinto muito pela sua perda.

— Ah — Anne teve dificuldade em reprimir o sorriso. Foi impossível não trocar um olhar com Harry, que também estava segurando o riso — Isso. Obrigada, mas acabou que não perdi nada.

— Quê? — Hermione piscou, atazanada. — O que isso– _Harry,_ o que é que está acontecendo?

Harry decidiu que podia parar de torturá-la, só porque ele estava muito ansioso para dividir as notícias com Hermione e até mesmo com os outros; achava que não tinha problema compartilhar a verdade com Neville e Luna, já que eles também estavam lá na tentativa de salvar Sirius, e no exato momento que ele caíra no véu.

— Bem, algo aconteceu no Ministério… — então se lembrou de que aquela história não pertencia só a ele, ao que procurou o olhar de Johanne no outro lado da cabine — Você se importa se eu contar para eles?

— Claro que não.

Hermione lançou um olhar de estranhamento para aquela solicitação, mas não disse nada. Estava bem claro que tinha perdido um monte de coisas naquele verão. Harry recomeçou a falar, sabendo de antemão que deixaria a parte do punhal para um momento em que estivessem só os três. Por enquanto, só o resgate do véu interessava.

— BD –

— Eu imagino que eles já tenham chegado à Hogwarts à essa altura? — Sirius perguntou em voz alta, entediado. Bervely levantou os olhos do livro em seu colo ( _Venenos naturais e antídotos fabricados)_ — e puxou a varinha para um feitiço horário.

— Não, mais um par de horas ainda. O que isso muda em sua vida?

— Só quero ter certeza de que eles chegaram em segurança — comentou, movendo uma peça do tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo. Ele estava jogando xadrez consigo mesmo porque segundo suas próprias palavras Bervely “não era um oponente à altura”. O que isso significava que eles eram ambos terríveis no jogo e acabavam empatados no meio da partida na maior parte das vezes.

— Tonks vai esperar na estação, ela vai mandar uma mensagem quando eles chegarem — disse Bervely, repetindo a informação que ouvira da prima no café da manhã. Nimphadora fazia parte da equipe de aurores enviada pelo Ministério para acompanhar o desembarque dos alunos de Hogwarts. Mas Bervely ouvira dizer que Dumbledore também tinha seu próprio e paralelo esquema, de forma que ela estava tranquila sobre isso.

— Eu continuo pensando sobre aquela garota maluca que tentou sequestrar Harry na casa dos tios. Não consigo entender o que ela poderia querer com ele. — Sirius mencionou, enquanto sua rainha branca destruía um cavalo preto. Pedacinhos da peça despedaçada voaram na página aberta do livro de Bervely, ao que ela espanou com as costas da mão.

— A cabeça de Potter anda bem cotada ultimamente, não espanta que gente de fora esteja querendo entregar ele para o Lord em troca de algum benefício, prestígio ou até dinheiro — comentou distraída, passando a página.

— _Pare de chamar ele assim, você soa como um deles —_ disse Sirius por entre os dentes _—_ E aí é que está, eu não acho que ela era gente de fora! Harry tem a impressão de que Bellatrix a conhecia.

— Como é? — Bervely abaixou o livro, interessada — Por que Potter acha isso?

— Logo antes de a seqüestradora atirar nela, Bellatrix a chamou de _bastarda desgraçada._ Por isso Remus teve a impressão de que se tratava de você, aliás. Quem mais sua mãe chamaria de bastarda com tanta ênfase?

Bervely franziu o cenho, tentando abafar a inquietação que o assunto trazia e deixar apenas o seu lado racional funcionando. Ela não teria acreditado que alguém atingira Bellatrix com uma arma trouxa se ela mesma não tivesse _sentido_ isso. Na noite em que Potter fora ‘quase sequestrado’ pela trouxa louca e em seguida quase sequestrado de novo por sua querida mãe, Bervely tinha acordado com uma dor horrível na lateral do seu corpo e com o seu braço esquerdo ardendo, os espinhos da rosa pinicando a sua pele como não acontecia há muito tempo. Vez ou outra ela sentia algum reflexo vindo da conexão; era raro e Bervely conseguia bloquear esse tipo de coisa muito melhor agora; assim o fizera aquela noite, empurrando a dor para o fundo até que fosse só uma sensação desconfortável.

— Talvez Bellatrix também pensou que fosse eu? — sugeriu, incomodada — Por alguma razão insondável ela achou que eu estava tentando sequestrar Potter? Vai saber, ela não é a mais certa das criaturas.

Sirius pareceu pensativo, sua cabeça se inclinando ligeiramente enquanto ele olhava para o nada.

— Bellatrix sabe sobre o livro? Aventuras em Neverland e toda a sua história com… bem, com seu primo, suas alucinações… a coisa toda?

— Acho que sim — murmurou, ansiosa para mudar de assunto — Ela estava sempre rondando minha cabeça nessa época.

— Então talvez foi o que aconteceu. Ela achou que era você por causa do nome que a garota estava usando.

— Nome? — Bervely franziu, sem entender — Que nome?

— Wendy — Sirius lhe encarou surpreso — Você não sabe disso? A garota que tentou sequestrar Harry se chamava Wendy, ou assim ela disse. E a descrição da aparência dela se parecia muito com o disfarce que você usou para se infiltrar em Azkaban naquela época em que ajudou com a minha fuga… Bellatrix teria como saber disso também, eu penso? Se ela via seus pensamentos…  

— Wendy? Você tem que estar de brincadeira comigo.

Bervely se levantara, o livro escorregando de suas pernas e caindo no chão sem que se desse conta. Sirius a olhou intrigado.

— Você sabe quem ela é?

— É lógico que sim, e você também sabe! Não é a primeira vez que ela usa um nome do livro para se disfarçar… COMO ninguém me disse isso antes? O que há de errado com vocês?

Sirius não conseguiu entender do que Bervely estava falando. Naturalmente, o nome de um elfo com o qual ele nem tinha interagido por mais de cinco segundos há quase três anos não tinha ficado bem gravado em sua mente.

— Bervely, o quê…?

— Eu preciso enviar uma coruja. Potter _pode_ estar em perigo, e sinceramente, isso pode ser ainda pior do que… mas que droga. Todo esse tempo e ninguém me diz nada! Não se mova daqui, _não_ receba visitas! Por tudo que sabemos ela pode estar em qualquer lugar… ser qualquer pessoa… droga!

_(Continua…)_

[Entre no grupo de Black Destiny e conheça outros leitores! ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1374829049502862/)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer similaridade entre CDM e o Enigma do Principe apartir de agora não é mera coincidência, eu manterei algumas cenas e informações do canon aqui e ali. 
> 
> Obrigada por acompanhar A Canção de Morgana, se chegou até aqui sem comentar, por favor deixe um comentário para que eu saiba que está lendo!


	10. O Fantasma de Uma Árvore Queimada

— E ai, Harry, beleza?

Tonks encontrou Harry na estação Hogsmeade quando ele desceu do trem, perfeitamente seguro e intacto na companhia de Rony e Hermione. Eles tinham se perdido dos outros na confusão do desembarque, que estava se tornando difícil porque caía uma chuva torrencial sobre o pequeno vilarejo. Harry viu que Tonks não era a única auror esperando os alunos na estação; seus uniformes de botões e gola alta se destacavam dos uniformes escuros de Hogwarts com facilidade. Os aurores os dividiam em pequenos grupos e os apressavam para as carruagens puxadas por testrálios mais à frente; Harry viu Hagrid de relance, mas não teve chance de falar com ele no meio de toda a agitação.

Tonks entrou na carruagem com eles; o cabelo dela, em dois tons de azul, estava encharcado, mas ficou seco com um aceno de sua varinha. Ela fechou a porta e a carruagem começou a se mover.

— Fiquei encarregada de você, Harry. Uma coisa e tanto escoltar O Escolhido, não é mesmo? — lhe deu uma piscadela— Rony, Hermione, vocês tiveram boas férias? Ah, desculpe Rony, que pergunta mais besta a minha, eu ouvi sobre a sua irmã. Sinto muito.

— O que é que aconteceu com Gina? — Hermione virou para ele, preocupada. Não tinham chegado ao assunto na cabine, porque os dois precisaram ir fazer a ronda dos corredores pouco depois de Harry terminar a sua história sobre o retorno de Sirius.

— Ela foi atacada na reserva de dragões — ele disse com as mandíbulas travadas, olhando através da janela.

— Por um _comensal_?

— Por um dragão, Hermione — disse, meio mal humorado. Sinceramente não sabia qual das duas opções era pior. Hermione tapou a boca com a mão, horrorizada.

— Ela está bem?

— Não realmente. Eles não conseguem curar a mordida, então ela não pode voltar para a escola.

— Ela vai ficar bem, Rony. Os curandeiros do St. Mungus são bons de verdade, eles vão arranjar um jeito — Tonks tentou consolá-lo, mas o silêncio pesado tomou conta da carruagem depois disso.

Passou pela cabeça de Harry, muito furtivamente, o seu beijo com Gina. Isso vinha acontecendo de tempos em tempos, como se o seu cérebro precisasse ficar repassando a coisa para que ele acreditasse que tinha mesmo acontecido. Fora só no dia anterior, mas parecia um pedaço absurdo de sonho. Supunha que tinha que contar ao Rony, em algum momento? Não sabia como o amigo ia reagir. Será que ia odiá-lo? Harry decidiu que contaria quando soubesse o que ia acontecer entre os dois: coisa que não tivera a chance de descobrir ainda. Talvez devesse escrever para ela, mas o que ia dizer? “Nós nos beijamos, e agora o acontece?” Parecia bem ridículo.

Tonks os deixou nos portões principais quinze minutos mais tarde, ainda debaixo de chuva pesada.

— Mandem meu beijo à Anne quando a encontrarem. Ah, e boa sorte esse ano.

— Por que vamos precisar de sorte? — Rony desconfiou. A metamorfomaga deu de ombros com mistério e um sorrisinho, depois os enxotou para dentro dos terrenos da escola.

— Mande minhas lembranças à Remus quando o encontrar — Harry disse quando passou por ela. A auror sorriu marota.

— Eu vou me certificar de que ele as receba — ela garantiu com uma última piscadela.

Harry entrou relativamente feliz no Salão Principal; era loucura se sentir otimista, ele sabia, com todas as coisas horríveis que vinham acontecendo. Por outro lado, os seus amigos estavam bem – _Hermione estava a salvo,_ embora ainda não tivesse conseguido explicar o seu sumiço _—_ Sirius estava vivo e desde o massacre no Ministério, nada terrível acontecera com ninguém que conhecia… além de Gina, mas ela ficaria _bem_ , decidiu, porque ela era Gina, sempre estivera lá e ia continuar estando, ponto final ( _e eles tinham se beijado_ , precisava se lembrar disso, _realmente tinham se beijado)._

Os três tomaram seus lugares habituais na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, que como sempre estava decorado com velas flutuantes. Ele ignorou as pessoas que o encaravam quando passava e se negou a escutar o que sussurravam ao seu respeito. Um olhar de relance para a mesa da Corvinal lhe informou que Johanne tinha encontrado um lugar ao lado de Luna —as duas conversavam de cabeças juntas, Luna abençoadamente destituída dos Espectrocs.

— Quem é aquela? — Rony cortou seu raciocínio, apontando para um lugar na mesa.

— Nova professora de Defesa? — Hermione sugeriu, observando intrigada.

A bruxa tinha um rosto comprido, ar altivo e ligeiramente arrogante, qualquer coisa de familiar em torno do nariz e dos olhos — que eram de um tom claro de castanho amarelado, como o das corujas das torres que costumavam existir naquela região da Escócia. O seu cabelo longo, castanho-avermelhado com fios grisalhos, vinha adornado numa trança intrincada por cima do ombro. Em contraste, sua túnica bruxa era simples — lisa, azul escura, mangas longas e abertas nos punhos. O único detalhe especial de sua roupa era uma faixa larga e bordada abaixo do busto. Harry tentou, mas não conseguiu adivinhar a idade da bruxa. Podia ser tão velha quanto a professora McGonagall, mas não haviam rugas profundas que lhe denunciasse. Por outro lado, o olhar astucioso em seu rosto denunciava ao mesmo tempo uma vida longa e repleta de experiência e uma energia jovial pulsante. Harry demorou a reparar que atrás dela haviam duas pessoas de pé, imóveis. Eram mulheres a julgar pela sua silhueta, mas os rostos estavam cobertos por véus. Elas claramente estavam paradas de forma a se confundir com o fundo e passarem despercebidas, até suas vestes eram castanho-amareladas como a parede do castelo atrás delas.

— Isso é esquisito — Rony murmurou, olhando na mesma direção que ele — Ela parece um pouco assustadora, não é?

Mas eles tiveram que parar de falar, porque a professora McGonagall entrou no salão segurando o banquinho e o Chapéu Seletor. Atrás dela vinha uma fila sofrida e molhada de primeiranistas. Como sempre, eles pareciam pequenos como anões de jardim e assustados como fadinhas num pote.

O chapéu cantou sua música; alguma coisa sobre sobre união e inimigos, mas Harry logo se viu distraído passando os olhos pelas mesas. Primeiro ele fez isso com a Grifinória inteira, e depois pela mesa da Sonserina. Hermione o pegou se esticando e se torcendo para enxergar direito os pontos mais afastados.

— O que é que você está fazendo? — ela sibilou.

— Vendo quem está faltando — Harry respondeu em voz baixa. A amiga lhe lançou um olhar de grave compreensão.

— Eu não vi Dino Thomas ainda — ela murmurou, passando o olho de novo pela Grifinória, para se certificar.

— Talvez os pais não tenham deixado ele voltar — Rony murmurou, entrando na conversa. — Ouvi que muitos pais estavam resistentes em deixar os filhos voltarem, depois do que aconteceu no Ministério.

— Não acho que seja o caso — disse Hermione com uma estranha certeza — Além do mais, vi Cho procurando por ele mais cedo.

— Cho? — Harry virou-se, intrigado. Ele por acaso acabara de avistar a garota, que ao perceber que ele a olhava desviou o olhar rápido. Harry fez o mesmo.

— Parece que eles começaram a namorar sério no verão — Hermione explicou.

— Vai ver ele não aguentou a choradeira dela e preferiu nem voltar para a escola — Rony comentou com ressentimento. Ele nunca tinha perdoado Cho por ter ficado do lado de Marietta Edgecombe no ano passado, quando a garota delatara a Armada de Dumbledore para Umbridge; Harry achava que também não tinha, mas descobriu que não se importava mais tanto assim. Ele tinha beijado Gina agora… porque ia ficar aborrecido com Cho? Aquilo era tão ano passado.

Os alunos foram selecionados um por um pelo chapéu, deixando Harry progressivamente impaciente. Ele estava ansioso para ouvir o discurso de Dumbledore; será que ele mencionaria Voldemort? Tinha tentando encontrar os olhos do diretor lá da mesa dos professores, mas quando Dumbledore o olhou, a mulher ao seu lado se inclinou e cochichou alguma coisa para ele. O diretor se voltou para respondê-la e não olhou mais na direção de Harry pelo resto da seleção. Hagrid, por sua vez, acenou para ele, derramando uma taça de vinho no prato de Flitwick no processo.

Harry deu risada, seu olhar vagando… até cruzar com o de Snape, o que fez seu sorriso morrer imediatamente, virando um esgar de raiva. _Não deixe ele chegar até você esse ano,_ ordenou a si mesmo. A boa notícia é que não ia precisar ter aulas com Snape; não tirara nota suficiente nos seus NOMs para fazer parte da turma dele, já que o professor exigia Ótimos de seus alunos do sexto ano. A parte ruim era que a sua carreira de auror estava arruinada, mas Harry estava tentando não pensar nisso muito seriamente, para não estragar seu recém descoberto otimismo.

— SONSERINA! — O chapéu anunciou o destino do último aluno da fila, para o alívio de todo mundo no salão. A mesa da Sonserina terminou de bater palmas – Harry viu Malfoy de relance nessa hora e rolou os olhos, irritando-se com sua mera existência – ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore se levantava para o seu habitual discurso de boas vindas.

— Uma grande noite para todos! — Começou ele, abrindo os braços como se quisesse abarcar o salão. No entanto McGonagall, que estava indo guardar o chapéu e o banquinho na sala dos fundos, parou no meio do caminho. Ela se inclinou para ouvir alguma coisa do chapéu, suas sobrancelhas se ergueram ligeiramente. A professora andou até o diretor e falou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Dumbledore assentiu, seu olhar perscrutando a mesa da Corvinal com interesse — Perdoem a interrupção, mas parece que o chapéu tem mais um aluno a selecionar.

Os estudantes se olharam sem entender, procurando qual aluno do primeiro ano que escapara do chapéu. Será que finalmente algum deles tinha se aterrorizado o suficiente a ponto de se esconder debaixo de uma das grandes mesas das casas?

— Não é um aluno novo, mas um que retorna à nossa escola após alguns anos de ausência — os olhos dele pousaram vivazes no seu alvo na mesa da Corvinal — Johanne Black, você faria a bondade de vir até aqui e experimentar o Chapéu Seletor?

Anne, que estivera distraída limpando seus óculos escuros na manga das vestes, sentiu uma massiva pedra de gelo se instalar no estômago. O salão inteiro se virara na sua direção.

— Está tudo bem, querida, é só uma formalidade — McGonagall procurou tranquilizá-la, vendo que Anne estava paralisada no assento, sua boca entreaberta de choque.

Ela enfim conseguiu se levantar, dispensando a ajuda de Luna e caminhando até a frente do salão, ignorando as centenas de olhos pregados nela. Ao menos podia ver o caminho; a mesa da Grifinória era bem ao lado da mesa da Corvinal e Harry estava há poucos metros, mas a medida que se aproximava da frente do Salão a visão foi escurecendo. Ela só via sombras quando alcançou McGonagall e sentou no banquinho.

— Não se preocupe — a bruxa a consolou, colocando o chapéu em sua cabeça — O Chapéu Seletor gosta de ser minucioso, mas ele raramente muda de ideia.

Sua visão escureceu por completo, dessa vez porque o chapéu cobriu seus olhos. Anne só ouvia o coração pulsando alto em suas orelhas… estava com um péssimo, terrível pressentimento sobre aquilo… na verdade, precisava admitir que tudo estava indo bem _demais_ até o momento, devia ter desconfiado.

_Johanne Black, não é? Não foi só o seu sobrenome que você optou por mudar nesses últimos anos, eu vejo. Você está pronta agora, ou você precisa estar… porque a canção está tocando, então é hora de dançar, minha garota, de seguir a melodia e dançar… você precisa estar onde a canção está tocando, não é isso? Muito bem, nesse caso…_

_—_ GRIFINÓRIA!

 _—_ BD _—_

Bervely aparatou no Caldeirão Furado às nove em ponto usando um disfarce. Ela era uma bruxa de sessenta anos com uma única mecha branca em seu cabelo vermelho escuro, usando uma capa de viagem de barra desfiada que já vira dias melhores muitas décadas atrás.

Correu o olho direito (o esquerdo era cego, tomado pela catarata) pelas pessoas sentadas no bar-estalagem, até identificar quem estava procurando; um bruxo encurvado numa mesa do canto, segurando uma caneca enorme de quentão. Ele também tinha uma mecha branca em seu cabelo, que de resto era castanho escuro e ratinhento. Parecia que o tempo o tinha ressecado; as mãos eram como cascas de árvore, o rosto tinha bochechas chupadas e com profundas marcas de rugas.

— Obrigada por vir — ela disse ao se aproximar da mesa, sua voz saindo arranhada e idosa. O velho ergueu os olhos cansados para ela e assentiu devagar.

— Sua mensagem foi bem contundente.

— Não posso falar sobre isso aqui — o advertiu, num tom carregado de obviedade. O velho assentiu erguendo a mão, mostrando uma chave pendurada no dedo torto e rígido que parecia um galho.

— Aluguei um quarto pra a gente.

— Eu vejo que alguém está se sentindo sortudo hoje.

Ele se ergueu com pretensa dificuldade, um sorriso torcendo a boca chupada. Bervely abriu espaço para que ele passasse, em seguida acompanhou os passos arrastados dele até a escada que levava para o segundo andar da estalagem, onde os quartos ficavam. Quase ninguém olhou para eles; um par de idosos se esgueirando para o andar de cima não era interessante. Ele demorou uma eternidade para subir, mas ela não disse nada.

Quando finalmente fechou a porta do quarto atrás deles, Bervely deixou escapar um suspiro misto de frustração e admiração.

— Eu sempre me espanto com os seus disfarces, considerando que você não é metamorfomago nem nada.

— Algumas pessoas precisam usar o caminho difícil, não é mesmo? — ele disse, já com a sua voz normal, jovem e grave. Ao mesmo tempo em que Bervely deixava cair seu disfarce com pungente alívio, o via se despir do dele, retirando magicamente as várias e intrincadas camadas de feitiços glamour. Logo quem estava à sua frente não era mais o velho carcomido que encontrara no andar de baixo, mas um rapaz jovem e forte, com olhos claros rasgados e um ar de competência militar da qual ele jamais pudera se livrar. Theodor Shadowtamer sorriu amplamente contemplando a aparência original de Bervely, os olhos apertados virando dois riscos cor de grafite. — Então você _finalmente_ resolveu sinalizar que está viva?

— Você sabia que eu estava viva — retrucou, tirando aquela capa horrível do disfarce e revelando vestes bruxas perfeitamente alinhadas por debaixo. Era um dos seus melhores pares, que jamais combinariam com aquela velha bruxa desmazelada que estivera fingindo ser, especialmente não do jeito que marcava sua cintura e ressaltava a área do busto — Eu acho que você até mesmo sabia onde eu estava. Sei que Snape andou se comunicando com o Instituto pelas minhas costas.

— Bem, sim — admitiu Theodor, uma sombra de pesar alcançando seu rosto — Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai, aliás. Snape mencionou o fato.

— Ah, isso. Já foi resolvido.

— Resolvido…? — Theodor soou perdido, para não dizer desconfiado.

—  Não estou autorizada a fazer declarações sobre o assunto com as autoridades — ela disse econômica, mas não resistiu a completar com um sorriso atravessado — Mas ele está bem.

— Black está _vivo? —_ Theodor exclamou, surpreso. Ela fez um aceno com a mão, sem querer se prolongar no assunto. Não estava completamente certa de que Theodor _acreditava_ que Sirius era inocente e ele ainda era um auror apesar de tudo.

— Não foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui — se adiantou, começando a andar pelo quarto, acenando a varinha para selar janelas e portas com feitiços de imperturbabilidade, encantamento de detecção de intrusos e feitiços anti-escuta-remota.

— Espero que você tenha me chamado aqui para dizer que está voltando ao Instituto. Hey, eu já fiz tudo isso antes de você chegar, o quarto é seguro.

— Só garantindo — teimou, terminando sua verificação do jeito que fora ensinada por Sirius. — E não, não é sobre voltar.

— Você disse que era algo do meu interesse! — protestou o rapaz, se sentindo enganado. Bervely achou graça.

— Meu retorno é a _única_ coisa que te deixaria interessado? — zombou, se virando para ele com humor — Eu faço toda essa falta ou isso é você querendo alguém para escravizar com seus debridamentos intermináveis?

— _Nossos_ debridamentos intermináveis. Do _nosso_ projeto. Que você quis começar, se bem me lembro.

Ela se sentiu tentada a perguntar como o projeto andava, mas sabia que uma vez que entrassem no tema alquimia a conversa poderia tomar horas; eles não tinham todo esse tempo. Resistiu à tentação, indo ao que interessava.

— Com que regularidade o prisioneiro 912 tem sido checado?

Theo ficou sério, como ele costumava ficar quando o assunto era esse.

— Recebo relatórios semanais, a situação continua a mesma. Ele está contido e sem contatos externos. Completamente isolado do mundo exterior.

— E você tem _certeza_ de que ele não tem dado nenhum passeio _fora_ do corpo?

— Sim. Bervely, é impossível escapar de Azkaban _por qualquer meio_ —  acrescentou uma ênfase ao ver o olhar de incredulidade teimosa dela crescer.

— Nós sabemos que não é _impossível_ — insinuou, provocando uma careta no rosto dele. Houvera uma única fuga na época que Theodor era parte da segurança de Azkaban, a de Sirius Black, a qual fora uma mácula irretratável na carreira dele. Theodor tinha perdido a confiança do seu pai, que era o diretor da prisão, e perdera também sua posição como chefe de segurança. Por fim ele acabara abandonando o posto de Quarter na fortaleza e retornado à sua antiga vocação na Alquimia, o que Bervely particularmente achava que era muito melhor. Até onde ela sabia, tinha lhe feito um favor.

— A segurança está _melhor_ agora — ele retrucou com seriedade.

— Eu ouvi dizer que os dementadores estão debandando — comentou ela, sabendo que isso o alfinetaria. Como esperado, os olhos de Theodor faiscaram com aborrecimento.

— Os dementadores _de Azkaban_ estão perfeitamente sob controle, como sempre estiveram. O problema é quando _as pessoas_ começam a tirá-los da ilha e colocá-los dentro de escolas!

Ela assentiu; não queria irritá-lo, precisava de Theodor do seu lado. Ele capturou sua inquietude pelo modo como ela não conseguia parar de se movimentar pelo quarto.  

— O que foi que houve, Bervely? Apareceu algum olho de Hórus no meio das suas coisas?

— Não, _cruzes_. Pelo sangue de Salazar, não — a mera ideia a horrorizou muito mais do que gostaria de admitir. — É só… é outra coisa. Há uma pessoa que _pode estar_ agindo sob ordens dele, pelo menos essa é a única explicação na qual consigo pensar. Já aconteceu antes — ela esperou ter a completa atenção de Theo para continuar — Eu acho que Charlotte Summers está recebendo instruções do Olho de Hórus novamente.

A menção do nome teve nele o efeito que Bervely esperava; os olhos de Theo se estreitaram, as narinas inflaram e os punhos se apertaram. Provavelmente Charlotte Summers era a pessoa que Theodor mais odiava no mundo; Bervely nunca desfizera aquele pequeno mal entendido, revelando o fato de que fora ela disfarçada de Charlotte, e não a própria, a contribuir na fuga de Black. Essa se provara a decisão acertada, de outra forma Theodor não estaria disposto a ajudá-la agora.

— Você me disse que ela estava _morta._

 _—_ Eu disse que _achava_ que ela tinha morrido queimada no incêndio que destruiu a casa de Romansek, mas parece que não foi o caso. Alguém tentou sequestrar Harry Potter no verão, uma garota usando o nome de Wendy. É o nome de uma personagem do livro, ela já fez isso antes, quando estava se disfarçando como a elfa do falso Gavril Romansek, e a aparência que Potter descreveu também bate.

— Que interesse Summers teria em Harry Potter?

— Exatamente, nenhum! Mas eu posso pensar em alguns interesses que o Olho de Hórus teria em Potter. Potter é moeda valiosa no momento, não é, com todo mundo espalhando essa bobagem de ele ser O Escolhido. Talvez o Olho de Hórus queira negociar a própria liberdade em troca de Potter, talvez ele queira entregar Potter ao Lord das Trevas em troca de algum favor, ou como pagamento ou como chantagem… eu não sei! Mas eu tenho certeza que ele está por trás disso, Summers não tentaria algo assim sem receber instruções de alguém!

— Bervely, calma aí. Mesmo _se_ for Summers… o que garante que ela não está trabalhando para Você-Sabe-Quem agora? É ele quem sempre esteve atrás de Potter, não Thor Carmichael!

Bervely sacudiu a cabeça, frustrada.

— Não, Theodor, não! O Lorde nunca aceitaria Charlotte, você não entende, ela é _aborto_!

— A garota que se infiltrou em Hogwarts e libertou Sirius Black bem debaixo do meu nariz é qualquer coisa menos um aborto — ele disse entre os dentes travados.

Ela suspirou em vão, já que não tinha como justificar essa parte. A verdadeira Charlotte jamais teria sido capaz de uma incursão em Azkaban, ele estava certo. A verdadeira Charlotte jamais pisara seus pés em Azkaban até onde sabia, e certamente não tivera qualquer interesse na libertação de Sirius Black.

— Bervely — Theodor chamou num tom mais razoável, procurando os olhos dela  como forma de assegurá-la — Confie em mim, Carmichael está sob vigilância estrita em Azkaban, ele não move um dedo sem ser supervisionado. Ele tem um dementador particular na frente da cela e dia e noite, eu me certifiquei disso. Ele _nunca_ vai alcançar você, dentro ou fora do Instituto.

— Não é com a minha segurança que eu estou preocupada — mentiu, ao menos em parte. Porque é claro que havia uma parte dela que ficava gelada só de pensar que o Olho de Hórus estava de volta à ativa, especialmente porque fora ela quem o tirara de circulação e ele _certamente_ guardava um monte de rancor à esse respeito.

— Potter também deve estar seguro, eu tenho certeza que o Esquadrão de Aurores do Ministério tem um esquema para protegê-lo e eu não duvido que Alvo Dumbledore também tenha um. Eu não me preocuparia se fosse você… mas é claro que eu vou investigar — completou, captando o olhar incisivo dela — Se você acha que há uma chance de Charlotte Summers estar viva, eu vou caçá-la até o fim do mundo. Temos umas contas a acertar, afinal.

Bervely assentiu, grata até certo ponto. Estavam chegando aonde ela queria.

— Me avisa se descobrir alguma coisa?

— Claro.

— No _minuto_ que tiver alguma pista, qualquer que seja?

— Ok. Eu aviso — prometeu no tom tranquilizador que tinha o hábito de usar quando via um olhar inquieto de qualquer tipo passar o rosto dela. Normalmente era quando se encontravam em um beco sem saída de alguma poção que estavam inventando juntos.

Ela se permitiu relaxar na poltrona desgastada do quarto da estalagem. Só se dera conta agora de que ele pegara o quarto mais caro; não era nem de longe luxuoso, não existia esse tipo de coisa no Caldeirão Furado, mas era certamente mais limpo e apresentável do que os outros. Bervely achou gentileza da parte dele. Quando levantou o rosto, Theodor lhe olhava em expectativa.

— Será que podemos ir para a parte divertida agora?

Ela assentiu, igualmente interessada. Só um pouquinho, disse a si mesma. Só porque estava _morrendo_ de saudade, tanto que seu peito ardia.

— Finalmente! — Theo exclamou, vindo sentar perto dela na beira da cama —Então, onde foi que paramos quando você foi embora?

Não é como se tivesse qualquer possibilidade de esquecer.

— Fase quatro da cristalização da crismalina. Estávamos prestes a conseguir cristais perfeitos para a próxima fase, a condensação hermética do pirito…

— Sim! — Os olhos dele brilharam com a lembrança — E que cristais nós conseguimos, você precisava ver!

— Você guardou algum? — ela quis saber, esperançosa. Theodor fez um pouco de suspense antes de responder, o sorriso de empolgação lhe traindo.

— Estão esperando por você no Instituto. Eu preservei todas as etapas. Não vou seguir o projeto sem você.

— _Theodor_ …

O jovem auror-alquimista enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um frasquinho com tampa, balançando na frente dela. Cristais azuis-violeta cintilaram na luz do candeeiro, mas quando Bervely estendeu a mão, querendo olhá-los mais de perto, ele voltou a guardá-los no bolso de novo.

— Como eu disse, estão esperando por você no Instituto.

— BD –

Anne ficou parada no banquinho sem saber o que fazer. Os grifinórios não batiam palmas; a situação era sem precedentes e eles não sabiam bem como agir. Nunca antes uma aluna retornara à Hogwarts e fora selecionada para uma casa _diferente_ da que entrara na primeira vez. O Chapéu Seletor cometera um erro?

Ninguém falou nada para corrigir o Chapéu. McGonagall o puxou da cabeça de Anne, ela mesmo parecendo bem surpresa. A vice-diretora pigarreou.

— Você pode ir para a mesa da sua… nova casa agora, querida.

Anne levantou sentindo as pernas pesadas. Na sua visão as luzes das velas dançavam bem embaçadas, mas à medida que foi se aproximando da mesa da Grifinória foi ficando mais e mais focada até que conseguia ver o rosto surpreso e confuso de cada colega. Não arriscou olhar na direção da Corvinal  – _de Luna._

Não gostou do olhar que viu no rosto de Harry Potter, tampouco. As sobrancelhas dele eram as mais franzidas, desconfiança impressa nos olhos verde-esmeralda. Foi Rony Weasley o primeiro a se levantar, indicando um lugar vago entre ele e Neville.

— Seja bem vinda à Grifinória — o ruivo sorriu, numa tão incrível quanto inesperada demonstração de sensibilidade. Anne, em seu presente estado de nervos, ficou emocionada com o gesto. Ela aceitou a oferta com rapidez, querendo sumir do centro das atenções.

— Você é uma Black como em _Sirius Black? —_ Um menino na frente dela perguntou, suspeitoso. Outros grifinórios se viraram para ouvir a resposta.

— Sim — ela disse rigidamente, achando por bem tirar aquilo logo do caminho — Black é meu pai.  

— Você quis dizer _era,_ não é? — o colega insistiu — Black não morreu no fim do ano passado? Saiu no jornal e tudo.

— Já chega, Simas — Neville rosnou, surpreendendo a todos — Você está sendo grosseiro.

— Hey, não se pode mais perguntar as coisas nessa mesa? — Simas retrucou com uma careta, recebendo um olhar feio de Rony também. Anne não pegou nada disso, estava encarando seu prato e tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O que _diabos_ tinha acabado de acontecer.

Felizmente as muitas e muitas travessas começaram a se encher com comida para todos os gostos naquele momento, distraindo a atenção dos seus colegas famintos. Ela se sentiu desencorajada a experimentar a torta de carne à sua frente; achava que o nó apertado em seu estômago não ia aceitar a entrada de comida com receptividade.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que todo mundo tivesse comido e repetido. A sobremesa foi servida no lugar da janta. Anne arriscou um pedaço de torta de morango, ouvindo a conversa dos seus novos _colegas de casa_ sem tentar participar. Ela foi uma das primeiras a reparar quando Dumbledore se levantou, se aproximando do púlpito para o discurso final daquela noite.

— Agora… boas vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos! — Dumbledore disse lá da frente, cortando o burburinho dos alunos — Mais um ano de muita educação mágica aguarda a todos! O Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, pediu para avisar que estão banidos todos os artigos de logros e brincadeiras comprados na loja chamada Gemialidades Weasley.

“Os que quiserem jogar nas equipes de quadribol das casas devem se inscrever com os diretores das Casas, como sempre. Estamos também procurando novos locutores de quadribol, que são convidados a fazer a mesma coisa.”

“Esse ano tenho o prazer de anunciar que o Professor Snape está assumindo uma segunda disciplina do nosso currículo, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas…”

— Snape o _quê_? — Os murmúrios de indignação se repetiram mesa acima e abaixo. Um sonoro “NÃO!” escapou da boca de Harry a dois lugares de distância. A Grifinória não era a única demonstrando sua indignação, a Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam se manifestando também, alguns palavrões escaparam. Anne achou que ouviu alguém na mesa da Sonserina puxar palmas. O estômago dela despencou mais um pouco, se é que isso era possível. Ela ia ter não uma mas _duas_ matérias com Snape naquele  ano, será que tinha como piorar?

Snape, que estava sentado à direita de Dumbledore, não se ergueu ao ouvir seu nome, apenas levantou a mão displicentemente para agradecer os aplausos da mesa da Sonserina.

— Não devem ter arranjado ninguém para o cargo esse ano — Hermione concluiu, infeliz.

— Mas então quem é _ela_? — Rony indicava de novo a mulher à esquerda de Dumbledore.

— Não importa, não é, isso só quer dizer que Snape vai embora até o fim do ano — disse Harry com selvageria.

— Como assim? — perguntou Neville.  

— O cargo é azarado. Ninguém aguentou mais de um ano… Quirrel até morreu. Pessoalmente vou torcer…

Dumbledore pigarreou, tentando acalmar o salão que explodira em murmúrios à notícia da grande realização de Snape. O diretor, parecendo indiferente à natureza sensacional da notícia que acabara de dar, nada falou sobre a sua designação e esperou até obter absoluto silêncio antes de prosseguir.

— Nem todos os presentes nesse salão sabem que Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores estão mais uma vez em liberdade e cada vez mais fortes.

O silêncio se expandiu e retraiu à menção daquela frase. Harry olhou de má vontade para Snape, que parecia estufado e realizado. O diretor continuou o discurso:

— Não posso enfatizar suficientemente o perigo da situação, e o cuidado que cada um de nós, em Hogwarts, precisa tomar para garantir que continuaremos seguros. As fortificações mágicas do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão, estamos protegidos de maneiras novas e mais poderosas, mas ainda assim precisamos nos defender escrupulosamente dos descuidos de estudantes e funcionários. Peço, portanto, que respeitem as restrições de segurança que os professores possam impor a vocês, por mais incômodas que lhes pareçam, particularmente a norma de não sair da cama depois do toque de recolher. Imploro que, ao notarem alguma coisa estranha ou suspeita dentro ou fora do castelo, comuniquem imediatamente a um funcionário. Confio que agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança dos outros e da sua própria.¹

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore percorreram os rostos dos estudantes e, por fim, ele voltou a sorrir.

— Mas no momento suas camas estão à sua espera, quentes e confortáveis como poderiam desejar, e sei que a sua maior prioridade é descansar para as aulas amanhã. Vamos, portanto, dizer boa noite. Pip pip!

Com o atrito ensurdecedor habitual, os bancos foram afastados e centenas de estudantes começaram a sair do Salão Principal em direção aos dormitórios. Harry adiantou o passo para alcançar Hermione, que como monitora tinha a responsabilidade garantir que os primeiranistas achassem o caminho até a Torre. Ele esperou que ela os juntasse em um pequeno bando (eles olhavam curiosos em sua direção, mas Harry não fez caso da curiosidade indiscreta) e a seguiu de perto em direção à Torre.

— O que é que está acontecendo ali? — Hermione fez um aceno com a cabeça para um ponto mais à frente. Havia um grupo de alunos mais velhos da Grifinória abrindo caminho, Rony entre eles; o ruivo se adiantara para mostrar o caminho da torre à Johanne, então eles seguiam juntos. Rony falou alguma coisa e a garota riu. Harry sentiu seu mau humor aumentar.

— Nem me pergunte — ele resmungou.

— Eu nunca ouvi dizer que o Chapéu Seletor podia mudar de ideia, você não acha isso estranho?

— Muito — concordou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— E essa coisa de ela ser filha de Sirius… como é que ninguém soube disso antes?

Harry deu de ombros, de cara fechada.

— Sopa da coroação — foi Rony quem disse ao alcançarem a entrada da Torre. Harry viu Hermione rolar os olhos.

— Ele nem saberia a senha se não fosse por mim, nunca lê os memorandos de monitoria — Harry a ouviu resmungar baixinho.

Harry se sentou ali pelo Salão Comunal, sem querer subir ainda. Hermione precisou se afastar para cuidar da acomodação dos primeiranistas, então ele ficou sozinho e pensativo, observando o fogo da lareira estalar.

— Você vai descobrir que o pessoal da Grifinória é muito legal, eles só precisam se acostumar primeiro. Acho que todo mundo anda meio desconfiado, sabe, não é nada com você.

Isso era a voz de Rony, soando em algum ponto atrás do ponto em que Harry estava.

— Obrigada, Rony. Eu realmente agradeço — ele ouviu Johanne responder.

— Sem problemas. Sabe o caminho para o dormitório feminino?

— Eu me viro.

— Tudo bem, eu vou subir então. Harry, você vem? — Rony projetou a voz para alcançar o amigo.

— Em um minuto.

— Tá bem, eu vou, estou morto. Boa noite então.

Harry ouviu os passos de Rony sumirem escada acima, se misturando com os dos outros colegas que procuravam se acomodar, fosse em seus quartos ou ali pelo salão, ainda sem querer se recolher. Alguns estavam lhe encarando, um ou outro cochichando, mas ninguém se aproximou para lhe perguntar nada e ele ficou grato; Hermione comentara mais cedo que alguns deles tinham chegado até ela e Rony, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido no Ministério e se Harry era mesmo o Escolhido. Harry não podia estar menos interessado naquele tipo de conversa.

Um gato saltou em seu colo, aparentemente vindo do nada, fazendo Harry soltar uma exclamação de susto. Não era Bichento vindo lhe dizer alô; era o gato prateado esquisito que costumava ficar na cabana de Remus. Aquela combinação de pelo iridescente e olhos amarelos era única.

— Jinx, _aí_ está você! — Anne exclamou, vindo recuperar o animal de cima dele — Mas como é que você _sabia…_ deixa pra lá. Você sempre sabe de tudo, né? Desculpe, Harry. Eu não sei porque ele gosta de você, no geral ele não é muito sociável com estranhos.

Harry acompanhou-a com o olhar, silencioso. Anne percebeu a ausência de resposta e olhou para ele. Como já esperava, achou inquietação nos olhos verdes.

— Você está aborrecido — ela apontou. Ajeitou o gato nos braços, trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Usava os óculos escuros, impedindo Harry de saber que tipo de expressão estava em seus olhos.

— Você acha? — retrucou o garoto com má-vontade.

— Eu não queria me intrometer entre você e os seus amigos, no trem, sabe — Anne disse rápido — Desculpe.  

— Eu não… não é nada disso — Harry dispensou, ainda mais aborrecido de que ela pensasse que era isso que o incomodava — Eu _convidei_ você para dentro da cabine, lembra? Eu fui sincero com você o tempo todo.

A nota de acusação não passou despercebida para ela.

— O que isso quer dizer? Você acha que eu não estou sendo sincera sobre algo?

— Isso — ele disse sem rodeios. — Não acho que você está me contando a história inteira.

Anne olhou ao redor deles. Harry se deu conta de que um monte de colegas testemunhava a conversa com certo interesse. Depois de anos espectando Harry, polêmica atrás de polêmica, eles já não viam a necessidade de disfarçar.  

Anne se afastou de onde ele estava, andando até a janela alta da torre. Era o ponto mais isolado do salão, onde ninguém estava sentado no momento, o que lhe garantia uma relativa privacidade, pelo menos acústica. Harry percebeu a intenção do movimento a seguiu, parando ao seu lado e de costas para o resto do salão. Através da janela, o céu tempestuoso relampejava. A janela dava para o campo de quadribol; quando o céu clareava em lampejos ele podia ver a silhueta das traves contra o veludo negro da noite.

— Primeiro você misteriosamente _sabe_ como encontrar Sirius e como chegar até o véu. Você consegue invadir minha mente como se fosse um panfleto. Você misteriosamente recuperou sua visão, mas só quando _eu_ estou por perto. Você me disse que não frequentava mais Hogwarts, mas de repente está de volta, e agora, _misteriosamente,_ você dá um jeito de mudar de casa, para a _minha_ casa — enumerou, sua exasperação crescendo fato após fato despejado.

— E o quê, você acha que estou fazendo essas coisas de propósito?

— Eu não sei, você está? — Harry pressionou mantendo a voz baixa, mas sua irritação bem evidente.

— Como raios eu iria _fazer_ o Chapéu Seletor me trocar de casa?

— Você só precisava _pedir! —_ chispou o garoto.

— _Pedir?_ Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Eu gosto da minha casa! _Gostava_ , droga. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo!

— Como você explica, então? Por que é que para todo lugar que eu vou agora, você de repente aparece?

— Eu não sei! — ela exclamou com indignação — Eu não estou _perseguindo você_ , se é o que está insinuando!

— Eu só acho que você sabe muito mais do que está me contando! Sobre o punhal, sobre a profecia e sobre essas coisas estranhas que acontecem quando você está por perto! O véu, e essa sua cura misteriosa e seletiva que só acontece quando _eu_ estou no mesmo cômodo…

— Profecia? — Anne perguntou, pescando a palavra no meio da explosão passivo-agressiva dele.

— Johanne, eu não tenho mais paciência para esse jogo de detetive, o que é que você _quer_ aqui?

— O que eu _quero?_ Eu não gosto do seu tom! — Anne protestou, alto o bastante para atrair a atenção dos grifinórios de novo, se é que eles em algum momento tinham esquecido de reparar em mais um Show do Harry Potter acontecendo no Salão Comunal.

Harry se virou e olhou de frente para ela, a postura acusatória, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

— Eu acho que você pediu ao Chapéu Seletor para vir para a Grifinória, desse jeito você podia passar mais tempo perto de mim, porque isso garante que você continuaria enxergando. E por essa mesma razão você resolveu voltar para Hogwarts. E eu acho isso tudo _muito_ estranho.

— Eu acho que você está sendo imbecil e se quer mesmo saber, eu preferia passar o resto da vida cega a escolher _isso aqui_ ou mesmo a voltar para essa droga de escola!

Xingar Hogwarts foi a gota d’água para Harry.

— Então porque é que você veio? Ninguém está obrigando você, Hogwarts é opcional!

Anne deu um passo para trás, ofendida.

— Essa conversa termina aqui. Faça um favor para nós dois e fique longe de mim, Harry.  

— Não será um esforço — ele devolveu com aspereza.

Anne saiu pisando duro, carregando o gato na direção do dormitório. Harry bufou e virou de costas para o salão de novo, ignorando a plateia, mas sendo forçado a encarar seu próprio reflexo irritado no reflexo da janela.

— BD —

Uma coruja peculiar bateu na janela de Bervely de manhã bem cedo. Sua penugem era toda preta a não ser pela asa esquerda, coberta por penas brancas.

— Olá, Asa — ela abriu a escotilha para deixar a ave bem treinada de Theodor entrar. Desenrolou o pergaminho de sua pata e lhe ofereceu uns pedaços de pão que tinham sobrado da sua ceia.

_Tenho uma pista. Aparate no fundo do chalé._

Bervely vestiu uma roupa e lavou o rosto. Graças à metamorfomagia ela podia ir de uma cara amassada até uma compleição aceitável em dez segundos. Pouco depois estava aparatando no fundo do chalé dos Tonks, onde Theodor de fato a esperava, sentado sobre uma pedra alta. Ele usava o uniforme cinza chumbo de Quarter, o que foi uma surpresa e tanto.

— Você esteve em Azkaban?

— Bom dia. E sim, eu estive. Eu precisava checar pessoalmente Thor Carmichael depois do que você me contou.

— E então? — Bervely esfregou as mãos geladas, controlando a ansiedade. Um vento gelado se infiltrou pela sua roupa, arrepiando sua pele, mas o auror à sua frente parecia imune à temperatura.

— Como eu disse, Carmichael continua completamente isolado. Nenhum indício de que está se comunicando com alguém fora da fortaleza _nem_ fazendo viagens para fora do corpo. Eu mesmo desenhei as runas de selamento, Bervely, o homem está tão amarrado que nem um espirro vai conseguir sair dele.

Ela tentou ficar tranquila, mas Theodor não _sabia_ do que aquele demônio era capaz. Parte disso era culpa de Bervely, que nunca lhe contara a história inteira, algo impossível de fazer sem implicar a si mesma.

— Então qual a sua pista? Achou Summers?

— Talvez — Theo tirou do bolso uma garrafinha pequena e usou a varinha para trazê-la ao tamanho original, estendendo-a para Bervely. — Já viu isso antes?

Era uma garrafa de uísque de fogo bem especial. O rótulo fora gravado em tinta-ouro com um slogan intrincado de um coração em chamas. O nome da bebida lhe trouxe um choque de reconhecimento e náusea.

— Blackburn. Sim, eu já vi antes. Era o uísque que a família Lestrange produzia antes de Rodolphus ir para Azkaban da primeira vez. Como isso nos ajuda? Essa bebida está fora de produção há uns dezesseis anos.

— Olhe o rótulo.

Bervely obedeceu. A data de fabricação era de dois meses atrás.

— Alguém está tentando re-inserir a bebida no mercado sem causar muito estardalhaço. A produção é lenta, só algumas dezenas de garrafas entregues para consumidores muito específicos, escolhidos a dedo. Você mencionou que Charlotte Summers tem um parentesco com a família Lestrange?

— Ela _é_ uma Lestrange. Ou era, antes de ser mandada para adoção. Você acha que _ela_ está tentando relançar Blackburn?

— Quem mais teria acesso às propriedades da família? Esse é tipo de coisa que responde ao sangue e a feitiços antigos. Não importa se ela não usa o sobrenome, desde que ela seja a única herdeira a magia responderá à ela, bem como os elfos. Agora, eu vasculhei os registros e não consegui a localização exata da propriedade Lestrange em que a produção acontecia. Preciso de um mandado para quebrar o sigilo mágico do endereço e isso pode demorar alguns dias… ou meses, do jeito que o Ministério anda ultimamente.

— Você acha que Charlotte está na propriedade? — perguntou Bervely com incredulidade.

— Onde mais? Se ela está produzindo o uísque e se escondendo, o lugar serviria a ambos os propósitos.

— Eu suponho que sim — murmurou, esfregando as mãos geladas com mais vigor. A ideia de Charlotte reinando na velha casa de sua mãe e padrasto lhe provocava um desconforto estranho misturado com repulsa.

— Você não saberia onde é a propriedade? Se puder me dizer, passo lá agora mesmo e dou uma boa olhada não-oficial, só para saber se o meu palpite está certo. Pouparia muito tempo. Não quero dar chance a ela de fugir, se estivermos certo e esse for o esconderijo de Summers.

— Claro. Tem razão — Bervely assentiu, pensativa. — Mas eu não faço ideia de onde o lugar fica.

— Tem certeza? — Theodor franziu — Lestrange não era o seu padrasto?

— Eu não o vejo desde que eu tinha cinco anos. Nessa época o endereço das propriedades da família não era um assunto recorrente entre nós, como você pode imaginar.

— Está bem — ele soltou um suspiro desanimado — Vou continuar procurando um jeito, então.

Bervely assentiu. Ele fez menção de pegar a garrafa de volta, mas ela não lhe entregou.

— Posso ficar com isso?

Pensou que ele resistiria a abrir mão de uma evidência, mas Theodor deu de ombros.

— Claro. Tenho outra amostra. Você vai ficar bem? Não precisa ficar preocupada. Como eu disse, Thor Carmichael não está envolvido nisso.

— Não estou preocupada — garantiu. — Até mais, Theo. Me avise se descobrir mais alguma coisa.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso fraco e com um aceno, desaparatou. Bervely esperou alguns minutos ali na clareira, estreitando os olhos para a garrafa.

— Te peguei, Charlie querida — sibilou para o Blackburn, feliz da vida.

Aparatou um minuto mais tarde, sendo recebida por um vento cortante que espiralava no topo da colina mais remota de Lancaster. O cheiro doce de trigo apodrecendo alcançou seu nariz, familiar e nauseabundo. Vinte metros adiante, a segunda mansão da sua infância se erguia como o fantasma gigantesco de uma árvore queimada.

Blackburn Hall. Morara ali por pouco mais de oito meses, há mais de quinze anos… mas ela nunca se esqueceria.

_(Continua…)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédito: o discurso de Dumbledore durante o jantar foi retirado quase integralmente de HP e o Enigma do Príncipe.


	11. A Segunda Voz do Vento

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see_  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away, or maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind

 _(Há outro mundo dentro de mim que talvez você jamais veja,_  
Há segredos nesta vida que eu não posso esconder  
Em algum lugar dessa escuridão há uma luz que eu não posso encontrar  
Talvez esteja muito longe, talvez eu só esteja cega  
Talvez eu só esteja cega)

_(When I’m Gone -  3 Doors Down)_

 

Cedo na manhã seguinte, Harry e Rony se encontraram com Hermione no salão comunal, antes do café da manhã. Ela tentou persuadir Harry a lhe contar os detalhes dos eventos do Ministério, mas tanto ele quanto Rony concordaram que era a vez de Hermione desembuchar a respeito do seu sumiço durante o verão.

— Oh, não é nada muito emocionante — ela disse, tentando soar bem casual mas não sendo capaz de impedir um estremecimento em sua voz — Meus pais me proibiram de voltar para Hogwarts e quando eu tentei argumentar o absurdo da coisa, eles acharam que era uma boa ideia saírmos do país.

— Seus pais o _quê_? — A voz de Rony soou aguda — Por que eles fariam isso quando você já veio nos últimos cinco anos?

— A guerra, é claro. Eles perceberam que havia uma coisa estranha após o fim do ano passado e foram fuçar nas minhas coisas, então eles acharam o meu exemplar do Profeta Diário sobre a batalha no Departamento de Mistérios em junho — explicou a garota em voz baixa, enquanto fazia um sinal para que tomassem o rumo do Salão Principal, mas se deteve ao lembrar de alguma coisa. — Nós devemos esperar Johanne?

— Não — Harry respondeu rápido demais. Ele viu pelo canto dos olhos que Rony fez uma careta — Digo, ela já deve ter ido, estamos bem atrasados. Hermione, você ia dizendo…

— Eu ia dizendo — ela pigarreou, depois de lançar um longo e investigativo olhar para Harry, suas sobrancelhas franzidas — Que eu precisei explicar o que estava acontecendo em nosso mundo para eles e é claro que eles não gostaram de como soou.

— Mas daí a te proibir de vir para Hogwarts! — Rony ainda estava inconformado — Eles não podem achar que você está mais segura em casa, quer dizer, eles são trouxas, o que eles podem fazer contra Você-Sabe-Quem ou algum comensal?

— Sutil, Ron — ela estreitou os lábios. — Mas sim, daí a mudança de país. Nada do que eu disse os convenceu de que não era uma boa ideia nos mudarmos para a França, onde a minha avó materna mora, e me matricular numa escola trouxa. A coisa toda foi bem exagerada, eles largaram os empregos e tudo. Harry? Você está muito quieto.

O garoto, que viera silencioso por todo o caminho até ali, deu de ombros.

— Eu acho que os seus pais estão certos em querer proteger você.

— Mas ela está segura aqui, nós estamos seguros, nós temos Dumbledore! — Rony brigou, como se precisasse vencer aquela discussão para impedir Hermione de voltar imediatamente para casa assim que o café da manhã terminasse. Os ombros da garota despencaram um pouco.

— Eu sei que eles estão certos, mas eles não entendem a coisa toda — ela deu um olhar significativo para Harry, e ele soube que ela se referia à Profecia e ao seu novo status de Escolhido. — Então eu parei de brigar e fingi que estava ok com a mudança. Até deixei eles me matricularem na bendita escola trouxa, em _francês_. Mas para fazer eles acreditarem que eu estava convencida eu não podia ficar trocando cartas com vocês, não é? Era parte do acordo que eu “cortasse meus laços” com o mundo mágico até a situação melhorar.  

— Você devia ter nos pedido ajuda — Harry repreendeu no momento em que eles atingiam o Salão Principal, bem na hora que o correio coruja estava entrando. O barulho dos pios e asas abafou suas próximas palavras — Nós teríamos ido resgatar você, como o Rony foi atrás de mim no segundo ano!

— Eu sabia que você diria algo assim — ela sorriu grata, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça em negativa — Mas eu seria louca de colocar vocês em perigo indo atrás de mim. Além do mais, quando eu finalmente consegui sair de casa, eu tive ajuda para voltar à Londres.

— Que ajuda? — Rony alterou a voz para ser ouvido através da balbúrdia das aves.  

— Ora Rony, você e Harry não são os únicos amigos que eu tenho nessa vida. Eu na verdade fiz uma ou outra nova amizade nas férias.

Harry nem precisou olhar para saber que as orelhas de Rony estavam ficando vermelhas.

— Quem sabe um dia eu apresento vocês? Agora vamos comer, estou morta de fome. Ah, parece que McGonagall está distribuindo os horários!

Ela se adiantou até a diretora da casa, que tentava transpor a bagunça que as corujas faziam para chegar até os alunos do sexto ano distribuídos pela mesa. Tão logo estava fora de alcance, Rony virou para Harry com uma cara suspeita.

— História estranha essa, não?

— Eu não sei, Rony, acho que qualquer família trouxa ficaria alarmada se descobrisse que a filha fugiu da escola para combater arte das trevas e quase morreu no processo. Uma boa família, quero dizer — ele deu de ombros, pensando em Petúnia e Válter Dursley e em como eles não poderiam se importar menos — Talvez _fosse_ mais seguro para Hermione ter ficado na França, se você pensar racionalmente…

— Mas nós temos Dumbledore! O que os trouxa têm? Sistemas de _alarde_ e _cachorros_!

Rony tinha descoberto nas férias, através do pai, que alguns trouxas usavam sistema de alarme e cães para fazerem a segurança de suas casas. Ambos tinham achado tão engraçada a ideia de se proteger usando cães de guarda que Harry não se dera ao trabalho de lembrá-los que ainda existia a polícia e o porte de arma. Além do mais, é claro que nenhuma dessas opções era de alguma serventia contra a arte das trevas.

— E esses “amigos” que ajudaram ela? Ela nunca teve “amigos” antes! Eu não posso ver como eles podem ser confiáveis, esses novos _amigos_!

Harry achou graça, deslizando para o banco num lugar ao lado de Lilá. Rony ainda estava resmungando quando ocupou o lugar ao lado dele e não ouviu o bom dia que a garota direcionou para ele.

— Seus horários, Weasley, Potter — McGonagall estendeu pergaminhos para eles por cima da cabeça de dois segundanistas que tinham acabado de se dar conta de que Harry Potter estava sentado logo ao lado e agora estavam meio em choque — Potter, apareça no meu escritório depois do café.

— Algum problema, professora? — Ele deu uma olhada rápida em sua semana. Tinha Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços na segunda, História da Magia e Transfiguração terça e quinta, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quarta-feira e Herbologia na sexta. Havia um monte de horários vagos no cronograma, muito mais do que ele já tivera em outros anos.

— Alguns — ela disse com economia, ajudando a aumentar a curiosidade de Harry.

— Uau, nós temos um monte de tempo livre! — Rony notou também, abrindo o primeiro sorriso do dia, que logo foi tolhido pela professora:

— Não é tempo livre, Sr. Weasley, é tempo para estudar, e acredite, o senhor vai precisar de cada minuto se quiser esses cinco NIEMs que está postulando!

Ela não ficou por perto para ver Rony rolar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava uma bandeja cheia de bolinhos de canela para perto de si. Hermione, tão compenetrada em analisar seu pergaminho que ainda não tinha se sentado, olhou para os horários por cima do ombro deles.

— Ah, não, não me digam que nenhum dos dois está pegando Trato das Criaturas Mágicas!

— Você está? — Harry estranhou, mas entendeu ao ver o olhar de culpa no rosto dela. A matéria fora penosa o bastante nos últimos anos para que eles não cogitassem incluí-la em seu currículo agora que já não era obrigatória.

— Hagrid vai ficar devastado — ela murmurou, dando uma olhada para a mesa dos professores, onde o meio gigante tomava café de um prato que também poderia ser classificado como uma pequena bacia. Ao perceber que o trio olhava na direção dele, Hagrid deu um tchauzinho feliz. Harry retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo, desviando o olhar em seguida para que sua expressão culpada não ficasse muito evidente. Tendo virado o rosto, ele pegou o exato momento em que Johanne entrava no salão. Reparou que ela parou no portal parecendo ligeiramente atordoada.

— Você acha que ela se perdeu vindo pra cá? — Hermione perguntou com preocupação e Harry percebeu que eles olhavam para o mesmo lugar. — Nossa, devíamos ter esperado.

— Não é a primeira vez dela em Hogwarts, Hermione — ele resmungou, mas no fundo estava se sentindo um pouco culpado também. Não ter esperado significava que ela precisara achar seu caminho até o Salão Principal às cegas.

— Está tudo bem? Até ontem eu tive a impressão de que vocês se davam bem, mas desde que ela foi selecionada…

— Não é nada, Hermione — ele cortou a amiga, desviando o rosto intencionalmente para se servir de suco de beterraba. Hermione mordeu a língua, procurando o olhar de Rony, mas ele estava distraído oferecendo os bolinhos de canela para uma Lilá Brown extremamente animada.

Anne hesitou antes de tomar um assento na mesa da Grifinória, entre os poucos lugares vagos que tinham sobrado perto da porta. Evitou de propósito olhar na direção de Harry pelo resto do café, mas a verdade é que seu cereal parecia especialmente amargo aquela manhã.

— BD —

Após um momento de deliberação, congelando entre as chicotadas de vento que varriam o topo da colina, Bervely decidiu que não ia entrar em Blackburn Hall pela porta dos fundos. Primeiro, porque ela não ia se sujeitar a tamanha humilhação e segundo, não fazia a menor ideia de onde ficava. Também não podia aparatar lá dentro; feitiços anti-aparatação em casas de puro-sangue tendiam a ser impiedosos com invasores. A casa parecia degradada, isso era verdade, mas se ainda restava um elfo dos velhos tempos lá dentro, haveria feitiços e ela não queria arriscar ser estrunchada em terreno inimigo.

Lhe restava a porta da frente. Mão enfiada no bolso do casaco, os dedos em torno da varinha, ela atravessou o jardim frontal queimado de sol com a cabeça baixa para proteger os olhos do vento que vinha do leste. A mansão vermelha queimada de sete torres sempre funcionara como um gigantesco aerofone — mesmo agora, enquanto se aproximava, Bervely conseguia ouvir os assobios produzidos pela passagem das correntes de ar pela estrutura da construção, um assobio baixo e grave, a segunda voz do vento.

Seu primeiro passo sobre o pórtico de madeira rangeu alto. Tudo em Blackburn Hall parecia ressecado, abandonado e estéril; Bervely teve quase certeza que o palpite de Theo estava errado, ninguém poderia estar habitando aquela casa. Mas então, no passado, o lugar jamais fora mais acolhedor, não que se lembrasse. Sempre oco…

Bervely bateu na porta e ela cedeu, deslizando uns três centímetros para dentro. Não tomou aquilo como um bom sinal.

Seu instinto lhe disse para recuar; não havia bom prognóstico possível em invadir uma casa de puro-sangues sem permissão, não importa o quão inofensiva ela parecesse.

 _Mas essa é tecnicamente sua casa também,_ uma parte lógica de sua consciência lhe lembrou. Se Bellatrix e Rodolphos nunca tivessem sido presos, era ali que ela teria passado todos os seu verões. Talvez ainda _fosse_ onde ela passava os verões, numa versão alternativa e perturbadora da realidade. Ela voltaria do Instituto Flamel para as férias e sua _família_ estaria lhe esperando; Bellatrix num avental florido, assando um trouxa para o jantar, Rodolphus tomando um copo do seu próprio uísque de fogo no _parloir_ e lendo o Profeta Vespertino… ela balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento macabro antes que ele tomasse uma forma grande demais. Antes que ela começasse a pensar em _quem ela seria_ se tivesse continuado naquele lugar. As coisas que faria… as pessoas que ela nunca teria conhecido.

Tirando a varinha do bolso, fez um feitiço em torno dos seus pés para que seus passos não fizessem o assoalho ranger. O interior da mansão continuava tão grandioso, opressor e minuciosamente decorado como se lembrava; os tons escuros e veludosos dominavam a decoração, a escadaria central vertebrava o hall de entrada. Atrás dela, para a esquerda, ficava a sala de estar envidraçada com as largas poltronas de couro negro, o bar e uma lareira magnânima que ocupava quase a parede inteira. Há dezesseis anos, naquela sala, Bellatrix lhe dera o livro ancestral da família Black de presente de aniversário e conversara com ela sobre estrelas. E bem ali onde estava parada, na frente da escada, a mesma Bellatrix tentara lhe esmagar com o massivo candelabro pendurado sobre a sua cabeça, após ela fazer amizade com um cão negro no Beco Diagonal.

— Merda — Bervely xingou, usando a mão que não estava segurando a varinha para coçar o olho que estava pinicando (por causa da poeira, certamente) — _Hominus Revelium!_

O feitiço para revelar presença humana não lhe deu qualquer retorno, mas é claro que existiam jeitos de despistá-lo. _Bruxos competentes_ poderiam fazê-lo; não Charlotte, que não era uma bruxa, e muito menos competente.

Suspirando, Bervely começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos. A cada degrau que ela escalava, alguma coisa em seu peito ia se apertando. Não esperava que após tanto tempo as lembranças estivessem vívidas em sua memória; uma versão bem menor dela subindo e descendo aqueles degraus uma centena  de vezes, em mil brincadeiras de imaginação para dar conta do tédio de ser a única criança naquela casa fechada por meses e meses, antes de a primavera chegar e Charlotte aparecer.

“ _Você não tem que ter medo dos elfos”, a pequena Bervely de cinco anos explicou à garota nova um dia, quando ela se escondeu tão logo uma das criaturas veio fazer a limpeza do quarto. “Não tinha elfos de onde você veio? Quem limpava a sua casa?”_

_“Meus pais”, disse a menina num fio de voz._

_“E onde eles estão agora?”_

_“Mortos”, ela revelou com um tremor._   
  


_Elfos_ , pensou Bervely, empurrando as lembranças para o fundo com o mesmo afinco com que elas brotavam na superfície. Os elfos da mansão teriam ficado, não importava o quanto tempo a casa estivesse abandonada. Era sua missão de vida cuidar da propriedade até seus mestres ou os herdeiros retornarem para reivindicá-la. Infelizmente não lembrava seus nomes, mas era curioso que não tivessem aparecido para lhe receber tão logo ultrapassara os limites da propriedade. E deixar a porta aberta, isso era _estranho_.

Seu antigo quarto, por outro lado, continuava o mesmo em cada detalhe, ao não ser pelo fato de que tudo parecia bem menor agora, mais estreito, mais _baixo_. A cama de quatro postes, a qual ela só conseguia alcançar escalando sua mala, agora não parecia mais tão inatingível. A preciosa penteadeira incrustada de pedras estava ali, tão empoeirada que o espelho não refletia coisa alguma; no guarda roupas de mogno real, a última gaveta do lado esquerdo ainda estava empenada. A segunda casa da Sra. Calliway, que após uma longa e feliz vida de aranha de estimação, tinha morrido de velhice no ano passado.

Bervely realizou o feitiço novamente, que lhe informou que não havia nenhum humano naquele andar além dela. Mas ainda havia aquela estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada (a sensação nunca lhe fora incomum, se tratando daquela casa. Mas então, no passado havia a Rosa)… Ela inspecionou os quartos principais, a sala de estar, a biblioteca ( _“Quero que pegue um livro pra mim, Charlie.”_ ), passou direto pela dispensa do castigo sem olhar…

E ouviu uma risada no andar de cima. Uma risadinha feliz de quem tinha acabado de saber alguma coisa engraçada, corriqueira e nem um pouco preocupante.

Bervely apertou os dentes, fechou os dedos firmemente em torno da varinha e subiu mais um lance de escadas.

— BD —

— Eu não estou feliz, Potter. Nem um pouco feliz.

Não era a primeira vez que McGonagall repetia aquela exata frase nos últimos cinco minutos. Harry estava começando a achar que a professora não tinha um objetivo definido em mente quando lhe chamara ao seu escritório.

— É claro que eu fiz uma promessa para você no ano passado e eu pretendo cumpri-la, então nós vamos achar um jeito juntos. O que você acha, Potter… _Potter,_ você está me ouvindo?

— Desculpe, professora — Harry levantou rápido o rosto do horário de aulas que ele tinha acabado de capturar em sua mochila e estava repassando — Acho que tem um erro em meu horário, aqui diz que eu vou ter Adivinhação Avançada nas sextas à noite, mas eu tenho _bastante_ certeza que não me inscrevi nessa matéria.

Não depois do pesadelo que adivinhação tinha sido nos últimos anos com Sibila Trelawney, Harry pensou, mas teve o traquejo de não dizer em voz alta. A diretora fez um aceno de pouca importância com sua mão.

— Esqueça isso um momento, Potter. Poções é o seu problema. Vamos focar no problema. 

— Não, professora, tudo bem — Harry suspirou, cansado — Sei que nada no mundo vai fazer Snape me aceitar na turma de NIEMs dele com um “Excede Expectativas”. E olha, pra ser sincero eu nem…

— Você precisa de um NIEMs em Poções para seguir a carreira de auror, Potter! — lembrou-lhe acidamente Minerva, como se houvesse alguma possibilidade de Harry ter esquecido. Ele tinha passado por um momento de inconformidade após receber seus NOMs nas férias, mas acabara aceitando o fato. Havia aquela grande chance de ele nem _sobreviver_ para seguir a carreira de auror, se a profecia estivesse correta… — Infelizmente eu tenho tentado chamar o professor Snape à razão e não venho obtendo sucesso.

Harry deixou escapar uma risada zombeteira pelo seu nariz.

— Boa sorte com isso, professora.

McGonagall lhe lançou outro daqueles olhares de derreter liga de aço, depois assumiu uma postura mais prática.

— Se Snape não quer colaborar, nós vamos tentar outros meios. Há sempre a possibilidade de você fazer o curso avançado de poções via correio-coruja que é oferecido pelo Ministério. 

Harry fez uma careta, lembrando do curso feiticeiro-expresso de Filch. A professora não perdeu a expressão dele, ao que seus lábios se estreitaram em reiteração.

— Suponho que seja pedir demais, dada sua carga atual de trabalho e sua costumeira carga _extra_ de afazeres do ano escolar, não é? — disse em retórica, fazendo Harry reprimir um sorriso — Eu vou arranjar alguém para tutorar você, Potter. Com a ajuda correta você pode perseguir os seus estudos sozinho e ter uma chance de conseguir esse NIEM. Talvez a Sra. Granger esteja disposta a assumir a tarefa? Seria algo adicional aos oito NIEMs que ela está perseguindo e à monitoria, mas estou certa de que pode ser arranjado com um pouco de organização…

— Professora, realmente — Harry a interrompeu assim que o vislumbre dele e Hermione trancados numa sala por longas horas em dias de sábado fazendo poções, com a amiga batendo a concha em sua cabeça toda vez que ele fosse obtuso em seguir as instruções, lhe causou um calafrio — Não quero incomodar Hermione com isso, se a senhora não se importa. Quero dizer, seria ótimo se houvesse um jeito de eu conseguir meu NIEM em Poções, mas se não tem como…

— Você não está ajudando, Potter — a bruxa reclamou, bufando que nem um gato impaciente — Vá para a sua primeira aula, ande. Só fique sabendo que eu vou encontrar um jeito de cumprir minha promessa, você _vai_ ser auror se é o que você quer, Potter, não importa se _eu_ tenha que lhe ensinar Poções pessoalmente para isso.

Harry esperava que ela não tivesse falando sério sobre a última parte, mas agradeceu mesmo assim. Seguiu para a primeira aula da segunda feira, que infelizmente era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas _com Snape._ Seu pressentimento sobre o desenrolar daquele novo arranjo não podia ser mais pessimista.

Do outro lado do castelo, Anne não estava tendo maior sorte. Sua primeira aula do dia fora tranquila o bastante – História da Magia com Binns, que consistira em sentar por quarenta e cinco minutos e ouvir sobre a guerra de gigantes – mas no segundo horário ela tinha Poções e o seu estômago estava dando voltas de nervosismo. Da última vez que estivera em Hogwarts, Snape lhe expulsara de suas aulas porque, segundo ele, ela era incapaz de seguir com a disciplina sem enxergar. Mas naquela manhã ao lhe entregar o horário, McGonagall informou que ela tinha sido readmitida na matéria para que pudesse cumprir o seu currículo obrigatório. Aparentemente o fato de que sua irmã agora era quase uma Alquimista graduada e que Anne vivera os últimos dois anos em uma escola de Alquimia devia significar que o conhecimento e as habilidades que ela precisava para transpor sua deficiência visual tinham sido absorvidos por osmose.

Ela conseguiu chegar às masmorras sem se perder, usando como guia a voz de um grupo de colegas de casa que sabia estarem indo na mesma direção; naturalmente, o fato de Harry Potter não estar por perto significava que estava cega de novo. _E é melhor você se acostumar,_ ralhou consigo mesma, lembrando-se da discussão com o garoto na noite anterior e se aborrecendo.

— …então eu enrolo as antenas em torno do broto de feijão e consigo ouvir eles ronronando — ela pescou a voz de Luna em algum ponto à sua esquerda. A notícia de que continuava dividindo Poções com a Corvinal era consoladora, pelo menos poderia manter a sua dupla de antigamente.

— Oi, Luna. Técnicas para caçar Dipidinhos? — perguntou, se aproximando de onde achava que a garota estava, usando o feitiço-obstáculo para não trombar com ninguém no caminho. O cheiro doce e apimentado da amiga alcançou seu nariz, provando que seu palpite espacial estava certo.

— Se você quer colocar dessa maneira — respondeu Luna com inesperada frieza. Quem quer que estivesse com ela se virou para cumprimentar Anne:

— Oi, Anne, seja bem vinda de volta! A Luna aqui estava explicando que a razão para a minha câmera fotográfica não estar funcionando é que pode estar infestada de Dipidinhos. Como você está se virando? Grifinória agora, hum! Será que eles me deixam trocar para a Lufa-Lufa ano que vem? Sempre quis experimentar como seria.

— Uh, oi — ela respondeu um pouco perdida — Quem…?

— Ah, desculpa, me esqueci! É o Colin Creevey, se lembra?

— Ah, oi, Colin! — ela sorriu envergonhada, ligando a voz à um rosto. Colin fora seu colega no Clube de Voo no primeiro ano e eles tinham sido algo como amigos durante o segundo. O garoto até lhe emprestara sua câmera fotográfica uma vez, para que ela tirasse a primeira foto da sua família completa.

Naquela hora as portas da masmorra se escancararam, deixando passar Snape que como sempre parecia carregar o pior dos humores.

— Calados — ele ribombou, ventando seu caminho para a frente da sala.

— Posso me sentar com vocês? — Anne murmurou no volume mais baixo, tateando para encontrar uma cadeira vazia. Ela só ouviu a voz de Colin responder um “claro”; a falta de resposta de Luna a inquietou.

— Luna, você se importa?

— Eu me importo com um monte de coisas, mas essa não é uma delas.

— Sente logo, Snape está começando a olhar feio pra cá — Colin implorou, lhe ajudando a puxar a cadeira.

Anne precisou esperar a aula terminar, porque Snape estava especialmente insuportável naquele dia. Ele tirou quinze pontos de um grifinório que teve uma crise de espirros; depois disso o resto da sala preferiu terminar a Poção da Paz — uma receita complexa e demorada cheia de passos e particularidades irritantes— falando só o estritamente necessário. Por que ela era “um perigo com os ingredientes” (tal qual o professor Snape justificara como razão para lhe expulsar da última vez), Anne ficou responsável pelas instruções e pela tarefa enfadonha de mexer a poção quando tudo já estava cozinhando no caldeirão.

Quando o sinal tocou, Colin se prontificou a entregar uma amostra da tentativa de Poção da Paz deles para Snape, deixando Anne e Luna sozinha à mesa. A corvinal imediatamente começou a arrumar seu material, o que Anne notou por causa do barulho do livro sendo empurrado em sua mochila de sinos.

— Luna, espera — se adiantou, virando-se na direção dela — Será que você pode me dizer qual é “o monte de coisas” com que você se importa”?

— Eu posso, mas você não vai gostar de ouvir.

— Vá em frente.

Luna voltou a sentar. Anne conseguia sentir um certo ar de aborrecimento emanando dela.

— Eu pensei que você tinha voltado para sermos amigas de novo — ela explicou, em sua voz flutuante característica — Mas você ao invés disso mudou de casa. Eu imagino que você tenha seus motivos, mas isso me deixou chateada.

— Eu não mudei de casa porque eu quis! Por que todo mundo parece achar que eu decidi marcar um quadradinho para a Grifinória? O chapéu me pôs lá! — Apesar de seu tom resignado, Luna não lhe contrapôs com nada a não ser silêncio. Interpretar silêncios era especialmente difícil quando se era cega — _Luna_?

— Sua aura está toda bagunçada.

Anne apertou os olhos atrás dos óculos, sua frustração crescendo.

— O que nós conversamos sobre falar das auras dos outros, da primeira vez que nos conhecemos?

— Que eu não devo ficar reparando na aura dos outros — recitou ela, amuada — Mas a sua está mesmo bagunçada.

— E ela por acaso está vermelha e dourada? — Anne provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Mais um pouco de silêncio, depois a voz incerta de Luna na sua frente.

— Não…

— Então pronto. _Quando_ a minha aura ficar vermelha e dourada, ai você pode ficar zangada comigo. Em qualquer outra situação você fica do meu lado e me apoia, _especialmente_ se a minha aura estiver bagunçada!

Ela sentiu que Luna estava sorrindo.

— Tudo bem — a garota cedeu — Só porque você está fazendo muito sentido agora e eu gosto dos seus argumentos.

— Eu sempre faço muito sentido.

— _Black,_ Lovegood, por acaso a minha sala virou a área de bate papo do quinto ano e eu não fui informado? — a voz de Snape trovejou lá na frente da masmorra. Anne ganiu.

— Não me diga que todo mundo foi embora e somos as últimas aqui — gemeu baixinho para Luna. _  
_

— Tá bom, se você não quer, eu não digo — respondeu a amiga com invejável serenidade.

— BD –

O solário era o lugar que Bervely nunca ia quando habitara aquela casa; estava fora dos limites. Ela sabia da sua existência, no entanto. Sabia que Bellatrix costumava passar as manhãs de domingo ali em cima, tomando o sol que era filtrado através das janelas, lendo livros de magia negra. Bervely a espiara mais de uma vez pelas frestas da porta, que diferente das demais da mansão, era feita de finas e intrincadas ripas de madeira castanho-clara, trançadas como o fundo de uma cesta.

Para chegar no solário ela precisava subir uma escada em espiral que estava caindo aos pedaços, mas Bervely tinha certeza que a risada viera daquela direção. Era engraçado como, chegado o momento, estava estranhamente calma sobre o que encontraria lá em cima. Discordando do seu estado de espírito, os espinhos da rosa em seu braço lhe beliscaram, mas ela não deu atenção, afastando a sensação para longe.

Se a escada estava destruída, não podia dizer o mesmo do patamar em que acabara de entrar, após atravessar a porta de treliça aberta. O solário de Blackburn Hall - uma ampla sala circular no topo da torre central, cujo teto era feito de vidro e sustentado por braços de metal retorcido, não possuía sequer um grão da poeira abundante que revestia o resto da casa. Os vitrais tinham sido limpos, de forma que a luz difusa da manhã filtrava através deles sem impedimento, emprestando uma iluminação de contos de fada ao espaço. O lugar não tinha nenhuma mobília. Diferente do resto da casa, o chão era revestido de um mármore encantado para refletir o teto, dando a impressão de que que havia um céu mais escuro e embaçado abaixo do piso. No meio desse impressionante cômodo, posicionada contra a luz, Charlotte Summers era feita de sombra.

— Muitas memórias não é? — ela se pronunciou, sua voz cristalina e ligeiramente bem humorada — Minha nossa, essa casa. Eu sei como se sente. Da primeira vez que pisei aqui depois de tudo… uau. Tantos arrepios.

Tendo usado aquela voz por um bom tempo há alguns anos, enquanto disfarçada de Charlotte, Bervely experimentou um conflitante sentimento que misturava familiaridade e repulsa ao mesmo tempo. Era como ouvir uma versão de sua própria voz sendo falada por outra garganta, o que ela sabia não fazer o menor sentido.

Se aproximou do centro do solário, perto o bastante para conseguir distinguir os traços do rosto de Charlotte. Da última vez que a vira, a garota estava usando o corpo de um elfo, e antes disso, Charlotte tinha vinte anos e atraíra seu primo para um plano fatal. Era odiável como ela parecia… exatamente a mesma. Mais velha, é claro, mas ainda com o rosto de uma protagonista de livro infantil, os grandes olhos azuis tomando o rosto que, de outra forma, seria absolutamente ordinário.

— Você tem que ser muito corajosa para pisar aqui. Ou estúpida — Bervely comentou, a investigando com uma atenção engolfante. Charlotte não parecia portar uma varinha, não naquele vestido vitoriano dramático que ela só podia ter roubado do guarda-roupa de uma das ancestrais Lestrange. O seu único acessório era o mesmo colar cor de carne com pingente rubi que usara em seu corpo de elfo; o colar de maior mau gosto que Bervely já vira, era importante ressaltar. Não ajudava o fato de que o pingente do tamanho de um punho de criança parecia pulsar como um órgão, pousado na altura do coração dela. 

— Por quê? — Charlotte perguntou, desentendida — Essa é a minha casa, Bervely. Por direito de herança.

— _Abortos_ não tem direito de herança — retrucou, embora não tivesse certeza que fosse verdade. Ela estava ali afinal, não estava?

Ao invés de parecer ofendida, que era o que acontecia no passado quando Bervely lembrava a Charlotte que ela não tinha magia, o que surgiu em seu rosto foi um sorriso tranquilo, quase nostálgico.

— Nós retornamos aos modos do passado tão facilmente! E eu pensando que a primeira pergunta que você faria é “como diabos eu estou viva”, já que você me deixou para queimar da última vez.

Bervely apertou seus lábios, tentando descobrir que jogo era aquele, mas sentindo que estava falhando em entender as motivações de Summers, ou porque ela parecia tão tranquila _para alguém que quase fora mesmo queimada_ quando tiveram um encontro parecido. Por que ela não estava preocupada ou com medo do que Bervely podia fazer? Por que ela parecia tão _confiante?_

 _—_ Se você estiver se perguntando, não tem jeito de queimar _essa_ casa — Charlotte avisou, adivinhando seus pensamentos – Blackburn é, ironicamente, construída em madeira mágica completamente não inflamável.

— Há outros jeitos de destruir uma casa — respondeu Bervely a esmo. Charlotte sorriu mais uma vez — cada sorriso novo era mais irritante do que o último, afinal _qual era a graça?_

 _—_ Que tal um chá? — disse ela, num adejo educado — Não é porque tivemos os nossos atritos no passado que devemos esquecer os bons modos.

— Summers, você pode pegar esse chá e enfiar na sua–

— Ikia! — Charlotte chamou, sem dar atenção para Bervely. Um elfo magro e pequeno estalou no meio do solário, o qual Bervely recordava vagamente de estar ao redor quando ela era pequena — Você se importa de servir chá para mim e a Srta. Black? Ah, e também vamos precisar da mesa.

A elfa estalou o dedo, fazendo surgir uma mesinha redonda de metal para duas pessoas entre elas. Com mais um estalo, duas xícaras de chá provenientes da prataria Lestrange surgiram fumegando sobre o tampo. No momento seguinte a elfa desaparatou de vista.

— Ainda se fiando na magia de seres inferiores, eu vejo — Bervely comentou zombeteira. Charlotte lhe deu um olhar beligerante e tomou um lugar, sentando-se com as costas muito retas. Ela indicou a outra cadeira para Bervely, suspirando quando reconheceu sua resistência.

— Vamos lá, Bevy, não há razão para não sermos civilizadas aqui.

— Eu posso pensar em várias razões. Me perdoe se não estou interessada em me sentar para o chá com uma assassina. Ou com a cúmplice de alguém que queria me usar como marionete particular.

— Você é sempre _tão_ apegada ao passado! Você _também_ tentou me matar, Bervely, de fato você quase conseguiu, e você não está me vendo guardar mágoas, está? Por tudo que eu sei, nós estamos quites. Agora, sente e vamos conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas, você aprendeu isso em algum momento, eu sei porque eu estava _lá_ quando isso aconteceu.

Bervely fez uma careta de repulsa, mas acabou se sentando. Só porque parecia muito estranho ela ali de pé segurando a varinha quando Charlotte bebericava seu chá tranquilamente, o dedo mindinho levantado.

— Eu não vou beber nada que você me oferecer, que isso fique bem claro — avisou num rosnado.

— Como quiser. Agora, a que devo o prazer da sua visita? Não vou mentir que achei que você apareceria uma hora ou outra em Blackburn Hall, mas achei que fosse para procurar a sua mãe, o que claramente não é o caso. Ou é? — ela inclinou o rosto, curiosa — Você achou que encontraria Bellatrix aqui?

— Por quê, ela esteve aqui? — Bervely devolveu incisiva. Charlotte recuou, enigma em seu rosto.

— Ela _tentou_ , mas os feitiços de família impedem que intrusos entrem sem a minha permissão.

— Como você fez a casa responder a você? Ela também é uma Lestrange! Tem tanto direito de entrar aqui quanto você tem!

Charlotte deu de ombros, despreocupada com os detalhes.

— Não pergunte a mim, eu não entendo como funcionam esses feitiços de família. Afinal como você diz, eu não passo de um _aborto_ , não é? Vai ver meu tio deixou a casa para mim no testamento…

— Rodolphus não está morto — Bervely lhe lembrou, mas viu Charlotte dar de ombros.

— Prisão perpétua. Mesma coisa. 

Nada daquilo fazia muito sentido. Como Charlotte pudera reclamar sua herança, se Bervely jamais fora autorizada a tocar na sua? Mas então, _havia_ uma explicação para tudo aquilo, uma que ela não gostava de admitir, mas que explicaria porque Charlotte estaria conseguindo dar nós em leis mágicas impossíveis…

— É ele, não é? Ele está de volta à ativa, _controlando_ você de novo. Usando seu corpo, talvez? Ele não o fez da última vez, mas imagino que o desespero seja um bom catalisador para descer até esse nível.

— “Ele”? — Charlotte repetiu, ligeiramente chateada — Você quer dizer Thor? Você o destruiu, Bervely. Você e seu pai destruíram tudo que ele construiu, vocês colocaram fogo em tudo, vocês dizimaram… o _coração_ dele. Thor é uma sombra arrasada no fundo de uma cela em Azkaban, muito além da reparação.

— Eu não acredito em você — rebateu Bervely, suas narinas inflando — Isso é exatamente o que você diria se _ele_ quisesse me fazer acreditar que é inofensivo, para então me pegar com guarda baixa. Eu não sou idiota, Charlotte.

— Não, você não é — ela disse tristemente — Mas está um pouco paranóica. Eu entendo. Se eu tivesse assassinado treze pessoas numa noite só, eu também não conseguiria encontrar meu travesseiro em paz à noite.

A boca de Bervely se abriu involuntariamente com o choque da acusação. Charlotte  não notou, ou fez que não, enquanto pousava a sua xícara no pires.

— _Como é_? — ela perguntou, no fundo sabendo que não devia dar corda à provocação, _mas o que que é que ela estava dizendo_?

— Aquelas pessoas que você _explodiu_ aquela noite, querida. Elas eram inocentes, você sabe? Elas tinham famílias, vidas, objetivos, pijamas preferidos, bichos de estimação…  

— Elas eram marionetes! Não havia salvação para elas, você sabe disso!

— Assim você diz — Charlotte suspirou, assentindo como se tivesse pena da outra. Chamou o elfo de novo e pediu para que ele completasse a sua xícara, agradecendo com doçura.

Bervely evitou olhar para ela, sentindo o topo da garganta queimar. Pigarreou, afastando a onda de pensamentos que estavam ameaçando nublar sua clareza.

— Você tentou sequestrar Harry Potter no verão. Como explica isso, se não o fez a mando do Olho de Hórus?

Charlotte inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, pensativa, os olhos brilhando como dois topázios bem polidos.

— Não faço ideia do que está falando. Sequestrar… eu? 

— Não tente negar, eu _sei_ que foi você. Com uma arma _trouxa,_ usando o codinome _Wendy_? E a descrição bate com a sua aparência! Você atirou na barriga de Bellatrix Lestrange quando ela tentou impedir você de levar Potter! Ela chamou você de bastarda, que é exatamente como ela chamava você quando morávamos nessa casa!

— Você parece incrivelmente bem informada dos detalhes do crime — Charlotte pontuou, impressionada — Ao que me parece, você poderia ser a pessoa em questão muito mais do que eu, que mal tenho qualquer conhecimento íntimo da rotina de Potter…

— NÃO JOGUE COMIGO, SUMMERS! — Bervely exclamou, perdendo a paciência e batendo as suas mãos sobre o tampo de vidro na mesa. As xícaras dançaram estridentes, derramando o chá intocado de Bervely no pires. Charlotte recuou com o susto, colocando uma mão sobre o coração, a expressão de choque estampando seu rosto de boneca.

— Minha nossa! Por que você está querendo me incriminar com essa história? É porque o seu amiguinho está do lado de fora ouvindo a conversa? Você está querendo colocar a atenção dele em mim para salvar a sua pele, está, Bevy?

— Meu… quem? — Bervely olhou para trás alarmada, mas não havia ninguém à porta.

Charlotte se levantou com calma, passando as palmas abertas na saia do vestido até que ficasse bem reta. Só então ela respondeu, usando um tom encoberto de quem sabia de uma informação privilegiada, mas não queria contar vantagem:

— Você foi seguida, querida, desde que entrou aqui. Os elfos me informaram, é claro. Eu não sabia porque um auror teria seguido você, mas agora que tentou me incriminar, as coisas estão ficando mais claras. — Charlotte alteou a voz, projetando-a para a entrada — Se o senhor puder dar um passo para dentro, eu ficaria agradecida.

Bervely se voltou de novo para a porta a ponto de ver alguém surgir sob o portal, alguém que ela inclusive vira há pouco tempo em seu uniforme completo de Quarter no quintal da casa de sua tia. Com a exceção de que a expressão no rosto de Theodor estava rígida e desconfiada, e ele trazia a varinha em riste na direção das duas.

— Theo! — Bervely deu um passo para trás, pegando sua varinha em cima da mesa por reflexo. — Eu juro que não é o que–

— Melhor soltar a varinha, Bervely — ele advertiu, a seriedade da função engrossando sua voz e provocando uma vibração nervosa nela — Você não quer dar a impressão de que está resistindo à um auror, quer?

Bervely olhou de relance para Charlotte; ela erguera as mãos acima da cabeça e trazia no rosto a tranquilidade de quem não tinha nada a temer. Sentindo o oposto disso, Bervely abaixou a própria varinha até o tampo da mesa e a largou lá, sua mão tremendo.

— BD —

— Foi genial, Harry! — disse Rony às gargalhadas, quando já estavam bem longe da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a caminho do intervalo.

— Você realmente não devia ter dito aquilo — comentou Hermione, franzindo a testa para Harry — Por que disse?

— Ele tentou me lançar um feitiço, caso não tenha reparado! — irritou-se Harry, que não estava arrependido de ter sido insubordinado com Snape, muito embora isso tivesse acabado de lhe custar uma semana de detenção — Me enchi disso nas aulas de Oclumência! Por que ele não usa um porquinho da índia pra variar? Afinal, que é que Dumbledore está querendo para deixar o Snape ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Você ouviu bem o que ele disse? Ele adora essas artes! Todo aquele papo de _instável_ , _indestrutível_ …

— Bem — contestou Hermione —, achei que ele lembrava um pouco você falando.

— Eu?

— É, quando estava nos contando como era enfrentar Voldemort. Você disse que não era uma questão de decorar um monte de feitiços, disse que era apenas você, o seu cérebro e a sua coragem… bem, não era isso que Snape estava dizendo? Que a arte se resumia em ter bravura e agilidade mental?

Harry se sentiu tão desarmado ante a amiga que achava que suas palavras mereciam ser memorizadas como as do livro padrão de feitiço que não achou com o que protestar.¹

— Harry! Ei, Harry!

Harry olhou para os lados; Juca Sloper, um dos batedores da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória do ano anterior, vinha correndo em sua direção com um pergaminho na mão.

— Para você — ofegou Sloper. — Escute, soube que é o novo capitão. Quando vai fazer os testes?

Harry não tinha pensado nisso, com tudo que estava acontecendo. O aviso de que ele era o novo capitão do time viera em uma nota junto com a nota dos NOMs, e fora sinceramente a melhor notícia que recebera naquele envelope. No entanto, ele achava que Sloper tinha muita sorte se voltasse à equipe.

— Ainda não tenho certeza. Aviso você.

— Ah, certo. Eu tinha esperança que fosse esse fim de semana…

Mas Harry tinha parado de escutar; acabara de reconhecer a caligrafia fina e inclinada no pergaminho. Deixou Sloper no meio da frase e se afastou depressa com Rony e Hermione, desenrolando o pergaminho enquanto andava.

_Caro Harry,_

_Gostaria de conversar com você no meu escritório hoje. Por favor, venha me visitar às oito da noite. Também há alguém que eu quero lhe apresentar. Espero que esteja apreciando o seu primeiro dia de escola._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_Ps: Gosto de Acidinhas_

— Ele gosta de Acidinhas? — estranhou Rony, que leu o bilhete por cima do ombro do amigo, perplexo.

— É a senha para passar pela gárgula na porta da sala dele — respondeu Harry em voz baixa.

Os três passaram o intervalo especulando o que Dumbledore queria conversar com Harry e quem era que ele queria lhe apresentar.

— Talvez seja algo a respeito da profecia do Ministério?— Hermione arriscou, falando baixo para que Lilá, Parvati e Simas conversando ali perto não lhe ouvissem. — As coisas ficaram meio em aberto depois que ela quebrou sem ninguém ouvir, não foi? Mas com certeza devem ter outros jeitos de saber o que dizia...

— É, talvez — disse Harry, sem graça, olhando para o outro lado. Até agora ele não tinha achado uma oportunidade boa o bastante para falar com os amigos que ele já sabia o que a profecia dizia, e que tipo de presságio ela trazia para a sua vida. Não achava que havia um momento bom o suficiente para contar aos amigos que iria virar assassino ou ser assassinado no futuro.

— Mas quem será que ele quer lhe apresentar? Será que é algum auror da guarda de Hogwarts? Talvez Harry vá ganhar seu guarda costas particular a partir de agora — Rony sugeriu pensativo, beirando a empolgação, mas a ideia não agradou Harry nem um pouco.

— É melhor a gente começar a fazer os deveres de casa de Snape — interpelou Hermione, puxando livros e cadernos da mochila e os espalhando pela mesa, mas parando ao ver os olhares nos rostos de Harry e Rony. — O quê? Harry pode contar a gente o que Dumbledore queria quando ele voltar! Nós somos sexto ano agora, não tem porque ficar especulando quando podemos estar estudando!

— Uau, que baita frase motivadora, você podia estampar isso numa camiseta, Hermione — Rony zombou, a careta de protesto ainda em seu rosto.

— Sim eu poderia, e talvez se eu obrigasse você a usá-la todos os dias eu não precisaria repetir a mesma coisa o ano inteiro e o mundo seria um lugar mais feliz de se viver, mas pra que sonhar?

— Sim! Não tem porque ficar sonhando quando podemos estar estudando!

Hermione o ignorou solenemente, mas Harry não conseguiu segurar um acesso de riso.

— BD —

Oito horas em ponto, Harry disse _Acidinhas_ para a gárgula de pedra e teve a entrada concedida torre acima até a porta com a aldrava de latão que dava acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore. Harry bateu, sem saber direito o que esperar daquela reunião.

— Entre — ouviu-se a voz do diretor lá de dentro.

— Boa noite, senhor — Harry cumprimentou, entrando no escritório.

— Ah, boa noite, Harry. Sente-se — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. — Espero que o seu primeiro dia na escola tenha sido prazeroso.

— Foi, obrigado, senhor.

— Deve ter andado muito ocupado, já recebeu uma detenção!

— Ãa… — começou Harry sem jeito, mas Dumbledore não parecia muito severo.

— Espero que eu não tenha atrapalhado nenhum plano seu hoje à noite, chamando-o assim em cima da hora para me ver.

— Não, não senhor, eu não tinha nenhum — Harry mentiu, porque na verdade ele deixara Hermione e Rony começando a redação de Feitiços no Salão Comunal, e ele sentia que sem esse apoio moral a tarefa se arrastaria quando finalmente se sentasse para fazer sozinho.

— Então, Harry. Você provavelmente está se perguntando o que eu tenho para dizer a você que não podia esperar até o segundo dia de aula, e na verdade são um par de coisas, mas antes, há alguém que gostaria de apresentar a você, se não se importa.

Harry olhou ao redor do escritório circular, que parecia o mesmo de sempre; os delicados instrumentos de prata sobre mesinhas de perna fina soltavam fumaça e zumbiam; os antigos diretores e diretoras cochilavam nos quadros; e a magnífica fênix do diretor, Fawkes, no poleiro atrás da porta, observava Harry com vivo interesse. O que não havia no escritório era um terceira pessoa; por um momento, Harry achou que seria apresentado a um dos quadros, mas nenhum deles parecia particularmente interessado em sua pessoa.

Enquanto investigava, Dumbledore se levantou e andou até o armário onde ele guardava a sua penseira e uma centena de vidrinhos compridos com tampas em formato de lágrima. Harry reparou que a água dentro da bacia de pedra estava girando num redemoinho tempestuoso, logo antes do diretor se inclinar sobre ela e dar uma batidinha na lateral de pedra.

— Ele já chegou, Hilde querida, não vamos deixar Harry esperando.

Dumbledore se afastou. Meio minuto depois, uma mulher inteira brotou de dentro da bacia, pisando com graciosidade no chão de pedra polida e jogando por cima do ombro um cabelo muito longo e ondulado, cuja cor variava entre castanho acaju e grisalho. Harry a reconheceu, era ela que estava sentada ao lado do diretor no jantar de seleção na noite anterior, a que Rony achara erroneamente que era a nova professora de DCAT.

Ela era ainda mais impressionante de perto; Harry teve uma estranha sensação de que devia prestar reverência, algo como umas cócegas na parte de trás dos seus joelhos. Embora não houvesse nada especial em suas roupas e nenhuma jóia em seu corpo, era como se ela fosse parte da realeza. Certamente se portava como tal; sua postura era invejável, ele jamais vira alguém com uma coluna tão reta.

— Harry Potter — a mulher sorriu, acentuando o que quer que fosse que havia de familiar em seu rosto. Ela estendeu a mão e Harry, mas ficou se perguntando se não seria apropriado beijar o torso da mão dela. — Que prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

Ao invés de apertar e sacudir sua mão, ela a envolveu com as suas duas mãos por alguns segundos. Harry sentiu uma vibração viva de magia estalar em seus dedos, mas foi embora tão rápido quanto veio no minuto em que ela o soltou.

Harry estava tentando lembrar de onde a conhecia — porque ele _a conhecia,_ ou devia conhecer, ao menos essa era a impressão geral. Ela sabia seu nome e seus olhos amarelos de coruja das torres não deixavam passar nenhum detalhe dele. Antes mesmo que se apresentasse, o garoto teve a sensação de que ela já sabia tudo a seu respeito.

— Hildegard — se apresentou a bruxa, a voz suave como se cantar fosse algo recorrente em sua rotina. — Se você está com a sensação de que já me viu em algum lugar, pode ter sido em seu livro de História da Magia. De toda forma não terá sido uma foto muito lisonjeira.

Ela ainda estava bem ocupada em olhar cada parte do rosto de Harry. O garoto sentiu que sua cicatriz era de particular interesse, mas não do jeito que as outras pessoas costumavam encarar; se tratava mais de um interesse científico do que especulativo.

— É um prazer conhecê-la — Harry se lembrou de ser educado, evitando perguntar porque a teria visto em seu livro de história. A situação era toda bem estranha.

— Eu estava tão ansiosa para finalmente vê-lo, Harry Potter. Você tem sido um tema recorrente em minha casa, nos últimos meses.

— Sua… desculpe, senhora, na sua casa?

— Avalon — ela disse com um sorriso de prazer evidente.

— Hildegard é a Senhora do Lago da Ilha de Avalon, Harry — Dumbledore explicou, sentindo que se Harry ficasse mais confuso, era capaz de pedaços do seu cérebro começarem a se desprender em pedaços pelas orelhas — Ela está em visita à Hogwarts e demonstrou interesse em conhecê-lo, espero que não se incomode.

— Desculpe, senhor, eu não me incomodo, mas… eu pensei que Avalon era uma lenda — admitiu Harry um pouco constrangido. Tanto Dumbledore quanto Hildegard sorriram com entendimento, o que fez Harry perceber porque a achara familiar; eles tinham sorrisos idênticos.

— Você está certo, Avalon _é_ uma lenda. As melhores coisas são, não é mesmo? — a bruxa piscou. Harry não fazia ideia se ela estava falando sério ou se divertindo às custas da ingenuidade dele. — Harry, a razão pela qual pedi para vê-lo é porque tenho uma confissão a fazer. Uma confissão, um pedido de desculpas e, se você me permitir a indulgência, eu também terei um pedido. Devo acrescentar que Alvo não está em completo acordo com pelo menos uma dessas coisas, mas ele foi gentil o bastante para lhe conceder o direito de ser consultado, o que é mais do que consigo na maioria das vezes.

— Ok — Harry assentiu, um pouco nervoso. Ele olhou para o diretor, tentando entender do que aquilo tudo se tratava, mas a expressão de Dumbledore era serena.. Era a cara que o diretor fazia quando não queria que adivinhassem o que ele estava pensando de verdade.

— Ótimo — Hildegard juntou as mãos, feliz. Tudo que ela fazia e dizia dava a impressão a Harry que estava envolto em música. Harry _queria_ se lembrar o que ser “Senhora do Lago de Avalon” significava, mas suas aulas de história da magia do segundo ano eram um borrão difuso misturando-se com antigas lendas arturianas trouxas que ouvira na escola primária. Ele fez uma nota mental para perguntar a Hermione assim que a encontrasse. — Sente-se, Harry, se não se importa.

Ele obedeceu, ocupando a cadeira em frente à mesa de Dumbledore. O diretor levantou-se, dando o lugar para a bruxa, que deslizou para a cadeira como se fosse sua de direito, embora o movimento fosse desprovido de arrogância.

— A primeira coisa, como eu lhe disse, é um pedido de desculpas. Vai parecer estranho no princípio, mas me dê um tempo para explicar e tudo fará sentido — ela fez uma pausa, olhando, _lendo_ a expressão no rosto de Harry, que a essa altura devia ser dois terços curiosidade e um terço preocupação. O sorriso fácil de Hildegard tinha sumido do seu rosto. — Eu temo dizer que foi por culpa minha, meu garoto, que no dia do seu aniversário Tom mudou de ideia de última hora e decidiu que não mais estava interessado em sequestrá-lo.

_(Continua…)_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹A fala de Hermione e outras dessa cena foram retiradas de Enigma do Principe, capitulo 9. 
> 
> Comentários são o seu jeito de me recompensar pela produção dessa fanfic! Se essa história está fazendo o seu dia melhor, que tal deixar um mostrando o seu apreço? ;)


	12. A Verdade Sobre a Rosa

>   
>  “There is no such thing as a true tale. Truth has many faces and  
>  _the truth is like to the old road to Avalon; it depends on your own_  
>  _will, and your own thoughts, whither the road will take you.”_  
>    
>  (Não existe tal coisa como um conto verdadeiro. A verdade tem muitos rostos e  
>  a verdade é como a velha estrada para Avalon; Depende de sua própria vontade  
>  e de seus próprios pensamentos para onde a estrada o levará.)  
>    
>  _Marion Zimmer Bradley,  
>  _ _The Mists of Avalon_

— Reforço em Blackburn Hall, suspeita sob custódia — Theodor pediu pelo objeto que parecia um relógio de bolso, mas Bervely sabia ser um Acionador, instrumento que os aurores usavam para chamar outros aurores — Alguém na escuta? Preciso de reforço em Lancaster, suspeita da tentativa de sequestro de Harry Potter sob custódia.

— Alguém vai te responder? — debochou Bervely, alimentada pelo ultraje que feria seu orgulho naquele momento — Quer dizer, não é como se você ainda fosse um auror de verdade.

Theodor se voltou para ela com as narinas infladas.

— Você tem o direito de ficar calada, Bervely. Eu no seu lugar abusaria do privilégio.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — ela protestou, apesar dela julgar pelo aperto das cordas enfeitiçadas em torno dos seus braços, ele estava.

— Você não devia ter vindo aqui sozinha — Theo lhe disse, taciturno. A implicação tácita no tom dele a fez jogar a cabeça para trás e soprar um bufo de exasperação.

— Você não pode acreditar em uma palavra que essa cobra abortada falou sobre mim, isso está abaixo de você, Theodor, honestamente.

Chamada de cobra abortada, Charlotte não se pronunciou. Ela estava amarrada a outra cadeira, seus braços finos torcidos para trás e bem presos pelos pulsos com o feitiço de contenção de Theodor. Se ela pretendia se desesperar essa era a hora, Bervely pensou, mas nada estava acontecendo naquele rosto de boneca. Ela acompanhava Theodor andar de um lado a outro do solário na tentativa de obter uma resposta, mas só receber chiado.

— Não vai funcionar aqui em cima, o solário é recoberto de feitiços de imperturbabilidade — Charlotte o informou. Isso fez Theo parar e se virar, o rosto franzido como se encara-la lhe desse constipação.

— Você também tem o direito de ficar calada, Srta. Summers. Tudo que disser pode e será usado contra você no seu julgamento.

— Eu não tenho nada a esconder, Sr. Shadowtamer — disse ela com placidez, ainda naquela obnóxia postura de bibelô que mantivera desde que Bervely chegara. — Mas eu gostaria de saber qual a acusação contra mim, se não for pedir muito.

Theo se deteve, considerando se valia a pena dar continuidade aquela interação com a moça. Por fim se decidiu e conjurou uma cadeira. Bervely o assistiu sentar perto de Charlotte, a postura tensa, varinha baixa, porém em punho, na direção geral do estômago dela. A linha de seu maxilar estava travada, como se a ação o repugnasse.

— Muito bem — ele aspirou, virado para ela — Por que você tentou sequestrar Harry Potter no mês passado, Srta. Summers?

— Eu não tentei — ela disse, impassível e ligeiramente desagradada pela ideia — Eu sequer conheço o garoto!

— E porque Bervely acha que você sequestrou?

Charlotte deu uma breve olhada para Bervely por cima da mesa antes de suspirar no que, para a Black, teve um efeito teatral.

— Bervely tem o hábito de me culpar pelos erros que ela não quer assumir. Essa não seria a primeira vez.

Bervely sentiu o fundo da garganta queimar com a injustiça da afirmação.

— E que motivo Bervely teria para querer Harry Potter, Srta. Summers?

— Eu não sei. Ela me parece bem informada dos detalhes da coisa toda para não estar envolvida. Ela mesma disse que a mãe dela estava lá... talvez estivessem agindo juntas? Eu acho que descobrir os detalhes é papel das autoridades, não é?

Bervely forçou o feitiço de amarração, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Ela estava tão irritada com a sonsidade de Charlotte que não conseguia ficar parada.

— Ela está mentindo, Theodor! Você quer fazer o favor de me desamarrar? Isso está ficando ridículo!

— Não posso — ele disse com calma, mas inflexível e sem sequer olhar para ela — Você foi pega em flagrante confraternizando com uma suspeita e você _deliberadamente_ me manipulou para conseguir chegar até ela.

— Eu não estava confraternizando! — ultrajou-se, mas Theo apontou para as xícaras num argumento óbvio — Eu não bebi um gole disso!

— Se você bebeu ou não o chá, não é relevante. A coisa toda me parece muito suspeita, você tem que concordar comigo.

Bervely pegou um vislumbre de humor nos olhos de Charlotte, que passou tão rápido como o bater das asas de uma fada.

— Ela PLANEJOU isso, Theo! Ela sabia que você estava vindo e só falou o que queria que você ouvisse!

— Já chega com a gritaria — suspirou ele, batendo as pálpebras como se estivessem pesadas — Ela sabia que eu estava aqui porque foi avisada pelo elfo, mas ele só meu viu quando eu já tinha escutado boa parte da conversa de vocês.

— Você está sendo um grande idiota — Bervely avisou, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Sua atenção estava em Charlotte novamente.

— Você nega participação na tentativa de sequestro de Harry Potter. E quanto a sua contribuição na fuga de Sirius Black?

Bervely sentiu o seu estômago dar duas voltas inteiras. Theodor chegara exatamente no ponto que ela pretendera evitar ao decidir ir ali sozinha. Uma vez que ele descobrisse que a verdadeira Charlotte jamais tivera qualquer participação na fuga de Sirius...

— Não. Eu não posso negar isso. Você estava lá, Sr. Shadowtamer, você me viu. Como eu poderia? — Charlotte pontuou a confissão com um sorriso triste.

Bervely sentiu o queixo cair. Theodor parecia estar prendendo a respiração sem perceber; por quase dez segundos ninguém disse nada.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo aquilo — foi Charlotte quem quebrou o silêncio, inclinando a cabeça como se sua vergonha fosse genuína. — Não foi a minha intenção, eu apenas... eu _tinha_ que fazer o que fiz. Nunca foi sobre você, entende?

Bervely conseguia dizer, mesmo naquele ângulo, que Theodor estava ligeiramente pálido. Ele logo retomou sua postura de interrogatório, aprumando as costas:

— Então você confessa que foi cúmplice na fuga de Sirius Black? Confessa que se infiltrou em Azkaban fingindo que era uma medibruxa e armou para que um prisioneiro de segurança máxima acusado por uma chacina escapasse da prisão e colocasse a vida de milhares de bruxos em perigo?

— Eu sinto tanto por isso — a voz dela tremeu. Havia uma umidade real brotando de seus olhos azuis, e enquanto ela olhava intensamente para Theo, seus lábios tremiam. — _Ele me obrigou_. Ele teria feito coisas horríveis comigo se eu não seguisse suas instruções.

— Black? — Theodor perguntou com descrença, mas Charlotte negou.

— _Thor._ Aquele homem horrível... as coisas que ele me obrigou a fazer! — ela escolheu esse momento para olhar na direção de Bervely e suspirar aliviada — Eu sei que não temos nos dado bem há algum tempo, Bervely, mas eu sou _tão grata_ por você ter colocado aquele monstro atrás das grades!

Bervely ainda não tinha recuperado a fala, então quando Theodor virou o pescoço para lhe olhar encontrou uma expressão plana estampada em seu rosto.

— Thor Carmichael lhe obrigou a libertar Black? Por _quê?_

 _—_ Como eu saberia? Eles deviam ter um acordo... ele nunca me contava os motivos, eu apenas obedecia. Era mais fácil quando eu não o contrariava — Os lábios dela tremeram de novo, seus olhos se fechando como se horrores que ela vislumbrava do seu passado com Thor Carmichael fossem dolorosos demais para vislumbrar.

— Você está disposta a testemunhar contra ele diante do Wizengamot, Srta. Summers? — Theodor perguntou. Charlotte assentiu corajosamente.

— Sim, eu estou. Se ele não puder me alcançar, quero dizer — completou, olhando temerosa para o auror. — Ele se vingaria de formas terríveis se soubesse que eu falei contra ele.

— Ele não vai tocar em você — Theodor lhe garantiu. Bervely sentiu com horror que o tom dele se tornara mais complacente, ele não estava mais em modo interrogatório. Era impressão sua ou ele estava com _pena_ dela? — Ainda preciso levar você para Azkaban comigo, prisão preventiva, entende. Você é a minha principal suspeita, mas tudo será esclarecido e se ficar provado que você foi coagida pelo Sr. Carmichael, a sua pena será muito mais leve.

— Obrigada, Sr. Shadowtamer — ela arriscou um sorriso fugidio — Eu entendo.

Bervely ainda estava sacudindo num limbo de confusão e surpresa. Não conseguia entender por qual razão no _universo_ Charlotte assumiria aquele crime em especial, se ela sabia muito bem que Bervely era a responsável. Seria aquele algum plano deturpado e obscuro de vingança cuja lógica ela não estava acompanhando?

— Theo — Bervely tentou, sua garganta tão seca que se arrependeu de não ter bebido um gole do chá quando teve a chance — Será que podemos discutir por um momento...

— Preciso conseguir contato com a base. Vocês esperam aqui. Não tornem a coisa mais complicada para vocês, não tentem nada estúpido.

— Theodor! — ela chamou, sem acreditar que ele realmente estava lhe levando em custódia, mas não obteve resposta. O auror se levantou e deixou a solário, não sem antes intensificar o feitiço que as segurava na cadeira. Levou a varinha de Bervely com ele e sumiu de vista pela porta de treliças em direção ao andar de baixo.

Bervely esperou até parar de ouvir passos para então desviar seus olhos até Charlotte:

— O que você está armando, Summers?

— Quem foi que disse que eu estou? — adejou ela, arregalando os olhos, a pura imagem da inocência injustiçada.

— Você planejou cada momento disso, não foi? — Bervely sibilou, sem acreditar que caíra numa armadilha tão rudimentar — Cada palavra do que disse para mim foi na intenção de que ele ouvisse e tirasse as conclusões erradas! Theodor não vai cair na sua armação, Charlotte, ele me _conhece_ , ele sabe que eu não tenho porque sequestrar Potter. Se essa é a sua ideia de vingança,  você está perdendo seu tempo!

— Engraçado, você fala e fala, mas continua amarrada na cadeira, desarmada, à caminho de Azkaban.

— Eu não vou para Azkaban! — rosnou Bervely — Eu não cometi nenhum crime! E eu não sei o que você pretende com esse teatro, mas eu sei que está tramando contra mim.

— Teatro? Eu não diria isso alto se fosse você — ela sussurrou em tom de conselho — Você não quer que o auror pense que alguma coisa que eu disse é mentira, quer?

— _Tudo_ que você disse é mentira!

— _Tentar e falhar_ em sequestrar um garoto são um par de anos em Azkaban, Bervely, mas libertar Sirius Black? Essa é uma sentença de uma década na melhor das hipóteses.  

— Você não quer que eu _acredite_ que você está fazendo isso para livrar a minha cara, quer? Porque se tem alguém no mundo que não ia querer assumir uma condenação no meu lugar, esse alguém é você!

Charlotte lhe deu um olhar enigmático e não lhe dignou resposta. Decidindo que descobriria mais tarde o que a bastarda Lestrange estava tramando, Bervely começou a tentar se livrar das amarras que Theodor pusera em seus braços e pernas. Quanto mais ela se movia, no entanto, mais apertadas elas se tornavam, a ponto de seus dedos começaram a  formigar pela falta de circulação. Charlotte não parecia nem um pouco nervosa com a sua situação cativa, mas então _ela_ nunca estivera em Azkaban, nunca precisara respirar o bafo putrefato dos dementadores e sentir que toda a esperança e alegria eram sugados para fora de seu corpo.

— Você não está nem um pouco curiosa? — Charlotte voltou a falar. Bervely parou de recitar a série de feitiços não verbais de libertação que ela sabia existir e olhou para a moça, sua expressão aborrecida.

— Sobre o porquê de você está agindo como se tivesse um pote de Felix Felicis enfiado na bunda?

— Sobre porque Você-Sabe-quem ainda não recrutou você.

Bervely parou de lutar, um gelo desagradável se espalhando pelo seu sangue com a menção do bruxo das trevas.

— Como você _sabe_ que ele não... que espécie de pergunta é essa?

— Só estou especulando. Suponho que ele não tenha recrutado, porque se ele tivesse, você não estaria aqui agora. Afinal você _pertence_ a ele, não é? Desde garotinha. Bellatrix vendeu você pra ele em troca de aulas de magia negra.

Bervely cerrou seus punhos que já se encontravam insensíveis. Ela sabia que Charlotte estava tentando lhe tirar do sério, mas não pôde evitar responder.

— Thor Carmichael roubou o contrato entre a minha mãe e o Lorde, ele queimou junto com a casa.

— Mas aquele era um pedaço de papel, querida — ela lhe lembrou, uma nota de pesar na voz. — Você sabe bem que um contrato assinado com sangue mágico vai muito além do que o pergaminho que o contém.

Bervely olhou impaciente para onde Theodor tinha sumido. Estava começando a preferir ser levada aos dementadores do que continuar aquela conversa com Sei-Tudo-Sobre-Contratos-Mágicos Summers.

— Qual é o seu ponto, Charlotte?

— Eu só andei pensando... no seu lugar eu estaria fora de mim de medo. Se a minha mãe tivesse me prometido para um bruxo das trevas e esse bruxo das trevas estivesse de volta a ativa... bem, acho que eu estaria fugindo, fugindo para bem longe antes que ele se lembrasse que eu existo.

— O que faz de você uma covarde, mas isso nunca esteve em questão, não é? — Bervely zombou, mesmo que um arrepio estivesse passando pela sua espinha com a ideia de Voldemort vir atrás dela cobrar a promessa de Bellatrix, depois de todos aqueles anos.

— ... e ela matou seu pai — Charlotte completou pensativa, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. — Prometeu você às trevas e assassinou o seu pai a sangue frio. Você não tem raiva, Bervely? Não tem vontade de se vingar dela por isso? Eu sei que eu teria, se eu fosse uma pessoa vingativa.

Bervely teve que rir, a despeito do gosto agridoce em sua língua.

— Essa é você tentando me jogar contra Bellatrix? O que você ganha com isso? Como a minha sede de vingança salva seu rabo dos dementadores nesse momento?

— Não seja rude — ela meneou a cabeça, desapontada com os modos da outra. — Acho que você vai concordar comigo, nem eu nem você está em posição privilegiada no momento.

— Esse é um jeito de descrever as coisas — debochou Bervely, que agora estava perdendo a sensação dos pés amarrados aos pés de ferro da cadeira.

— Eu tenho uma proposta.

Bervely estreitou seus olhos. A Charlotte pronta-para-o-chá tinha dado lugar àquela que ela conhecia melhor, a rainha das mil tramas que sempre tinha uma saída para um problema. O que fora uma coisa boa quando Bervely tinha cinco anos e precisava explicar porque a coruja da família estava depenada e girando sem parar, mas não ajudava tanto agora que Summers e ela estavam em lados opostos da cooperação saudável.   

— Eu estou ouvindo, Summers — disse muito à contragosto. Se fosse algo que lhe livrasse de ir para Azkaban, porque ela desconfiava que Theodor não estava brincando sobre levá-las ambas, ela sempre podia caçar Charlotte de novo quando estivesse livre.

— Como você se sentiria — Charlotte sussurrou, tão inexpressiva que poderia estar pedindo para que ela lhe passasse o açucareiro — Se eu dissesse que sei uma maneira de você chegar até Bellatrix Lestrange sem que ela perceba, pegá-la com a guarda baixa?

Bervely lutou para permanecer inexpressiva diante da proposta.  Era verdade que ela tinha sua animosidade com Charlotte, muito rancor e uma certa inclinação geral em fazê-la pagar pela sua participação no destino de Hector, mas quando comparava isso aos sentimentos que vinha alimentando a respeito de Bellatrix desde que a comensal jogará Sirius no véu da morte...  

Bem, não havia comparação possível no mundo.

— Sua condição? — Bervely perguntou, seca.  

É claro que antes mesmo de perguntar ela já imaginava.

— BD —

Quando Harry atravessou o buraco do retrato após o seu encontro com o diretor – e com a Senhora do Lago de Avalon –, ele se sentiu estranhamente deslocado perante o cenário corriqueiro protagonizado pelos seus colegas de casa.

Num canto perto da lareira, Simas, Neville e Parvati jogavam uma partida de Snape Explosivo com grande dose de concentração e pouca conversa. Um bando de primeiranistas que Harry ainda não conseguia identificar individualmente estava folheando uma coleção de revistas de quadribol, espalhados pelo tapete em frente ao sofá de quatro lugares. Na mesa comprida que ficava do outro lado do salão, ele identificou a cabeça ruiva de Rony e a lanzuda de Hermione. Enquanto ela fazia notas a partir de um livro da largura de um tijolo, Rony estava mastigando a ponta da pena, distraído com uma partida de xadrez que ocorria a alguns metros dele, na outra ponta da mesa.

— Eu não acredito que você consegue fazer isso! Qual é, me diz, qual o truque? — disse o primeiro jogador de xadrez, que era Colin Creevey.

— Não tem truque! — sua parceira de jogo jurou. Era Johanne, um sorriso estampando seu rosto diante da descrença de Colin — Eu consigo imaginar o jogo na minha cabeça, já te disse!

— Você me assusta... — disse o garoto loiro com assombro. Ela riu, mas no momento que Harry se aproximou da mesa, assistiu pelo canto de olho o sorriso dela sumir ao mesmo tempo em que se aprumava. Harry imaginou que acabara de lhe "devolver" a visão, tendo se aproximado o bastante.

— Harry! — Hermione o notou, largando o livro. — Finalmente! Já estava começando a me cansar de ler sobre os princípios da rematerialização.

— Você consegue se cansar? — Rony provocou, o que a fez girar os olhos, mas ele logo se virou para Harry, curioso também — E aí, o que Dumbledore queria?

— Aqui não — Harry disse baixo. — Tenho muita coisa para contar.

— Vamos para o dormitório — Rony sugeriu, dando uma olhada na direção de Neville e Simas do outro lado do salão, travando sua batalha de Snape Explosivo como se tivessem apostado suas fortunas naquilo — Não acho que eles vão subir agora.

Harry esteve perto de perguntar “e Dino?", mas se segurou no último instante. O colega continuava desaparecido, mas eles não se atreviam a postular o pior ainda.

— Tudo bem — Hermione suspirou, juntando seus livros numa pilha — Eu já comecei a minha manifestação de rebeldia fugindo de casa, porque não frequentar o quarto de garotos, não é mesmo?

— Não seja absurda — Rony riu-se, pegando a própria mochila no encosto da cadeira e jogando de qualquer jeito num ombro —  Nem se você quisesse ia conseguir ser esse tipo de garota, Mione.

— Que _tipo_ de garota, Ronald? — ela perguntou com acidez. Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram; era claro que ele não tinha pista do que tinha falado de errado.

— Hum... rebelde? — sugeriu o ruivo, incerto de suas chances de sobrevivência.

— Pois fique sabendo que eu posso ser o tipo de garota que eu _quiser_!

— Eu estava tentando fazer um elogio — ele murmurou baixinho, mas ela já estava andando em direção ao dormitório masculino. Harry fez um sinal para Rony andar, tenso demais para achar graça. Sentiu mais do que viu Johanne abaixar a cabeça quando ele passava por ela; estar tão consciente das reações dela o irritava, mas o que ele podia fazer? A consciencia de que era a sua presença que a permitia enxergar era uma perturbação recorrente no fundo da sua consciência, mesmo (e talvez principalmente) quando ela não estava por perto.

Enquanto ele subia as escadas para o dormitório, não conseguiu deixar de pensar se a medida que se distanciava ela encontrava o escuro novamente. Será que era gradual, ou de uma vez só, quando ele saía do "raio de alcance"? Será que ela se sentia mal quando ele ficava longe, ou aliviada? Provavelmente a segunda opção, pela forma como ela parecera decidida a ficar longe dele na outra noite...

— Harry? — Hermione chamou ansiosa — Somos todo ouvidos.

Ela tinha se acomodado em cima da cama revirada de Harry, que era mais perto da janela. Rony lançou um olhar comprido para essa escolha de acomodação antes de se sentar em sua própria cama e puxar um saco de feijõezinhos.

— Dumbledore quer me dar aulas — Harry decidiu começar pela parte mais fácil. Os olhos de Hermione se acenderam de excitação.

— Aulas de Defesa? Ah, isso seria ótimo! Ainda mais agora que o seu rendimento vai ser atrapalhado por Snape...

— Não, não aulas de defesa. Aulas de Voldemort.

Rony engasgou com um feijãozinho sabor pimenta-do-reino e precisou ser desentalado. Enquanto ele tentava regredir de um vermelho intenso para um tom normal, Hermione ainda estava um pouco pálida.

— Aulas sobre o passado de Voldemort, sabe — Harry explicou, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. — Para eu saber... com o que estou lidando, acho. Quando a hora chegar.

— Quando a _hora_ chegar — Hermione repetiu, seu cérebro genial juntando as peças com rapidez, como Harry bem sabia — Isso quer dizer que a profecia...

— É. Eu ouvi a profecia no final do ano passado, Dumbledore me mostrou o que ela dizia. Acontece que foi a Professora Trelawney que contou sobre a profecia para Dumbledore...

— E você achando que ela era uma charlatã, Mione — Rony recuperou a voz para não perder a chance de cutucar a amiga. Ela não estava prestando atenção no entanto, seu olhar preocupado preso em Harry.

— O que a profecia dizia?

O garoto deu um suspiro profundo antes de recitar a profecia para os amigos. Tinha imaginado a reação deles durante todo o verão e chegara bem próximo da verdade. Rony ficou pálido contra suas sardas, Hermione se dividiu entre pena e horror, embora tentasse mascarar ambos para não chatear Harry.

— Nem toda profecia se realiza, sabe — Rony disse rápido, com uma nota inegável de esperança na afirmação. Como o amigo sabia desse detalhe estava além da compreensão de Harry.

— Sirius disse algo parecido. Mas quais as chances _dessa_ não se realizar? — o garoto disse amargo. Se sentia mais leve por ter revelado aos amigos a profecia, mas gostaria de poder fugir daquele momento de reações e do processo de negação pelo qual ele já enfrentara, sozinho em seu quarto noites a fio através do verão. — Já está se realizando, não é? Ele já me marcou como um igual. E Dumbledore está convencido de que eu tenho um poder que Voldemort desconhece...

— Ah, Harry! — Hermione estava com os olhos aguados. Por um momento Harry achou que ela se levantaria e o abraçaria, mas ao invés disso, ela abraçou a si mesma, ao mesmo tempo que repassava a profecia à procura da brecha no texto.

— Se um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...

— Significa que um tem que matar o outro — ele facilitou para ela, secamente. — Vou ter que virar um assassino no final, ou morrer tentando.

— É claro que não! — ela exclamou — Nós vamos encontrar um jeito, Harry. Nós _sempre_ encontramos um jeito.

Harry olhou grato para Hermione, agradecido por ter amigos tão maravilhosos que ele nem achava que merecia. Rony se manifestou, ainda com as sardas muito mais destacadas do que o normal.

— E quem é que Dumbledore queria apresentar a você?

— Ah, bem. É aí que a coisa fica estranha — ele deu uma risadinha sem humor, porque a coisa já estava estranha fazia tempos — Era aquela mulher que estava no jantar de seleção ontem a noite, ela queria me conhecer.

— Ela veio a Hogwarts só pra isso? — Rony quis saber, impressionado. Harry deu de ombros; não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade e não fazia a menor ideia se era o caso.

— Ela disse que é Senhora do Lago... de Avalon? Acho que é isso — ele olhou para Hermione pedindo ajuda — Ela disse que eu a teria visto no meu livro de história, mas eu realmente não me lembro.

Hermione arfou, seu olhos se arregalando.

— Ela é a _Senhora do Lago_? A _atual_ Senhora do Lago de Avalon?

— Eu sabia que você saberia — Harry apreciou, aliviado de que não ia ter que fazer pesquisa extra. Ele não esperava que Rony parecesse impressionado também.

— Mas todo mundo sabe que Avalon não existisse mais! — o ruivo argumentou, olhando perdido para Hermione — Não foi destruída na idade média?

— Perdida nas brumas, não destruída. Não é a mesma coisa — ela corrigiu Rony, antes de se voltar para Harry — Isso é grande, Harry, se ela deixou a ilha para ver você! Segundo os registros, há mais de cem anos anos uma grã-sacerdotisa não é vista em público! Será que foi por causa da profecia?

— Eu ficaria feliz se você pudesse me explicar o que é essa ilha, Mione — Harry a interrompeu — Realmente não me lembro desse capítulo da aula de Binns — "ou que qualquer outro", completou mentalmente.

Hermione franziu seus lábios, segurando uma bronca por sua falta de atenção crônica para história da magia, logo se pondo em modo de livro-texto.

— A lenda diz que Avalon foi onde a magia nasceu há milhares de anos, antes da civilização se formar como a conhecemos. Ela virou um lugar sagrado para os primeiros humanos mágicose naturalmente precisava ser protegido dos _não-mágicos,_ que estavam em muito maior quantidade e não gostavam de saber que havia uma parcela de humanos com poderes que eles não compreendiam. Os primeiros bruxos protegeram a ilha como puderam, ao mesmo tempo em que a veneravam como um lugar sagrado. Ao longo do tempo ela desempenhou vários papéis para os bruxos... lugar de veneração, de cura, um refúgio, uma escola onde os segredos da magia eram passados adiante. E quanto mais os bruxos se isolavam em relação aos não-bruxos, mas a ilha precisava ser resguardada. Acreditava-se que a sua destruição significaria o fim da magia.  Avalon se tornou uma lenda, ou talvez sempre tenha sido. A maioria dos bruxos tem uma ideia vaga de sua existência, as opiniões se dividem... mas para aqueles que acreditam, a Senhora do Lago é a figura hierárquica mais alta de Avalon. Normalmente é uma bruxa muito poderosa que abdicou de sua existência aqui no mundo real para se dedicar aos conhecimentos mais profundos e obscuros da Magia. Dizem que Morgana Le Fay foi Senhora do Lago no fim de sua vida, uma das mais poderosas. Você devia saber disso, Harry, fizemos uma prova inteira sobre Morgana no segundo ano!

— O segundo ano foi há milênios, Mione — ele suspirou, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava assimilar aquele monte de informação que a amiga acabara de lhe dar — Como assim ela teria abdicado da vida no mundo real? Avalon não fica no mundo real?

— Ninguém sabe onde Avalon _ficaria_ , esse é um dos Mistérios.  

— É claro que existe e fica em algum lugar, se a Senhora do Lago vem de lá, tem que existir, não é? — Rony disse. Hermione o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, quase com dó.

— Não necessariamente.

— Bem, Avalon existindo ou não, a, como você disse? Sacerdotisa estava aqui para me ver. E para me pedir desculpas — ele acrescentou, se aproximando da pior parte daquela conversa. Com aquela afirmação, ele teve a atenção dos amigos novamente. — Ela disse que foi por culpa dela que Voldemort desistiu de me sequestrar no verão.

— Voldemort tentou te sequestrar no verão? — Hermione quase saltou da cama. Harry se deu conta de que não tinha contado aquela parte do seu verão para a amiga, então ele teve que fazer uma pausa para resumir a história do seu aniversário para ela. Rony lhe ajudou com os detalhes que ele sabia. Quando Harry terminou de contar, Hermione estava mais branca que a fronha do seu travesseiro.

— _Bellatrix na_ Rua dos Alfeneiros!

— Sim, mas não se prenda a esse detalhe. Acontece que, naquela mesma noite, Hildegard estava a caminho de Hogwarts e foi surpreendia por Voldemort, segundo ela contou. Ele a atacou, vasculhou a mente dela e viu algo sobre mim que o deixou _assustado_.

Essa tinha sido a palavra que Hildegard usara no escritório de Dumbledore.

_"O que Tom viu em minhas memórias o deixou assustado."_

_Harry sentiu o quase irresistível impulso de perguntar porque ela chamava Voldemort pelo seu primeiro nome, mas não parecia o momento apropriado._

— _Há pouco tempo eu tive uma visão ao seu respeito, Harry Potter — a bruxa prosseguiu com a sua explicação, diante de um Harry cada vez mais perplexo — Confesso que eu a provoquei, estava curiosa ao seu respeito após o que aconteceu no Ministério da magia em julho. Eu pude ver que você estava prestes a receber um presente, um objeto amarrado ao seu destino através do tempo, vindo de longe. Não só ao seu, bem como ao de Tom. Somar esse fato ao meu conhecimento da profecia que vocês compartilham me alarmou. Eu achei que devia advertir Alvo a respeito, já que ele assumiu o papel de seu protetor._

_Harry olhou rápido para o professor Dumbledore; a expressão dele não estava mais plácida, havia uma sutil inflexão em torno de seus lábios que prenunciava desconforto. O próprio Harry sentiu uma inquietação no peito; conversas sobre profecias e destino envolvendo seu nome e o de Voldemort não o deixavam nem um pouco feliz._

_— Então... Voldemort viu na sua cabeça que eu ia receber uma coisa e isso o deixou com medo?_

_— Ele imediatamente assumiu que era algo que ameaçaria a sua integridade. Como havia a chance de você já ter o objeto em mãos, ele não quis arriscar estar em sua presença sem antes saber do que se tratava._

_— Eu não entendo... — o coração de Harry estava disparado por alguma razão — Então, porque é que a senhora está me pedindo desculpas? Se ele não tivesse visto isso em sua cabeça eu estaria morto agora, porque eu não tinha nenhuma arma comigo no dia do meu aniversário!_

_— Talvez você estivesse morto, mas isso é pouco provável. Se eu não tivesse me posto vulnerável neste dia, Alvo estaria livre para ir ao seu socorro tão logo recebesse seu recado — ela disse num tom de desculpas. Harry se lembrou de algo que ouvira nas férias, sobre Dumbledore estar ocupado socorrendo alguém naquele mesmo dia — Além do mais, você entende Harry, o fato de Tom saber que o objeto existe é uma grande desvantagem. Ele vai tentar tirá-lo de você._

_— Mas ninguém pode tocar nele sem se queimar — Harry explicou, dando outra olhada para Dumbledore. Agora os lábios dele estavam pressionados e suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas._

_— Eu não penso que isso não o impedirá. Bem, eu já fiz a minha confissão e peço perdão por ter deixado a minha mente vulnerável a ele, revelando segredos que não me pertenciam, Harry, espero que um dia possa me perdoar._

_— Não foi culpa da senhora — Harry disse, sabendo muito bem como ninguém podia resistir a Voldemort quando ele usava a sua Legilimência — Não tem problema, de verdade. Eu nem acho que essa coisa que eu recebi vai me ajudar, de qualquer modo. Não é como se eu pudesse, huh, apunhalá-lo — experimentou, sentindo que a afirmação soava ridícula em voz alta._

_— Isso nos leva ao meu pedido — disse ela, seus olhos castanho-amarelados de coruja brilhando para Harry — Para o qual eu aceitarei a sua negativa sem questionar, se assim decidir. Eu gostaria de ver o que o seu padrinho trouxe para você do outro lado do véu._

_Harry não estava certo se ela sabia tanto sobre o punhal porque ela o "vira" isso em suas visões ou se o diretor tinha lhe contado; pela expressão de Dumbledore, ele achava que era a primeira opção. Mesmo assim, o diretor permitira aquele encontro, e se Dumbledore confiava naquela mulher o bastante para permiti-la fazer esse pedido a Harry, ele decidiu que também confiava._

_— Eu posso ir buscar, está no dormitório._

_— Não há necessidade alguma de pegar o objeto em si — ela disse rápido, prevendo que ele se levantaria e fazendo um movimento com sua mão — Na verdade eu prefiro muito mais vê-lo através dos seus olho que dos meus._

_Ela deixou o pedido decantar, dando a Harry o tempo para perceber o que implicava. Assim que ele interpretou o que ela queria, se achou desconfortável._

_— A senhora quer dizer... olhar dentro da minha cabeça?_

_— Se não for pedir muito — ela repetiu em seu tom musical tranquilo — Eu lhe garanto que não irei nada além do que você me permitir, e você terá o controle durante todo tempo. Há um tipo nocivo de legilimência, que eu estou certa de que você conheceu em experiências passadas, e há aquele que é praticado por bruxos de boa fé, que respeitam limites._

_Harry procurou o olhar do diretor mais uma vez, incerto. Da última vez que alguém entrara na sua cabeça esse alguém fora Voldemort, em pleno átrio do Ministério, e a experiência como um todo beirara o insuportável. Dumbledore parecia saber exatamente o que estava passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento._

_— Não precisa fazer nada que lhe desconforte, Harry — ele lhe garantiu, sorrindo de forma a lhe assegurar._

_Harry voltou para a bruxa a sua frente. Ele literalmente sentia o coração bater na garganta; Hildegarde era o tipo de pessoa para quem simplesmente não se negava coisas; no fundo das suas entranhas, ele sabia que podia confiar nela. Ainda assim..._

_— Desculpe ter que perguntar isso, mas como eu vou ter certeza que Voldemort não vai atrás de você de novo para tirar mais informações?_

_— Uma pergunta muito justa. Não há como ter certeza, da mesma forma que não se pode saber que ele não tentará conseguir esses segredos através da ligação que compartilham — Ela foi direta, claramente ciente de que já acontecera no passado. — Mas eu garanto que pretendo ficar longe do caminho de Tom tanto quanto imagino que você pretende daqui em diante._

_Harry engoliu em seco e acabou assentindo._

_— Pode... pode olhar então._

_— Só o que quiser que eu veja — ela garantiu, sorrindo e estendendo as palmas abertas para ele. — Me dê as suas mãos. Olhe nos fundo dos meus olhos._

_Um segundo. Foi o tempo que levou para ele sentir que não estava mais sozinho em sua própria cabeça. A experiência era um tanto diferente de quando tivera a mente lida por Voldemort ou por Snape, já que a presença da mulher não era sorrateira. Era mais como se ela estivesse deixando evidente que estava lá dentro;_ como _Harry sabia disso, não fazia a menor ideia._

_"Você pode me mostrar o dia em que recebeu o punhal. Só precisa pensar nisso e eu verei também."_

_A voz dela soava como um pensamento que apesar de estar ali, não o pertencia. Havia um formigamento ligeiramente desconfortável atrás dos seus olhos que Harry tentou ignorar enquanto buscava pensar no dia em que resgatara Sirius do véu, junto com Anne. Ele soube que estava lá e Hildegard também; à medida que repassava suas lembranças, tinha a impressão de que elas_ vazavam _na direção da mente da bruxa._

_Anne pedindo ajuda para puxar Sirius... Sirius saindo lá de dentro como se fosse lançado, batendo a cabeça no batente de pedra, a poça de sangue brotando na superfície cinza. Seu joelho machucado, os olhos assustados, prateados brilhantes de Anne, a voz rouca de Sirius pedindo para que pegasse o punhal de sua mão... a frieza do metal, a queimadura em Sirius..._

_"Ele está morrendo!", Anne gritava. O horror dela lhe contagiava, a verdade da frase espremendo seu coração, ia perder Sirius de novo, ele ia morrer bem em seus braços..._

_— Muito bem, é o suficiente — Hildegard murmurou, dessa vez fora de sua cabeça. Ela deslizou para fora tão suavemente quanto entrara, mas Harry sentiu um enorme alívio. A formigação atrás dos olhos, que estivera prestes a se tornar uma dor pinicante, foi embora como se nunca tivesse existido._

_A bruxa soltou suas mãos. Harry percebeu que a sensação de segurá-las estivera presente o tempo inteiro._

_— Obrigada por isso, Harry Potter. Como eu imaginava, esse objeto estava destinado a você. Acabamos de vê-lo desafiar a lei natural da morte para encontrá-lo. Não me espanta que Tom esteja assustado._

_— Eu não entendo — Harry murmurou, ainda um pouco aturdido com a experiência, embora essa tivesse sido de longe a menos dolorida das vezes — Isso é mesmo uma arma contra Voldemort?_

_— Isso é o que ele pensa. Mas eu acho que os trouxas tem um ditado para isso, não? Algo com pregos e martelos..._

_Ele piscou confuso para a bruxa, que fez um gesto vago com a mão._

_— Não se preocupe com isso agora, Harry. Alvo o ajudará a manter o objeto longe do alcance de Voldemort enquanto você compreende melhor a sua função. Agora, há outra coisa que me preocupa. Você estava certo, Alvo — Hildegard se voltou para o diretor — As defesas de Harry são quase inexistentes._

_— Desculpe? — Harry franziu. — As minhas defesas?_

_— Mentais, Harry — Dumbledore se pronunciou, atento atrás dos seus oclinhos — Eu manifestei a minha preocupação com a suas defesas mentais desde que sabemos que Voldemort demonstrou interesse especial em sua mente no passado e pode voltar a fazê-lo caso sinta que é seguro tentar._

_Harry sentiu-se culpado pela sua completa desconsideração a Oclumência desde que parara de ter as (desastrosas) aulas com Snape no ano passado._

_— Nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer — o diretor continuou — Hilde tem uma sugestão para o problema, se você concordar. Você deve ter percebido que há uma matéria extra em seu currículo, além das que escolheu para prestar os NIEMs._

_— Adivinhação Avançada, sim, senhor — ele concordou, feliz de que finalmente alguém não se desviava com uma evasiva a respeito da questão._

_— Exatamente. O currículo da disciplina irá um pouco além da oclumência em si. Hilde nos ofereceu uma especialista do seu próprio círculo para nos ajudar com a tarefa. Eu achei que transformar a lição em uma matéria em que você possa aprender em conjunto com outros colegas tornará a experiência palatável._

_— Soa bem para mim — Harry aprovou, sentindo alivio. Não ia mais precisar ficar fechado em uma sala com Snape invadindo sua mente e lhe humilhando por mais um ano, algo que é claro ele não faria nem que a outra opção fosse suportar visitas mentais de Voldemort._

_— Se estamos resolvidos a esse respeito, há outra conversa que precisamos ter, Harry. Adivinhação avançada não será a única lição extra que você terá esse ano._

_— Imagino que essa seja a minha deixa — Hildegard anunciou, deslizando para fora da cadeira de Dumbledore com um movimento fluido — Se me dão licença, cavalheiros. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. Eu aprecio a sua generosidade para aceitar as minhas desculpas, e  para me dar acesso às suas memórias. Saiba que Avalon está aberta a sua visita, caso venha a necessitar._

_— Hum. Obrigado — Harry não fazia ideia de como ele poderia 'precisar' de Avalon, mas achou que deveria agradecer mesmo assim._

_Hilde fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça e foi andando em direção aos aposentos particulares de Dumbledore no fundo da torre. Então ela se deteve no primeiro degrau da escadinha e se voltou para Harry, a expressão curiosa._

_— Uma última pergunta? — Harry assentiu, intrigado. Hilde o perscrutava com o olhar perfurante de ave de rapina — O que você pensa do Destino, Harry?_

_Era a pergunta mais esquisita que alguém já lhe tinha feito. Engraçado foi que ele nem precisou pensar muito:_

_— Eu não sei se acredito nele._

_Ela sorriu, assentindo como se já esperasse ouvir algo assim._

_— Interessante, dado ao quanto o Destino vem acreditando em você._

_—_ BD —

— Então ela foi embora e Dumbledore começou a falar das aulas que ele quer me dar sobre o passado de Voldemort — Harry terminou de explicar para Rony e Hermione, que tinham ouvido em grande parte sem interromper. — Ele quer que eu saiba de tudo que eu puder, provavelmente para ter minha melhor chance...

— Harry, espere um momento aí — Hermione o interpelou. Ela estava um bocado aturdida, mas dava para ver que seu cérebro estava funcionando a todo vapor — Sirius voltou da _morte_ para trazer algo para você... um _presente_ do destino, segundo a própria Senhora do Lago. Há uma profecia com seu nome, coisas estranhas estão acontecendo... para Avalon se envolver, isso é _grande,_ Harry _._

 _—_ Eu sei que é grande — ele assentiu, sentindo-se exaurido — Só queria saber _o que_ é.

— Ela disse que você precisa descobrir por si mesmo, não é? Mas nós vamos lhe ajudar, é claro. Se o punhal é uma arma para vencer Voldemort...

— Não acho que Dumbledore concorda com ela — ele disse rápido — Ele continua repetindo que a arma que eu tenho contra Voldemort é _amor_...

— Não é como se você pudesse apunhalar alguém com amor, né? — Rony mostrou sua descrença — Acho que se a varinha não é uma opção, eu fico com a arma afiada.

Hermione meneou a cabeça, suspirando.

— Muito sensível, Rony, para não perder o costume.

— O que foi que eu disse de errado agora? — o ruivo protestou num tom injustiçado — Por que é que agora tudo que eu digo você usa para me atacar?

— Ninguém está _atacando você! —_ Hermione guinchou.

— Não comecem, vocês dois — pediu Harry, apertando seus olhos. Ele estava desenvolvendo um princípio de enxaqueca que achava que tinha a ver com a experiência com legilimência.

— Você não contou a ela sobre Johanne ainda — Rony lhe lembrou, achando que aquele era um bom assunto para o qual migrar.

— Tem mais coisa sobre ela? Já é bem estranho que ela tenha sabido onde Sirius estava no Ministério — especulou Hermione — Como ela saberia com todos os detalhes?

— Eu acho que ela é uma vidente. Uma de verdade, não uma de uma vez na vida que nem a professora Trelawney — o ruivo ofereceu astutamente.

— Não seja ridículo, Rony, videntes são extremamente raras, se é que existem, eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas — Hermione teimou.

— Mas Harry acabou de dizer que Trelawney fez a profecia dele e que a Senhora do Lago viu que ele receberia algo antes de acontecer!

Isso fez Hermione morder o lábio num raro momento de ausência de argumentos. Harry sabia que aquilo era o suficiente para que ela planejasse muitas horas na biblioteca pesquisando a respeito e ele não a impediria, não se isso trouxesse respostas para as muitas dúvidas que o assombravam no momento.

— Eu não acho que ela seja vidente — ele disse por fim, inquieto. — Talvez ela seja... outra coisa. Videntes veem o futuro, não é, e ela meio que viu o presente, na hora em que estava acontecendo. Além do mais, tem a outra coisa.

— Tem _mais_ coisa? — Hermione  usou um tom de indignação. Bem, ele não tinha culpa de que ela tinha sumido o verão inteiro enquanto as coisas aconteciam, tinha?

— Eh, sim. Ela, hum, ela consegue ver quando eu estou por perto.

— Consegue ver o quê? — Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas castanhas.  

— Qualquer coisa. Ela é cega, mas desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez nas férias ela consegue ver quando eu estou por perto — ele explicou, extremamente sem graça.

— Ah. Isso explica umas coisas — comentou Rony, pensativo.

— Ela consegue _ver_ só quando você está por perto e volta a ser cega quando não está? — Hermione quis se certificar.

— Foi o que eu disse, Hermione — ele resmungou, extremamente desconfortável com o assunto.

— Você está me dizendo que a filha do seu padrinho se recuperou de uma cegueira que _magia_ não conseguiu curar, por sua causa?

— Bem, curou mais ou menos, não é? — ele disse a contragosto, cruzando os braços. Queria mais do que tudo mudar de assunto agora, mas não parecia que isso ia acontecer.

— Harry, isso é muito peculiar.

— Obrigado por apontar o fato, eu não tinha percebido.

— E porque você não está passando mais tempo com ela até vocês descobrirem como tornar a mudança permanente, independente da sua presença?

— Hum? — Harry não achou que tinha entendido a pergunta. — Não é tão simples assim. Nós mal nos conhecemos…

— Harry, ela não ENXERGA quando está longe de você! É da filha de Sirius que estamos falando, seu padrinho Sirius que voltou da morte para lhe trazer algo que pode ajudar você a vencer Voldemort, porque é que você não está fazendo tudo que pode para tornar a vida dela mais fácil?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe retirado abruptamente do aquário. Como a conversa fora da estranheza absurda da situação para ele estar recebendo uma bronca? Harry tentou buscar um olhar de suporte de Rony, mas o amigo estava extremamente vermelho e não muito surpreso com o que Hermione acusava.

— Nós nem sabíamos que ela existia um mês atrás! — ele argumentou, mas até nos seus ouvidos soou um ponto terrível. Deveria existir algo melhor em sua defesa, certo? — Hermione, isso é muito esquisito, eu não posso ficar andando com uma pessoa só porque ela não enxerga na minha ausência!

Hermione piscou seguidas vezes para ele, mandando a cabeça.

— Esse não é você, não de verdade. Harry, o que é que está acontecendo?

— Nada está acontecendo! — ele se defendeu. — Bem, nada além das milhões de coisas, não é, gente tentando me sequestrar, comensais matando crianças num palco, Gina sendo atacada por um dragão, Sirius morto, e depois vivo, eu tenho que apunhalar Voldemort num futuro próximo...

Ela continuava balançando a cabeça, dispensando uma por uma as desculpas de Harry a medida que ele as despejava.

— _Harry_ , sua vida é um caos desde que eu te conheço. Desde que você tem onze anos tem gente tentando matar você, armando para você, querendo a sua cabeça por mil razões. Isso _nunca_ te impediu de ajudar alguém que precisava. _Nunca._ Coisas estranhas acontecendo também nunca te seguraram. Você é a pessoa que arrisca a ira de um partidário de Voldemort para libertar um elfo doméstico e que enfrenta um basilisco para salvar uma garotinha. Você voltou no _tempo_ comigo para salvar a vida de Sirius, e quase morreu tentando salvar ele de novo, quando se convenceu que ele estava em perigo no ano passado. E agora quer me dizer que vai deixar alguém andar por aí _sem enxergar_ só porque é estranho, quando a solução está literalmente em _você?_

Como devia ter sido a intenção dela, suas palavras funcionaram como uma sucessão de tapas. A esse ponto, Rony assistia a discussão com o queixo caído, acompanhando um e outro como quem assiste dois batedores arrebatando o balaço de um lado a outro.

— Hermione, eu...

— Você está aborrecido com ela? — sondou a garota, perspicaz com seus olhos em cima dele. Harry se encolheu um pouco; mesmo sem saber legilimência, ela podia ser tão incisiva quanto se soubesse.

— Não! Eu não... não de verdade. Eu não sei, Hermione! Mas não é nada com ela, não é como se ela tivesse _culpa_ disso tudo.

— Então... você está zangado com Sirius?

— Por que é que eu estaria zangado com Sirius? O que ele tem a ver com a coisa toda? Tudo que ele fez foi voltar! Eu estou feliz que ele voltou! — Harry rosnou, o que a fez inclinar a cabeça pensativa.

— Isso não soou nada feliz. E tudo bem se você estiver zangado com ele. No seu lugar, eu com toda certeza estaria.

— Ah, é? Por que? — Harry tinha seus braços firmemente cruzados. Ele nem lembrava a hora que os cruzara.

— Primeiro, porque ele morreu. Padrinhos... _pais_ não são supostos a morrer, não é, quando a gente ainda precisa deles por perto. E depois ele voltou completamente alheio a dor que causou, pelo que eu entendi, e não bastasse isso, ele "trouxe" com ele duas filhas das quais você nunca tinha ouvido falar. Filhas cuja existência omitiu de você desde o começo .

— Ele disse que estava protegendo elas — Harry informou entre seus dentes, mas nem ele gostava de quão oca a justificativa soava.

— ... e agora que ele voltou, você nem pode contar com ele porque você sente, lá no fundo, que as filhas dele são prioridade. E você queria ser a prioridade dele, porque você merece, e você precisa disso.

Harry não pode fazer nada a não ser ficar parado ali, sentindo as palavras dela cavarem um buraco em seu peito, como as afiadas verdades que elas eram.

— Como você pensa essas coisas? — Rony perguntou assombrado. Hermione lhe deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu _observo,_ só isso. E Harry — a garota se virou condescendente para o amigo — Perdoe Sirius. Por todos os defeitos que ele tem, eu tenho certeza de que ele ama você como seu pai teria amado, ou algo tão perto disso quanto possível.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em afirmação. Seus olhos estavam queimando, a garganta apertada num nó firme. Ele assentiu, sabendo que não era seguro falar naquele momento. Hermione sorriu compreensiva e, antes de ir embora para o próprio dormitório, atravessou o quarto para lhe dar um abraço apertado.

— BD —

Theodor retornou ao solário cerca de vinte minutos depois, tendo conseguido contactar o Esquadrão de Aurores e solicitar reforço para Blackburn Hall. Ele teria sido  _capaz_ de escoltar as duas suspeitas desarmadas até a prisão, mas esse não era o protocolo recomendado. E como Bervely fizera questão de esfregar em sua cara mais cedo, sua licença estava suspensa, então _tecnicamente_ ele não devia estar escoltando ninguém para lugar nenhum ou mesmo investigando um caso.

Era o tipo de transgressão menor que seria perdoada assim que ele explicasse a situação para alguém do DELM; eles certamente concederiam a permissão para um dos seus tentando provar-se inocente das acusações que o afastaram de sua carreira, certo?

Com esse pensamento positivo, Theodor retornou ao solário... para achar Bervely caída no chão e nenhum sinal de Charlotte Summers, só a sua cadeira vazia.

— Raios, Bervely! — ele exclamou, ao mesmo tempo que que olhava ao redor para se certificar de que Summers não estava espreitando atrás de uma das pilastras para atacá-lo.

Nem sinal da outra garota. Theodor se agachou para verificar o pulso de Bervely e se aliviou ao descobrir que havia um.

Outra coisa que havia era um grande vergão vermelho do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, ornando um corte profundo na altura da bochecha. Ela devia ter sido atingida com alguma coisa dura... ele desconfiava da segunda cadeira, jogada no chão de qualquer jeito.

— Relaxio! Enervate! — O primeiro feitiço a livrou das amarras, o segundo a despertou. Bervely apertou os olhos, desfrutando da dor pulsante que tomava todo o lado esquerdo de sua cabeça, depois o focalizou com alguma dificuldade.

— A vadia conseguiu escapar — murmurou. Falar doía terrivelmente. A visão do olho esquerdo estava borrada; a pancada partira vasos sanguíneos em sua esclera, que estava manchada de vermelho ao redor da íris.

— É, estou vendo. Para onde ela foi, Bervely?

— Não deixou endereço, sinto muito.

— Muito engraçado. Você consegue se levantar?

Ela demorou de responder. As formas que a luz fazia no teto do solário se embaralhavam na frente dos seus olhos como se dançassem. Ah, Theodor tinha lhe perguntado alguma coisa, o que era mesmo...?

— Acho que não — respondeu, a voz pastosa. Gosto forte de ferro cozinhava em sua língua, lhe dando ânsia de vômito.

Sentiu que seu corpo era erguido do chão com facilidade. Ele passou um dos braços dela por cima do seu ombro e um braço dele circulou sua cintura, de forma que ele conseguiu meio que arrasta-la para fora do solário e através da escada, carregando a maior parte de seu peso. Não era culpa dela, ele que tinha cortado a circulação dos seus pés com aquele feitiço estúpido...

— Meu quarto — ela apontou quando passaram pela porta, já no andar de baixo.

— Ah, ótimo, bom saber — ele se deteve, deliberando por um momento, então mudando a rota.

A próxima coisa que Bervely soube foi que estava pousando numa cama macia e empoeirada, depois ela apagou de novo.

Acordou com algo gelado sendo pressionado contra seu rosto. Empurrou a mão que lhe provocava a enorme e desnecessária quantidade de dor.

— Ah, você acordou — o rosto de Theodor flutuava bem acima do seu corpo. Sentindo-se menos tonta agora, ela fez um esforço para se sentar e percebeu que estava em sua cama de infância, ainda em Blackburn Hall. Também sentiu o bolso do casaco pesar com o objeto que Charlotte lhe oferecera em troca de seu escape; esperava que aquela barganha valesse à pena, afinal dera o próprio rosto para aquela cobra abortada arrebentar, em nome da veracidade de sua “fuga”.

Theodor sentou ao lado dela, lhe observando com atenção e silêncio atípico.

— Bastarda desgraçada, quase arranca a minha cara fora — resmungou, apalpando o hematoma que já estava bastante inchado — Você se importa em me emprestar minha varinha para eu tentar controlar esse estrago, se não for pedir muito?

— Como ela fugiu, Bervely? — ele exigiu, sem tomar conta do pedido dela. — Ela estava desarmada, você também. Ambas amarradas, o elfo contido no andar de baixo…

— Eu não sei! Ela devia ter uma carta na manga, quando vi, ela estava solta e virando a cadeira em meu rosto!

— Por _que_ ela iria te bater, se já estava livre? — ele franziu ligeiramente. Bervely deu de ombros com impaciência.

— Não me peça para entender a cabeça de um aborto, está bem? Summers me odeia, não me surpreende que ela queria quebrar minha cara. Theo, minha varinha? Isso aqui está doendo como o inferno. É bom saber que você retornou ao seu bom senso, aliás. Que ideia foi aquela de me _amarrar_?  Eu espero que esse tenha sido parte de algum plano seu para fazê-la confessar, porque de outra forma eu vou ficar muito...

— Por que você veio aqui sem mim? — ele a interrompeu, duro e seco, os olhos parecendo lascas de grafite pregados nela. — Por que mentir para mim que não sabia onde era a propriedade Lestrange, apenas para aparatar aqui no momento que eu dei as costas?

Bervely suspirou pesadamente.

— Meus assuntos com Charlotte são _pessoais._ Nós temos uma história, eu tenho contas a tratar com ela que vem muito antes das suas, se quer mesmo saber.

— Eu nem mesmo sei se ainda tenho alguma conta para tratar com ela, a esse ponto — ele murmurou enigmático, observando Bervely com atenção. Ela percebeu que Theodor estava muito mais perto do que seria socialmente aceitável.

— Theo, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, mas você não devia estar procurando por ela? Charlotte não pode aparatar, ela não deve ter ido longe.

— Tem uma equipe procurando por ela. Eu achei melhor ficar aqui com você até que acordasse.

— Que amor — zombou, ainda que ligeiramente alarmada. O tom dele não denunciava nenhuma preocupação especial com a sua integridade. Ah não, ele era o pedaço de aço frio que ela tivera a chance de ver em ação em Azkaban muitas e muitas vezes, interrogando prisioneiros, direcionando dementadores, dando ordens para os outros Quarters. Não era uma versão de Theodor que ela especialmente gostava.

— Então a gente só vai ficar aqui... batendo um papo? — quis saber Bervely, franzindo para ele, arriscando um sorriso — Desfrutando da hospitalidade Lestrange, lotando os pulmões de poeira de fada mordente?

— Isso não é um bate papo, é um interrogatório. _Informal_ — ele completou, sem nenhuma nota de informalidade na voz — Eu preciso de respostas, então nós vamos ficar aqui até que eu as tenha.

Bervely se deu conta da razão pela qual ele estava tão perto é porque queria intimidá-la.

— Faça suas perguntas, Quarter Shadowtamer — estalou a língua em tom de zombaria. Soube pelo jeito que ele apertou os cantos dos olhos que considerou aquilo um ato de insubordinação, mas não era como se ela fosse se _submeter_ a intimidação dele nem nada.

— Você vem mentindo para mim — disse Theo num tom de constatação pungente — pelos últimos três anos.

— Como eu poderia? Nós só nos conhecemos há dois.

— _Não_. Eu a conheci na páscoa de noventa e três, Bervely Black. Você tentou visitar Sirius Black, mas eles não deixaram você chegar até ele. Você teve uma reação ruim aos dementadores e eu ajudei o seu amigo a te levar até a enfermaria. Você bebeu chocolate quente e me pediu para visitar Bellatrix Lestrange. Eu deixei, afinal você estava na lista de parentes. Então você se acidentou durante a visita e assustou um bocado seu amigo. Eu a mandei de volta para terra firme com mais uma garrafa de chocolate quente e um curativo que eu mesmo fiz em seu braço.

— Estou surpresa que você se lembra do caso com tamanha riqueza de detalhes — ela comentou, treinando outro sorriso com seus lábios fechados. Por dentro se sentia inquieta, porque não parecia que a conversa estava rumando para um lugar bom, a julgar pelo tom de Theodor.

— Eu dificilmente esqueceria, já que fiz um relatório sobre o acontecido, como era minha obrigação. Ele foi arquivado, então eu arquivei essa memória também. Para ser sincero, não esperava voltar a ver você novamente. Não parecia que você ia pisar os pés em Azkaban de novo depois de todo o trauma. Mas nossa, eu podia estar mais enganado?

— Você me viu de novo mais de um ano depois, quando você foi com Snape até a cabana na floresta levar o convite da sua mãe para que eu entrasse no Instituto Flamel — ela lhe lembrou com rapidez. Theodor assentiu.

— Sim. E antes disso eu vi você _uma dezena_ de vezes, não é? Trabalhando na prisão... me fazendo perguntas sobre Black... me convencendo a lhe deixar visitá-lo! Me _manipulando_ para gostar de você e baixar a minha guarda, como um _grande_ idiota.

— Theodor — Bervely fechou os olhos por um momento, seu coração dando umas cambalhotas impossíveis pelo peito a essa altura — Eu não...

— _Não negue —_ ele sibilou através dos dentes —, não queira me fazer de idiota mais uma vez, Bervely, eu acho que uma _terceira_ vez tem que ser um record de imbecilidade _até pra mim!_ Eu _sei_ que foi você em Azkaban, por favor, eu já desconfiava há algum tempo, para falar a verdade! Esses dois anos vendo você fazer poções! Me perguntando _por que_ sua técnica era terrivelmente familiar pra mim, até que eu finalmente entendi! Nós trabalhamos juntos na Essência da Aurora Boreal em Azkaban!

— Theodor, você _acabou_ de ouvir a verdadeira Charlotte confessar que esteve lá! — ela tentou, mesmo se sentindo idiota por fazê-lo. Ele torceu o rosto com um desgostoso triunfo.

— A _verdadeira Charlotte,_ sim. Até você admite que existe uma falsa, então. Tudo que eu precisava para confirmar minha teoria era estar frente a frente com a "verdadeira"Charlotte, e uau, como eu estava certo! Ela _nunca_ poderia ser a mesma pessoa com quem eu trabalhei em Azkaban! Ela nem mesmo me _olhou_ do mesmo jeito, e por favor, "Sr. Shadowtamer"? _Minha_ Charlotte me chamava de Theo. Até quando nos duelamos no navio, na noite da fuga, ela ainda me chamou de Theo!

— Por que ela mentiria sobre isso? — Bervely perguntou quietamente. Ela não tinha mais esperanças de convencê-lo que não era a "Charlotte dele", mas a pergunta ainda a perturbava, porque raios Charlotte _mentiria?_

 _—_ Talvez ela esteja tentando proteger você — ele sugeriu. Bervely fez um som alto de descrença com sua garganta.

— Ela estava tentando me acusar do sequestro de Potter! O que ela ganha me protegendo de um crime enquanto me acusa de outro?

— O sequestro de Potter nunca aconteceu, isso são só alguns anos de prisão. Mas ser cúmplice na fuga de Black… — ele não terminou, mas seu olhar dizia tudo. Qualquer pessoa mancomunada com Black podia esperar apodrecer em Azkaban. O fato de que suas palavras eram praticamente as mesmas que as de Charlotte era um tanto inquietante.

Mais perturbador do que isso era o quanto ele parecia genuinamente machucado, agora que a sua máscara de quarter durão estava fraquejando. Theo não era especialista em esconder seus sentimentos — o chapéu dificilmente o teria colocado na Sonserina, caso ele tivesse ido à Hogwarts — então ela podia ver uma decepção manchando os seus olhos muito claros. Bervely desviou o olhar para a direção da porta, desconfortável.

— Por que você começou a desconfiar de mim? — ouviu-se perguntar num fio de voz.

— Motivo — respondeu ele prontamente. — Charlotte nunca o teve. Muito menos Thor Carmichael, por pior que ele seja, não vejo o que ele poderia ganhar libertando Black. Mas você... desde que você me disse que Black era inocente eu percebi. Confesso que por um tempo eu lutei contra a ideia de que uma adolescente poderia armar um plano tão complexo que fosse capaz de desafiar o meu esquema de segurança, dementadores e todo o resto. Mas quanto mais eu convivia com você, nesses últimos anos, eu entendia. Você consegue ser excepcional quando se esforça.

— Imagino que eu não deva tomar isso como um elogio — ela comentou, fazendo força para soar debochada e para que a voz não tremesse.

— Eu não tenho mais perguntas. Não acho que a esse ponto eu precise saber de todas as formas pelas quais você me fez de idiota desde então. Só uma última, Bervely. Se você puder responder olhando para mim.

Ele esperou. Bervely deu um pesado suspiro e levantou o rosto, seus maxilares travados com muita força, o queixo erguido numa última tentativa de mostrar que não estava intimidada ou afetada com aquela conversa.

— Obrigado — Theodor passeou os olhos pelo rosto dela distraidamente, enquanto formulava sua pergunta da melhor maneira. — Você por acaso, alguma vez no meio do seu plano, se _importou?_

 _—_ Se eu me importei...? — ela fez um movimento de confusão com a cabeça, não entendendo de primeira do que ele estava falando.

— Ah, vamos lá, Bervely. Você deve saber, você com certeza _sabe_ que eu estava apaixonado por _ela._ Alguma vez, alguma _parte_ de você se importou com o que eu sentia, enquanto estava me manipulando para os seus próprios fins? Sua Charlotte alguma vez sentiu alguma coisa de volta?

Bervely sentiu aquela coisa horrível na boca de seu estômago... _pena._ Algo degradante de se sentir por pessoas que ela admirava. Gostaria que ele não tivesse ido tão  _baixo,_ porque ela não ia, ela não tinha como ir até lá com ele.

Ela negou, baixando os seus olhos, depois lembrando que ele pedira para que o encarasse e os erguendo de novo.

— Não. Não desse jeito, Theo. Não do jeito que você sentia por m– por _ela_.

Theodor assentiu, no fundo já esperando aquela resposta. Ele se levantou, esticando o colete do uniforme de Quarter. Deu um olhar fugaz para ela, rolando a varinha entre os dedos.

— Não se engane — disse num tom mais controlado, que não era nem o de Quarter, nem o que estivera usando antes, mas um meio termo entre os dois. — Eu nunca me senti desse jeito sobre _você_.

Ela resistiu ao impulso de lhe lembrar que eram a mesma pessoa, ela e “sua Charlotte”, mas sabia que o que ele estava tentando dizer é que a desprezava, desprezava a verdadeira, mentirosa Bervely, que arruinara a sua carreira de auror e convivera com ele naqueles últimos dois anos no Instituto guardando esse segredo.

Ela o deixaria magoá-la e não estragaria isso para ele, porque no fundo sabia que mereceria.

Achando que era hora, Bervely se levantou, testando as pernas e ficando feliz que funcionavam. Tremiam um pouco, mas não pareciam prestes a derrubá-la.

— Eu imagino que você não vai mais querer ouvir de mim, então eu vou sumir de vista. Eu _ainda_ preciso da minha varinha, no entanto. Se você puder apenas apontar uma direção geral de onde a colocou eu posso ir buscar, sem problemas.

Theodor se voltou para ela como se lhe tivessem crescido chifres de bicórneo na testa.

— Bervely, você _arruinou_ minha carreira, você entende isso? Você tem noção do estrago que causou aquela noite? Tem noção das consequências? A única razão pela qual eu consegui reforço aqui hoje foi porque usei a palavra mágica "Potter", mas eu sou uma piada para o Esquadrão!

— Theo, eu sinto muito pela sua carreira, mas honestamente acho que está melhor agora. Você é muito melhor alquimista do que era auror.

Essa talvez tenha sido a coisa errada para se dizer, a julgar pelo jeito que a raiva brilhou no olhos dele.

— Isso não é algo para _você_ decidir.

— Tem razão — ela suspirou, vencida. — Olhe, se houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para consertar as coisas, você sabe que eu faria.

— Mas é claro que tem! — ele disse como se ela estivesse louca de considerar qualquer outra opção. — Você vai me acompanhar até Azkaban e confessar que foi cúmplice na fuga de Sirius Black e que sabe exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

Ela soltou um riso nervoso pelo nariz.

— _Desculpe?_

— Você me ouviu — Não havia uma grama de humor em seu rosto que denunciasse que a proposta era uma brincadeira de mau gosto para assustá-la. — Você vai confessar seus crimes e eu vou ter meu distintivo de volta.

Bervely tinha certeza de que seus olhos estavam do tamanhos de pires agora.

— Você vai me _prender?_

Theo se virou para ela. Não havia nenhum prazer em sua decisão, mas nenhuma hesitação também.

— Não. Eu vou esperar que você tenha o mínimo de decência dentro de você e que haja dignamente uma vez em sua vida. Se você se recusar… Então eu suponho ter que tomar outras providências.

Ela sentiu o mundo perder substância ao seu redor enquanto a perspectiva _real_ do que ele propunha lhe alcançava e engolfava. _Azkaban_. Dementadores... a podridão, o medo _constante_ de perder sua alma... o _horror,_ os pesadelos, o cheiro impregnado de algo _pior do que a morte_.

— E então, Bervely — Theodor chamou ao seu lado, impaciente — O que vai ser?

_(Continua...)_

_Participe do[ grupo do facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1374829049502862/) e conheça outros leitores !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A conversa final entre Bervely e Theodor tem diversas referências a acontecimentos de Indigna Rosa Negra. Você pode encontrar a história no Nyah Fanfiction: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/581445/Indigna_Rosa_Negra/
> 
> Se você aprecia essa história, me deixe saber através de um comentário!


	13. Nolite Facere Quicquam Stultius¹

_  
Medo escorre entre os meus dedos,  
_ _eu lambo os dedos  
_ _e saboreio o meu próprio medo.  
  
_ _(Medo - Pitty)_

 

— Você tem _certeza_ que está bem?

— Eu estou bem, Mione.

— Mas o Rony disse que você acordou encharcado de suor e gritando.

— Eu não disse nada disso. Essa bruxa leu minha mente, pare de ler minha mente, Hermione.  

— Eu estou _bem,_ vocês _dois._ Não, aqui, vamos sentar desse lado hoje.

À medida que as vozes se aproximaram, o arroz-doce no prato de Anne se tornou visível. Ela não demonstrou surpresa; estava ficando muito boa em não se sobressaltar quando de repente o mundo acendia à sua frente. Viu pelo canto dos seus agora funcionais olhos os contornos, ainda um pouco embaçados, de Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentando do outro lado da mesa, mais ou menos na sua direção.

— Bom dia, Johanne — disse Hermione num tom simpático proposital.

— Bom dia, Hermione — ela sorriu com a boca fechada, sem saber se devia ou não erguer o rosto para a garota. Teria Harry contado aos amigos sobre a peculiaridade da sua visão quando ele estava perto? Se ele não tivesse mencionado e ela olhasse para Hermione seria estranho, se ele tivesse e ela não olhasse… igualmente estranho.

Ah, e por falar em estranho, porque o Sr. Não Se Aproxime de Mim optara por sentar _daquele_ lado da mesa onde ela tinha chegado primeiro?

— ‘Dia, Anne — Rony acenou, indicando uma bandeja que ele puxara para si com energia — Você já provou esses rolinhos de canela? Só perdem para o da minha mãe, e olha que isso é muita coisa, mamãe praticamente inventou rolinhos de canela.

— Vou provar, obrigada pela sugestão — prometeu, decidindo por fim erguer o rosto; se eles não soubessem ainda que ela via quando Harry estava presente, iam descobrir de uma forma ou outra.

No entanto não foi para o caçula Weasley, mas para o seu amigo, que ela olhou através dos seus óculos escuros. O garoto de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos impressionantes lhe encarou de volta. As cores eram mais vivas em torno dele do que em qualquer outro ponto; suas vestes escolares distintamente negras, o contraste afiado de vermelho e dourado das listras de sua gravata, e de novo, o verde-esmeralda, tudo retornava ao verde esmeralda inquietante daquele par de íris. Impossível não notar que Harry tinha olheiras marcadas sob os olhos, não parecia ter dormido o suficiente durante a noite.

— Deve ser mais fácil tomar seu café da manhã quando você de fato pode vê-lo — foi o que Harry lhe disse à guisa de bom dia. Era difícil saber pelo seu tom, mas ela teve a impressão de que ele estava tentando ser engraçado.

— Eu tenho me virando sem ver meu café da manhã há dois anos — comunicou, seca. Ele que não achasse que era o salvador do universo porque estava lhe proporcionando um vislumbre do seu arroz doce. Não depois daquela discussão na noite em que tinham chegado à Hogwarts.

Harry apertou levemente seus lábios, mas engoliu o que quer que fosse dizer e capturou um rolinho de canela que Rony lhe poupara. Hermione lançou um olhar meio frustrado na direção dele, depois na de Rony, que deu de ombros. Anne, que estava com a cabeça baixa fingindo concentração ao se servir mais uma porção de arroz-doce, se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo entre aqueles três e toda a comunicação silenciosa. Ser capaz de ver os olhares que as pessoas trocavam fazia uma falta e tanto, mas dois anos sem vê-los a deixara um pouco enferrujada em sua interpretação.

— E a sua, hum, adaptação na Grifinória, como vai indo? — Hermione claramente procurava um motivo para interromper o silêncio. Ela devia ser a embaixadora das boas relações naquele trio.

— Ainda me sinto uma estranha que invadiu a casa de alguém sem ser convidada — confessou, olhando de relance para Harry, que adoçava um copo de suco de mirtilo — Imagino que demore um tempo para acostumar.

— Você não está invadindo lugar nenhum, tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto nós. Sabe, aposto que o Chapéu teve um bom motivo para fazer essa mudança! Quem sabe você não adquiriu algumas características mais próximas da Grifinória nesse tempo em que ficou fora da escola?

— Eu não acho que seja o caso, contínuo tão corv… continuo como sempre fui — quase tinha dito “tão corvinal como sempre fui”, mas receou soar rude. Ela gostaria de ter um manual de etiqueta para quando se é compulsoriamente mudada para outra casa de Hogwarts. Aparentemente Hermione estava seguindo a sua linha de pensamento, porque a próxima coisa que disse foi:

— Podíamos fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca para descobrir se isso já aconteceu com outros estudantes, talvez haja alguma explicação ou padrão para mudanças de casa em estudantes que saíram e depois de um tempo retornaram à escola. Não me lembro de ter visto nada a respeito em Hogwarts, uma História, mas há uma seção inteira da biblioteca direcionada a paradigmas e particularidades da educação mágica Britânica.

— E lá vai ela… — Rony suspirou dramático, rolando os olhos para Anne — Não dê ouvidos para a Madame Todas-As-Respostas-Estão-Na-Biblioteca aqui, você a encoraja uma vez e quando vê está passando todos os seus feriados e horas vagas procurando verbete para algum mistério insondável da vida no meio de uma prateleira empoeirada do corretor setenta e sete enquanto a vida passa do lado de fora.

— Na verdade é uma ótima ideia, eu mesma já tinha pensado nisso — Anne considerou. — Eu teria ido ontem a noite, mas demoro horrores para fazer pesquisa sem poder de fato ver os exemplares, então gosto de ir com tempo sobrando.  

— Bem, nesse caso talvez o Harry possa ajudar! — Hermione sugeriu prontamente. No segundo de silêncio que se seguiu, Anne sentiu que era uma boa ideia enfiar a própria cabeça na tigela de arroz.

— É, porque eu sou assim tão bom em pesquisa — Harry zombou enfim, bebendo um gole do seu suco.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – Hermione olhou atravessado pra ele.   

— Pessoal — Anne chamou, antes que a coisa toda ficasse ainda mais constrangedora. Como imaginara, eles, ou pelo menos Hermione, já sabia da coisa toda —, não vamos fazer disso maior do que é. Então, eu consigo ver quando Harry está por perto. Aposto que todo o tipo de coisa estranha acontece ao redor dele o tempo todo, essa é só mais uma. Não é por isso que ele precisa desviar o caminho dele nem nada, eu tenho me virado bem, como eu já disse antes.

— Na verdade – Hermione começou, mas Anne já estava deslizando para fora do banco.

— Tenham um bom dia. Vou dar uma olhada na biblioteca antes da minha primeira aula. _Sozinha_ — enfatizou, olhando brevemente para Harry que, ela notou, estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta. — Tchau. Tchau, Rony.

— ‘Au — acenou Rony, que estava com a boca cheia de panqueca.

Eles assistiram Johanne se afastar da mesa em direção à saída, seu cabelo negro denso ondulando às costas. À uma certa distância, ela puxou a varinha e a transformou numa bengala com a qual começou a tatear o caminho à sua frente.

— Ah, não. Sinceramente, vocês! — Hermione resmungou, olhando feio para eles. Ela não sabia bem qual a parte de culpa de Rony na coisa toda, mas estava irritada com o garoto também. Será que não dava para ele parar de mastigar nem se o mundo estivesse acabando?

— “Na verdade” o quê? — quis saber Harry, ignorando a coisa inquieta que ele sentia sacudir dentro do peito ao assisti-la ir embora — O que é que você ia dizer pra ela?

— Que não é porque coisas estranhas acontecem ao seu redor o tempo todo que a gente ficou insensível ao fato. Quer dizer, se a gente puder _ajudar a_ _descobrir…_

 _—_ Deixa pra lá, Mione — Rony deu tapinhas no ombro dela. — Apenas deixa pra lá.

— Ah, olha, o correio-coruja! — comemorou Harry, feliz com oportunidade de alguma distração no seu café da manhã. Só por um momento ele esqueceu que corujas traziam o jornal e o jornal trazia as _notícias._ Notícias do tipo ruim, ultimamente, como comprovou quando pôde ler a manchete menor na segunda página por baixo do braço de Hermione.

— Ah, não — a voz dela tremeu.

Harry logo encontrou o foco de interesse: “ _Estudante de Hogwarts Oficialmente Desaparecido”._ Abaixo disso estava uma foto sorridente de Dino Thomas, tirada provavelmente em algum ponto das férias, porque havia um sol branco brilhando forte acima da sua cabeça e ele usava camiseta sem mangas.

— _A mãe de Dino Thomas suspeitou do seu desaparecimento depois que colegas do garoto escreveram para a sua casa questionando porque Dino não chegara à escola… tudo indica que Thomas nunca embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts… a família suspeita de sequestro… qualquer notícia deve ser enviada por correio-coruja para o DELM…_ isso é horrível, ah não, ah não — Hermione lamentou, fazendo o coro aos pensamentos de Harry.

— Pra que iriam querer sequestrá-lo? — Rony puxou o jornal para ler também — Que interesse eles teriam em Dino?

— Eu não sei, Dino é nascido-trouxa, não é  — disse Harry com amargura, imaginando pelo que o colega estaria passando se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade. Já estaria nas mãos dos comensais há mais de um dia, se ainda estivesse vivo, se fosse mesmo um sequestro…

— … Cho, espera! — alguém gritou na mesa da Corvinal, seguido de um barulho de estilhaço agudo. Cho Chang se levantara tão bruscamente do banco que esbarrara na sua xícara, a lançando para longe e em pedaços. Sua amiga tentou alcançá-la, mas a garota de olhos puxados correu para fora do salão como um raio, uma mão cobrindo a boca. Quando ela passou perto da mesa da Grifinória, Harry viu o rosto dela brilhante de lágrimas. Os comentários a acompanharam; o volume de vozes do salão ia se alterando e se tornando mais urgente à medida que mais e mais pessoas encontravam a notícia sobre Dino em seus exemplares.

— Que azar, não é — Rony comentou, olhando para onde Cho tinha ido. — Primeiro Cedrico e agora isso…

— _Rony —_ Hermione o chamou com aspereza. O ruivo se virou e olhou para ela com acumulada irritação.

— O que foi? Ela não tem sorte, era o que eu ia dizer! — então ele virou para Harry, que ainda olhava para onde Cho sumira — Caramba, será que devíamos fazer alguma coisa? Por Dino, digo. Se ele está mesmo em apuros…

— Alguma coisa tipo o quê? Ir atrás dele? — Harry cogitou, relendo a notícia. A única informação concreta que sabiam é que Dino não tinha pego o trem para Hogwarts e não voltara para casa.

— É, porque isso deu tão certo da última vez — disse Hermione, logo em seguida lançando um olhar para Harry cheio de culpa — Desculpe Harry, não foi o que eu quis… bem, é só que resgatar Almofadinhas não foi exatamente…

— Tudo bem, Mione — Harry a acalmou — Ele voltou, lembra?

— Que coisa mais insensível de se dizer, no entanto, Hermione — Rony aproveitou a chance, fazendo-se de muito sério e desaprovador. Ele só suavizou a expressão quando viu que os olhos dela estavam marejados — Hey, eu estou brincando!

— Eu não estou– isso não é por sua causa! — exclamou ela, a voz embargada. — É só que é Dino, ele entrou no nosso ano! Era nosso amigo! Todos esses anos bem aqui conosco, e agora…

— Ele não está morto, Mione — Harry disse com firmeza, querendo acreditar que era verdade.

— Eu odeio isso. Essa sensação de impotência, essa, essa… _inutilidade! –_ desabafou ela, empurrando o jornal para longe. — Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, eu não quero ficar parada vendo _isso_ acontecer todo dia no jornal.

— Eu também não quero — Harry concordou. Rony assentiu. Mas não parecia haver muito que qualquer um dos três pudessem fazer a respeito naquele momento sem arriscar o mesmo destino que Dino Thomas poderia ter tido, se as suspeitas eram verdadeiras.

— BD –

Havia uma razão pela qual Andrômeda Tonks era estritamente contrária à convivência entre bruxos e dragões, qualquer que fosse a circunstância. Acidentes aconteciam _sempre,_ enquanto que uma plena recuperação, _raramente._ Naquele momento, enquanto esperava que uma nova e mais forte poção para dor fizesse efeito em Gina Weasley, ela desejou que todas aquelas absurdas reservas de dragão parassem de aceitar estudantes para as férias, como se expor crianças àquelas criaturas letais fosse algum tipo de brincadeira.

— E então, querida? Como se sente?

Gina Weasley apertou os lábios brancos, lidando com o gosto pegajoso que Andrômeda sabia que a poção deixava grudado sobre a língua.

— Um pouco… um pouco melhor.

— De verdade? Não ajuda em nada se fingir de forte, só torna as coisas mais difíceis para você mesma.  

A garota ruiva, agora muito mais magra do que quando dera entrada no hospital, lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco e desanimado. Ao invés de beber o resto da poção, colocou o frasco na bandeja sobre o criado mudo e voltou a recostar na cabeceira da cama, num movimento devagar e calculado.

— Não ligo mais para a dor, meio que já me acostumei. Só quero saber quando vou poder sair daqui com a sua permissão. Não quero ter que pular essa janela, mas eu vou, se tiver que ficar internada por outro mês inteiro.

Andrômeda deu um sorriso triste para uma ameaça tão rebelde vinda de alguém tão frágil. Ela duvidava que Gina Weasley conseguiria suceder em seus planos com aquela ferida mágica em seu peito, que insistia em não cicatrizar apesar de todas as tentativas da equipe de curandeiros e medibruxos daquela ala. Ela era o caso que mais lhe preocupava atualmente, tanto que, apesar de não ser parte da sua ala, que era danos causados por criaturas, ela resolvera acompanhá-lo pessoalmente.

— Eu quero fazer uma nova tentativa — disse Andrômeda, querendo transmitir à paciente a segurança de que _daquela vez_ ia dar certo — Andei pensando em como os próprios dragões se curam de ferimentos, talvez possamos usar algo semelhante e ver como o seu corpo reage.

— Saliva de dragão — Gina lembrou. Aprendera um bocado da reserva de dragões, pelo menos no tempo em que não tinha se enfiado na floresta atrás de um deles ao invés de continuar as palestras institucionais no acampamento da reserva.

— Isso — a medibruxa confirmou, esperançosa — Não encontrei registros de ter sido usado antes na cicatrização de feridas humanas, mas essa não é uma ferida comum. Há evidência de que danos causados por certas criaturas mágicas só reagem a materiais retirados das próprias criaturas. A questão é que raramente um humano que é atacado por um dragão, como você foi, sobrevive tempo o bastante para ser cicatrizado. O que acha? Vamos fazer a tentativa?

— A senhora é persistente, Dra. Tonks, preciso reconhecer isso — Gina sorriu, apesar de ter feito uma careta diante da palavra “atacado” — Quanto tempo até a baba de dragão chegar? Podemos pedir a Carlinhos para trazer direto da reserva, sem passar por toda burocracia do correio-coruja e do Ministério.

— Já fiz o pedido, vamos ter que ficar com a burocracia nesse caso — ela riu, achando graça da sugestão muito “prática” da garota— Um pouco mais de paciência? Estou realmente confiante dessa vez.

— Se você está confiante — Gina deu de ombros. O movimento pinçou o rasgo em seu ombro esquerdo, ao que ela fez outra careta, dessa vez de dor — Droga. Fale para eles se apressarem.

— Eles sabem que é uma urgência. Ah, não esqueça de terminar a sua poção, Gina. Vai lhe ajudar a conseguir um pouco de sono.

A jovem ruiva assentiu, mas não fez movimento para alcançar o frasco. Naquele momento alguém bateu no vidro grosso que separava a ala do corretor principal, visível através da cortina aberta da baía de Gina. Andrômeda conseguiu divisar o contorno e a expressão impaciente de sua sobrinha. Não fazia ideia do que Bervely poderia querer com ela tão cedo, mas não era surpresa a sua presença ali no hospital, ela visitava Sirius todos os dias no primeiro horário.

— Preciso ir. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Trouxeram para você aqueles livros de quadribol da nossa biblioteca?— perguntou para sua paciente adolescente, que assentiu, indicando uma pequena pilha de livros do lado de seu travesseiro. De dentro de um deles, ela puxou um envelope fechado.

— Pode enviar isso à Hogwarts? Eu pediria à um dos curandeiros, mas não quero chamar atenção para o destinatário, nunca se sabe.

Andrômeda entendeu ao ver as palavras “ _Para Harry Potter_ ” escritas no fundo do envelope.

— Vou garantir que chegue até ele discretamente.

— Obrigada — Gina lhe deu o sorriso mais verdadeiro daquela conversa.

Bervely as interrompeu com mais batidas impacientes no vidro. Andrômeda suspirou, recolhendo seus apetrechos de exame e os colocando de volta na maletinha.

— Tenha um bom dia, Gina. Sinalize à nossa equipe se precisar de alguma coisa, e é claro, sua mãe vai chegar aqui para lhe ver em um minuto, eu a vi esperando na recepção.

Ela saiu depois do breve e ligeiramente consternado rolar de olhos da garota. Não passava um dia sem que a Sra. Weasley fosse ao hospital ver a sua garotinha.

Quando chegou do lado de fora da ala, percebeu que Bervely parecia não só inquieta quanto um tanto pálida. Suas roupas não estavam perfeitamente alinhadas como de costume e havia um corte em sua bochecha que ela devia ter tentado encobrir com metamorfomagia, mas que Andrômeda, tendo uma longa experiência com uma criança metamorfomaga _muito_ propensa a acidentes e ferimentos, aprendera a identificar.

— O que você tem? O que aconteceu com seu rosto?

— Quê? _Nada —_ ela cobriu o ponto machucado com a mão, olhando a esmo na direção de que a tia viera — Aquela é Gina Weasley? Como ela está?

— Não está piorando, é tudo que posso dizer no momento. Mas não desvie do assunto, por que você parece que viu um poltergeist? Sirius me disse que você saiu de um jeito meio intempestivo daqui ontem, mas quando cheguei em casa você já estava dormindo e hoje quando acordei, você já tinha saído.

— Não vi nenhum poltergeist — ela disse inquieta — Podemos conversar em sua sala? Eu tenho algumas perguntas.

— Claro — Andrômeda assentiu, preocupada com o estado da sobrinha, sabendo bem que uma Bervely agitada costumava preceder acontecimentos preocupantes ou, no mínimo, decisões impensadas — Eu estou bem no meio da minha ronda matinal, mas posso tirar alguns minutos.

Bervely não parava de olhar para um lado e outro enquanto atravessavam o corredor até sua sala; Andrômeda não sabia dizer se ela estava procurando alguém ou temendo ser _vista_ por alguém. Sua experiência lhe dizia que era inútil confrontá-la; Bervely só lhe diria o que quisesse, quando quisesse.

— Seja honesta comigo — sua sobrinha pediu tão logo Andrômeda fechou a porta da sua sala atrás de si. — O quão ruim é?

— Gina Weasley? — estranhou — Tenho razões para acreditar que estamos avançando–

— Não! Não Weasley, — Bervely balançou a mão, impaciente — Sirius!

— Sirius está bem. Recuperou-se da mal-nutrição e finalmente aquela queimadura em sua mão cicatrizou. Eu passei no quarto dele hoje mais cedo, estava tudo bem.   

— Mas você continua mantendo ele internado na ala de cuidados intensivos como se nada tivesse mudado — ela disse séria, procurando os olhos da tia — Como se ele pudesse ter uma daquelas coisas no coração de novo a qualquer momento.

— Porque ele _pode_. Se ele for submetido à algum estresse extremo, é possível que o coração dele falhe novamente e uma nova parada cardíaca aconteça.

— Então porque você não _conserta_ isso de uma vez? — ela exclamou, impaciente. Andrômeda, que achava que havia mais por trás daquela súbita e urgente preocupação dela com Sirius, usou seu melhor olhar investigativo sobre Bervely.

— O que está acontecendo?

Ao invés de responder,  Bervely sacudiu a cabeça, jogou a bolsa no chão perto da cadeira e puxou-a, sentando-se. Reunindo paciência extra que guardava especialmente para momentos com a sobrinha, Andrômeda deu a volta na mesa e sentou na própria cadeira, sem conseguir evitar a sensação de dejà vu. Tudo indicava que essa era uma das conversas nas quais Bervely sairia resmungando impropérios porque não tinha ouvido as respostas que queria.

A medibruxa respirou fundo; parecia o momento certo para ter aquela conversa, se é que havia um.

— Bervely, você sabe como cada varinha tem o cerne de animal mágico em seu interior?

A garota ergueu a sobrancelha com vago interesse. Andrômeda prosseguiu, agora que tinha sua atenção.

— Você provavelmente aprendeu na escola para que eles servem. Cernes são como filtros de energia mágica, permitindo que uma varinha efetue um feitiço na intensidade, frequência e forma desejadas. Filtros de varinha podem se desgastar, embora isso costume levar mais tempo para acontecer do que a duração média da vida de um bruxo. Um bruxo que não usa magia para mais do que feitiços diários dificilmente percebe o desgaste do cerne de sua varinha até já estar bem idoso. Algumas varinhas pouco usadas podem até mesmo ser passadas adiante. Como a sua, que a sua mãe usou por apenas cinco anos antes de substituí-la, e Narcissa guardou para lhe dar quando você fizesse onze anos.

— Eu não vim aqui para uma aula de varinha, Andrômeda. — ela disse, cruzando os braços e deixando as pálpebras pesarem. A medibruxa pensou ter visto vergões vermelhos nos pulsos da sobrinha, mas quando ela piscou eles sumiram como se nunca estivessem lá.

— Sim, mas _escute,_ pois eu estou respondendo o que me perguntou. Há uma razão para bruxos usarem varinhas. Sem elas, a maioria é incapaz de modular a magia que produz, o que pode ser algo perigoso de se ter por ai. Mas pouca gente sabe que bruxos, como toda criatura mágica, _também_ possuem um cerne, um filtro de magia dentro de si. Anatomicamente, para a grande maioria dos bruxos, esse cerne é o coração. As fibras musculares do coração, para ser mais específica.

Ela agora tinha a completa atenção de Bervely. Sua testa franzida e expressão geral de alarme denotavam que ela sabia onde Andrômeda estava querendo chegar com toda a explicação, mas a medibruxa prosseguiu mesmo assim:

— Quando Sirius caiu através do véu, ele deixou para trás a varinha que estava usando. Ele precisou usar quantidades extraordinárias de magia no período que ficou naquele lugar. Talvez toda essa magia tenha sido involuntária, necessária para mantê-lo vivo num ambiente hostil, eu não sei. De toda forma, isso causou um extremo desgaste em seu cerne mágico.

— Mas como… como se _recupera_ um cerne mágico? — Bervely perguntou, a voz incerta, com evidente medo da resposta.

— Não se recupera. Quando os cernes de varinhas se desgastam, elas param de funcionar.       Quando o cerne de uma criatura mágica se desgasta até o fim…

— Ela morre — Bervely completou, horrorizada. O tom pálido já presente em seu rosto se tornou ainda mais exangue — Nesse caso, ele não deveria parar de usar magia imediatamente?

Mesmo sugerir aquilo lhe dava um prenuncio de náuseas. Um Black puro sangue obrigado a renunciar à magia para não morrer? O que isso faria à Sirius, o que isso o _tornaria?_

— Agora você vê o problema. Eu quero ver qualquer um tentar convencer Sirius Black a não usar magia em tempos como esse — Andrômeda apertou seus lábios. vinha lidando com aquele impasse há um tempo e não lhe encontrara solução possível — Eu tenho usado todo tipo de desculpa para não fazer a requisição de uma nova varinha, embora ele me peça isso há semanas.

— Mas ele sabe da coisa toda? Ele sabe que não pode usar magia?

— É claro que sabe, eu disse a ele assim que entendi o que estava acontecendo. Não é tão extremo sabe, eu penso que magias domésticas e simples não apresentam grande perigo. Mas uma vez fora do hospital, e se ele decidir voltar à Ordem da Fênix, vai precisar de muito mais do que magia cotidiana.

— Não! Você não pode dar alta pra ele agora! — ela exclamou num tom agudo, seus olhos se arregalando diante do risco.

— Eu não _quero_ — Andrômeda lhe garantiu, assentindo rápido — Acredite, eu poderia ter dado alta há Sirius há um bom tempo. Não há nada que possamos fazer sobre o coração dele, a não ser recomendar algumas poções calmantes, e ele poderia ter se recuperado da queimadura em casa. Mas eu sei que aqui ele está mais _seguro_ do que em qualquer outro lugar, principalmente enquanto acham que ele é Toquinho Boardman. Mas com Sirius do lado de fora, não acho que o Ministério vá demorar a descobrir que ele está vivo. Não dá pra dizer que Sirius é o rei da discrição… — Andrômeda apertou as pálpebras, o assunto lhe dando uma palpitação no fundo dos olhos. Recebia queixas diárias a respeito de perturbações no corredor da ala de tratamento intensivo, porque _Toquinho_ insistia em receber os fãs e distribuir autógrafos. Ela entendia que Sirius estava terrivelmente entediado e tentava contornar a situação, mas estava difícil manter os jornalistas longe do hospital a medida que os boatos se espalhavam.  

— Andrômeda, você _não pode_ dar alta a ele agora. Você tem que me prometer!  Prometa que só vai deixá-lo sair do hospital quando as coisas se acalmarem.

— As coisas talvez demorem muito para se acalmar, se estamos mesmo na irrupção de uma nova guerra. Eu jamais conseguiria mantê-lo aqui por todo esse tempo, mesmo se ele fosse colaborar, o que sabemos que não vai acontecer. Não há muito que eu possa fazer, entende. Vamos ter que contar com o bom senso de Sirius para não ir além de seus limites, e no mais, ficar de olho nele.

Bervely fez um ruído de desesperada incredulidade pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça. Algo a inquietava, trouxera um senso de urgência que não estava ali no dia anterior. Andrômeda estava formulando a melhor maneira de insistir no assunto sem espantá-la dali quando a sobrinha lhe interrompeu os pensamentos.

— Tenho algo mais a lhe perguntar — Bervely tirou algo do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa. Andrômeda reconheceu a delicada maçaneta de madeira talhada em formato de rosa que ela não via há quase vinte anos. A visão do objeto lhe causou uma imediata alfinetada de alarme e perigo.

— Mas quem é que _foi_ que lhe deu isso?

— Eu achei — disse Bervely prontamente — no chalé, escondido no sótão.

— No chalé? Tem certeza? Ninguém _enviou_ isso para você ou… ou lhe deu pessoalmente? — perguntou, desejando fervorosamente que estivesse errada. Bervely negou.

— Eu achei por acaso, fazendo uma faxina no meu quarto ontem à noite. Pensei que pudesse ter pertencido a Bellatrix, já que ela tinha essa obsessão estranha por rosas.

Andrômeda pegou e admirou a peça por um momento, sentindo sob os dedos a textura macia do olmo em que seu marido talhara o presente há vinte anos. Procurara por diversas vezes o objeto no chalé, depois que Bellatrix fugira de casa deixando a bebê de quatro dias para trás, mas nunca o achara.

— Você está certa, pertencia. Ted fez isso para ela levar quando fosse embora da nossa casa, depois do seu nascimento. Para que quando ela fosse embora, continuasse tendo acesso à uma estufa que ficava no fundo do chalé, atrás do pomar. Bellatrix passou a maior parte da gravidez enfiada naquela estufa, coberta de terra, cavando buracos e fazendo coisas lindas crescerem. Por mais controverso que pareça, ela sempre foi excepcional com plantas.

— Uau. Isso não deve ter parecido tão boa ideia depois que ela virou comensal da morte — Bervely comentou com zombaria. — E se ela usasse a estufa para chegar até vocês?

— Nós pensamos nisso na época da primeira guerra e avisamos aos aurores. Eles selaram toda a área ao redor de onde a estufa costumava ficar, a deixando inacessível. Então mesmo se Bellatrix tentasse reverter a magia que levava a estufa até ela, de modo que retornasse ao nosso terreno, quando ela tentasse ultrapassar o selamento mágico nós saberíamos. Mas se você diz que achou isso no sótão… — comentou a medibruxa, pensativa —  significa que ela nunca levou a maçaneta, no fim das contas. Não precisávamos ter nos preocupado tanto.

— É — Bervely assentiu, pegando a rosa de madeira de volta. — E como funciona?

— Não deve mais funcionar, esses feitiços se desgastam quando não são utilizados. Além do mais não dá pra saber como a estufa está agora, selada há vinte anos, todo tipo de erva daninha perigosa pode ter tomado espaço. Eu não arriscaria.

Pareceu que Bervely ia falar mais alguma coisa, então ela desistiu, enfiando a rosa de madeira de volta no bolso do casaco. Andrômeda sabia por experiência que a cabeça dela deveria estar uma confusão com toda a informação que recebera sobre a situação real de Sirius e estava prestes a pedir que ela não fizesse nada impensado, quando Bervely ficou de pé.

— Preciso ver Sirius antes que acabe o horário de visitas.

— Você tem tempo de sobra.  

— Nunca parece tempo o bastante — e com esse comentário enigmático, ela saiu pela porta sem se despedir. Andrômeda encarou com preocupação a retirada, percebendo que deixara-se distrair completamente sobre porquê Bervely tinha uma corte em sua bochecha que não estava lá na noite passada.

— BD —

Harry ficou surpreso ao saber que Adivinhação Avançada aconteceria nas masmorras, que ele se acostumara a associar ao abuso e sofrimento constante das aulas de poções com Snape.  

Como nem Hermione nem Rony abraçaram a ideia de pegar a disciplina com ele, o garoto desceu sozinho no segundo horário, tentando achar a sala certa nos corredores labirínticos do subsolo do castelo. Ele estava passando por um corredor em particular pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez quando percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção; não foi difícil reconhecer a silhueta cheinha de Neville.

— Hey, Harry. Você também está procurando a sala de Adivinhação Avançada?

— Sim! Você está pegando essa? — Harry não lembrava de Neville ter sido um entusiasta das aulas de Sibila nos últimos anos.  

O garoto assentiu, soturno.

— Só não conte à minha avó, ela acha que adivinhação é bobagem. Mas eu não concordo, acho que do jeito que as coisas vão não vai mal saber o que nos espera mais adiante, não é? Hey, Luna!

A garota acabara de virar o corredor, só que viera olhando para o teto e quase esbarrou neles. Usava um suéter por cima do uniforme com uma grande lua fluorescente estampada sobre o peito, e o cabelo fora preso num rabo de cavalo alto de bagunçado, mas fora isso, Harry achou que ela parecia quase normal aquele dia.

— Harry, Neville! Vocês também estão procurando a sala de Adivinhação Avançada?

Neville confirmou. Harry sentiu um calorzinho de esperança brotar no peito ao saber que teria os dois amigos naquela aula, o que com certeza tornaria a parte da oclumência mais suportável.

— Pelas instruções deveria ser nesse corredor, mas já passei por aqui umas duas vezes e não encontrei porta nenhuma — Harry disse, olhando para a parede de pedra nua intrigado.

— Talvez seja como a Sala Precisa e a gente tenha que passar três vezes pela frente para abrir — Neville sugeriu.

— Talvez a gente tenha que resolver um enigma ou interagir com um quadro? — Luna esticou-se para ver a parede por cima do ombro dele — Ou então, já que é aula de adivinhação, a gente tem que adivinhar alguma coisa?

— Só uma vez eu queria entrar na sala de aula sem precisar fazer uma ginástica mental — Harry suspirou, já conformado em procurar alguma coisa para desvendar pelo corredor. — Já não basta o esforço que a gente precisa fazer _durante_ as aulas…

— Alguém está mordido essa manhã — Luna achou graça — O que foi, Harry, algum giro-giro perturbou seus sonhos durante a noite?

Ele piscou para Luna, sem saber como responder aquela pergunta peculiar, mas no momento um círculo se dissolveu no chão de pedra e deu origem a uma escadaria estreita para baixo. Uma luz azulada era tudo que eles podiam ver no fim dos degraus irregulares.

— Uau, isso foi fácil — Luna saltitou para dentro do buraco, ficando menor à medida que descia as escadas. Neville e Harry trocaram um olhar incerto, então o segundo deu de ombros e seguiu a colega da corvinal. Não seria a primeira vez que ele atravessaria uma entrada suspeita naquela castelo sem saber bem para onde levava; conhecendo seu histórico, também não seria a última.

À medida que desciam, o ar ao redor se tornava mais e mais frio; Harry teve a impressão de que já estavam bem abaixo do lago. A luz azul também se tornava mais intensa e esbranquiçada à medida que se aproximavam do fim da escada; depois de alguns passos, eles também começaram a ouvir vozes em uma conversa agitada. Ao menos uma delas era conhecida.

_— Sabe o que teria sido legal da sua parte? Escrever de vez em quando! Perguntar como vão as coisas! Não aparecer de repente em Hogwarts dando uma de professora e assumindo que eu adoraria pegar sua matéria sem nem me perguntar antes!_

_— Vir para Hogwarts não foi planejado, Anne, foi uma decisão de última hora. Eu realmente acho que você se beneficiaria da matéria, mas se não quiser ficar, eu não vou obrigar você. O que eu não vou permitir é ter você aqui falando comigo nesse tom…_

_— Você não vai permitir? Você acha que pode reclamar do meu_ tom _depois de sumir do mapa por todo esse tempo?_

_— Claro que eu posso lhe cobrar o mínimo de modos, não se esqueça que eu ainda sou sua–_

— Ouch — Neville tropeçou no último degrau, esticou-se para se apoiar na porta aberta e fez um barulhão quando esta se chocou contra a parede. As vozes lá dentro cessaram; em seguida, Harry ouviu a segunda voz, que não era de Johanne, soar mais próxima e convidativa do que um minuto antes:

— Podem entrar, vão se acomodando — uma bruxa sorridente apareceu sob o portal, emoldurada pela luz azul e leitosa da sala, acenando. — Sou a professora Neveu. Aqui, querido, você se machucou? Como é seu nome?

— Estou bem. N-Neville — o garoto respondeu, se atrapalhando com seu nervosismo diante da professora nova. Harry olhou com curiosidade para dentro da sala, onde ele primeiro avistou Johanne com os braços cruzados e uma postura defensiva. Ela usava os óculos escuros, então era difícil saber se estava lhe olhando.

Depois reparou na sala, que era ampla, circular e sem janelas. Ao invés de cadeiras, estava repleta de enormes almofadas de aparência macia arrumadas em pares num círculo grande. Era forrada de carpete grosso e tinha um cheiro que lhe lembrava chá, mas de nenhuma outra forma remetia à antiga sala de adivinhação da professora Trelawney na torre norte. Sem jogos de porcelana decorados, echarpes coloridos ou patchuli. Ao invés disso, as paredes nuas de pedra eram um descanso para os olhos e a luz azul, que ele não pode identificar de onde vinha, lhe passava uma sensação de relaxamento.

— E você é? — a professora Neveu perguntou a ele, parando ao seu lado.

— Harry Potter — Harry desviou o olhar da sala para ela, que tinha o rosto arredondado e bondoso. Ele notou uma espécie de marca no topo de sua testa, no formato de uma pequena foice ou lua crescente. Era uma tatuagem estranha para se fazer, pensou, ao mesmo tempo que em ela sorria e assentia, passando o olho pela sua cicatriz.

— É claro que você é. Ache um lugar e fique confortável, Harry. Estamos esperando mais umas nove ou dez pessoas, não seremos uma turma grande de toda maneira.

Harry assentiu e foi procurar uma almofada mais perto do fundo da sala, o que o fez passar pelo local onde Johanne continuava parada. Tendo ouvido parte da conversa que ela estava tendo com a professora Neveu, ele não se surpreendeu ao perceber que a garota parecia tensa e irritada.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou baixo, dividido entre não querer se intrometer mais ainda e em seguir os conselhos de Hermione.

— Estou bem, Harry, não precisa se incomodar — foi a resposta seca que recebeu em troca. Mas no segundo seguinte Anne fechou os olhos e suspirou resignada — Desculpe. Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

— Tudo bem. Você, hum, vai ficar para a aula?

Anne virou o rosto na direção da professora Neveu, suas narinas ligeiramente infladas. Pelo canto do olho ela viu Luna acenando na sua direção, chamando-a para se sentar na almofada ao lado da sua. Deixou escapar um segundo suspiro.

— Parece que não tenho escolha. Ah, boa sorte.

Ela foi andando na direção de Luna, sem dar a Harry tempo para saber porque ia precisar de sorte. Ele escolheu uma almofada ao lado de Neville, ainda pensando na conversa que tinham entreouvido antes de entrar (Não se esqueça que eu sou sua… _o quê?_ ), e assistiu sem interesse os demais colegas irem chegando na sala de aula, falando baixo e se acomodando nas almofadas. Harry conhecia a maioria de vista, alguns deles mais do que isso; Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown estavam lá e lhe deram tchauzinhos antes de escolherem um par de almofadas ao lado de Johanne e Luna. Zacharias Smith acenou com a cabeça para Harry e Neville, desviando o caminho para o outro lado da sala.

A professora cumprimentava cada um deles e se apresentava. Seus olhos pequenos eram azuis claros, cuidadosos com os detalhes; os cabelos loiros estavam trançados atrás da cabeça e a roupa que ela vestia não se parecia com as tradicionais vestes bruxas; um vestido de lã grosso e comprido, marrom escuro, uma faixa da mesma cor atada à cintura. Os braços do vestido eram largos em forma de sino e, quando ela ficou de costas, Harry percebeu que havia um largo capuz. Foi quando ele notou que as pessoas paradas atrás de Hildegard no dia do jantar de seleção usava vestes parecidas. Talvez a professora Neveu fosse uma delas.

— Ah, não brinca que vamos ter que aguentar ele _aqui_ — Neville resmungou, chamando a atenção de Harry para a porta. Draco Malfoy acabara de entrar, e o que era mais estranho, suas duas sombras não estavam lhe acompanhando. Ele olhou feio na direção de Harry e Neville, mas não pareceu nada surpreso de o encontrar ali.

Harry, por outro lado, foi levado por um choque ao reparar Draco de perto pela primeira vez desde que as aulas tinham começado. Com tudo que vinha acontecendo, ele mal se lembrara da existência do garoto quando este não estava sendo desagradável. Era impressão sua ou o garoto ainda não lhe provocara nenhuma vez nos corredores? Longe de ficar feliz com o fato, Harry percebeu que deveria ser um mau sinal. Com certeza Malfoy estava aprontando alguma coisa. Por que de repente ele estava tão interessado em Adivinhação? Harry fez uma nota mental para prestar mais atenção no que Malfoy andava aprontando nos próximos dias. E era sua impressão, ou o sonserino parecia mais pálido do que de costume?

— Ótimo, acho que estamos todos aqui, já podemos começar — a professora Neveu deslizou até um ponto do circulo na frente da sala e ocupou um dos almofadões. Harry achou que ela se movia como Hildegard, movimentos suaves de dança. Ele se lembrou que ela também era de Avalon; será que era uma coisa que todo mundo da ilha fazia?

A professora Neveu fez um aceno para a porta, que se fechou magicamente. Harry reparou que ela não tinha usado varinha.

— Eu não sei como os seus outros professores gostam de começar, mas eu não vou pedir que vocês se apresentem um ao outro. Ao fim deste ano, vocês se conhecerão de forma muito mais profunda do que poderiam através de nomes. A esse ponto, eu devo dizer que essa não é uma classe de adivinhação do jeito tradicional _,_ acredito que nesse quesito vocês já estão muito bem servidos com os dois professores que Hogwarts emprega — ela deu um sorrisinho. Harry perguntou se ela já tinha sido apresentada a Sibila, e se tinha, como podia falar sério sobre estarem bem servidos. E Firenze não era um professor ruim, mas Harry nunca tinha _adivinhado_ nada de verdade nas aulas dele também.

— Nesta aula nós não vamos usar borras de chá, bolas de cristal, linhas do corpo, fios de cabelo, mapas estelares ou qualquer outro artefato ou objeto a fim de ler o futuro. Sequer estaremos preocupados com o futuro nessa aula, num primeiro momento.

Harry pode ver as caras de decepção de Lilá e Parvati do outro lado da sala. Os outros colegas também tinham níveis diferentes de confusão em seus rostos. A única pessoa além dele que parecia saber mais ou menos do que aquela aula se tratava era Johanne, que ao invés de dúvida, demonstrava uma certa dose de irritação na maneira como o seu nariz estava empinado e os lábios pressionados. Harry se pegou perguntando porque ela ficara, se não queria estar ali.

— O único instrumento que vamos precisar nesta aula será as nossa própria mente — explicou a professora Neveu, embora a afirmação só tivesse servido para aumentar a confusão de seus alunos. — De forma que cada um de vocês já tem todo material didático que precisam bem em cima do pescoço.

— E certamente usaremos as nossas varinhas, não? — Zacharias Smith falou, um tanto arrogante para o gosto de Harry. A professora Neveu colocou seus olhos nele com renovado interesse, como se o visse ali pela primeira vez, apesar de que, como aos outros, ela também o cumprimentara ao entrar.

— Não, Sr. Smith. Mas obrigada, o senhor me lembrou algo importante. Toda vez que entrarem nessa aula a partir de agora, quero que deixem as varinhas numa caixa que colocarei do lado de fora, à porta. Varinhas e qualquer outro artefato mágico que estejam carregando consigo. Qualquer um deles podem causar interferência e dificultar os nossos exercícios, algo que queremos evitar — ela se inclinou e pegou atrás de si uma bacia de pedra de uma pilha que Harry não tinha visto antes. Com um aceno espiral de sua mão, a bacia se transformou numa caixa com tampa. A professora Neveu a entregou para Parvati, que era a primeira pessoa à sua direita, e que agora lhe olhava com desconfiança magoada.

— Então nós não vamos usar magia nessa aula? — Draco perguntou com descrença. Por mais que odiasse o garoto, Harry tinha que concordar com a sua resistência; ele também desconfiava de professores que lhe mandavam colocar a sua varinha de lado, especialmente desde as aulas teóricas e inúteis de DCAT com Umbridge no ano anterior.

— É claro que vamos usar magia! — A professora exclamou, sorrindo amplamente, sem se deixar afetar pelo clima de desconforto que provocara com o pedido — Nós somos seres mágicos até o último fio de cabelo, _tudo_ que fazemos envolve magia, até respirar! Há muitos tipos de magia que não envolvem o uso de uma varinha, confiem em mim. Andem, varinhas e artefatos mágicos nas caixas, por favor, agora.

Enquanto a caixa de pedra passava e de um em um eles iam depositando suas varinhas dentro dela, Harry notou que os colegas cochichavam sua inquietude. “Será que o Ministério está sabendo disso? Eu não sabia que aprovavam isso em Hogwarts”, alguém murmurou atrás dele; pelo canto de olho Harry reconheceu um corvinal do sétimo ano com quem jamais trocara uma palavra. Outros colegas também depositaram pequenos objetos; Neville colocou seu velho Lembrol lá dentro, que por alguma razão estava em seu bolso; Parvati tirou uma série de anéis dos dedos, cada um com uma pedra brilhante diferente, e Luna tirou de detrás da orelha uma coisa que parecia o casco brilhante de um caracol. Anne, com os lábios bem apertados, puxou do pescoço a corrente que ela sempre usava e que Harry a vira sem apenas uma vez, naquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios em que eles tinham resgatado Sirius do véu.

— Perfeito. — Sophia recebeu e fechou a caixa quando esta terminou de dar a sua volta pelo círculo. Com um aceno de sua mão, a caixa foi mandada para fora da sala e a porta se fechou novamente. Harry se perguntou se os colegas se sentiam como ele, estranhamente nu sem a sua varinha. — Agora, quero que cada um pegue a sua bacia de pedra e façam a sua marca nela. Vocês usarão a mesma bacia em todas as aulas, então encontrem uma forma de identificá-las.

A série de bacias rasas de pedra empilhadas atrás dela vieram flutuando para o meio da sala, e se esticando, Harry pegou uma para ele. Os colegas fizeram o mesmo, embora o uso para aquele artefato numa aula de adivinhação fosse um mistério. Em suas aulas de oclumência com Snape eles nunca tinham precisado de uma, a não ser se contasse a Penseira que o professor usava para resguardar os pensamentos que não queria que Harry visse por acidente.

— Eu não entendo — Parvati reclamou, olhando zangada para sua própria bacia de pedra — Por que precisamos disso? Não consigo lembrar de nenhum método de adivinhação que envolva bacias de pedra.

— Como eu disse, Srta. Patil, não vamos fazer nada nessa sala que você encontrará no seu livro-texto. Após marcarem suas bacias, quero que as encham de água pura.

— Como vamos fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas? Você tomou nossas varinhas! — Zacharias Smith reclamou, outros colegas lhe fazendo eco.

Harry teve vontade de socá-lo, mesmo que tivesse a mesma dúvida.

— Lembra-se que eu disse que a única coisa de que precisarão nessa aula é aquilo acima do seu pescoço, Sr. Smith? Use-a _—_ a professora disse num tom gentil. O garoto abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe estapeado; tendo seu orgulho alfinetado pela bruxa, ele não protestou mais. Harry ficou olhando para os colegas disfarçadamente, vendo se conseguia uma pista do que devia fazer agora. A maioria encarava a bacia como se esperando que uma resposta saísse lá de dentro. Neville, ao seu lado, tirou uma pena do bolso e começou a tentar escrever seu nome da borda — mas tudo que conseguiu foi um borrão de tinta.

Em sua frente, Luna tinha trazido a sua bacia para bem perto do rosto e estava cantando para ela. Johanne virara a sua ao contrário e, usando uma unha, cavava alguma coisa na pedra.

Harry olhou para a sua própria, confuso. O que, e como, ele poderia marcar aquela bacia comum de pedra para jamais confundí-la com qualquer outra? Ele não tinha uma pena, ou unhas, e não achava que cantar ia surtir resultado. Então ele teve uma ideia que num primeiro momento pareceu estúpida, mas que devia dar resultados.

Harry levantou a bacia nas mãos e com um movimento seguro, bateu uma parte da borda contra o chão de pedra. Como intencionara, uma pequena rachadura se abriu na pedra; ela seria única, mesmo se outras pessoas tivessem a mesma ideia. Afinal coisas inteiras eram todas iguais, mas as coisas quebradas se quebravam cada uma a sua maneira.² Percebeu, surpreendido, que a “sua” rachadura lembrava o formato de um raio como o que trazia na testa. Jamais confundiria aquela bacia com nenhuma outra na sala, isso era certo.

— Muito bem, quem já conseguiu marcar a sua bacia, por favor a encha de água. Não até a borda, mais ou menos uma polegada antes disso, não queremos seus pensamentos transbordando pela sala de aula. E se vocês estão com alguma dúvida de onde vão conseguir água, lembrem-se que estamos bem debaixo de um lago, é uma simples questão de transferência. Um feitiço básico aprendido no terceiro ano, tenho certeza que já fizeram um milhão de vezes.

— _Sim, com varinhas_ — o mesmo garoto mais velho da corvinal que falara antes resmungou à direita de Harry, um bocado irritado.

Mas não foi tão difícil. Harry se concentrou no espaço que ele tinha que preencher de água e pensou no feitiço Aguamenti, balançando a sua mão do mesmo jeito que ele teria feito com a varinha. Pareceu meio bobo fazer aquilo com as mãos vazias, mas conseguiu molhar o fundo da bacia na quarta tentativa. Na oitava, ele já a tinha completamente preenchida.

— _Como_ você fez isso? — perguntou Neville ao seu lado, já com a cara vermelha de tanta concentração. Harry lhe explicou (“Mas isso é o que eu estou fazendo!”), e no fim acabou disfarçadamente despejando um pouco de sua água na bacia de Neville quando a professora não estava olhando.

A professora não parecia com nenhuma pressa, além do mais, Harry percebeu que ela era mais do tipo “aprenda errando” do que do tipo que os encheria de descrições detalhadas e precisas. Demorou um bocado para todo mundo conseguir encher suas bacias; eles já estavam quase na metade do tempo de aula agora.

— Essa água deve ser usada para purificar o seu fluxo de pensamentos. Isso é importante, porque não queremos que eles estejam muito agitados ou fora de lugar na nossa próxima tarefa. A água tem muito poder organizador, muita _mágica_ — acrescentou, enfatizando a palavra e olhando particularmente para Draco, que parecia prestes a rolar os olhos — Se vocês se concentrarem, podem usar esse poder em benefício de si mesmos. Agora, sentem-se e olhem para a água em suas bacias. Se concentrem. Vocês saberão quando tiverem conseguido utilizar o poder de que estou falando.

A professora ignorou os olhares céticos, embora não fosse tão fácil assim deixar passar os guinchos de inquietação de Lilá.

— Algum problema, Srta. Brown? — a professora perguntou com paciência.

— Então é isso, só vamos encarar o fundo de uma bacia a aula inteira? Como isso é adivinhação?

— Se acha que eu acabei de instruir para que olhassem a _bacia_ , você não estava prestando atenção ao que eu disse — a professora Neveu tinha a voz tranquila, mas isso não fazia as suas palavras menos severas — O poder está na _água…_

 _—_ Isso é um monte de besteira — a garota disse com revolta, empurrando a bacia para longe, entornando água do lago no carpete. — Bem que a prof… bem que _me disseram_ que essa aula não valia a pena. Não é adivinhação de verdade. A senhora é sequer uma vidente?

— Eu de fato não sou e nunca afirmei que era — a professora disse sem perder a calma. — E quando ao que chamam de “adivinhação de verdade”–

— Deixe-a, Sophia — rosnou Johanne, a última pessoa que Harry esperava intervir em favor da professora naquele momento — Se ela acha que é muito boa para a aula, deixe-a ir embora daqui.

— Eu nunca disse que eu ia –– Lilá arfou, revoltadíssima — Eu só estava dizendo…

— Já chega — a professora interviu — Srta. Brown, você tem o direito de discordar dos meus métodos, mas eu vou mantê-los porque sei exatamente o que estou fazendo nessa sala. Você fica até o fim e vê se serve aos seus propósitos, ou você sai agora sem nunca descobrir. O que vai ser?

Lilá murchou em sua almofada, abraçando as pernas. De repente, a professora Neveu tinha parecido muito maior e mais autoritária do que momentos antes. A impressão tinha vindo e passado num segundo, mas com certeza Lilá percebera, bem como Harry, do outro lado da sala.

— Eu vou ficar. Desculpe a interrupção, professora. Não vai acontecer de novo.

— Se mais alguém estiver insatisfeito com meu método de dar aula, eu dou a mesma sugestão. Os que ficarem compreenderão com a prática coisas que eu não poderia explicar em teoria sem interferir em seu aprendizado. Ficar nesta sala será sempre um exercício de confiança. Não só em relação a mim, mas aos seus colegas. É bom terem isso em mente desde agora. Estamos entendidos? De volta para as suas bacias então.

Harry, que normalmente tinha problemas com professores autoritários, abaixou a cabeça para a bacia com um sorrisinho. Ele não ligava nem um pouco em olhar para a bacia por uma hora inteira, se isso o ajudaria a aprender a fechar a sua mente em algum momento. Ele decidiu que não ia questionar a professora Neveu ou seus métodos mesmo que parecessem estranhos. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que oclumência com Snape em sua sala das masmorras. _Qualquer coisa._

— BD —

— Ah, _aí está ela._ Nunca mais faça isso ou eu juro pelas calças curtas de Merlin que eu corto a sua mesada pelo resto da sua vida — Sirius ameaçou assim que Bervely entrou na sua baia na ala de cuidados intensivos. Ele parecia estar no meio da produção de uma carta quando ela entrara, havia um ponto de tinta preta em sua bochecha. Isso não era incomum, Sirius e tinta não eram a melhor combinação quando ele estava agitado, o que parecia ser caso.

— Você nunca me deu mesada — ela lhe lembrou, vagarosamente andando até a cadeira e largando lá sua bolsa. Quanto mais o seu sangue esfriava, mais o lado esquerdo do seu rosto latejava, e Bervely tinha que ser muito cuidadosa para esconder o inchaço e o corte com a metamorfomagia o tempo inteiro. Uma coisa era Andrômeda ver, outra bem diferente essa Sirius desconfiar que ela estava machucada.

— Então eu vou começar a lhe dar, só para poder tirar de você quando aprontar de novo comigo!

Ela parou e o olhou com atenção. Sirius estava de pé, barbeado, penteado, bem disposto, falante, com uma coloração saudável no rosto. Não parecia haver nenhum motivo para mantê-lo ali mais tempo; mas ele _precisava_ ficar, ela pensou com pesar. Por que talvez ele _precisasse_ de cuidado médico de emergência muito em breve.

— Você parece bem — ela disse a esmo, se desviando do assunto. Era difícil manter uma cara neutra na frente dele, _muito_ difícil. Sentiu que sua voz falhou um pouquinho no ‘bem’ e esperou que ele não percebesse.

Mas é claro que ele percebeu.

— O que foi que aconteceu?

— Nada aconteceu — disse de prontidão. Ele estreitou os olhos cheio de desconfiança, analisando-a de cima a baixo a procura de alguma pista.

— Você saiu daqui ontem como uma louca depois de concluir que foi Charlotte Summers quem tentou sequestrar Harry no verão. Ela está viva, afinal? Conseguiu achá-la– ela _confessou?_

 _—_ Não — Bervely respondeu, dizendo para si mesma que não estava mentindo já que pelo menos uma daquelas perguntas tinha “não” como resposta. Correu os olhos pelo quarto, até parar na carta que ele estava fazendo antes de ela entrar. — Para quem você está escrevendo?

— Não mude de assunto — ele disse com seriedade, parando na frente dela e cruzando os braços.  A linha de seu maxilar, que ela podia ver porque a barba dele ainda estava bem curta, se tornou dura, e os olhos negros de hematita se cravaram exigentes dentro dos seus.

E ela percebeu, ela ia sentir _tanta_ falta dele. Tão ruim quanto sentira enquanto estava no Instituto Flamel, com a diferença de que não poderiam se falar quase todos os dias pelo espelho de duas-faces. Desde que Sirius entrara em sua vida, a mera possibilidade da ausência dele era pior do que a falta de uma parte do seu corpo.

Sem aviso, seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas. Bervely puxou ar, irritada consigo mesma. Tanto para não dar bandeira e ela se derretia em lágrimas estúpidas só de olhar pra aquele filho de uma mãe.

— _Bervely —_ Sirius chamou, a seriedade dando lugar à preocupação — O que diabos?

Ela desviou o rosto, fazendo de tudo para não derramar nenhuma. Houvera um tempo em sua vida que chorar era a coisa mais difícil, agora ela parecia uma esponja encharcada o tempo todo. Bastava uma pressãozinha e estava vazando como louca.

— Eu conversei com Andrômeda hoje. Sobre você. Seu coração.

— Ah, porcaria. Eu falei a ela pra não lhe dizer nada. — Ele bufou — Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— Eu não _preciso? Eu não preciso,_ sério mesmo, Black? — sua voz saiu tão aguda que no fim parecia o pio de um agoureiro. Isso, é claro, era só uma das coisas que estava lhe aterrorizando aquele dia. Mas ela não estava prestes a contar a segunda para Sirius, não queria de forma nenhuma assustá-lo sem necessidade, nas atuais circunstâncias.

— Vamos dar um jeito — ele tentou lhe tranquilizar.

Ela deu um sorriso irônico e infeliz. Era o tipo de coisa que os pais falavam para os filhos mesmo, e principalmente, quando sabiam que não havia jeito nenhum a ser dado. Aquelas palavras não passavam de uma poção para tirar momentaneamente a dor de uma ferida mortal. Ao mesmo tempo que ela gostaria que ele não o fizesse, no fundo estava grata de que ele tentasse assegurá-la. E se tratando de Sirius, talvez ele de fato _acreditasse_ que iam dar um jeito. Grifinórios e a eterna e cega fé de que tudo na vida tinha uma solução mágica, se apenas _tentassem_ o suficiente.

— Sério, pare de pensar nisso. Conheço esse olhar em seu rosto. Não gosto dele — ele mandou, incomodado. — Eu não vou _morrer de novo_ , Bervely.

— Você não se atreveria — ela rosnou por entre os dentes. Sirius riu, e ela também, apesar de si mesma. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha e foi rapidamente enxuta pela manga de sua blusa.

— Anne me escreveu — disse Sirius, agora claramente tentando distraí-la da sua ruminação obscura. — Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu.

Pelo tom e pelo brilho nos olhos dele, era alguma coisa que ele achava boa. Mas o julgamento de Sirius para boas notícias nem sempre era confiável.  

— O que foi que ela aprontou agora?

— Ela foi re-selecionada. Grifinória! Eu tenho uma filha na Grifinória. Ah, eu poderia _cantar_!

A informação alcançou a mente já muito cheia de Bervely e demorou a fazer sentido. Re-seleção… Grifinória… como _assim_?

— Impossível. Ela é mais corvinal que a própria Rowena Ravenclaw, ela come mais livros que comida, pelo amor de Merlin!

— Nah, eu sempre achei que com toda aquela impetuosidade e teimosia ela pertencia aos leões. Aquele chapéu velho finalmente encontrou o próprio bom senso! Meu passarinho, uma Grifinória, você vê? Acho que vou escrever uma música. Estou me sentindo inspirado! Será que ela está considerando entrar para o time de quadribol? Ela poderia ser artilheira. _Harry_ poderia treiná-la! Boa ideia, vou mandar uma carta para Harry. Minha nossa, Grifinória, eu sabia!

Bervely ficou observando-o, seu queixo ligeiramente caído, Sirius praticamente quicava falando aquilo tudo. Muito bem, Johanne fora selecionada para a Grifinória, o que era estranho, mas não era realmente um _problema._ Ela não estava em perigo de vida. Talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez os grifinórios a fizessem se sentir mais em casa do que os Corvinais faziam. E isso faria Sirius feliz, o que era o mais importante. Manter Sirius feliz era a prioridade.

Bervely forçou um sorriso, que foi provavelmente a coisa mais difícil que ela teve que fazer naquele dia. E olha que ela já tinha sido atada pelos pulsos e tornozelos, ameaçada de prisão e levado uma cadeirada na cara e não eram nem onze da manhã.

— Que ótimo — murmurou, as palavras saindo de seus lábios meio estranguladas.

— Eu sabia que você ia odiar, mas quem sabe se você voltar a Hogwarts e experimentar o chapéu mais uma vez ele também não te coloca na Grifinória? — ele sugeriu com um brilho de diversão nos olhos.

— Não seja _absurdo_. Eu queimaria aquela velharia se ele se _atrevesse_.

— Não seja muito dura com ela da próxima vez que se falarem. Não seja _má_ com ela, Anne não fez de propósito. Pelo menos eu acho que não. Na verdade, eu ouvi dizer que se você pedir, realmente implorar para o Chapéu Seletor para lhe colocar em uma certa casa da sua opção…

— Sirius — Bervely o interrompeu; ela precisava, por mais que lhe doesse interromper seu momento de êxtase pela filha caçula — Tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer.

Ele parou de divagar, suspirou pesado e assentiu. Parecia já saber que havia algo a ser dito, então ela percebeu que ele estivera tentando lhe distrair ao tagarelar sobre a coisa de Anne e Grifinória. Ele estivera, como ela, tentando adiar o momento. A diferença é que Sirius só desconfiava de que ela tinha algo ruim para lhe dizer; Bervely tinha o amargo conhecimento do quão ruim as coisas estavam prestes a ficar.

— Diga logo. Eu não vou começar a morrer nem nada. Eles me deram poção estabilizadora mais cedo, não consigo aumentar meu ritmo cardíaco nem se eu dançar a polca. Sério, eu testei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Tivera aquela ideia no caminho para o hospital. Não era a melhor, mas ia ter que servir por enquanto.

— Eu decidi voltar para o Instituto Flamel para terminar minha graduação de Alquimia.

— Ah — ele assentiu, devagar. — É claro. Claro que você tem que voltar. É. Faz sentido.

Bervely cerrou os olhos por um momento, despreparada para a decepção que ele estava tentando ocultar em sua expressão e em sua voz sem muito sucesso.

— Eu sei que eu prometi que não ia para lugar nenhum enquanto você estivesse no hospital, mas–

— Não — ele disse rápido, recuando um passo. _Recuando._ — Tudo bem, você tem que fazer o que é melhor para você. Além disso eu já estou bem _._ Andrômeda vai me dar alta a qualquer momento agora, já conversamos sobre isso. Você pode ir… vá sem peso na consciência, eu vou ficar _bem. Ótimo._ Comportado e tudo. Remus até comprou uma coleira nova pra mim, ele está decidido a me colocar na linha.

Ela sorriu, apesar do pânico daquela conversa pulsando na base da garganta. _Odiava_ desapontá-lo. Odiava fazê-lo pensar que ela preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ali com ele, mesmo que isso envolvesse passar a maior parte do seu tempo no hospital, um dos seus lugares menos favoritos desde a sua traumática estadia ali na adolescência.

— Apenas vá e termine logo com isso — ele disse com um gesto exagerado de impaciência. — Quanto tempo falta, mais um ano? E depois vamos ter uma Alquimista na família?

— Sim, só mais um ano — disse ela com a voz fraca.

— Isso é quase tão bom quanto ter mais uma grifinória — Sirius brincou. Se bem que o conhecendo, talvez não fosse tão brincadeira assim.

— Tome conta de si mesmo quando eu não estiver aqui — Bervely pediu por entre os dentes, esperando que uma vez na vida aquele cão teimoso e cabeça-dura lhe ouvisse — Não faça nada estúpido.

— Bem, garota, eu lhe digo o mesmo. Aliás, acho que esse poderia ser o novo lema da família, o que acha? “ _Não faça nada estúpido_ ”. Vou pesquisar como fica em latim.

— Acho ótima ideia.

Principalmente considerando o fato de que ela estava prestes a fazer a coisa mais estúpida de todas.

_(Continua…)_

_Participe do[grupo da série](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1374829049502862/) no facebook! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Nolite Facere Quicquam Stultius: latim para “não faça nada estúpido”.
> 
> ²Epifania de Harry inspirada na frase de abertura de Leon Tolstoi em Anna Karenina: “Todas as famílias felizes são parecidas; as infelizes são infelizes cada uma a sua maneira”.
> 
>  
> 
> Está gostando? Me deixe um comentário!


	14. Oculto Sob a Água

— Quando vocês se sentirem prontos, sentem-se em frente à sua primeira dupla, assim poderemos dar início à terceira parte da nossa aula.

Harry estava mais do que pronto. Se ficasse mais um minuto olhando para aquela bacia, sentia que ia acabar mergulhando nela em um coma profundo. Ao se virar, no entanto, ele encontrou Neville encarando intrigado para a sua própria água. Harry espiou também, achando que ele estava vendo um inseto se afogar ou coisa parecida, mas não havia nada lá.

— Neville, tudo bem aí?

— Você vê alguma coisa? — ele perguntou, a voz duvidosa — Além de água, quero dizer?

— Tipo o quê?

— Deixa pra lá — O colega se aprumou, ainda com aparência atarantada — Com certeza foi impressão minha. O que devemos fazer agora mesmo?

— Tentar adivinhar o que o outro está pensando, ao que parece — Harry franziu. Outros colegas já estavam sentando um de frente para o outro com expressões esforço em seus rostos. A professora andava entre eles sussurrando instruções confusas.

— E como, isso? — Neville enrugou a sobrancelha.

— Com a força do pensamento? Não sei. Parece que não tem um feitiço específico.

Era meio como as aulas que eles estavam tendo em DCAT e Feitiços praticando encantamentos não-verbais, com a diferença de que não havia nenhuma palavra em latim que eles deviam se esforçar muito para não dizer em voz alta. Os dois ficaram se encarando, tentando não cair na risada, até que a professora chegou até eles e se agachou ao seu lado na almofada. Ela pousou uma mão no ombro de Harry, outro no de Neville. O garoto sentiu um arrepio morno fluir do seu ombro até sua cabeça, vindo da palma da mão da professora.

— Vocês estão se olhando muito superficialmente, garotos. O melhor jeito de fazer isso é se concentrar numa pergunta e procurar a resposta para ela na mente do seu colega. Pensamentos geram energia mágica que flutua perto da superfície, é fácil de capturá-los quando vocês não estão usando nenhuma defesa. Não tentem bloquear nada agora, não é o propósito da aula de hoje.

— Eu não estou muito certo de que consigo captar energia mágica flutuante, professora — Harry disse, tentando ficar sério. Era muito difícil não rir, por algum motivo.

— Seu ceticismo está ficando no caminho, Harry. Se você não acredita que o que está procurando existe, será muito difícil enxergar-lo.

— Eu acho que estou vendo, professora — Neville se empolgou, os olhos presos em Harry, mas desfocados como se vissem através dele — É uma… é um… uma pessoa?

— Se concentre, Neville — a professora disse, se animando — Em quem Harry está pensando agora?

Neville franziu a testa com tanta intensidade que ela ficou parecendo a de um cachorrinho pug. Harry tentou ficar com uma expressão neutra; ele não estava pensando em ninguém, estava? Bem, mais ou menos, quando a professora mencionara ceticismo ele tinha lembrado por um momento de…

— Hermione! Harry pensou em Hermione!

— Muito bem, Neville! — a professora lhe deu um sorriso genuinamente feliz, seus olhos brilhando de empolgação. — Imagino que Hermione seja uma amiga que vocês tem em comum? É sempre mais fácil captar o que é familiar nas primeiras vezes. Continuem praticando. Se revezem, se vocês tentarem ao mesmo tempo, tudo em que o outro estará pensando é na pergunta que querem responder, e perguntas são mais difíceis de ler do que ideias concretas.

Quando a professora Neveu se afastou para instruir a próxima dupla, Harry olhou chocado para Neville.

— _Como_ você fez isso?

— Eu não sei! — o próprio Neville parecia impressionado com sua proeza — Eu só fiz o que ela mandou! Sabe, _tem_ uma energia vindo da sua cabeça. É como eletricidade estática, eu consigo até ouvir os estalos se eu me concentrar.

Harry não tinha ideia do que o amigo estava falando. Algumas tentativas frustradas depois, Harry não conseguiu ouvir nenhum estalo, e agora estava tão chateado que Neville não conseguia mais captar nenhum pensamento dele que fizesse sentido. A professora pediu para que trocassem de duplas com a pessoa à sua direita.

Eles fizeram a mesma coisa pelo resto da aula. Harry teve outras quatro duplas; o setimanista reclamão da Corvinal (com quem ele não tinha nada em comum, o que tornou a tarefa um jogo de quem conseguia ficar mais tempo sem piscar); uma quintanista da Sonserina que Harry já vira circulando com Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabine, mas tinha uma vaga ideia de como se chamava (Dandara? Daphne?), e que ficou o tempo todo de olhos fechados, sorrindo maldosamente como se estivesse lendo cada pensamento que passava pela sua mente (Harry sabia que ela estava blefando; não estaria com aquele sorrisinho se lesse os pensamentos que Harry tinha a respeito da sua atitude irritante); depois foi a vez de Parvati, que sentou em sua frente e ficou lhe olhando tão intensamente como se estivesse querendo arrancar sua massa cinzenta pelos olhos. Harry tentou de verdade com Parvati, porque estava ficando constrangido com a sua inutilidade na aula. Fez um esforço para perceber os estalos que Neville mencionara, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era o perfume forte da garota lhe incitando uma dor de cabeça. Então, ele tentou usar o feitiço _Legimens_ de forma não verbal, só para ver se funcionava melhor.

— Ai! — Parvati gritou, se afastando para trás, segurando a têmpora e lhe lançando um olhar acusador — O que é que você está fazendo?

— Desculpe! — ele pediu rápido — Eu–

— Você estava me azarando?

— Não!  Eu estava tentando ler sua mente!

A professora Neveu chegou até eles, olhando severa para Harry.

— O que foi que eu disse? Nada de feitiços, Sr. Potter, não ainda! Aqui, Srta. Patil, vá fazer dupla com o Sr. Malfoy. Anne, troque com a Srta. Patil, faça dupla com o Sr. Potter. O restante pode trocar pela última vez. Tente se concentrar no que vocês estão _buscando,_ mais do que o que está na frente dos seus olhos, sim?

Anne veio do outro lado da sala com as mãos estendidas, como se não estivesse enxergando o caminho. Harry observou aquele comportamento com o cenho franzido.

— Harry?

— Aqui — Ele se apressou a lhe guiar, ajudando-a a se sentar na almofada. Esperou que ela estivesse perto o bastante para ouvir sua voz baixa — Você não consegue mais…?

— Consigo. Mas não quero que ela saiba — explicou aos sussurros, acenando na direção da professora que estava de costas para eles, instruindo Luna e Neville com empolgação. Eles até então tinham sido os únicos a demonstrar genuíno resultado na atividade.

— Então você conhece a professora Neveu de fora de Hogwarts — ele comentou, curioso, mas Anne meneou a cabeça.

— Agora não. Se concentre. Descubra o que eu estou pensando. _Sem_ me azarar.

— Eu não azarei– _argh_. — Harry olhou para ela zangado, mas os estúpidos óculos estavam no caminho. — Será que dá para tirar esses os óculos do rosto? Já é bastante difícil com contato visual, imagina sem.

— Legimência não tem nada a ver com contato visual. Às vezes isso até atrapalha — ela rebateu, mas depois acabou se rendendo — Tudo bem, que seja.

Tirou os óculos escuros, colocando-os cuidadosamente no chão em frente às suas pernas cruzadas. Ergueu o rosto e olhou diretamente para ele; Harry sentiu uma coisa na boca do estômago. Não via os olhos dela desde as férias, tinha esquecido de como podiam ser desconcertantes com aquele tom alienígena de prateado. Percebeu que que algo estava diferente; as pupilas dela estavam maiores do que tinham estado no Departamento de Mistérios em agosto.

Johanne parecia mais jovem e vulnerável sem os óculos cobrindo parte do seu rosto.

— Vamos logo com isso — ela pediu, inquieta. — Você está encarando meus olhos, não meus pensamentos.

— Desculpe — Harry pediu rápido, tentando se concentrar — Você parece saber mais sobre essa coisa que estamos fazendo aqui do que a maioria. Alguma dica?

— Há uma, na verdade — Ela olhou de relance na direção da professora para se certificar de que não eram ouvidos, antes de falar num fio de voz — Há um jeito melhor de se fazer, se estiver sendo muito difícil pra você.

— E porque estamos cochichando? Por acaso é segredo?

— Sim. Sophia não quer que ninguém saiba, é meio que trapaça.

Harry deu uma risadinha.

— Não sabia que corvinais aprendiam a trapacear.

— Parece que estou aprendendo coisas novas na minha nova casa — ela zombou, fazendo Harry rir. Era bom saber que Johanne não estava mais aborrecida com ele pela discussão de dois dias atrás; pelo menos não tanto quanto estava no café da manhã.

— Anda logo, qual o truque? — Harry murmurou. Não queria que a aula acabasse sem que conseguisse fazer nenhum avanço naquela coisa de adivinhar pensamentos.

— Me dê sua mão. É mil vezes mais fácil se estivermos em contato.

Ela tinha estendido sua pequena mão para ele sem nenhuma hesitação, de forma discreta por trás do seu joelho e da almofada. Harry deu mais uma olhada para garantir que a professora não estava prestando atenção neles e segurou a mão dela.

Nada aconteceu de imediato. Ele se sentiu estranho por segurar a mão de alguém com quem não tinha a menor intimidade; nem mesmo durante os seus encontros com Cho ele tinha segurado a mão dela (pensando bem, o quão patético isso era?).

— Harry, você primeiro, se concentre na sua pergunta. No que eu estou pensando?

Ele respirou fundo e tentou,  concentrado no lugar que os dedos deles se tocavam. Havia uma sensação correndo através dela para a dele, quase como uma corrente elétrica ou cócegas debaixo da pele; poderia até ser a energia mágica que a professora Neveu mencionara. Ele imaginou que essa energia descia pelo braço dela, vindo de sua cabeça, e que se ele quisesse poderia puxar dali algum pensamento.

_No que ela estava pensando?_

Uma imagem se formou em sua mente; uma cor. Verde esmeralda brilhante, tão intenso que ardeu seus olhos, só que ele não estava _vendo_ de verdade, só imaginando… podia ser loucura sua, mas havia um sentimento associado com aquele tom específico de verde, e não era um sentimento que vinha _dele_. Um tipo muito específico de conforto, como o que se tem quando se acorda horas antes da hora de levantar e a cama está tão perfeita e quente, acolhendo seu corpo como um abraço e nada no mundo pode ser mais confortável do que voltar a fechar os olhos e se entregar à semiconsciência por mais alguns minutos, sabendo que tudo estará seguro e tranquilo…

— Muito bom, você conseguiu — Johanne elogiou. Ao mesmo tempo ele sentiu que era retirado delicadamente do pensamento que capturara; o verde se esvaiu e as cores da sala retornaram ao foco. Só então Harry notou seu coração disparado e um calor incomum espalhado em suas entranhas. Anne lhe olhava com atenção. Os lábios dela estavam separados, sua respiração ligeiramente alterada.

Harry olhou para ela com espanto — O que está acontecendo?

— Está tudo bem — ela lhe prometeu, as bochechas ruborizadas. — Minha vez, ok? Não tente usar oclumência, eu não vou procurar por nada muito fundo.

Ele teve um segundo para pensar que aquela promessa soava familiar antes de sentir o formigamento associado a ter alguém em sua cabeça. A diferença foi que a sensação, ao subir por seu braço até sua nuca, arrepiou todos os seus pêlos e, quando se instalou, não foi desagradável de jeito nenhum. Ele esperou sentir a pressão incômoda atrás dos olhos, mas isso também não veio. A única indicação de que ela estava lá, além do arrepio quente fluindo por seu braço, vindo do ponto que suas peles se tocavam, era aquela sensação oca, como se alguém tivesse deixado uma janela aberta no fundo de sua cabeça.

Harry tentou não entrar em pânico com o que ela poderia estar vendo. _Não pense em nada comprometedor, não pense em Cho. Não pense em Gina. Droga, eu disse não pense!_

Houve um vislumbre do beijo que ele e Gina trocaram no St. Mungus, mas Harry encobriu aquele pensamento rapidamente por outro, _qualquer coisa,_ então ele estava lembrando do pesadelo que tivera durante a noite, do qual acordara assustado e coberto de suor. _Não, isso não, você vai assustá-la, idiota…_

_Torta de caramelo._

_O quê?_ Ele pensou, confuso. _De onde isso veio?_

_Vai ter torta de caramelo hoje no almoço. Você adora torta de caramelo._

Harry arregalou os olhos para Anne, que ele conseguia ver com parte de sua atenção. Ela estava muito claramente segurando uma risada.

— Você está fazendo isso! — ele sibilou, acusatório.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada — murmurou ela, mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso travesso. A coisa que aquecia as entranhas de Harry quase ferveu naquele momento, lhe deixando com um calor estranho e agitado.

_O que é que estava acontecendo?_

— Bom trabalho turma, nosso tempo de aula está acabando. Abandonem os pensamentos de seus colegas agora, podemos continuar a partir daí na próxima aula.

Johanne quebrou o contato entre eles de repente, soltando sua mão e saindo de dentro da sua cabeça. Harry se sentiu tonto, como se tivesse acabado de perder algo importante. Sob essa sensação, no entanto, havia outra, mais consistente; uma energia queimando seus nervos, formigando debaixo de sua pele. Ele olhou para Johanne procurando uma explicação e achou as pupilas dela mais dilatadas do que nunca; suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela desviou o olhar dele, pegando depressa os óculos no chão.

— Desculpe — pediu, encaixando os óculos depressa no rosto corado.

— Pelo quê? — Harry ainda se sentia meio tonto, como se tivesse acordado bruscamente na melhor parte de um sonho.

— Eu disse que não ia muito fundo e– sinto muito. É que você é tão…

— Johanne — a professora Neveu os interrompeu. Harry e Anne se sobressaltaram; por um segundo os dois tinham se esquecido da existência do resto do mundo, incluindo a professora e os colegas — Quero falar com você em particular antes que saia.

— Já imaginava — ela bufou, se levantando com uso do tato. — Melhor você ir, Harry. Não vai querer se atrasar para o almoço.

Ele segurou o impulso de protestar, apesar de estar curioso pra saber o que ela ia dizer antes de ser interrompida. Ele era tão _o quê_? Parece que ia ter que esperar para saber. Logo para ele, para quem paciência nunca fora um ponto forte.

— BD —

_Blackburn Hill, Lancaster._

— Os aurores já reviraram a mansão inteira. Levaram Aikia para depoimento. E se ela revelar que esse lugar existe? — Charlotte Summers viu-se tagarelando, sua voz absorvida por barris antigos empilhados um em cima do outro e tantas teias de aranha que unidas poderiam tecer um enxoval de casamento. Ela não conseguia aquietar-se desde que o elfo da mansão a aparatara naquele esconderijo aos fundos da antiga casa do seu tio.

— Quieta, Summers, você está me irritando com esse vai e vem incessante. Ninguém tem acesso às adegas de Blackburn a não ser Lestranges legítimos. Qualquer elfo desta casa que trair os segredos dessa propriedade perdem não só a língua mas a vida, e disto eles estão bem informados!

Charlotte parou de circular de um lado para outro no depósito abafado, apoiando-se sobre um barril vazio de uísque Blackburn. Suas mãos – seu corpo todo – ainda estava tenso do encontro com Bervely e com o auror Shadowtamer mais cedo no solário. Lhe custara cada grama do seu ser permanecer impassível uma vez que o auror aparecera e ela vira-se muito perto de ser levada à Azkaban caso o seu plano falhasse.

Mas no fim das contas a comensal da morte estava certa; Bervely trocaria qualquer coisa por uma chance de vingança. Nisso mãe e filha eram muito parecidas.

Bellatrix dera uma gargalhada de triunfo ao saber que Bervely aceitara a maçaneta sumidoura em troca de ficar calada enquanto Charlotte escapava da mansão Lestrange bem diante dos seus olhos, usando a ajuda de um segundo elfo que estivera escondido no solário o tempo todo. O elfo poderia libertar Charlotte dali sem a colaboração de Bervely, mas precisaria de tempo para desfazer o feitiço de contenção do auror que a prendia à cadeira. Se Bervely não ficasse calada, se chamasse a atenção dos aurores antes que o feitiço fosse desfeito, o plano iria por água abaixo. Shadowtamer retornaria ao solário e, vendo que Charlotte tentava fugir, estaria ainda mais disposto a levá-la para uma cela.

Mas Bervely ficara quieta e até mesmo se deixara ser nocauteada para tornar verossímil a versão proposta,  na qual não sabia como Charlotte escapara. Deuses, a garota era burra; ou melhor, cega. Cega pela necessidade de vingança que alimentava contra a mãe, necessidade da qual a própria Bellatrix estava tirando proveito.

— O que acontece agora? — Charlotte virou-se e perguntou à comensal, que saboreava uma edição de Blackburn envelhecida em carvalho por quinze anos direto da garrafa, sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre um baú antigo. — Bervely vai atrás da senhora com toda sede de vingança, talvez levando reforço com ela. Como isso a ajuda?

Bellatrix meneou a cabeça, olhando através de Charlotte com tédio. Ela raramente olhava _para_ Charlotte. Era como se a garota não fosse importante o suficiente para ser foco dentro do seu campo visual.

— Ela virá sozinha. Estará com raiva, é certo, mas sua ira é só um lado da moeda. E eu sei exatamente como fazer a moeda cair do lado que desejo — a Comensal piscou uma vez suas pálpebras pesadas, passando rapidamente os olhos por Charlotte antes de desviá-los — Está certa que Shadowtamer acreditou que foi você a cúmplice de Black em Azkaban?

— Eu acho que sim — Charlotte encolheu os ombros, lembrando-se da expressão de desprezo que surgira no rosto do auror logo que a reconhecera no solário — Porque ele não acreditaria? Fui eu quem ele viu na prisão, o meu corpo, pelo menos. Eu confessei o meu crime para ele. Não tem como ser mais óbvio que a culpa da fuga de Black deve ser atribuída à mim.

Bellatrix apertou seus lábios, como se estivesse diante de uma criatura digna de pena com a qual não valia o esforço argumentar.

— Shadowtamer vai continuar procurando você. Deve deixar que ele a encontre.

— O quê? Ele vai me levar para Azkaban se me encontrar! Ele acha que fui eu quem arruinou a carreira dele!  

— Não, ele não vai, garota estúpida — Bellatrix rolou os olhos, virando outro gole da bebida antes de se dar ao trabalho de explicá-la o que devia ser óbvio — Você vai colocar essa sua cara de coitada que faz tão bem e dizer-lhe que está terrivelmente arrependida, que foi forçada a fazê-lo, que não quer perder sua alma, que o verdadeiro culpado já está atrás das grades e todo o resto. O idiota tem sentimentos por você, ele vai _querer_ acreditar no que diz.

— Mas se ele não acreditar…  

— Faça com que ele _acredite,_ Summers. Precisamos do auror! Sem o auror as _suas_ condições também não poderão ser contempladas, lembra-se?

Charlotte suspirou, mas não discutiu com Bellatrix. No máximo ia conseguir um Cruciatus nas fuças, como tinha acontecido da última vez que tentara questionar a lógica da odiosa esposa do seu tio.

Precisava ficar se lembrando da razão pela qual estava trabalhando com a bruxa – _não que lhe tivesse sido oferecida muita escolha._ Quando a comensal da morte a encontrara há um mês, Charlotte se preparou para a morte. Tinha atirado em Bellatrix na Rua dos Alfeneiros e a mulher não era conhecida pela sua capacidade de perdoar.

Mas ao invés de um Avada Kedrava, a comensal lhe propusera que se retratasse por meio de uma colaboração. Charlotte lhe obedeceria cegamente nos próximos meses e em troca Bellatrix lhe deixaria viver. Charlie se pegou barganhando mais do que a sua sobrevivência, que na ocasião já não lhe importava tanto assim; disse-lhe que faria o que Bellatrix mandasse, com uma condição. Para a sua surpresa, Bellatrix aceitara ambas. Até agora, tudo indicava que manteria a sua palavra.

— Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar até Bervely lhe procurar? — perguntou ela, o silêncio dando-lhe nos nervos porque então podia escutar as batidas ainda descoordenadas do próprio coração.

A bruxa deu um de seus sorrisos maníacos, cintilante de Blackburn e de satisfação antecipada. Os olhos negros de maldade da mulher eram como duas covas rasas, sempre tinham lhe dado arrepios e pareciam ainda mais loucos quando ela sorria.

— Eu não me espantaria se Bervely aparecesse hoje na estufa, antes mesmo de cair a noite. A inconsequência cega ela herdou do pai, a pobrezinha.

— BD —

A ideia, como de costume, partira de Hermione. Ela enviara o recado através das moedas; os que ainda checavam suas moedas ficaram sabendo da nova data e horário e passaram a informação para os outros membros; de uma forma ou outra, todos os que restaram apareceram na hora marcada.

Harry não soube até o último momento; depois do jantar, Rony e Hermione o tinham arrastado para o sétimo andar, cheios de mistério, não revelando do que se tratava até abrirem a Sala Precisa. A velha sala de treino da Armada de Dumbledore surgiu diante dele, e não só ela, mas uma boa parte dos seus antigos membros, sentados em um círculo no chão em frente aos espelhos. As cabeças se viraram quando ele entrou, a conversa anterior cessando.

— Mas, o quê– ele olhou aturdido para os rostos conhecidos lhe encarando de volta.

— Achamos que seria bom nos reunir mais uma vez — Hermione explicou baixinho ao seu lado — Muita gente veio me perguntar se teríamos encontros esse ano. Mesmo que não fosse uma aula sua, eles só queriam demonstrar apoio, então não se sinta pressionado. Todo mundo se importa com você e se preocupa com o que está acontecendo. O boato da profecia está se espalhando.

— Além do mais, agora todo mundo está pensando em Dino. Ninguém quer ficar de braços cruzados.

Harry reparou que haviam algumas velas acesas flutuando em torno do espelho em que costumavam pregar avisos, lembretes e fotos. Ao lado de uma foto antiga de Cedrico, alguém colocara a foto de Dino que saíra no jornal naquela manhã.

— Sente conosco, Harry — chamou Luna do círculo, sorrindo amplamente para ele — Só estávamos fazendo uma rodada informal de apresentação, afinal tem gente nova no grupo. Espero que não se incomode, todo mundo só trouxe gente de confiança.

Harry assentiu, ocupando o lugar ao lado de Luna no círculo. Os colegas se moveram para dar espaço também à Rony e Hermione, enquanto que Harry identificava os rostos novos em meio aqueles que já eram membros da AD no ano passado. Estavam ali Neville, Colin e Dênis Creevey, Lilá e Parvati. Simas, sentando ao lado dela, tinha mais olheiras do que o próprio Harry, e isso não era pouca coisa. Ao lado dele havia um garotinho muito parecido com Simas, a não ser pelos olhos mais redondos e inocentes que o do grifinório mais velho.

— Esse é Lioc Finnigan, meu primo de primeiro grau. Acabou de entrar no quarto ano, achei que não tinha problema trazer ele comigo. Ele vai assinar a lista e já sabe o que acontece com dedos duros.

Harry acenou para Lioc, enquanto os outros riam. Depois da traição de Marietta Edgecombe no ano anterior, todo mundo sabia o que aconteceria com o rosto de quem decidisse dedurar a Armada de Dumbledore.

Lioc não era o único da Corvinal ali; os antigos membros da Armada, Michael Corner e Terry Boot, a irmã gêmea de Parvati, Padma e até Cho estavam de volta, essa última com o rosto inchado e os olhos muito vermelhos. Isso sem falar na própria Luna, sentada ao lado de — porque ele não estava surpreso? — Johanne Black.

— Achei que você não se importaria, Harry — Luna sorriu feliz — Ela sendo da família e tudo mais.

Harry assentiu, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Anne também evitava olhar para ele, usando a desculpa da cegueira e dos óculos escuros, mas ele desconfiava que ela também estava sem jeito depois daquela… _coisa_ que acontecera na aula de Adivinhação.

Enfim haviam Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey e Susan Bones da Lufa-Lufa. Harry percebeu, e não lamentou, a ausência de Zacharias Smith. Eles tinham aprendido a se aturar no ano passado, mas Harry nunca realmente gostou do garoto. Ele pousou os olhos sob o último rosto não familiar do grupo e com grande dose de choque, percebeu pelas cores do uniforme que se tratava de uma sonserina.

— Sim, Potter, você está vendo corretamente. Tem uma cobra infiltrada na sua armada — disse ela de forma defensiva, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo — E eu não serei expulsa daqui sem um bom motivo.

— Pare com isso, Tori. Astoria é minha convidada, Harry. Eu confio nela. Ela acredita na mesma coisa em que acreditamos. — disse Susan Bones. Ele deu uma boa olhada para a garota, que continuava lhe encarando de forma desafiadora. Ela tinha o rosto miúdo, oculto por um cabelo que parecia ter sido cortado por uma faca cega. Sua atitude lhe lembrava alguém, mas ele não conseguia lembrar quem.

Harry trocou um olhar rápido com Hermione e com Rony, a primeira parecia prender a respiração; o segundo lhe devolveu um ar de confusão e desconfiança. Ele se voltou para a garota sabendo o que deveria fazer:

— Seja bem vinda, Astoria. Se Susan confia em você, eu também confio — Harry estendeu sua mão para ela. Recebeu de volta um aperto firme. — Mas como todo mundo, você vai ter que assinar a lista de Hermione.

— Eu não sei se ainda precisamos manter a Armada em segredo, Harry — Hermione se pronunciou — Só era secreta por causa do decreto de Umbridge, agora não tem mais problema se todo mundo souber.

— Eu gosto que é secreta — Neville argumentou sua discordância — Faz parecer mais especial.

— Eu concordo. Se sairmos contando, vai acabar virando uma bagunça. Além do mais, pode ser perigoso anunciar que continuamos nos encontrando com o Escolhido para treinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — Simas disse — Não que eu tenha nada contra, Harry, de verdade, mas muita gente tem. Poderíamos virar alvos.

— A maioria de nós já é alvo de uma forma ou de outra, Simas — disse Susan num tom sombrio. A tia dela tinha sido assassinada por Voldemort aquele verão, então Harry sabia que a colega falava com conhecimento de causa — Mas eu concordo com Neville. Quanto menos gente souber, mais liberdade nós temos para continuar as reuniões e aprender o que quisermos aqui dentro.

Todo mundo acabou olhando para Harry, deixando claro que a palavra final era dele. Harry tinha orgulho do que aquele grupo se tornara, mas ele sabia o tipo de atenção que atrairia de a mídia descobrisse que “O Escolhido” estava liderando um “grupo de resistência" dentro da escola. Ele podia prever as manchetes e elas já lhe davam dor de cabeça. Conseguia até prever Voldemort fazendo uma lista dos nomes dos seus colegas e tornando cada um deles um alvo como fizera com Sirius no passado, só porque Harry se importava. Sabia que não podia dissuadir os colegas — aprendera isso no ano passado — mas podia mantê-los longe do perigo tanto quanto possível.

— Eu concordo em manter a Armada em segredo — disse por fim — Embora o professor Dumbledore já saiba sobre nós. Não que eu ache que ele será contrário às nossas reuniões — acrescentou, lembrando-se como o diretor fora de certa forma a favor do grupo, quando soube de sua existência no ano anterior — Mas vamos manter só para nós, acho mais seguro desse jeito. Se todos concordarem.

Não pareceu haver objeção, nem mesmo entre os membros novos. Hermione tirou da mochila uma nova lista para que eles assinassem, e o pergaminho encantado foi passando de um em um em torno do círculo. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio nessa hora, como se fosse alguma coisa solene. Depois Hermione pendurou a lista no espelho e a conversa foi restabelecida.

— Eu sinto muito pela sua tia, Susan — Harry disse para a colega quando teve a chance. Susan assentiu, engolindo em seco.

— Ela se foi lutando pelo que acreditava, eu tenho muito orgulho dela. Mas e você, Harry? É verdade que estava no Ministério quando aconteceu o ataque neste verão? Ninguém descobriu ainda o que matou aqueles aurores. É verdade que Voc–, hum, que _Voldemort_ fez um discurso?

— Eu não estava estava presente na hora que o ataque aconteceu, mas sei que ele assumiu a autoria através de uma pessoa que estava controlando com Imperius — disse Harry com economia. Ele estivera na Sala do Véu, resgatando Sirius com a ajuda de Anne, quanto toda a confusão acontecera no salão de festas. Pelo canto de olho, notou que Johanne ficara tensa à menção do incidente.

— Uma das aurores que morreram naquele dia era minha irmã mais velha — Hannah disse com a voz fraca, encarando o chão ao invés dos colegas. — Meus pais estavam lá, disseram que ela caiu tão rápido, nem teve tempo de saber o que a atingiu.

Ernie Macmillan passou um braço em torno do ombro de Hannah, a consolando. Michael Corner se pronunciou na direção de Rony:

— Hey, Ron, e quanto à Gina? Sua mãe não deixou ela voltar para a escola depois do que houve no Ministério em junho?  

— Mamãe tem orgulho do que Gina fez no Ministério — Rony disse com fervor, as orelhas ficando cor de rosa. — Ela não veio porque sofreu um acidente no verão.

— E ela está bem? Não respondeu nenhuma das cartas que eu enviei. Fiquei preocupado.

— Quanto a isso eu não sei. Não nem nada de errado com os dedos dela.

Harry sentiu uma satisfação feroz com a resposta de Rony. Gostou de saber que Gina não estava respondendo as cartas do ex-namorado; por outro lado, não é como se _ele_ e ela estivessem se correspondendo também. Harry tentara e falhara em escrever para a garota na noite anterior; não sabia o que dizer pra ela que não soasse extremamente bobo.

Alguém pediu detalhes sobre o que tinha acontecido no Ministério antes das férias, e para seu alívio, Hermione tomou a dianteira para uma explicação. Ela soube se desviar bem de assuntos como a profecia e Sirius, colocando a ênfase da perseguição dos comensais e como eles tinham escapado com a ajuda da Ordem da Fênix e de Dumbledore. Rony exibiu as cicatrizes ainda marcadas em seus braços, onde os tentáculos do cérebro tinham lhe atacado na sala dos aquários. Luna fez uma longa narrativa sobre o tempo em que ela, Gina e Rony ficaram perdidos na sala dos planetas. Por fim, Neville contou os acontecimentos na Sala da Morte, sendo ele o único dos membros da AD presentes além de Harry. Com certo constrangimento, confessou que quebrara acidentalmente a profecia. Nem Rony, nem Hermione nem Harry se preocuparam em corrigir a impressão de que o conteúdo da profecia se perdera para sempre naquela noite.

— Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu depois que Harry saiu correndo atrás de Bellatrix Lestrange, Dumbledore atrás deles — o garoto olhou para Harry, incerto e curioso. Os olhares dos outros lhe seguiram, esperando o desfecho de tal espetacular história. Sabendo que lhes devia a mínima explicação; não só porque aquelas eram informações que podiam lhes ajudar no futuro, mas porque eles estavam ali porque se importavam, fez um esforço.

— Eu e Lestrange duelamos por um tempo no átrio, então Voldemort apareceu. Ele tentou me matar. Dumbledore apareceu e o impediu. Voldemort então me possuiu, esperando que Dumbledore me atacasse para atingi-lo, o que não aconteceu. — Harry umedeceu os lábios secos. Todo mundo parecia ter parado de respirar ouvindo suas palavras; mesmo agora, se lembrando da sensação excruciante, dolorosa e indescritível de ser possuído por Voldemort, ele se sentia mal — Voldemort bateu em retirada quando viu que não ia conseguir seu intento… o Ministro e um monte de gente do Ministério apareceu, eles viram Voldemort saindo e perceberam que estavam sendo idiotas por um ano inteiro, sem acreditar que Voldemort estava de volta.

— Ah, cara, queria estar lá pra ver a cara de Fudge nessa hora — lamentou Ernie, um olhar febril enlevado em seu rosto. — Queria estar lá para ver Dumbledore lutando contra _ele_ também. Deve ter sido uma coisa épica, fora de série.

Harry assentiu, ensaiando um sorriso vago ao colega. Os olhares de admiração dos que não tinham estado no Ministério aquela noite o perturbavam; todos achavam que ele tinha feito alguma coisa grande e impressionante, mas ele só tinha dado sorte e contado com a ajuda de Dumbledore; sem ela, estaria bem morto àquela altura. Além do mais, tinha sido a sua impetuosidade a colocar os amigos em perigo. Nunca se perdoaria por isso.

— Eu e meu pai fomos caçar bufadores de chifre-enrugados no verão. Nós encontramos um ninho de dementadores nas montanhas de Forth. O Ministério não quer admitir, mas eles estão se reproduzindo fora de controle — disse Luna abruptamente. Harry sentiu uma onda de gratidão por ela quebrar aquele silêncio contemplativo em que o grupo mergulhara, todos lhe encarando como se ele fosse uma espécie de herói trágico.

Um por um eles foram comentando sobre as suas férias; logo ficou evidente que ninguém tivera um verão tranquilo. A maioria deles fora afetado de uma forma ou de outra pelos ataques dos comensais, pelos desaparecimentos estranhos, pela sensação geral de medo e insegurança. Os únicos que não compartilharam nada foram Cho, que estava anormalmente calada, Anne, que parecia distante da conversa, enrolando e desenrolando o dedo em torno da corrente que voltara a colocar no pescoço, e Astória Greengrass; essa última, Harry achou que era a mais atenta de todas. Seus astutos olhos castanhos atenção redobrada em cada palavra de seus colegas.

— Astória — Harry chamou quando todo mundo já tinha falado e a conversa estava começando a se compartimentar em grupinhos — E o seu verão, como foi?

A garota lhe olhou de forma enigmática. Harry teve a impressão de que ela sabia exatamente por que razão Harry estava fazendo aquela pergunta; porque ela era uma sonserina, seu verão devia ter sido bem mais tranquilo do que o resto deles. Ele achava que dificilmente alguém estaria perseguindo a sua família ou ameaçando sua integridade, sendo ela parte de uma família puro-sangue.

— Não foi o melhor de todos. Minha irmã mais velha estava cogitando se aliar à… _eles_. Eu a comuniquei que ela estava tomando a decisão mais estúpida de sua vida e uma coisa levou a outra, acabei saindo de casa.

Ela falou tudo isso sem demonstrar grande emoção, sem desviar os olhos de Harry, quase que o desafiando a dizer que seu verão fora melhor que o dos outros.

— Minha nossa. Sinto muito — Hermione se compadeceu, sensível aos dramas familiares devido às suas próprias questões com os pais nas férias — Onde você passou o resto do verão? Como você está se virando?

— Susan me deixou ficar na casa dela. Eu arranjei um emprego para conseguir pagar meu material escolar. Não foi tão difícil me virar sozinha, não é nenhum fim do mundo.

— Então seus pais também são… você sabe — Neville quis saber, tentando soar natural e não horrorizado com a perspectiva.

— Meus pais não são Comensais da Morte, se é o que está perguntando. Mas eles concordam com tudo o queres dizem e é isso que importa. É ridículo. Eu prefiro trabalhar pelo resto da minha vida como uma elfa doméstica do que fazer parte daquela família de cegos.

Harry sorriu, percebendo a quem ela lhe lembrava: o jovem Sirius de sua imaginação, em toda sua energia e raiva rebelde. Hermione fez uma careta à menção depreciativa de elfos domésticos que fez Harry temer que ela ressuscitasse um dos broches do F.A.L.E. de um dos bolsos do uniforme.

— Se você não se importa que eu pergunte — Katie Bell se dirigiu a ela, intrigada — Como é que os seus amigos estão lidando com o seu posicionamento? Você ter saído de casa e não concordar com essas, hum, essas ideias?  

— Como se eu fosse idiota de contar para eles. É claro que não, eles não entenderiam.

Havia um furor queimando no fundo dos olhos de Astoria que fazia Harry pensar que a única razão que ela estava querendo participar da Armada de Dumbledore era para provar a si mesma que não era como o resto da sua família. Mesmo que isso significasse encarar todos aqueles olhares estranhos dos colegas das outras casas, enfrentar desconfiança como a que ele mesmo demonstrara um minuto atrás. Harry viu sua admiração por aquela garota miúda e feroz crescer.

O resto da noite foi gasta da mesma maneira; sentados no círculo, trocando informações sobre a guerra, compartilhando opiniões sobre o que tinham ouvido e presenciado no verão. Houve uma breve discussão sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com Dino, que precisou parar porque Cho irrompeu em lágrimas de novo.

— Eles vão encontrá-lo, Cho, sei que vão — Padma deu tapinhas nas costas dela, tentando consolá-la.

— Eu n-não acho que ele foi s-sequestrado — Cho soluçou, quase ininteligível. — Ele apenas f-foi… ele f-foi…

Ela não conseguiu mais falar, entalada pelos soluços. Padma insistiu para que fossem tomar uma água no corredor até que ela se acalmasse.

— Ela nunca se recuperou depois de Cedrico — disse Luna triste, dizendo em voz alta o que todo mundo estava pensando em silêncio. Harry, que não tinha ideia do que podia fazer para ajudar Cho, pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos.

— Foi muito bom poder reunir a Armada mais uma vez, mas acho que devemos voltar para os dormitórios agora, antes do toque de recolher. Somos muitos e Filch anda louco para pendurar alguém pelos tornozelos nas masmorras.

— Como assim “foi” muito bom? Não vamos continuar nos reunindo? — Colin protestou — Nós temos que continuar!

— Eu acho que eu já ensinei para vocês tudo que eu sabia — disse Harry, um pouco sem graça — Eu sei que temos gente nova, mas vocês mesmos podem passar o que aprendemos aqui para elas, deve ser fácil, vocês são mais do que capazes de fazer isso.

— Harry, não seja absurdo — foi Rony quem engrossou o coro de protestos —, nós temos que continuar praticando, pelas barbas de Merlin! _Snape_ é o nosso professor de Defesa agora. _Snape._ E lá fora as Artes das Trevas estão mais ativas do que nunca!

— Eu não vejo Snape adorando a ideia de eu fazer concorrência à sua matéria — Harry argumentou, um sorrisinho nascendo no canto da sua boca sem que conseguisse conter. A ideia de competir com Snape era quase irresistível.

— Eu acho que esse é o maior motivo de todos para continuar a AD — disse Neville, num surto de rebeldia.

— Mesmo horário na próxima semana, então? Não esqueçam de pegar rotas diferentes e garantirem que não estamos sendo seguidos, vocês conhecem o esquema — Hermione disse feliz. — E se não quiserem o pior caso de acne de sua vida, bocas fechadas!

Um por um ou em pares eles fora deixando a sala, com a ajuda de uma espiadinha no Mapa do Maroto para ver se o caminho estava livre. Luna veio se despedir dele antes de ir. Ela estava tão radiante que se esticou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

— É bom estar aqui e ter um monte de amigos de novo. Obrigada, Harry.

— Boa noite, Luna — se despediu dela com aquele sentimento misto de inquietação e afeto que a garota lhe provocava. Harry viu que Johanne estava indo embora também e a deteve num impulso.

— Johanne — a garota se virou surpresa, seu cabelo denso ondulando por cima do ombro com o movimento — Você pode, uh, esperar um pouco? Queria perguntar uma coisa.

Anne anuiu, ficando para trás enquanto Luna ia embora. Parvati e Lilá, que estavam esperando para sair em seguida, trocaram um olhar malicioso de que Harry não gostou nem um pouco.

Hermione lhe deu um tapinha encorajador nas costas. Ela e Rony foram os últimos a sair, deixando Harry e Anne sozinhos na agora vazia Sala Precisa. Ela tinha permanecido perto da porta e estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás, olhando para o teto. Harry fechou o Mapa do Maroto e se aproximou, se sentindo desnecessariamente nervoso.

— Interessante essa sala. Ela não está descrita em Hogwarts, Uma História. Como a achou?

— Dobby me contou sobre ela quando estávamos procurando um lugar seguro para a AD se encontrar.

— Dobby? — ela perguntou, ainda reparando no teto, de forma que o que Harry encarava era o seu pescoço branco e esticado. ao invés do seu rosto.  

— Um amigo elfo doméstico, longa história — Harry resumiu com um pouquinho de impaciência. Anne captou o sentimento em sua voz e voltou o rosto para ele.

— Você tinha uma pergunta para mim?

Harry trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, se perguntando porque ela tinha que ser tão direta.

— Você estava anormalmente quieta hoje durante a reunião — ele pontuou para ganhar tempo.

— Jinx desapareceu, estou preocupada. Não o vejo desde de manhã cedo.

— Já tentou na orla da floresta proibida? Gatos gostam daquele lugar.

— Não gosto muito de florestas — ela comentou em tom de conversa.

— Espero que ele apareça.

— Eu também.

Silêncio. Ela devia saberia onde ele queria chegar, tanto quanto ele sabia, mas Harry teve a impressão que Johanne não tocaria no assunto a não ser que ele fosse lá primeiro. Harry resolveu que começaria pelas desculpas, porque prometera isso à Hermione.

— Eu fui meio injusto com você naquela noite, fazendo todas aquelas acusações. Eu não quis– eu não acho que você esteja fazendo nada disso de propósito. Dá pra ver que está confortável com a troca de casas. Acho que só estou tornando as coisas mais difíceis.

— Você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? — Anne ergueu as sobrancelhas por trás dos óculos. Harry se lembrou que achava irritante aquele tom ligeiramente arrogante, mas totalmente legítimo, que a garota usava quando sabia que estava certa.

— Hermione me ajudou — ele admitiu a contragosto, só para ver um sorriso que incluía dentes surgir no rosto dela.

— Cada dia que passa eu admiro mais essa garota Granger.

— Passarei a mensagem. Então… você aceita minhas desculpas? Não está mais aborrecida?

— Nunca estive, Harry— ela franziu, considerando sua própria resposta. — Chateada sim, mas não aborrecida. Entendo seu ponto de vista, acho que se a minha vida fosse agitada como a sua, eu seria tão ou mais desconfiada quando coisas estranhas começassem a acontecer ao meu redor.

— Humm, ok. Certo. Eu vou… eu vou fazer de tudo para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você daqui em diante, enquanto não descobrirmos o que pode tornar a volta da sua visão permanente. Podemos combinar as horas de estudar, assim você pode ver os livros. E eu posso até, não sei, ficar parado na porta da sua sala quando você estiver em aula em algum dos meus períodos livres?

Ela deu uma risada bem sonora.

— Certo, porque não seria nada esquisito você parado na porta da sala do quinto ano só para que eu possa ver o que escrevo no meu pergaminho.

— Só estou tentando ajudar — ele retrucou, ofendido. Anne negou com a cabeça, como quem encerra a questão.

— Esqueça isso. Eu estou mais do que acostumada a não ver, Harry. A última coisa que quero é você desviando o seu caminho para me dar mais umas horas de visão, até porque, do que adiantaria? Você não vai poder estar lá _todos_ os momentos. Eu terei de lidar com o escuro eventualmente. Sério, não se preocupe comigo.

Harry bufou. Merlin, ela era teimosa. Filha de Sirius Black sem dúvida alguma. Ele decidiu que não valia a pena chover no molhado; além do mais, ainda havia a coisa que estava lhe inquietando mais do que tudo aquela noite. Anne esperava paciente, sabendo que estavam se aproximando da parte importante.

— Ok, o que foi que _aconteceu_ na aula de Adivinhação hoje mais cedo? — ele finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar. Só de lembrar, um formigamento de constrangimento voltou a mastigar suas entranhas.

— Então você também sentiu — ela disse por entre os dentes cerrados. Como antes, seu rosto começou a ganhar um tom rosado. Harry poderia jurar que Johanne também estava lutando com uma boa dose de embaraço.

— É claro que eu senti, só que eu não sei o quê– o _quê é_ que foi aquilo? Quer dizer, eu pensei que legilimência era suposto a ser desconfortável, certo? Mesmo quando bem executada — acrescentou, se lembrando da Senhora do Lago investigando sua mente — Não é pra ser… não é pra dar…

— Um barato — ela completou, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ele. — Uma sensação psicológica de euforia, relaxamento, alegria, energia, bem estar físico e despreocupação normalmente relacionada à liberação de endorfina e dopamina, que pode ser provocado pelo uso de drogas estimulantes do sistema nervoso, por embriaguez alcoólica, por chocolate ou por… sexo.

— Sim, eu sei o que significa um barato, obrigado — Harry desejou que um buraco se abrisse no chão da Sala Precisa para que eu pudesse enfiar a cabeça lá dentro e desaparecer. — Eu só não sabia que podia acontecer com legilimência.

— Aparentemente pode.

— Já tinha acontecido com você antes? — ele perguntou se arrependendo em seguida, cada vez mais sem graça. Não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta. Por que ele tinha que ter trazido o assunto à tona?

— Não, mas eu não fico lendo a mente das pessoas por ai para testar.

— Difícil de acreditar. Você leu a minha no Ministério, para saber em que sala Sirius estava — ele recordou. Aquilo tinha sido bastante assustador e nem um pouco prazeroso, se Harry bem se lembrava.

— Foi diferente, era uma emergência. Você não estava exatamente facilitando as coisas, não é?

— Porque eu achei que você estava recebendo ordens de Voldemort!

Ela suspirou com frustração; Harry fez o mesmo, achando que aquela conversa não estava seguindo o rumo que gostaria, seja lá qual fosse, ele não tinha ideia do que pretendera ao puxar o assunto.

— Não acho que nós devemos trabalhar juntos de novo na próxima aula de Adivinhação Avançada — disse Anne, mordendo o lábio em seguida, os dentes retos afundando na carne macia. Harry sentiu o estômago despencar; seu único avanço naquela aula fora com ela. Sem falar nas sensações envolvidas…

— Ah, tudo bem, c-claro. Tem toda razão.

— Não é nada pessoal, nem é por causa do que aconteceu — ela se apressou a explicar. — É só que você é muito fácil de ler, sua mente parece um livro aberto. Eu mal estava tentando e consegui ver coisas que sei que você não queria que eu visse. Como a sua namorada e o seu pesadelo.

Ah, então ela _tinha_ mesmo chegado até lá. Muito bem. Ótimo. Como se ser acusado de ser “um livro aberto” não fosse humilhante o bastante, uma nova onda de constrangimento lhe atingiu por ela ter visto seu beijo em Gina e o seu sonho daquela manhã.

Anne abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, depois desistiu, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Ele bufou.

— Fale logo.

— Ok. É sobre o pesadelo — ele notou que o que ela vira devia tê-la perturbado, como ele imaginou que aconteceria — Você o tem sempre? Já aconteceu antes?

— Não — Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, desviando o olhar para as janelas altas da sala. Seus pesadelos nunca eram seus assuntos preferidos, via de regra. Mas uma vez que ela _vira_ esse, achou que devia abrir uma exceção. — Esse, envolvendo o punhal, foi a primeira vez. Acho que aconteceu porque ontem a noite eu precisei explicar tudo de novo a Hermione e fui dormir com o assunto na cabeça.

— Então você acha que tem que usar o punhal contra Voldemort — ela concluiu. Nos vislumbres de sonho que vira, Harry apunhalava o bruxo das trevas repetidamente no peito,  fazendo brotar de suas feridas uma profusa tinta negra. No fim, Harry estava coberto de tinta; a única coisa visível eram seus olhos verdes encolerizados. Seu eu do sonho se encontrava horrorizado, convencido de que aquele sangue-tinta jamais sairia de sua pele, ele estaria para sempre marcado com a evidência do assassinato que acabara de cometer.

— Sim. O que mais eu faria com uma arma afiada contra alguém que odeio?

— Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nele, se você me deixar.

Harry não entendeu o que ela propunha; sua confusão devia estar estampada em seus olhos, porque ela explicou:

— Às vezes, quando eu toco nas coisas, eu consigo partes de sua história. Objetos guardam memórias, especialmente objetos mágicos. Eu acho que se eu tocar o punhal, posso descobrir alguma coisa sobre sua utilidade, ou quem sabe até sua origem. Você não está curioso para saber quem queria que essa coisa chegasse em suas mãos?

— É claro que estou, mas você não pode tocá-lo, lembra-se? Foi assim que Sirius se queimou. O que acha que ele faria comigo se eu te deixasse chegar perto daquela coisa?

— Você sabe que queimou Sirius, não sabe se queima todo mundo — ela argumentou, teimando.

— O professor Dumbledore não quis tocá-lo — _e a Senhora do Lago também não,_ lembrou-se Harry. Ela tinha preferido ver o punhal através da memória dele ao invés de pessoalmente.

— Harry, me deixe tentar. Naquele dia você me acusou de saber mais do que eu estava contando a você e a verdade é que eu talvez _possa_ saber. Seria injusto da minha parte não fazer o que está ao meu alcance para ajudar a desvendar o mistério do punhal. Além do mais, eu tenho uma intuição de que ele não vai me fazer nenhum dano.

— Tudo bem — Harry cedeu, sua curiosidade vencendo — Mas só se você estiver certa e ele não lhe queimar. Vamos experimentar na ponta de um dedo primeiro. O mindinho, que não serve pra muita coisa. Fechado?

Anne deu risada, assentindo. Com a ajuda do Mapa dos Maroto, eles escolheram um caminho livre até a torre da Grifinória. Harry subiu para pegar a capa da invisibilidade, com a qual Anne se cobriu para subir até o dormitório sem ser vista. Só a cortina em torno da cama de Simas estava fechada; os outros ocupantes do quarto ainda estavam no Salão Comunal. Harry indicou o banheiro, onde eles podiam fazer aquilo sem serem interrompidos.

Só lhe ocorreu que era esquisito se trancar no banheiro do seu dormitório com a filha de seu padrinho quando já era tarde demais. Anne deixou a mochila escorregar dos ombros até o chão, sentou na borda da banheira e apoiou a capa da invisibilidade enrolada no colo.

— Me dê aqui — estendeu uma mão na direção dele, depois a recolheu. — Não, espere.

Com um movimento fluído, ela tirou do pescoço a corrente de prata, que deslizou para fora dos seu cabelo comprido e foi parar em seu colo, sobre a capa. Johanne se sacudiu como se experimentasse um pequeno calafrio.

— Para que isso serve? — perguntou ele com curiosidade, apontando o colar.

— Nada demais. Me dê logo, vamos fazer isso de uma vez.

A mão estendida dela agora tremia ligeiramente. Harry se apressou em tirar o punhal do bolso da calça, sentindo seu peso frio, ainda mais real e agourento desde o pesadelo naquela manhã. Ele quase podia sentir a tinta pegajosa que formava o sangue de Voldemort no sonho empapando sua mão e seu braço até impregnar sua carne. Afastou o pensamento com determinação.

— _Cuidado_ — recomendou, segurando o objeto pela lâmina e lhe oferecendo o cabo, em parte convencido de que ela ia retrair a mão no segundo em que tocasse nele. Mas Anne envolveu seus dedos no cabo do punhal seu maiores complicações.

— Eu disse a você — a garota sorriu triunfante. Harry, que achou que aquilo era mais confuso do que esclarecedor, mordeu a língua. Johanne envolveu o objeto com as duas mãos e respirou fundo. Por trás dos óculos, ele achou que os olhos dela estavam fechados. Harry até prendeu a respiração para não atrapalhar a concentração da garota, admirado de que ela pudesse ter uma habilidade como aquela. Poder adivinhar a história de objetos com o toque de suas mãos teria lhe poupado de um bocado de pesquisa na biblioteca naqueles últimos anos…

Foi quando ela gritou.

— BD —

A chaleira assobiou bem na hora em que alguém aparatou na varanda em frente à cabana. Seus instintos apurados com a proximidade da lua cheia, Remus a cheirou antes de vê-la;  flor de verbena, essência de murtisco, _medo._ Ele fez uma pausa nos gestos automáticos de preparar o chá e cerrou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sobre o que quer que aquela visita fosse, uma coisa que não ia ser era fácil. Com ela nunca era.

— Pode entrar, Bervely.

— Como você sabia que era… ah — Bervely bateu os olhos no gato sentado em cima da mesa assim que entrou pela porta da cozinha. Jinx a olhou de volta, suas pupilas estreitas de censura e consternação — Seu pequeno delator.

— Seu familiar apareceu aqui há alguns minutos, não foi difícil deduzir que você estava a caminho. Sente-se, acabei de preparar uma infusão de lís-de-puladinho.

Bervely puxou uma cadeira e sentou; seus lábios estavam secos, sua garganta arranhando quando ela engolia. Jinx veio até ela e deu uma cabeçada afetuosa em seu antebraço, transmitindo-lhe toda a sua preocupação.

 _Eu sei,_ Bervely pensou, sabendo que ele estava escutando. _Eu sei._

Ela não disse nada enquanto Remus a servia chá e biscoitos caseiros de maçã com canela que ele mesmo fazia, e que ela sabia não serem nada maus. Apesar da hospitalidade, a tensão dos movimentos dele deixava explícito o seu incômodo. O lobisomem sabia não se tratar de uma visita social ordinária. Eles não estavam nos melhores termos desde que Remus acreditara ter sido ela a tentar sequestrar Harry Potter no verão.

— Você veio do hospital?

A pergunta dele demorou a alcançá-la, ela distraída coçando o topo da cabeça de Jinx. O gato tentava tranquilizá-la, enviando ondas de calma através de sua ligação. Jinx também queria que ela lhe deixasse ver o que estava passando por sua cabeça, mas Bervely não lhe permitiu. Precisava se concentrar, o que não ia acontecer se todos aqueles sentimentos entrassem no caminho.

— Sim. Ele está bem, ridiculamente empolgado com a coisa toda de Anne na Grifinória.

— É, pegou todo mundo de surpresa — um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto do bruxo. Bervely resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos.

— Andrômeda quer dar alta a ele — ela comentou, girando pela asa a xícara lascada em cima do pires. Viu pelo canto do olho Lupin assentir.

— Ele pode ficar aqui, vou manter um olho nele.

— Você sabe sobre a coisa do coração? Do cerne mágico e tudo? — ela arriscou uma olhada direta para capturar sua expressão e viu qualquer sombra de sorriso sumir do rosto do homem, substituída por um ar de gravidade.

— Estou pesquisando o que se pode fazer quanto à isso.

— Porque a equipe extremamente capacitada de medi-bruxos do hospital St. Mungus não consegue achar uma cura, mas _você_ vai encontrar alguma coisa nos seus livros velhos — ela zombou, incapaz de se conter.

Remus não lhe respondeu, apenas lhe lançou um olhar cansado, fazendo com que a reativa não tivesse valido a pena. Bervely suspirou.

— Eu pedi a Andrômeda para mantê-lo mais tempo lá, mas talvez ela não consiga. Se ele tiver _mesmo_ que sair, eu preciso– Bervely parou de falar, sua garganta se apertando de angústia.

Jinx estava distraído pela sua brincadeira com a xícara e deu uma mordinha em seu dedo. Bervely o afastou antes que ele se queimasse com chá quente. Sua cabeça estava rodando, os pensamentos atropelando uns aos outros e ela ficava perdendo a linha de raciocínio, mas fez esforço para recuperá-lo. Remus esperava, encostado à bancada da cozinha, pires em uma mão, xícara na outra. Bervely teve raiva de sua tranquilidade.

— Quero que olhe por ele, garanta que nada vai lhe acontecer — conseguiu dizer, conseguindo engolir o orgulho em pedir-lhe ajuda — Que ele não vai fazer nada idiota, corajoso e potencialmente fatal.

— É claro que eu vou olhar por ele — Lupin endureceu seu rosto, ofendido com a insinuação de que ele talvez não fosse. — Pelo que está dizendo, suponho que você não vai estar por perto, posso saber para onde está indo?

— Eu disse a Sirius que vou voltar para o Instituto Flamel para terminar o meu curso de Alquimia — informou Bervely num tom monótono, encarando a fumaça que subia da sua xícara.

— Mas não é a verdade, é? — O lobisomem estreitou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para o lado um tantinho.

As espirais de fumaça branca subiam até a altura de seus olhos. Bervely encarou os formatos aleatórios que dançavam no ar, sabendo que carregavam uma mensagem. Ela se sentiu grata de que fosse incapaz de ler o seu próprio futuro na fumaça; naquele momento, não estava particularmente curiosa.

— Preciso que o mantenha acreditando nisso por algumas semanas. O máximo de tempo possível até as coisas se acalmarem.

— Eu não vou mentir para Sirius em seu benefício, Bervely — disse o bruxo em tom de aviso. Ela teve a impressão de ver um brilho amarelo feroz no fundo dos olhos dele, como se a criatura que seu corpo abrigava concordasse. Isso não a intimidou.

— Será em benefício _dele_. Um desejo que sei que temos em comum, talvez a única coisa — completou com uma nota de deboche. Remus lhe encarou com evidente irritação, facilitada pelo período do mês em que estavam.

— Olhe… — ele pousou sua xícara no balcão e se aproximou da mesa, sem ocultar seu aborrecimento — Por alguma razão, desde que Sirius a conheceu ele a colocou no centro de tudo que ele mais preza, Bervely. Os extremos a que Sirius está disposto a ir para proteger o que ele ama torna esse sentimento perigoso para a integridade dele. Eu _imploro_ a você — O uso da palavra a surpreendeu, tanto que Bervely ergueu o rosto para ele, os olhos bem abertos — Não faça nada impensado que possa machucá-lo. Especialmente não agora que ele está tão vulnerável.

Ela lhe deu um longo olhar em branco. “Por alguma razão”, ele dissera. Como se ela não fosse sua filha, sangue do seu sangue, e isso não fosse motivo o suficiente para Sirius colocá-la no centro de suas prioridades. Mas não, não era como o lobisomem pensava a seu respeito. Na visão dele, ela era a filha da comensal da morte e o maior erro da vida de Sirius Black, e sempre seria. Balançou a cabeça, enviando de volta para dentro aquela vontade ridícula de chorar; fazê-lo na frente de Sirius era uma coisa, mas na frente de Remus Lupin era uma humilhação para a qual não estava preparada.

— Machucá-lo é exatamente o que eu estou tentando evitar — disse-lhe enfim, levantando-se. — Só passei para deixar avisado que talvez ele tente ir atrás de mim. Não _deixe._ Ele deve ouvir você, entre todas as pessoas. _Por alguma razão._

Tinha feito todo o esforço para manter a voz firme naquelas últimas palavras, mas sabia que era hora de ir. Passou uma mão sobre a cabeça de Jinx enquanto recomendava ao gato que ele voltasse para Hogwarts e ficasse de olho em Johanne. Não teria tempo de avisar nada a irmã, mas ela não era impulsiva e estaria a salvo longe da confusão.

Remus assistiu-a sair, tentando controlar a sua forte irritação com Bervely e ver através dela. Seria lua cheia aquela noite e quanto mais se aproximava, mais o lobo pensava por ele, através dele. O lobo pressentia que a garota ia fazer algo que afetaria Sirius. O lobo odiava a ideia e queria vê-la pelas costas. Mas então havia o próprio Sirius sorrindo pra ele de uma cama do hospital, impossivelmente vivo e infinitamente grato: _obrigado por cuidar dos filhotes enquanto eu estive ausente, Moony._  

 _Merda._ Remus deu um passo à frente, impedindo que ela saísse pela porta da cozinha. Pega de surpresa, Bervely virou o rosto para ele; seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele sentiu o cheiro de medo vindo dela de novo, mal disfarçado pelo seu perfume. Seu peito se apertou com culpa.

— Me diga o que está acontecendo — pediu com suavidade, olhando-a nos olhos.  

Ela o olhou com um misto de desprezo e desesperança.

— Não vou envolver você nisso. Saia da frente, Lupin.

— Eu sei que não confia em mim, mas eu não posso ignorar o fato de que alguma coisa está lhe aterrorizando e que você pode estar prestes a cometer um erro. Me diga o que está acontecendo, Bervely, eu _posso_ ajudar.

— Não, você não pode — ela balançou a cabeça, resignada de que ele não percebesse. — Em algumas horas, você vai se transformar em uma besta inconsciente da sua condição humana, uma ameaça para qualquer coisa viva à sua frente. Como isso me ajuda? Como isso ajuda qualquer pessoa? Saia do meu caminho.

Ele se afastou, as palavras servindo ao intento que ela pretendera; um chute certeiro no seu orgulho. Bervely ainda se virou uma última vez antes de desaparatar.

— Aconteça o que acontecer, não o deixe ir atrás de mim.

Remus assentiu, o amarelo feral cintilando de volta aos seus olhos. Nada em seu rosto lembrava o doce professor de Hogwarts que acolhia seus alunos no escritório com chá e biscoitos. Era incrível, Bervely pensou com admoestada admiração, como ela tinha o dom de despertar o pior das pessoas.

— No que depender de mim, ele não irá.

Ela assentiu, aliviada. Agora só tinha mais um lugar a visitar antes de desaparecer do mapa.

— BD —

_Blackburn Hall, mais cedo naquele dia._

— _E então, Bervely, o que vai ser? — Theodor insistiu. Ele esperava que ela se entregasse, “se tivesse o mínimo de decência”. Engraçado._

_Ela tentou pensar rápido, apesar do horror involuntário comendo suas entranhas com a ideia de voltar à Azkaban, dessa vez para o lado de dentro das grades._

_— Você está blefando. Não pode me prender, caçaram a sua permissão de auror._

_— Eu ainda posso fazer uma acusação contra você — o tom confiante de Theodor indicava que ele pensara em uma saída alternativa, para o caso de ela não ter decência dentro de si. Rapaz precavido. — Eu posso não ter mais a minha permissão de auror, mas ainda tenho a minha reputação e a minha palavra. Eles vão querer investigar a fundo quando eu lhe denunciar como a responsável pela fuga de Sirius Black._

_Ela deu uma risada nervosa de descrença._

_— Isso demoraria séculos. Quando eles viessem atrás de mim eu já estaria longe._

_— Evadir-se da justiça só comprovaria a sua culpa. Mandariam os dementadores caçar você, eu não iria por aí. Você deve imaginar que os dementadores guardam uma mágoa toda especial por quem por roubou Black bem debaixo do nariz deles._

_— Dementadores não têm nariz — lembrou-lhe, mas Theodor não achou graça. Bervely moveu-se impaciente, sabendo que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Enquanto eles conversavam, os aurores que tinham ido atrás de Charlotte poderiam estar fazendo o caminho de volta, com ou sem a cobra abortada. — Me devolva a minha varinha — ordenou a ele — Você não tem o direito de confiscá-la sem nenhuma prova contra mim._

_Ele apertou os dentes e a contragosto tirou a varinha dela do seu bolso. O olhar em seu rosto era de aviso._

_— Bervely, esse é o movimento errado para se fazer. Se entregue. Vamos esclarecer o que aconteceu em Azkaban. Se Black está vivo como você disse, ele pode ter um julgamento. Se ele_ for mesmo _inocente, a sua pena será reduzida. No fundo você sabe que essa é a decisão certa a se tomar._

_— Eu não sou tão profunda como você pensa — ela lhe informou, tomando o caminho da porta. — E fique avisado, você vai precisar de um batalhão para me arrastar de volta àquele inferno._

_Ele a assistiu sair sem tentar impedi-la. Suas próximas palavras perseguiram Bervely por cada hora do resto daquele dia._

_— Nesse caso, vejo você no inferno._

 — BD  _—_

Bervely sentiu o corpo entorpecido assim que aparatou no meio das árvores do pomar, aos fundos da propriedade dos Tonks em St. Catchpole. Os tons dramáticos do céu contribuíam àquela sensação; o dia que começara com ela recebendo uma carta de Theodor para que o encontrasse nos fundos da casa, e que se desenrolara de forma tão catastrófica, _enfim_ estava terminando.

Sabia intuitivamente onde ficavam as ruínas da velha estufa. Não lembrava de ter ido àquela parte do pomar antes, mas tinha consciência de que existia; alguma coisa velha, degradada no meio das árvores, quase desaparecendo, coberta por duas décadas de ervas daninhas, trepadeiras, ninhos de passarinho e grama. A achou sem demora; pouco dos vidros turvos, imundos pelo lado de fora e de dentro, era visível através do domínio da natureza. As vigas que sustentavam as paredes da estufa tinham sido corroídas, enferrujaram, se desfizeram e foram substituídas por troncos retorcidos das árvores próximas.

Ela circulou as ruínas da estufa até achar algo que se assemelhava a uma porta. Também era feita, ou fora feita um dia, de ferro e vidro. Estava enterrada no chão como se sucumbisse à fome da terra, coberta de nós de azevinho selvagem; não tinha fechadura nem maçaneta.  Bervely tirou do bolso a maçaneta de madeira entalhada em formato de rosa. Prendendo a respiração, a varinha segura na outra mão, a encaixou na porta. Elas se uniram imediatamente, como se uma estivesse aguardando a chegada da outra nas últimas duas décadas.

Não sabia o que ia acontecer; não tinha pensado muito naquilo. Só chegara tão longe em acreditar que era o movimento certo, afinal, por que outra razão aquele objeto que estava Merlin-Sabe-Onde há tantos anos viera parar em suas mãos _justo_ naquele dia em que ela estava precisando de uma rota de fuga?

A estufa de Bellatrix já funcionara como esconderijo para ela um dia. Tinha cinco anos e estava fugindo dos homens nos cavalos, que invadiram Blackburn Hall procurando por sua mãe. Ela e Charlotte haviam se encolhido entre as plantas de Bellatrix o dia inteiro e a noite, sem saber o que mais fazer, tão assustadas que nem conseguiam se mexer. Ironicamente, eram dos mesmos homens dos quais Bervely estava se escondendo agora. E se fosse para ser sincera consigo mesma, a quantidade de medo que gelava seu sangue também era equivalente.

_— Eu tenho em minha posse um objeto mágico que pode levá-la até Bellatrix — Charlotte lhe informou, olhando-a por baixo das pálpebras longas cor de trigo de forma convincente — Eu o encontrei naquela velha caixa na biblioteca onde ela costumava guardar seus artefatos mágicos importantes. Deve ter ficado para trás quando ela foi presa e ela não pode recuperá-lo depois que fugiu._

_Ambas continuavam amarradas em suas cadeiras. Theodor retornaria a qualquer momento com o seu reforço. Não havia tempo para profundas discussões._

_— O que você ganha com isso? — perguntou-lhe Bervely, desconfiada. A Charlotte que conhecia não fazia um movimento sem que pudesse obter algo em troca; elas tinham isso em comum._

_— Eu não serei levada para Azkaban. Com sorte, você se vinga da sua mãe e ela não se retrata comigo pelo nosso encontro no verão. Todo mundo sai ganhando. — Um sorriso de lábios cerrados surgiu em seu rosto. Bervely não estava completamente convencida._

_— E como eu posso ter certeza de que isso não é uma armadilha?_

_— Ora, Bervely, é claro que é uma armadilha. Em que mundo se encontrar com a sua mãe é algo sensato a se fazer? Mas isso é um problema seu e dela; ao menos você está indo avisada e ela será pega de surpresa — a jovem deu de ombros, deixando claro que para ela pouco importava o desfecho daquele encontro, desde que uma das duas partes saísse prejudicada._

_Bervely deliberou por um momento e acabou por assentir._

_— Feito. Mas não fique pensando que isso é uma retratação. Eu só não quero que você vá parar em Azkaban, Charlie — disse-lhe com suavidade venenosa — Prefiro ter você ao meu alcance. Talvez Bellatrix não vá se retratar com você, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou._

_Charlotte assentiu, o sorriso preso em seu rosto e nunca alcançando os seus olhos._

_— Acredito que isso seja assunto para o nosso próximo chá, minha cara Bervely._

_—_ BD  _—_

Bervely não esperava que um alarme estridente cortasse a noite, tão abrupto que fez seu corpo se retesar inteiro.

Afastou rápido, soltando a maçaneta como se pegasse fogo. O alarme só ficava mais alto; com certeza era audível no vilarejo trouxa há oito quilômetros dali e talvez além dele. Parecia o grito de cinco agoureiros sendo torturados por um feitiço cruciatus.

— _Finite Incantatem!_ — ordenou para a coisa, sacudindo a varinha. Jamais esperaria que os feitiços de selamento colocados ali há vinte anos ainda estivessem ativos, nem que fossem tão barulhentos. — _Finite! Finite Incantatem_! Merda! Merd–

— _Expelliarmus_! — alguém bradou atrás dela. Sua varinha saiu voando da sua mão, sumindo na escuridão da floresta.

Bervely se virou a tempo de ver, saindo das sombras de detrás dos troncos das macieiras, vários bruxos e bruxas trajando uniformes roxos, com varinhas em punho apontadas para ela. Um deles se abaixou e pegou a varinha dela no chão; quando se levantou, Bervely percebeu que era Tonks. A prima acabara de lhe reconhecer, pelo olhar de horror que surgiu em seu rosto.

— Não resista, não tente nada insensato, você está cercada — disse outro auror, um homem alto de barba fechada e olhar vidrado, aproximando-se dela com a varinha desrespeitosamente apontada para o seu rosto — Estamos levando a senhorita sobre custódia.

— Howle, essa não é Bellatrix Lestrange! — Tonks veio lhe avisar, avançando à frente do cerco. — Essa é minha prima, Bervel–

— Bervely Black. Eu sei perfeitamente quem ela é, auror Tonks. O DELM recebeu um mandado de prisão preventiva contra ela esta tarde.

Tonks os alcançou, desviando-se das raízes altas do chão e galhos de árvores. Bervely conseguiu ver que os lábios dela estava tremendo, e que, por causa do nervosismo, a raiz de seu cabelo ficava mudando de cor entre o verde e o magenta.

— Qual a acusação contra ela? — disse com a voz controlada, daquele jeito que os aurores eram treinados a falar uns com os outros.

— Cúmplice na fuga do bruxo das trevas Sirius Black em 1993. Mais recentemente, envolvimento em uma tentativa de sequestro de um garoto bruxo, o que resultou em três causalidades. Não qualquer garoto-bruxo: Harry Potter em pessoa.

A certeza com que o auror enumerou seus _crimes_ deixava claro que o uso da palavra “acusação” era mera burocracia; ele estaria feliz em sentenciá-la ali mesmo no pomar dos Tonks e dar a questão como resolvida.

— Eu tenho certeza que é um engano. Ela não é… ela não fez– A firmeza treinada na voz de Tonks deu lugar à um trêmulo tom de medo que não impunha nenhum respeito. Bervely viu-se desejando que a prima não envergonhasse a si mesma entre os colegas, mesmo que para defendê-la; estava claro que seu protesto era inútil diante da deliberação do auror mais velho.

— Saia da frente, auror Tonks, ou terei que enquadrá-la por obstrução da justiça. Bervely Black, você está presa. Você será encaminhada para Azkaban ainda esta noite. Sua varinha será retida e sua sentença será proferida em alguns dias.Vire-se.

Bervely trocou um último olhar com a prima antes de virar de costas; pelo horror nos olhos de Dora, parecia que era ela quem estava indo para uma cela. Quando ficou de frente para a estufa, teve a impressão de ver um vulto se mover atrás da porta. Se deu conta de que deveria ter sido o seu próprio reflexo refletido em alguma parte do vidro sujo.

Seus pulsos foram presos por um feitiço uma segunda vez naquele dia. Em meio ao absurdo da situação unido ao seu surdo pânico, ela se pegou sorrindo.

_Você vai precisar de um batalhão para me levar de volta ao inferno._

Theodor Shadowtamer sabia responder à um desafio, precisava lhe dar esse crédito.

— BD –

Anne gritou. Harry deu um salto em sua direção, achando que ela tinha se queimado com o punhal, mas ela balançou a cabeça impedindo-o de tirar o objeto de suas mãos.

— Eu estou b-bem, é só… tantas… tantas coisas… – murmurou, a voz embargada. — O que eu vejo…

Mas o que via era difícil de pôr em palavras. Anos e séculos, dias e meses, rostos e vozes em línguas que ela não conhecia ou que se misturavam a ponto de se tornarem inteligíveis. Toda a informação numa sucessão vertiginosa e quase indiscernível de memórias. Não tinha consciência de que seu corpo tremia, sobrecarregado com a quantidade de energia e conhecimento que filtrava de uma só vez. Ela viu rostos conhecidos… conhecidos _demais_ , doloridos _demais_ para que se detivesse neles, então reuniu suas forças para direcionar sua busca. _A origem. Quero saber a origem._

A sua cabeça girava como se tivesse viajado de flú para um lugar do outro lado do continente. Foi então que o tempo esticou, a visão clareou e estagnou como se soubesse, _intencionasse_ mostrar para ela o que queria ver, a resposta da sua pergunta.

A mulher morena de outro tempo lhe sorriu, antes de mergulhar o que tinha em suas mãos nas águas de um lago vítreo. O objeto tinha outro formato, carregado de possibilidades enquanto que caberia ao tempo moldar-lhe. Era o mesmo em essência, no entanto. Inconfundível no brilho branco de sua substância, retornou das profundezas do lago entre as mãos pálidas da sacerdotisa carregando o fardo de um destino consigo.

Anne voltou ao presente, puxando ar e tossindo como se também ela retornasse à tona de um mergulho profundo. Harry, que tinha sentado ao seu lado na banheira, esperava cheio de preocupação e um tanto assustado com o que acabar de presenciar. Mais um minuto e ele estava pronto a levá-la até a enfermaria.  

— Você está sangrando! — exclamou, indicando o rosto dela. Anne tocou confusa o sangue que escorria do seu nariz, ainda perdida entre o mundo das lembranças e aquele em que estava trancada em um banheiro com Harry Potter. Harry correu para pegar a toalha de rosto, que ela pressionou distraidamente contra os lábios.

— Não é nada — murmurou para ele, a voz vacilante. Ainda estava tremendo, agora porque sentia frio. O esforço tinha deixado seu corpo fraco como se estivesse sucumbindo a um resfriado.

— O que você viu? — perguntou ele, sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade — Algo que fizesse sentido?

— Eu vi tudo — ela assentiu. Ela _vira._ Podia não ter entendido tudo, não achava que sua mente era capaz ou algum dia seria, nem mesmo se tentasse desvendar aquelas lembranças para o resto da sua vida — Tudo. Eu vi…

Anne mordeu o lábio. O que ia falar era loucura, mas ela tinha certeza. Como tinha certeza de que era o sol quando o via nascer no horizonte. Mesmo se não conhecesse a mulher da sua visão pelo seu livro de história da magia e em figurinhas de sapo de chocolate, ela a teria reconhecido.

— O quê? — Harry estava se contorcendo em seu lugar, dividido entre a preocupação e ansiedade. Anne olhou para ele através dos óculos escuros, esperando que o garoto acreditasse. Mas se Harry não acreditasse, não faria a menor diferença; era a Verdade, como acontecera e como _Ela_ quisera que Anne soubesse quando chegasse o momento.  

— Eu vi Morgana. Morgana Le Fay, a Rainha das Fadas. Foi ela quem mandou o punhal para você, Harry.

_(Continua…)_

 


	15. Sobre Testes, Ofertas e Disfarces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Esse capítulo contém trechos quase literais (algumas adaptações e sumarizações) de HP e o Enigma do Príncipe. Essas partes estão em itálico. Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe é propriedade intelectual de J.K. Rowling e associados, não pretendo de forma alguma dar a entender que esses trechos são da minha autoria.

_Tal como Hermione previra, os períodos livres do sexto ano não eram as horas de abençoada descontração imaginadas por Rony, mas aquelas em que se tentava dar conta da vasta quantidade de deveres que eram passados. Não somente estavam estudando como se tivessem exames todos os dias, mas a dificuldade das lições em si exigiam agora muito mais deles do que antes. Harry mal compreendia metade do que a Professora McGonagall lhes havia dito nesses dias; até mesmo Hermione teve de pedi-la para que repetisse instruções uma ou duas vezes. Feitiços não-verbais eram agora muito aguardados, não apenas em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, como também em Feitiços e Transfiguração._

_Harry frequentemente olhava para seus colegas ao redor da sala comunal ou na hora das refeições e via-os com o rosto roxo e repuxando como se tivessem sofrido uma overdose do Aperto-Você-Sabe-Onde; mas ele sabia que eles apenas estavam se esforçando para que os feitiços funcionassem sem que fosse preciso dizer os encantamentos em voz alta. Era um alívio ir  para as estufas; em Herbologia estavam trabalhando com plantas mais perigosas do que nunca, mas pelo menos ainda podiam xingar em voz alta se um dos tentáculos venenosos os agarrasse inesperadamente pelas costas. Uma das evidências da enorme dedicação e das frenéticas horas de prática aos encantos não-verbais dos alunos era que Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam longe de ter tempo livre para ir visitar Hagrid. Ele não estava comparecendo às refeições no Salão Principal, o que era um mau sinal, e nas poucas ocasiões que os garotos passavam por ele nos corredores ou nos jardins, Hagrid estava misterioso demais para notá-los ou ouvir seus cumprimentos._

_—  Nós temos que nos explicar — disse Hermione, olhando para a imensa cadeira vazia na mesa principal durante o café da manhã do sábado seguinte._

_—  Nós temos que treinar quadribol esta manhã! — retrucou Rony. E vamos supostamente praticar aquele Feitiço Aguamenti do Flitwick! De qualquer maneira, explicar o quê? Como vamos contar que odiamos essa matéria idiota?_

_—  Não detestávamos — protestou Hermione._

_— Fale por si mesma, eu ainda não esqueci dos explosivins — disse Rony obscuramente. —  E vou te dizer agora, nós escapamos por pouco. Se tivéssemos ficado, íamos acabar ensinando Grope a amarrar os cordões dos sapatos!_

_— Eu odeio ficar sem falar com Hagrid — exclamou Hermione aborrecida._

_— Iremos até lá depois do quadribol — Harry assegurou-lhe. Ele também sentia falta de Hagrid, embora, como Rony, pensava que estavam melhores sem Grope em suas vidas. — Mas, pelo número de pessoas que se inscreveram, os testes podem levar a manhã toda. — Ele se sentiu ligeiramente nervoso de ter que enfrentar sua primeira tarefa como capitão. — Eu não sei o motivo dessa popularidade tão repentina do time._

_— Ah, fala sério, Harry — impacientou-se Hermione — Não foi o quadribol que ficou popular, foi você! Você nunca foi tão interessante, e para ser sincera, nunca foi tão desejável como agora._

_Rony engasgou com um pedaço grande demais de salmão. Hermione dedicou-lhe um olhar de desgosto antes de voltar-se para Harry._

_— Agora todo mundo sabe que você está dizendo a verdade, não é? Toda a comunidade mágica teve de admitir que você estava certo sobre Voldemort ter voltado, e que você realmente encontrou com ele nos últimos dois anos, escapando nas duas vezes. E agora estão te chamando de O Escolhido. Bem, fala sério, você não entende por que as pessoas estão fascinadas por você?_

_De repente Harry começou a achar o Salão Principal muito quente, ainda que o teto continuasse parecendo frio e chuvoso._

_— E você sofreu aquela perseguição do Ministério quando eles estavam tentando pintá-lo como inseguro e mentiroso. Ainda dá pra ver as marcas nas costas de sua mão de quando aquela mulher diabólica te fez escrever com seu próprio sangue, mas você continuou firme com a sua história..._

_— Ainda dá pra ver as marcas deixadas pelos miolos que me agarraram no Ministério, veja — disse Rony, puxando suas mangas para trás._

_— E não foi nada mal você ter crescido uns trinta centímetros nesse verão — concluiu Hermione, ignorando Rony._

_—  Eu sou alto — disse Rony sem motivo aparente._

_O correio matinal chegara, as aves mergulharam pelas janelas salpicadas de chuva, espalhando pingos de água em todo mundo.¹ A maioria dos alunos estava recebendo mais correspondência do que o habitual; parentes ansiosos estavam aflitos para saber de seus filhos e tranqüilizá-los, por sua vez, de que tudo estava bem em casa._ Harry recebera uma carta de Sirius recentemente, e se surpreendeu ao ver uma coruja desconhecida, amarela e marrom, voar até ele e deixar um envelope em cima do seu prato vazio.

— É de Gina — reconheceu um pouco surpreso, sem se dar conta de que a coruja que fizera a entrega agora bebia iogurte de limão direto do seu copo.

— É mesmo? Ela nunca escreve pra mim, porque escreveria para você? Tenho que saber as notícias por mamãe todas as vezes — Rony estranhou.  — Abre logo, quero saber o que está dizendo.

— Hum, melhor deixar para mais tarde — Harry enfiou o envelope no bolso rápido, suas bochechas ficando quentes. Não tivera a coragem de contar a Rony que beijara sua irmã caçula no hospital no último dia de agosto; achava que o amigo jamais o perdoaria, se o jeito com que ele ainda encarava o último namorado de Gina, Miguel Corner, dizia alguma coisa.

Hermione olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas foi distraída por uma segunda aterrissagem de coruja, agora lhe trazendo seu exemplar do Profeta Diário. _Folheou-o rapidamente e voltou à página principal._

_— Algum conhecido morto? — Perguntou Rony com uma voz casual; ele fazia a mesma pergunta toda vez que Hermione abria o jornal._

_— Não, mas houve mais ataques de dementadores — disse Hermione. — E prisões._

_— Excelente, de quem? — perguntou Harry, pensando em Bellatrix Lestrange._

_—  Stan Shunpike —  informou Hermione._

_—  Quê? — exclamou Harry pasmo._

_— “Stanislau Shunpike, o popular condutor do transporte para bruxos Nôitibus, foi preso pela suspeita de envolvimento nas atividades de Comensais da Morte. Mr. Shunpike, 21 anos, foi colocado sob custódia noite passada, depois de uma batida em sua casa em Clapham…”_

_— O Lalau, Comensal da Morte? — Admirou-se Harry, lembrando-se do rapaz espinhento que conhecera há três anos. — Sem chance!_

_—  Ele podia estar sob uma maldição Imperius — argumentou Rony. — Nunca se sabe._

_— Não me parece que foi isto — disse Hermione, que continuava lendo. — Aqui diz que ele foi preso depois de uma conversa sobre os planos secretos dos Comensais da Morte num pub. — Ela olhou para cima com uma expressão conturbada no rosto. — Se ele estava sob o feitiço Imperius, ele jamais ficaria por aí fofocando sobre os planos deles, não é?_

_— Pelo jeito, parece que ele estava fingindo que sabia mais do que realmente sabia — disse Rony. — Não foi ele que disse que estava prestes a se tornar Ministro da Magia enquanto tentava impressionar aquelas veelas na Copa Mundial de Quadribol?_

_— Sim, ele mesmo — disse Harry. — Sinceramente, eu não sei o que eles estavam planejando, levando o Lalau a sério._

_— Provavelmente o Ministério quer mostrar serviço — comentou Hermione, franzindo a testa. — As pessoas estão aterrorizadas. Você viu os pais das gêmeas Patil querem que elas voltem para casa? E Eloise Midgen já se foi. O pai a levou ontem à noite._

_— Quê! — exclamou Rony arregalando os olhos para Hermione — Mas Hogwarts é muito mais segura que as casas deles! Nós temos aurores e todos os feitiços extras, e nós temos Dumbledore!_

_—  Eu não acho que o tenhamos a todo o momento — replicou Hermione muito baixinho, olhando para a mesa dos professores por cima do Profeta. — Vocês não observaram? Seu assento esteve tão vazio quanto o de Hagrid na semana passada._

_Harry e Rony olharam para a mesa principal. A cadeira do diretor estava decididamente vazia. Agora que Harry começava a pensar naquilo, ele não vira Dumbledore desde a sua primeira lição particular na semana anterior._

_— Eu acho que ele deixou a escola para fazer alguma coisa para a Ordem — arriscou Hermione com uma voz baixa. — Quero dizer... As coisas parecem bem sérias, não parecem?_

_Harry e Rony não responderam, mas Harry sabia que estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Havia ocorrido um horrível acidente um dia antes, quando Hanna Abbott deixou a aula de Herbologia para saber que sua mãe fora encontrada morta. Eles não tornaram a ver Hanna depois daquilo._

Harry lembrou-se que Hermione mencionara prisões no plural quando abrira o jornal e achou que ainda podia ficar esperançoso.

— Quem mais foi preso? — perguntou ele, fazendo com que Hermione passasse para algumas páginas. Enquanto ela lia, sua expressão se tornou bem mais alarmada do que se tornara diante do primeiro nome.

— Ah, não. Ah, não, isso não é bom, nada bom.

— _Quem_? — sibilou Rony, até abaixando o garfo. Hermione deu uma olhada através da mesa antes de revelar, abaixando a voz.

— Bervely Black. Harry, você não disse que esse era o nome da outra filha de–

— Quê! — Harry se inclinou por cima da mesa e puxou o jornal da mão dela.  Hermione não estava louca; a foto da garota que ele conhecera no hospital (e que zombara dele fingindo ser a versão mais nova de Bellatrix)  lhe encarou de volta na foto da reportagem.

_“Bervely Black foi detida na última quinta feira após um informante anônimo indicá-la como cúmplice na fuga do bruxo das trevas Sirius Black da prisão de Azkaban, há três anos. Vice-diretor do DELM, Elliot Purkes, acredita que a jovem pode estar envolvida em outro crime cometido no início desse verão, que resultou na morte de dois trouxas e um aborto em Surrey e foi inicialmente identificado como um incidente trouxa. Novas evidências apontam para o envolvimento da jovem Black com arte das trevas…_

_—_ Sirius — murmurou Hermione, horrorizada — Será que ele já está sabendo? Ele disse alguma coisa na carta que mandou para você, Harry? 

_—_ Não! _—_ Harry estava chocado demais para raciocinar direito — Ele só mencionou como estava feliz com Johanne na Grifinória e que eu devia garantir que ela participasse dos testes para o time…

— Ela já devia estar aqui, falando nisso — lembrou-se Rony, checando ao longo da mesa à procura da garota — Ela se inscreveu para tentar uma posição de artilheira, não foi?

— Não tem como ela já ter lido o jornal, tem? Ou será que alguém avisou a ela mais cedo? — conjecturou Hermione com preocupação — Pensando bem, qual foi a última vez que qualquer um de nós a viu?

— Ontem a noite no Salão Comunal. Ela parecia ok — Harry lembrou-se. Ele sabia disso porque estava fazendo questão de achar a garota todos os dias depois do jantar e sentar-se por perto por algumas horas, para que ela pudesse ler um dos volumes grossos que costumava encarar antes de subir para o dormitório.

— Mas isso é loucura, como ela poderia ter ajudado Sirius? Ela não estava na escola na época que aconteceu? — Hermione especulou em voz baixa, pegando o jornal de volta e lendo a reportagem até o fim. — E que incidente no verão é esse? Não me diga que estão achando…

— Que foi ela quem tentou me sequestrar  — disse Harry baixo, ainda esticando o pescoço para ter certeza que Johanne não estava à vista, talvez na mesa da Corvinal, onde ela ainda se sentava vez ou outra para trocar uma palavra com Luna antes do primeiro horário.

— Você acha que poderia ter sido ela?

— Não, não, eu não acho. Remus pensou o mesmo, mas ela estava internada no St. Mungus na época — disse Harry enquanto se levantava sem perceber — É melhor eu achar Johanne, não é? Quer dizer, alguém tem que contar pra ela…

— Você não pode, Harry — Hermione lhe lembrou olhando o relógio, também parecendo aflita — Marcou os testes do time para as nove, esqueceu? Metade de Hogwarts vai estar lá esperando.

De fato, Harry notou que vários dos colegas tinham interrompido o café da manhã ao vê-lo se levantar e pareciam prontos a seguí-lo até o campo.

— Eu vou — Rony anunciou, escorregando suas pernas longas para fora do banco — Você vai para o campo, Harry. Te encontro logo, vê se dá para deixar os testes de goleiro por último….

— Eu posso fazer isso — disse uma voz tranquila atrás deles, arrepiando os pêlos da nuca de Harry. Ele se virou para ver Luna, que também trazia consigo um exemplar do jornal nas mãos — Acho que sei onde ela está. Boa sorte hoje com os testes, Harry.

— Obrigado — agradeceu ele distraído, vendo em seguida Luna partir na direção à saída. Ele experimentou uma estranha sensação, como se estivesse perdendo algo importante que não sabia bem o que era.

_Como Harry já esperava, os testes tomaram a maior parte da manhã. Metade da casa da Grifinória pareceu ter se entusiasmado: de alunos de primeiro ano que apareceram com as velhas e terríveis vassouras da escola, até alunos do sétimo ano, os quais agiam como se fossem bem melhores do que o resto._

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar se Sirius já sabia da notícia sobre Bervely Black. Mas é claro que o padrinho sabia, a garota fora presa na quinta feira, já faziam três dias! Harry queria acreditar que se algo tive acontecido com o padrinho ao receber a notícia (como novas paradas cardíacas), ele teria sido avisado.

Tentando se concentrar na tarefa em mãos, _Harry decidiu começar com um teste básico, pedindo a todos os pretendentes a entrar para o time que se dividissem em grupos de dez e voassem ao redor do campo. Foi uma boa decisão: o primeiro grupo foi composto de alunos do primeiro ano, e não puderam voar sem que caíssem no chão logo depois. Somente um garoto conseguiu permanecer no ar por mais que alguns segundos, e com isso levou um susto tão grande que bateu prontamente em um dos aros do gol. O segundo grupo compreendia dez das garotas mais bobas que Harry já tinha visto, as quais, quando ele apitou, caíram na risada e ficaram se cutucando. Romilda Vance estava entre elas. Quando Harry disse-lhes para que saíssem do campo, elas deram pulinhos e foram sentar-se nas arquibancadas junto com os outros. O terceiro grupo fez um giro incompleto ao redor do campo. A maioria do quarto grupo chegou sem vassouras. Os do quinto grupo eram da Lufa-lufa, o que o levou a se irritar seriamente e mandar, aos gritos, que qualquer outro aluno que não fosse da Grifinória saísse do campo._

 _Após duas horas, muitas queixas e diversas irritações envolvendo uma Comet 260 estragada e dentes quebrados, Harry havia encontrado duas artilheiras: Katie Bell, de volta à equipe após um teste excelente; um novo achado que se chamava Demelza Robins, que era particularmente boa em evitar balaços;_ e Cristine Linch que era apenas razoável, mas ia ter que servir. Ele se viu desejando que Gina estivesse ali para fazer o teste, porque tinha certeza que ela seria a melhor de todas. Cogitou por um momento deixar a vaga da garota em aberto, mas sabia que não era justo. Pensou na carta dela em seu bolso, ainda sem abrir. Será que estava trazendo boas notícias, como que voltaria em breve e estaria de pé em tempo do primeiro jogo?

_Harry teve que gritar asperamente com muitos companheiros insatisfeitos. Mais tarde, ele se achou numa batalha semelhante com os batedores rejeitados._

_— Esta é a minha decisão final, e se não saírem do caminho eu vou azarar vocês! — gritou ele de cara feia, já cansado e querendo andar logo com aquilo, sua barriga roncando._

_Nenhum de seus batedores escolhidos tiveram o brilhantismo de Fred e George, mas ele estava razoavelmente satisfeito com suas escolhas: Jimmy Peakes, um menino baixo, mas de compleição larga do terceiro-ano, que agitou o bastão furiosamente acertando um balaço que fez brotar uma protuberância do tamanho de um ovo na parte traseira da cabeça de Harry, e Ritchie Coote, que não era muito forte, mas tinha boa pontaria. Juntaram-se agora à Katie, Demelza, e Cristine nas arquibancadas para prestar atenção à seleção do último membro da equipe._

_Harry tinha deixado deliberadamente a seleção dos goleiros por último, esperando que tivessem menos público à essa altura. Infelizmente, todos os jogadores rejeitados e um número de gente que tinha vindo para o campo prestar atenção depois do almoço tinha formado uma multidão, de modo que a audiência estava maior do que antes. Contudo não precisava ter-se preocupado: Rony defendeu um, dois, três, quatro, cinco faltas seguidas. Encantado, e resistindo aos aplausos da multidão com dificuldade, Harry foi até os outros concorrentes dizer-lhes que infelizmente, Rony os tinha batido, mas encontrou a cara vermelha de um garoto grandalhão que mais cedo tinha se apresentado como McLaggen._

_— Bell não o testou realmente — disse McLaggen de modo ameaçador. Havia uma veia que pulsava em sua têmpora como Harry via frequentemente no tio Válter. — Ela deu-lhe defesas fáceis._

_— Besteira — disse Harry friamente. Aquele foi o que ele quase perdeu..._

_McLaggen se aproximou de Harry, que agora estava no solo. — Dê-me outra chance._

_—  Não — disse Harry. Você teve sua chance. Você defendeu quatro. Rony defendeu cinco. Rony é o goleiro, ele ganhou honestamente. Saia de minha frente._

_Harry pensou por um momento que McLaggen fosse o esmurrar, mas ele se satisfez com um sorriso feio e tempestuoso e se afastou, rosnando o que soava como ameaças soltas no ar. Harry girou ao redor para encontrar sua nova equipe sorrindo de alegria._

_— Muito bem — disse a Rony, feliz — Você voou realmente bem!_

_— Você foi brilhante, Rony!_

_Desta vez era Hermione que gritava para eles das arquibancadas, e não Lilá, que exclamara alguns encorajamentos muito vigorosos enquanto Rony defendera os aros. Harry viu Lila diminuir o ritmo, de braço dado com Parvati, uma expressão levemente irritada. Rony deu um sorriso amplo para a equipe e para Hermione._

_Após marcar o primeiro treino completo_ _para a próxima quinta-feira_ _, Harry, Rony e Hermione se despediram do resto da equipe e dirigiram-se em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Um sol aquoso agora tentava aparecer através das nuvens e havia parado de chuviscar finalmente._

_— Eu pensei que não iria pegar a quarta falta — Rony disse feliz. Arremesso complicado de Demelza, você viu, teve um pouco de curva nele..._

_— Sim, sim, você foi magnífico_ — disse Hermione, olhando distraidamente na direção da cabana de Hagrid. Harry não deixou de notar que ela ficara menos enfusiva agora que Lilá não estava mais à vista.

_Eles chegaram próximo o bastante para avistar Hagrid mexendo no jardim nos fundos da casa. O meio-gigante os reconheceu e, no momento seguinte, estava lhes dando as costas e sumindo para dentro da cabana, batendo a porta atrás de si com um estrondo._

_— Ah, não — murmurou a garota, suspirando desanimada._

Não foi nada fácil convencer Hagrid a falar com eles, mas no final das contas o meio-gigante os deixou entrar, ainda de cara feia, servindo-lhes o bolo de carne mais duro que a Escócia já tivera notícias. Depois de convencê-lo de que a única razão pela qual não tinham pego Trato das Criaturas Mágicas naquele ano era por causa dos seus horários cheios, Hagrid amoleceu e acabou lhes contando as novidades. Aparentemente, Aragog, sua aranha monstruosa de estimação estava muito doente. Depois ele os deixou saber como seu meio-irmão Grope estava evoluindo em uma insuspeita criação de ovelhas nas montanhas e teve comentários a fazer quando Harry mencionou as duas prisões anunciadas no jornal aquela manhã.

— Lalau não poderia machucar um besouro-cascudo se quisesse, quanto mais se aliar à Você-Sabe-Quem. E essa garota Black, ajudar Sirius a fugir da prisão? Que grande bobagem! No ano que Sirius fugiu ela estava bem aqui em Hogwarts, monitora-chefe se bem me lembro. Ajudou um bocado com as Mandrágoras depois dos ataques do Basilisco, até a acompanhei ao Beco-Diagonal para comprar ingredientes para as poções uma vez…

— Você sabia que ela é filha de Sirius? — Harry lhe perguntou, mas Hagrid balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em negativa.

— Filha de Sirius? Nem pensar, isso deve ser boato, Harry. Eu já ouvi absurdos parecidos, ouvi por ai falando que ela era filha da própria Bellatrix Lestrange, a comensal da morte!

Hagrid silenciou quando viu o olhar significativo no rosto de Harry. O queixo do meio gigante caiu, levando a ponta da sua barba a tocar na barriga.

— Você ‘tá brincando!

Eles deixaram a cabana de Hagrid pouco tempo mais tarde, sem querer se atrasar para o jantar depois do trauma dos bolinhos de carne. No caminho para o castelo, se depararam com uma cena estranha na escadaria; Cormac McLaggen tentava entrar no castelo, mas na primeira tentativa ele errou a porta por meio metro e acabou tropeçando no batente e caindo sentado. Rony gargalhou, passando por ele direto, mas Harry lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção de Hermione. A garota o ignorou de propósito e adiantou o passo para dentro do salão na pista de Rony.

Harry reparou que Johanne também não estava na mesa da Grifinória para o jantar e ele não achou Luna em lugar nenhum também. Precisou correr para cumprir a detenção com Snape, que tinha conquistado no primeiro dia de aula. O professor o fez classificar vermes podres para serem usados em poções, sem luvas, pelas duas horas seguintes. Quando Harry finalmente foi autorizado a sair daquela tortura sem fim, ele parou no banheiro dos monitores (a senha era a mesma desde o seu quarto ano) e esfregou as mãos com força por uns vinte minutos, até ter certeza que tirara todos os pedaços de verme de debaixo das unhas. Já estava no corredor quando achou um pedaço gosmento de verme no seu cabelo; horrorizado, Harry deu meia volta e dessa vez tomou um banho de corpo inteiro, com a água mais quente que conseguiu suportar, para ver se escaldava fora qualquer resquício das criaturas fedorentas.

Quando ele voltou ao Salão Comunal já era bem tarde; esperava encontrá-lo vazio ou com pouca gente e estava certo; havia um casal de setimanistas enrolados no sofá vermelho perto das escadas, aproveitando-se da relativa privacidade que o canto proporcionava; eles nem se separaram para dar conhecimento da entrada de Harry. Havia mais alguém de costas para a entrada, sentado em frente à lareira; Harry reconheceu o topo escuro da cabeça dela e desviou o caminho que já traçava rumo ao dormitório.

Ele se aproximou e ocupou a poltrona perpendicular à que ela estava, sabendo que Johanne o teria notado a essa altura; afinal, com a sua proximidade ela devia ser capaz de ver o fogo que crepitava à sua frente. O gato prateado estava de volta ao seu colo, sendo afagado por ela em movimentos distraídos. A garota vestia um moletom desbotado azul e o cabelo não parecia ter visto um pente aquele dia; estava revolto em ondas negras em torno do rosto e caindo pelos ombros até perto dos cotovelos; o fogo lhe fornecia um brilho lustroso.

— Desculpe por faltar ao teste hoje — ela disse com a voz fraca, aparentemente falando com o fogo.

— Não tem problema — disse Harry quietamente. — Então você achou seu gato.

— No fim das contas ele não estava perdido, só foi dar um passeio. Não é meu gato, aliás. É da minha irmã — Harry sentiu uma aflição estranha no peito ao ouvir a voz dela tremer na última palavra.

— Eu a vi no jornal hoje de manhã — lhe contou, apesar de que ela já devia saber disso por Luna. — Mas porque é que eles estão acusando ela de ajudar Sirius a fugir? Isso é loucura, ela tinha o quê, dezesseis anos na época?

Anne deu um sorriso triste de quem sabia muito mais do que ele imaginava mas não disse nada, só continuou afagando o gato mecanicamente e olhando o fogo queimar.

— Sirius já sabe? Remus deve ter falado para ele, não é? O que eles vão fazer, será que não podem falar com Dumbledore? Ele me defendeu quando o Ministério estava querendo me expulsar de Hogwarts por magia fora da escola e ele é muito bom nisso, conseguiu retirar todas as minhas queixas.

Anne meneou a cabeça para aquela torrente de ingenuidade.

— Você era inocente. Estava se defendendo dos dementadores que atacaram você e seu primo. Sirius nos contou — explicou ao captar o olhar surpreso no rosto dele pela sua visão periférica — Sirius nos contava montes de coisas enquanto estávamos no Instituto, gostava muito de falar sobre você. Mas voltando ao ponto… não é a mesma coisa, você foi acusado de uma violação à lei do sigilo, minha irmã está sendo acusada de cúmplice na fuga de um bruxo que eles consideram ex-partidário de Voldemort. Sem falar do seu… do seu sequestro.

— Eu juro que nunca fiz nenhuma queixa — Harry se adiantou — Não sei nem como eles sabem, porque no dia que aconteceu nenhum auror foi ao meu auxílio, só policiais trouxas e mais tarde, Remus e Tonks!

— Não importa — murmurou ela, balançando a cabeça, sua voz quebrando. — Nada que você ou o professor Dumbledore disserem vai livrá-la da prisão agora que eles a tem lá dentro. Eles andavam loucos para encontrar um culpado e agora que acharam, não vão abrir mão assim tão fácil.

— Mas deve ter alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer! — Harry exclamou. Odiou vê-la soando tão derrotada; logo ela, a primeira a lhe dizer que não deviam pensar em desistir de Sirius quando parecia que ele não ia resistir após retornar do véu.

— Tenho medo que Sirius faça uma besteira — confessou Anne, encolhendo-se ainda mais contra o sofá, deixando de afagar Jinx para cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo de forma protetora.

— Como o quê? — preocupou-se Harry, embora pudesse imaginar. Tratando-se de Sirius, a pessoa mais impulsiva que conhecia…

— Como se entregar — disse Anne baixo, acompanhando o contorcionismo do fogo como se este fosse uma metáfora para o contorcionismo de seus medos. — Barganhar com os aurores a liberdade dela em troca da prisão dele. É algo que ele faria. Acho que a única razão que não fez ainda é porque Remus está impedindo.

Harry se horrorizou com a perspectiva de ver o padrinho voltando à Azkaban depois de tudo pelo que passara para se manter longe da prisão naqueles últimos anos. E logo agora que o Ministério achava que ele estava morto e finalmente saíra de sua cola! Sem falar que Sirius ainda estava no hospital, bem melhor segundo a sua última carta, mas não completamente sadio para enfrentar os dementadores.

— Isso não pode acontecer — ele disse por entre os dentes. — Vou escrever para Sirius. Não, vou dar um jeito de falar com ele pela lareira. Tem que ter uma maneira de resolver isso sem que ele precise se entregar!

Harry já estava arquitetando um plano para ter acesso a uma lareira (será que conseguia se esgueirar para a sala de McGonagall sem ser pego essa hora?) quando percebeu que Anne tinha enterrado o rosto nas mãos, os óculos escuros escorregando da sua cabeça para o tapete. Primeiro ele achou que ela estava chorando, mas percebeu que não era o caso. Ela ergueu o rosto para ele, os olhos vermelhos, mas secos.

— Ele voltou para a cabana e está com Remus. Sirius se recusou a ficar no hospital por mais um dia depois que soube da notícia, então “recebeu” alta. Alguns membros da Ordem vão ter uma reunião amanhã, Dumbledore com eles, para ver o que podem fazer. Eu acho… acho que vai ficar tudo bem. É no que eu quero acreditar, pelo menos.

Harry assentiu, se aquietando de volta à poltrona. Ele se abaixou e pegou os óculos dela no tapete, se inclinando para lhe entregar. Anne os aceitou, mas não os colocou de volta. Os olhos prateados dela encaravam o gato em seu colo, os ombros encolhidos. Harry teve uma vontade inesperada de lhe garantir que _sim_ , ficaria tudo bem. Mesmo que ele não fizesse a menor ideia.

— Você está cheirando bem — ela disse de repente.

— Ah, eu, hum, tomei um banho há pouco — disse ele, completamente sem graça. Ela sorriu, olhando-o de relance.

— Devia fazer mais vezes.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, piscando surpreso, até perceber pelo sorrisinho de canto de boca que ela estava brincando. Ele rolou os olhos.

— Obrigado por avisar, vou me lembrar disso.

O silêncio recaiu de novo sobre eles, mas agora Harry estava ansioso para continuar falando. Ele cavou em sua cabeça por algum assunto que não parecesse muito forçado.

— Ahh... você não apareceu no jantar hoje…

— Eu tive que ir na ala-hospitalar — justificou ela rápido, mas pareceu se arrepender em seguida.

— Você está doente? — Harry se lembrou de como o nariz dela sangrara na quinta feira, quando ela tinha segurado o punhal no banheiro do dormitório.

Anne negou, um tanto constrangida.

— Não foi nada demais.

— Você deveria dizer se está — ele insistiu, por alguma razão — Prometi a Sirius que ficaria de olho em você.

— Você prometeu? — ela achou graça. Harry assentiu muito sério.

— Sim. Foi uma promessa implícita, mas real — percebeu que estava tagarelando. Ao menos a estava distraindo; quando disse aquilo, um sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto de Anne.

— É mesmo? Eu fiz a mesma promessa implícita pra ele. Prometi que ia ficar de olho em você, porque vamos combinar, é você quem se mete nas confusões por aqui, Harry Potter, se o seu histórico nos diz alguma coisa.  

Harry não se deixou distrair pela acusação infundada. Todo mundo estava cansado de saber que era a confusão que o achava, não o contrário.

— Você vai dizer porque estava na ala-hospitalar ou vou ter que procurar saber com Madame Pomfrey? Eu vou conseguir convencê-la, nós temos uma relação antiga, ela repõe meu ossos desde que eu tinha doze anos.

Anne balançou a cabeça, depois parou e o encarou com divertimento.

— Se você conseguir suborná-la em nome da sua relação especial, ela lhe dirá que eu estava com cólica e fui buscar uma poção do Sangue da Lua¹. É aquela época do mês, sabe? Toda bruxa crescidinha passa por isso, mas não estou correndo nenhum risco de vida.

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar, completamente sem graça com sua insistência infundada. Ao menos agora ela estava sorrindo. Percebeu que nunca a tinha visto sorrir antes sem os óculos; e também que gostava do rosto dela. Talvez nunca tivesse se dado conta do fato porque ela estava sempre escondida detrás daqueles óculos, sem falar na cortina espessa de cabelos negros, ou porque ele estivera distraído com outras coisas, como sangue de seu padrinho empapando o vestido de festa dela, ou com ela invadindo sua mente e lhe causando sensações estranhas, para poder reparar nisso.

— Então, Harry — Anne lhe chamou, notando que o silêncio se estendera e que ele estivera lhe encarando sem piscar por mais de cinco segundos — Você contou a alguém sobre o que descobrimos à respeito do punhal?

Isso o puxou para a dura realidade como nada mais poderia. Assentiu, preferindo que ela não tivesse trazido o assunto à tona.

— Mencionei à Rony e Hermione.

— E então? — ela o pressionou, curiosa, mas Harry relutou em responder. Como poucas vezes na vida, seus dois amigos tinham concordado numa coisa: era absurdo acreditar que Morgana Le Fay em pessoa decidira enviar um presente para _ele_ mil e quinhentos anos atrás. É claro, ela era conhecida como uma das bruxas mais poderosas de todos os tempos, mas daí a prever que justamente _ele,_ Harry, cujos tetarataravós nem haviam nascidos ainda naquela época, precisaria de uma arma contra um bruxo das trevas?

 _Pura insanidade_.

Mas não foi o que ele disse para Anne; não queria aborrecê-la. Ela claramente acreditava no que tinha visto aquele dia no banheiro do dormitório.

— Eles ficaram tão surpresos quanto a gente — disse Harry por fim, desviando os olhos dela, embora não fosse uma completa mentira.

— Eu andei pesquisando sobre Morgana — disse Anne, aprumando-se no sofá. Jinx miou um resmungo e pulou do seu colo, mas Anne não lhe deu bola. Um renovado brilho de interesse se ascendera nos olhos dela. — Parece que não era incomum que ela fizesse previsões sobre o futuro. Morgana previu a vitória dos bretões contra os invasores saxões e o dia exato da morte do Rei Arthur, embora isso só tenha se revelado muitos anos depois através dos seus diários. Há uma sessão no Ministério que tem diversas profecias supostamente atribuídas à ela, re-contadas por outras videntes, talvez fosse interessante escrever para eles, quem sabe não tem alguma a respeito do punhal?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

— Se for a sala que estou pensando, nós a destruímos durante a batalha no Ministério no verão. Duvido que tenha sobrado muita coisa inteira depois que explodimos as prateleiras em cima dos Comensais da Morte.

Ela desanimou, mordendo o lábio inferior, que ganhou um tom vivo de rosa onde seus dentes apertaram.

— Talvez eu pudesse perguntar à Sophia. Ela sabe muito sobre a história de Avalon, foi lá onde ela teve seus últimos anos de educação mágica. Morgana viveu grande parte da vida em Avalon de acordo com as lendas, talvez eles tenham registros ou até mesmo os diários dela? Ela teria escrito algo assim num diário, é o tipo de coisa que você conta, não é, quando manda uma coisa mil e quinhentos anos no futuro!   

— Você nunca me contou de onde conhece a professora Neveu — Harry lembrou-se. Quando tentara lhe perguntar isso na aula de Adivinhação, Anne desviara-se do assunto.

— Ela é minha madrinha — disse Anne com impaciência — Não uma das melhores, mas a gente não escolhe, né? Mas como eu ia dizendo, ela pode ter informações sobre Morgana que não dá pra achar nos livros de história que usamos aqui em Hogwarts. Podemos perguntar na próxima aula. E quem sabe você possa falar com o professor Dumbledore da próxima vez que encontrá-lo? Ele deve achar interessante saber que o punhal veio de Morgana.

— É, deve. Vou ver se faço isso — Harry concordou, na esperança de que isso a satisfizesse e eles pudessem mudar de assunto.

Em que lhe ajudaria se tivesse sido a bruxa Morgana a lhe enviar uma arma? Ela deveria ter deixado passar em sua previsão o detalhe pequeno de que Voldemort era imortal; pouco adiantaria espetá-lo no coração com uma lâmina, ou alguém já teria tentado. Lembrou-se com um gelado desconforto da tinta negra que fluía para fora do Voldemort no seu pesadelo, enegrecendo tudo pelo caminho, inclusive sua própria alma.

O gato prateado pulou em seu colo, arrancando Harry desse pensamento. Ele percebeu que estivera distante e encontrou Anne lhe encarando intrigada. De repente muito consciente, Harry olhou ao redor e viu que estavam sozinhos no salão comunal; o casal de setimanistas tinha desaparecido (Harry não achava que tinham subido cada um para seu respectivo dormitório, no entanto).

— Melhor irmos dormir — ela disse como se pudesse ler o seu pensamento. Se tratando dela, isso era bem possível. Harry concordou.  

— É. Longo dia amanhã.

O que era uma coisa boba a se dizer, afinal o dia seguinte era domingo.

— Obrigada por me distrair da coisa toda com Bervely — agradeceu ela ao se levantar, pegando os óculos no sofá e encaixando-os no rosto. Então ela tinha percebido que era isso que ele estava tentando fazer! Será que algum dia ele conseguiria enganar aquela garota?

— Não foi nada — Harry lhe deu um sorriso resignado. — Durma bem.

— Você também, Harry, boa noite — ela assentiu e se inclinou na direção dele. Harry achou que ela ia pegar Jinx em seu colo, mas ao invés disso Anne estalou um beijo em sua bochecha, bem parecido com o que Luna lhe dera após a reunião da AD.

Diferente do de Luna, o beijo de Anne ardeu em sua pele e continuou ardendo quando ela se afastou. O cheiro de lavanda do cabelo da garota, que ele sentiu quando os fios roçaram em seu nariz, também permaneceu impregnado ao redor dele depois que ela saiu.

Harry sentiu uma queimação culpada ao perceber que a carta de Gina, recebida ainda pela manhã, continuava intocada em seu bolso.

— BD —

Remus Lupin não pisara os pés em Azkaban uma só vez nos doze anos em que o seu melhor amigo ficara preso. Ele achava irônico que a sua primeira visita à fortaleza dos dementadores fosse justamente para visitar a filha dele.

Após todos os procedimentos de segurança para que tivesse acesso ao interior da prisão, o fizeram esperar num salão retangular cortado na pedra, que lhe lembrava um mausoléu subterrâneo. Eles tinham lhe dado um colar com um encantamento que era suposto a lhe proteger dos efeitos dos dementadores, mas ainda assim Remus sentia aquele frio oco em seu peito, esperando pegá-lo de guarda baixa a fim de expandir-se e tomar-lhe os pulmões até sufocá-lo.

Respirando fundo, ele apalpou o bolso atrás de uma barrinha de chocolate, mas desistiu de comê-la ao ouvir a movimentação do outro lado das portas feitas de pesadas grades. Estava ansioso; não sabia bem como encontraria Bervely Black cinco dias após o inesperado anúncio de sua prisão. Uma coisa era certa: ela não ia gostar de vê-lo ali, entre todas as pessoas.

Bem, paciência. Ele era o menor dos males.

Um dos guardas humanos de Azkaban trouxe a prisioneira, puxando-a por correntes mágicas atadas aos seus pulsos. Remus assistiu quando o homem fardado de cinza-grafite e Bervely entraram na sala de teto baixo e andaram até a mesa onde ele estava sentado. O Quarter prendeu as correntes que trazia em um gancho afixado à mesa de pedra; as duas coisas se fundiram como se tivessem sido forjadas de uma única peça.

— A visita dura meia hora — informou ele com uma voz dura, sem olhar diretamente para Remus — Nada de contato físico.

Ele retornou para a porta da sala, onde um dementador aguardava. Remus conseguia sentir a presença da criatura através de um arrepio que penetrava a sua pele; mas ele estava olhando para Bervely agora. Ela se sentara de cabeça baixa, mais interessada em encarar os grilhões em torno dos pulsos do que a ele. Alguém lhe dera vestes de Azkaban; um macacão grosseiro, cinza escuro com listras horizontais. O cabelo dela caia sobre o rosto, embaraçado. Tudo que ele conseguia ver era o peito dela subindo e descendo enquanto respirava como se tivesse sem fôlego.

Ninguém dera a ela um daqueles colares contra dementadores. Talvez isso explicasse porque as mãos dela, entrelaçadas sobre a mesa, estavam trêmulas.

— Como está você, Bervely? — perguntou ele por fim, quando ficou claro que ela não lhe daria a primeira palavra. Sua resposta foi um sopro incrédulo que ela deixou escapar pelo nariz.

— O que lhe parece?

Remus suspirou paciente. Não tinha qualquer ilusão de que aquela seria uma conversa fácil, mas viera preparado.

— Eu sei que eu não sou a primeira visita que você esperaria receber, mas trago notícias dos outros. Andrômeda está muitíssimo preocupada com você. Dora está fazendo o que pode para descobrir quem foi que fez a denúncia para os aurores. Eu falei pessoalmente com Dumbledore…

Bervely ergueu o rosto para ele; seus olhos estavam pesados, círculos roxos ao redor deles. Ela sempre lhe parecera pálida, mas agora seu aspecto era doente, sem qualquer sinal de uma cor saudável nos lábios ou nas bochechas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, lobisomem? — enfatizou, irritada. —Depois da nossa última conversa, eu achei que você estaria feliz em me ver pelas costas!

— _Feliz_? Por que eu ficaria _feliz_ com isso? — ele indicou o entorno deles com incredulidade.

Bervely rolou os olhos como se Remus falhasse de forma proposital em reconhecer o óbvio.

—Nós dois sabemos que você não gosta de mim, Lupin.

— Não significa que eu queria que você fosse presa! — Exclamou ele. Bervely lhe deu um olhar significativo e Remus bufou, impaciente — Eu _não_ queria ver você pelas costas, Bervely. E eu certamente não desejo Azkaban à ninguém, muito menos à filha do meu melhor amigo!

Ela deu um sorrisinho sardônico.

— Difícil de acreditar. Mas ok, se você está dizendo.

Expirando o ar de seus pulmões, Remus colocou uma mão dentro do bolso da sua velha jaqueta de tweed, tirando lá de dentro algo que colocou sobre a mesa, na frente dela. Quando reconheceu a velha coleira de couro, os olhos de Bervely se arregalaram e ela ficou, se é que era possível, ainda mais pálida.

— _Como… onde_ você conseguiu isso? — Seu tom era acusatório.

— _Ele_ pediu que eu te entregasse. Disse que você entenderia.

Ele viu que os olhos dela se tornaram brilhantes, rasos de lágrima. Tentando a todo custo evitar que transbordassem, Bervely pegou a coleira com uma de suas mãos trêmulas e passou em torno do pulso, acima da corrente. Seus dedos se arrastaram pelo couro gasto; ela parecia ter dificuldade para respirar direito. Sua voz falhou quando conseguiu fazer a próxima pergunta.

— Então ele… ele sabe?

— É claro que ele sabe. Ele percebeu que havia algo errado, no segundo em que você saiu do hospital ele informou para Andrômeda. Ela pediu que Dora checasse você, então ela estava atenta quando um alarme de segurança disparou em St. Catchpole. Dora correu para o hospital logo depois que lhe trouxeram presa, para avisar Andrômeda… foi impossível esconder qualquer coisa de seu pai.

Enquanto ele contava a versão resumida da história, assistiu o tremor das mãos dela se espalhar até o resto do corpo. Apesar de a sala de visitas de pedra bruta estar mais gelada do que o lado de fora da prisão, Remus não achava que ela tremia de frio. Com a cabeça abaixada, Bervely esfregou o rosto nervosamente.

— Como ele está? O que ele disse? — ela quis saber, parecendo temer a resposta.

E ela devia, pensou ele. Mas não ia lhe dar a versão completa dos fatos; isso não faria qualquer bem à Bervely naquele momento, ela já tinha bastante com o que lidar com a sua quota de dementadores.

— Nós estamos cuidando dele.

— Você me prometeu… — ela começou a lhe lembrar, ao que Remus assentiu.

— Sei o que prometi, não vou deixar que ele faça nada estúpido.

Bervely assentiu, de novo encarando a coleira em torno dos seu braço como se Sirius fosse brotar de dentro da pedra da lua quebrada para envolvê-la num abraço e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Ao menos, era isso que Remus achava que ela queria, se ele podia inferir qualquer coisa sobre Bervely Black. Sabia que ela não aceitaria qualquer consolo desse gênero vindo dele, e não tentou. Ao invés disso deu a ela o tempo que precisava, em silêncio, mesmo consciente de que a meia hora de visita estava correndo e logo acabaria.

— Eu ferrei com tudo — murmurou Bervely de repente, sua voz quebrando — Eu f-fui tão idiota. Eles nunca vão me deixar ir. Eu vou morrer aqui dentro.

— Não. Não, você _não vai_ — lhe disse Remus com firmeza. Algo em sua voz a fez levantar o rosto; ele nunca a vira tão vulnerável. Os lábios dela tremiam, entreabertos, seus olhos estavam dilatados e perdidos. Pela primeira vez ela lhe pareceu o que era; uma garota, praticamente uma criança, que cometera erros terríveis com intenções muito boas e agora estava sendo chamada a pagar por eles.

— Você sabe que eu sou culpada pelo que eles estão me acusando — ela disse baixo — Eu nunca devia ter deixado que eles me pegassem. Agora que eles me tem, não tem mais nenhum jeito…

— Não, não. Me escute – _escute –_ insistiu Remus, vendo-a se perder em seu próprio pânico ao invés de prestar atenção no que ele estava falando — Você vai ter um julgamento. Eles não podem sentenciar você sem um julgamento, precisam apresentar provas se querem suportar a sua condenação.

— Mas _ele_ não teve um julgamento — ela negou com a cabeça, sem esperanças.

— Isso foi em outros tempos. Além do mais _Almofadinhas_ não teve quem lutasse por ele do lado de fora — Admitiu com certa culpa — Mas você tem.

Ela o encarou com um olhar vago. Remus teve a impressão de que algo naqueles últimos dias, enclausurada naquele antro de horror, tinha feito com que ela estivesse com o raciocínio mais lento. Ele apostaria na falta de sono; não parecia que Bervely viesse dormindo muito, a julgar pelo estado de suas olheiras. Não devia estar se alimentando direito também; Sirius mencionara que demorava um tempo até que o estômago aceitasse o que eles serviam em Azkaban à guisa de comida.

— Ele não pode me defender, todo mundo pensa que ele está morto e se ele aparecer, vão trazer ele de volta pra cá, direto para ser beijado pelos dementadores.

— Eu não estou falando _dele._ Particularmente, vou garantir que ele não se envolva com nenhuma parte do processo — acrescentou com firmeza. — Mas ele não é a única pessoa que se importa com você, sabe.

Ela lhe deu um olhar perdido e ligeiramente impaciente. Remus suspirou pesado.

— Só me deixaram entrar como sua visita hoje porque me apresentei como o seu oficial da lei designado. Tecnicamente, só membros da família e seus representantes diante da suprema corte estão autorizados a lhe fazer uma visita.

Bervely franziu as sobrancelhas — Você mentiu para os aurores? Isso não é muito inteligente, vai por mim.

— Eu não menti. Pretendo defender você diante do Wizengamot no seu julgamento. É claro que para isso preciso da sua permissão, você deve assinar uma procuração me autorizando como o seu representante para assuntos legais, há uma série de passos que devem ser seguidos para que o processo tenha validade…

— Mas porque diabos você faria isso? — Ela o interrompeu, suas sobrancelhas apertadas, uma expressão de forte desconfiança no rosto branco. — Por que se dar ao trabalho?

Ele teve de parar por um momento para se dar conta de que a pergunta de Bervely era séria. Ela _realmente_ não entendia; de forma incomum, não havia nenhum traço de ironia em sua atitude. Ele sentiu-se desconfortável com a pontada de culpa que o atingiu, ao perceber que ela não fazia a menor ideia do porque ele “se daria ao trabalho”.

— Você é filha de Almofadinhas — ele lhe disse de forma pausada. Ela piscou.

— Certo, _e_?

— Bervely, você é _família._ Você goste ou não de mim, eu realmente não me importo, sua atitude não muda esse fato.

A boca dela se abriu uns dois centímetros. Por um instante pareceu que era a primeira vez que ela o via, realmente o via. Após uma sombra conturbada atravessar seu rosto, Bervely deixou a cabeça pender de novo, passando a girar a coleira em torno do seu pulso magro.

— Você ao menos tem um _diploma_ de oficial de leis bruxas? De nada adiantaria que a minha defesa fosse feita por um charlatão.

— Legislação bruxa foi o primeiro dos meus diplomas — ele lhe informou com um pouco de orgulho ferido devido à alfinetada. Depois rolou os olhos para si mesmo, irritado por se deixar afetar pelas provocações de uma garota insolente que tinha a metade da sua idade — Mas como eu disse, não depende só de mim. Preciso não só da sua autorização como da sua ajuda. Teremos várias reuniões até o seu julgamento, vou precisar saber de _toda_ informação que possa ser útil para lhe defender. Você precisa me contar _toda_ a verdade e ser completamente sincera comigo se queremos ter alguma chance.

Ele ainda estava esperando que ela se recusasse, que exigisse alguém “competente de verdade” para defendê-la. Mas Bervely ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, encarando a velha coleira de Sirius, antes de voltar a levantar os olhos.

— Acha mesmo que há uma chance? — perguntou ela, a voz fraca. Remus assentiu com muito mais confiança do que ele sentia, só porque os olhos dela, que sempre lhe pareceram uma lembrança viva dos olhos irônicos de Bellatrix, agora só lhe lembravam os de um animalzinho acuado.

— Farei tudo ao meu alcance — prometeu, da mesma forma que prometera à Sirius há vinte e quatro horas, para que ele parasse de destruir sua casa.

Ela assentiu, seus lábios apertados.

— Nesse caso você está contratado. Retorne quando tiver os papéis que preciso assinar e todo o resto.

Ela se levantou em seguida, fazendo um sinal para o guarda à porta. O Quarter entrou e veio remover o encantamento que a prendia à mesa. Bervely deu-lhe a entender que estava pronta a contar à sua cela, então eles se afastaram na direção à porta. Remus viu quando o dementador ondulou na direção de Bervely e ela se encolheu como se tivesse levado uma carga de eletricidade nos nervos. Antes de sair, a garota se voltou para ele mais uma vez.

— Diga a ele… diga a ele que eu estou bem — pediu, a voz abafada como se cada palavra exigisse um esforço enorme.

Remus assentiu, lhe dando um sorriso fraco. Bervely estava o mais longe possível de “bem”; de fato, ele entendia que a única razão pela qual ela estava indo embora antes que a meia hora de visita chegasse ao fim é porque não queria que ele estivesse lhe olhando quando ela desabasse, o que não podia segurar por mais outro segundo.

— BD —

_Dias mais tarde, norte de Lancaster_

O conjunto caro de vestes bruxas pinicava seus braços como o inferno. Repuxando para longe da pele as mangas justas, o rapaz olhou mais uma vez na direção da porta do estabelecimento, esperando ver entrar a pessoa com a qual marcara o encontro. Ele não tinha certeza de como ela chegaria; podia muito bem aparecer pela lareira, que ele sabia ser conectada à rede de flú. _O Chifre do Bicórnio_ , o misto de pub e restaurante em que estava, possuía uma fachada trouxa ordinária, mas o ambiente mais afastado da entrada era frequentado apenas por membros da comunidade bruxa; naquela hora da manhã estava relativamente vazio. Os dois ou três grupos de ocupantes, em mesas esparsas, não lhe deram olhares demorados quando ele se sentou numa mesa perto da porta, apesar de suas roupas incomuns. Ele, entretanto, reconheceu pelo menos dois deles; um estava na lista de procurados do Ministério por contrabando ilegal de criaturas mágicas e o outro era um dos bruxos mais ricos da Escócia.

Os aurores conheciam aquele local há muito tempo e estavam cientes de que toda sorte de negociação; lícita e ilícita, acontecia entre aquelas paredes, mas não se preocupavam em fechá-lo; era o tipo de lugar de que precisavam continuar existindo como um meio para o fim.

Ele também estava ali como um meio para um fim aquele dia. Não ficou tão surpreso quando, ao invés da pessoa com quem tinha se correspondido nos últimos dias, quem apareceu e andou até a sua mesa foi uma criaturinha orelhuda usando um avental encardido.

— Monsieur Laconteur — a elfa que ele já conhecera antes fez uma reverência até o chão, sem reconhecê-lo — Minha senhora o aguarda, se o senhor não se importar em seguir Aikia.

— _Vous suivre_? Pensei que eu a encontrarria aqui, foi onde marcamos — ele argumentou, usando um sotaque francês muito insuspeito. Havia treinado uma série de sotaques na academia mas o francês nunca fora o seu forte. Felizmente, a criatura não parecia ter conhecimento desses pormenores, porque não se incomodou.

— Devido à natureza sigilosa da negociação minha senhora acha que vocês devem se encontrar num lugar mais privado. O senhor pode vir comigo, não há perigo, minha senhora dá sua palavra de Lestrange.

Ele assentiu, impressionado que ela tomasse aquela precaução extra. E oferecer sua palavra usando o nome daquela família? Era bastante ousado (mas a essa altura, poderia mesmo se surpreender com a ousadia dela? Já não tivera provas o bastante?)

— Muite ben — se levantou, dando batidinhas nas vestes afrescalhadas, dignas um lorde bruxo francês. Ele pegou a bengala encostada à mesa e encaixou a cartola sobre os cabelos negros — Me leve à sua senhora, elfo.

A criatura o aparatou num cômodo que parecia subterrâneo; era abafado, com o ar pesado e sem nenhuma janela. Todas as paredes eram cobertas com um painel de madeira intrincado, bem conservado mas que levava o estilo do século passado. Parecia a ante-sala de uma suíte, com um sofá feito para ser elegante ao invés de confortável, um lustre de cristais arranhados e pesadas cortinas de veludo separando o que devia ser um segundo cômodo. Havia um longo espelho na parede atrás dele, no qual viu seu reflexo ([ridículo com aquelas calças coladas e um colete de veludo por baixo do paletó de botões de madrepérola](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7c/44/8c/7c448c370228a0cccac42802613c5080.jpg)), e uma lareira desligada à sua esquerda. Nenhuma porta à vista, nenhum ocupante a não ser o elfo, que vinha até ele com uma bandeja que tirara Merlin sabia de onde.

— O senhor aceita uma degustação enquanto a espera?

Ele agradeceu ao elfo e pegou o corpo oferecido, levando a bebida até perto dos lábios. O cheiro queimava o nariz, rico e prometedor, trazendo saliva à sua boca. Não bebeu, no entanto; jamais beber em serviço, essa era a regra ( _Mas você não está em serviço, não exatamente_ , lembrou-se um pouco resignado).

O elfo se retirou com um estalo e ele ficou sozinho. Seus olhos treinados passaram a estudar o ambiente em que estava, colecionando pistas. Não achava que se tratasse de um cômodo de Blackburn Hall; havia algo no estilo da decoração que não se encaixava. Não era oco pelo abandono de seus ocupantes, apenas parecera ter ficado fechado e à espera por um longo tempo.

Estava notando os vários objetos sobre o console da lareira (um relógio de bolso com treze ponteiros, um porta retratos vazio, o bibelô de um pequeno dragão montanhês com a ponta da asa quebrada) quando ouviu um rangido e se virou para o centro da ante-sala. O espelho se afastara da parede, revelando uma passagem pela qual a _senhora_ de Aikia agora entrava.

Mesmo então ele se surpreendeu com a reação de seu corpo quando a via. Era estúpido: suas mãos ficavam frias, seu estômago oco. Queria ter raiva dela, porque se habituara a pensar dessa maneira ao seu respeito, mas ao invés disso era atraído pelo azul limpo dos seus olhos e se distraía. _Toda maldita vez._

 _—_ Monsieur Laconteur, _Il est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. Je suppose que vous avez apprécié un petit échantillon du produit qui est sur le point d'acquérir .._. — disse ela num francês muito melhor que o dele, lhe estendendo uma mão fina e branca.[ Usava um vestido longo, azul denim, rente a cintura e com dois grandes laços de cada lado do decote.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9d/38/32/9d3832939ad0b1c70723ceaab4abd3df.jpg) O cabelo estava solto em cachos ao redor do rosto ao invés de atado em tranças intrincadas, como da última vez que a vira. O colar cor de carne enfeitava seu pescoço, o pingente, que ele se lembrava de ser vermelho, perdido sob o decote.

— Eu não cheguei a provar, mas tenho certeza de que a qualidade é superior a qualquer coisa que eu já tenha bebido, Srta. Summers.

Ela a viu se retesar, reconhecendo sua voz instantaneamente. Os olhos dela - aqueles enormes olhos azuis de boneca - se levantaram assustados e reconheceram seu rosto; ele não se dera ao trabalho de enfeitiçar a sua aparência. Charlotte deu um passo para trás, horrorizada, levando a mão ao peito.

— Auror Shadowtamer! _Como_ você me achou? Onde está Monsieur Lacont–

— Eu sou Monsieur Laconteur. Eu o inventei — disse Theodor com tranquilidade, feliz em poder se livrar do sotaque. Viu que ela recuava na direção do espelho/passagem secreta e não fez movimento para impedi-la. — É comigo que tem se correspondido nos últimos dias.

— Mas eu enviei Aikia para checar as suas credenciais! Ela me garantiu que era confiável…

— Sua elfa – ou melhor, a elfa da família Lestrange, que você está pegando emprestada – teve a sua memória adulterada para pensar desta forma. Sinto muito, foi um golpe um baixo e eu não o usaria se estivesse agindo por meios oficiais, mas como sabe isso entre nós é… _pessoal_. Na falta de uma palavra melhor.

Charlotte tateou atrás de si, colocando uma mão sobre o espelho ao mesmo tempo em que procurava não virar as costas para ele.

— V-você não pode me levar presa — ofegou, incerta de suas próprias palavras — V-você não tem provas contra mim, nenhuma prova…

— Você confessou tudo da última vez que nos encontramos — ele lhe lembrou prestativo. — No solário, lembra?

— Mas v-você levou Bervely, eu pensei… — ela arfou, indecisa entre correr ou prosseguir na argumentação. O fato de que ele permanecia parado e calmo parecia desorientá-la. — Eu juro que eu n-não…

— Tudo bem, fique tranquila. Eu não vim aqui levar você — informou, vendo o olhar dela crescer em incredulidade. — Eu _sei_ que foi Bervely, e não você, quem ajudou na fuga de Sirius Black. O que eu não sei é porque você mentiu à respeito naquele dia.

— Eu não… eu… — ela arfou, perdida sobre o que dizer tanto quanto sobre o que fazer. — Você não acreditaria. Você não entenderia. Por favor, Sr. Shadowtamer, eu não quero ir para Azkaban. Eu não quero perder minha alma!

Mesmo que sua fachada fosse impassível, Theodor sentiu seu coração pesar ao ver a garota sucumbir ao desespero; ela parecia a ponto de se ajoelhar e implorar. Quando ele fez menção de pegar algo em seu bolso, Charlotte se encolheu.

— Eu só vou pegar a minha varinha — ele lhe disse, enquanto fazia lentamente o movimento de capturar a varinha no bolso interno e retirá-la diante dos olhos dela — e colocá-la aqui em cima da mesa. Eu estarei desarmado, de forma que você pode acreditar que não farei nada contra você.

Ela o assistiu fazer exatamente o que dissera. Uma vez que estava desarmado, Theodor ergueu as palmas das mãos para ela, lhe mostrando que era inofensivo.

— Que tal agora? Pode ir embora quando quiser. Não vou tentar sequer lhe impedir, mas peço que considere ficar. _Por favor._

Ela o olhou como se ele fosse um completo louco.

— O que você quer de mim? — perguntou num fio de voz, olhando dele para a varinha abandonara em cima da mesa e de volta para ele.

— Uma coisa bem simples — Theo arriscou um sorriso. Uma vez alguém havia lhe dito que seu sorriso transmitia confiança, algo relacionado aos seus dentes alinhados e a forma como seus olhos se franziam nos cantos, ou o que fosse. Pareceu-lhe uma boa hora para se aproveitar do fato. — Só quero ouvir a sua versão da história. _Toda_ a história. Você me contaria?

_(Continua…)_


End file.
